


Made Weak by Time and Fate

by jesterlady



Category: Charmed
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Season/Series 06, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Het Relationship, Character Death Fix, Childbirth, Childhood Trauma, Community: het_bigbang, Demons, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Het, Magic, Married Couple, Multi, Multiple Pairings, POV Alternating, Pregnancy, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Season/Series 06, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey, Wordcount: Over 50.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 92,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leo is made an Elder he makes the choice to stay on Earth with Piper and together they have to face the pressures that creates on their marriage, their family, and their lives as protectors of the innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexycazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/gifts).



> Thank you to my amazing beta exmanhater and to sexycazzy for her amazing artwork found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945507)
> 
> A/N: This is an AU of S6. Personally, I felt that it was a stupid plot device and very OOC when they had Leo made an Elder and he left Piper. I think they still could have created an interesting and dynamic version of S6 without breaking apart their marriage. This is what I have attempted to do here.  
> Because of that there are a few things I want to say about the story. This very closely follows the canon S6 so I assume everyone is familiar with it. I focused mainly on the episodes that drove the plot so there are a lot of filler episodes here that you are free to assume happened as they did in canon except where they directly contradict the changes I've made. An exception to that would be Valhalley of the Dolls, I have pretty much cut those episodes out because the changes I made pretty much make them redundant.  
> Because I wrote this for the Het Big Bang, it focuses mainly on Piper and Leo and their relationship/family unit. Phoebe and Paige are very involved, but their characters arcs are much smaller and not as detailed. Concerning them there are two things to note. One is that I've written Jason out of the story. You can pretty much assume things happened exactly as they did in the show or not as you like. I don't have anything against him, but I didn't really like him, and I felt like his part of the show was pretty bland. Two is that I have kept the Paige/Richard relationship because while I love Henry, this story is about S6 and I didn't feel like their relationship was given a chance to develop at all and I do not like plots that quantify magic with addiction.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. A lot of dialogue is from the show. The title is from Alfred Lord Tennyson.
> 
> If you'd like to read notes on my personal head canon of the future Chris came from, please see the end of the work.

_Timing was everything. If there’s one thing he’d actually learned it was that. He’d have to make sure that he arrived just in time to stop the worst from happening, but still let awful things happen. That was his job and he hated his fate for letting it fall to him._

The big house was quiet for once. There was a distinct lack of babies crying or demons smashing things. Piper was content despite the sticky heat clinging to her skin. She drank ice tea, bantered with her sisters, and looked forward to her afternoon with her family.

Still, Paige’s behavior was a little worrisome. Her dreams and desire to figure out what was going on probably meant Piper's break from life as a witch was about to be over. 

After Paige left the room Phoebe looked at Piper questioningly.

“Should we be worried?”

“I don't think so. But I just wish she'd stop looking for trouble, cause with our luck, she's gonna find it,” Piper replied.

Piper tried not to let it worry her as she got ready, but Paige’s words kept running through the back of her mind. She knew she was letting her natural anxiety start to ramp up without reason but she figured it wouldn’t be natural otherwise, right? Her therapist had been trying to work with her on that, to work on just letting things be. Too bad her therapist wasn’t aware of the forces of darkness that continually smashed her living room into pieces. Maybe she would get a little bit more concern then.

Piper shook her head. She was being ridiculous. Everything was fine. True, there would always be another demon attack, but so long as the demons were few and far between and didn’t fall in love with her sister while they were at it, Piper was going to handle it. She could handle anything so long as her family was okay.

She met Leo and Wyatt at the park and, as they settled in for a long afternoon, Piper started to lose the feeling of worry that had begun to invade her previous good mood. She watched Darryl interact with his son as Leo put his arms around her and she let the happiness in.

“Let me guess. First time the baby slept all night, huh?” asked Sheila, bringing more burgers to Darryl for the barbeque.

“How'd you know?” Piper asked.

Darryl laughed the laugh of all knowing parenthood.

“First few months after my kid was born were rough, you know. No sleep, no time for each other.”

“Sounds familiar,” Leo said and Piper could practically see him adding in all the other bits of stress like demons attacking and Whitelighter duties into the mix.

“Yeah, but right about three, four months, things started to level off. Get really good again,” Sheila said, kneeling down to Wyatt’s stroller.

“Till he hits two,” Darryl said, getting a swat from Sheila for his pains.

“Oh, don't scare them.”

Piper laughed and relaxed again into her husband’s arms. It was going to be a good afternoon, she decided.

Leo started and looked into the distance. Piper knew that look - she hated that look. It meant he was going to say those four magic words.

“I have to go.”

Yup, there they were and there went her whole afternoon. She knew she was being unreasonable – it wasn’t like witches and Whitelighters got days off - but she’d been counting on this time today.

“But we just got here.”

“I know, baby, but it's the Elders. I'm sorry, but it sounds urgent.”

Piper swallowed back an angry retort and pulled on all their counseling to make her reply.

“Okay, well, then I need to express to you that this is going to make me feel a little abandoned.”

“All right, well, I understand. I acknowledge your feelings and I want to let you know that I love you, even though I have to go.”

Even all of Darryl’s and Sheila’s reassurances that the tools of counseling worked didn’t make Piper feel any better. Especially when Leo just sat next to her looking like a puppy being denied a walk outside.

“Fine, go.” She caught herself. “I mean, thank you for considering my feelings and I love you and I will see you later at home.”

All of her anxiety was coming back full force and she wanted to throw a tantrum. But, sometimes it felt like all she’d done for the last five years was throw tantrums about the abnormal aspects of her life. Maybe if she saved her energy she wouldn’t be so upset all the time. Shaking her head at her own personality, Piper gave in to the idea of an afternoon alone. She’d accepted her life as a witch - at least, most of the time; she’d just have to deal with the fact that her husband had a job too. And his was directly related to hers and he probably got called so often because he was the Charmed Ones’ Whitelighter. So, there was that.

Yeah, still didn’t make her feel any better.

***

_It hurt. He hadn’t really thought it would hurt. His hand burned where she’d touched him. Somehow this was different than all the other spells, all the other magic. And it was more important. He smirked. The fate of the world and all that._

Leo was having a rather busy day. He’d been to the mall and the park and the Elders and back home only to find Paige and Phoebe freaking out about an excursion to the Arctic to investigate the rather unnatural earthquakes they'd been having. That, coupled with the news of the missing Whitelighter, made his natural instincts really start to go haywire. But he forced himself to calm down when Piper asked him to.

The last thing she ever wanted to do was put their lives on hold for possible Charmed Ones stuff. Sometimes that meant they didn’t get to things in time, but other times it meant that they didn’t rush into traps. He just hoped this was one of the latter times. Maybe it wasn’t wise, but he allowed himself to put aside what he would do as a Whitelighter and listen as a husband would. Still, he was glad when they decided it would be a good idea to warn the Elders about letting Whitelighters orb.

But when he got back Up There everything was very different than it had been before. And he had only just left.

Feelings about Leo among the Elders generally fell into two different camps: those who resented him and his position of privilege and the fact that he’d fallen in love with a mortal, and those who thought he was doing a good job with what he had and brought a new way of thinking into the stodginess of tradition.

It made things rather difficult for him. He was a pretty patient guy - he had to be in his line of work and with his family - but it still hurt that half of what had always been his family disapproved of him. It also didn’t help when he was trying to get or give information about life and death situations. Luckily, today Cecil was there. Cecil was always sensible and always reasonable and had known Leo his entire Whitelighter existence. 

“You think she foresaw these earthquakes?” he asked, when Leo told them about Paige’s dreams.

“Yes.”

“That's not her power,” Roland said scornfully.

“It's not a power; it's more of an instinct.”

“An instinct? That's what you're basing this on?”

Let them rail on him all they wanted, but Leo didn’t put up with people who doubted the Charmed Ones.

“Well, it hasn't let her down so far, has it? Look, excuse me, but I've just learned to rely on her instincts. All of their instincts.”

Cecil defused the situation and they agreed to Leo’s suggestion of grounding the Whitelighters.

Something in his tone caused Leo to pause.

“You're worried, aren't you?”

Cecil smiled and Leo felt better.

“You know me better than that. At the end of the day, even we can't change what's meant to be. Just remember, no matter what happens, you must always follow your instincts too.”

Leo let that sink in because sometimes it felt like the Elders were too indolent, not taking action when they could do things. At others it felt like all that they did do was underappreciated. Perhaps it was a reflection on Leo’s own position in life. He was a powerful being and a force for good, but he was restricted. He was there to advise the girls, but in the end they made the decisions and they didn’t always listen to him. He’d learned to respect that and sometimes he’d been wrong, anyway. Perhaps it was just a give and take situation like most of life. Nobody was always right. Still, he wondered if Cecil knew something Leo didn’t. Maybe Leo was meant to take a more active role in this situation than he normally did.

Either way, he’d better hurry back. He was going to be late for his counseling session with Piper and her reaction was not something he was looking forward to. 

“I was starting to get worried about you,” she said.

“I know, I know. I came as fast as I could.”

“Well, what happened? What took so long?”

“I don't know. They don't know. But we can talk about it later. Right now our first priority is us.”

“That's a good answer cause I don't think there's enough tools in the box to handle being stood up at the shrink.” He smiled at her and took her hand. And then…they called. “No way. Are you kidding me?” she said, obviously reading the signs on his face.

“It sounds important,” he said apologetically.

Leo had been human once, but he’d never really been married before. This was his first time dealing with things like this. He knew it had been really hard for Piper to accept that they needed help with such a mundane thing as their marriage in the first place. It was like she thought that since they’d made it through the ridiculous supernatural barriers put up against them that the normal life married couple bit should be easy.

Personally he thought it was the hardest part. Right now he tried to use the tools and acknowledge her pain but she’d gone beyond that.

“I'm just scared,” she said.

“I told you it was safe orbing up there.”

“No, not about that. I'm just…scared that every time something good happens, every time I actually think we can have a normal life together, something goes wrong.”

His face softened and he ignored the jangling. 

“Look, I can’t change who we are,” he said. “I wish I could sometimes. But right now both of us have work to do. Something is going on and we have to stop it. But that doesn’t mean that you’re not the most important thing in the world to me.”

“It’s what’s out of the world that bothers me,” she said.

They called, an urgent distress call, making his head hurt.

“Piper, I have to go,” he said.

“I know. And I know that it's not your fault. It's just the way that it is.”

He hated how unhappy she sounded.

“I love you.”

It would have to be enough for now.

***

_He was good. He’d give himself that. He might have been stunted in some areas, but nobody could ever say he didn’t have an impeccable sense of timing. Now was where the fun began. God help him if he slipped up._

Piper walked into the attic and stopped in horror. Was that? Yup, her baby sister had completely turned into stone. And some random guy was in their attic, giving her information like he belonged there.

“Who are you?” Piper asked, not really in the mood for shenanigans.

“That's Chris. He's from the future,” Phoebe supplied helpfully.

“Yeah, but just like twenty years or so,” he said, like that was somehow supposed to be better.

"Uh huh," said Piper, processing madly.

Whoever he was, he was a bit hostile. As if somehow orbing in gave him the right to interfere with their lives. Just like every other goody two-shoes who’d tried to run her destiny. Still, what he said next stopped her in her tracks.

“Look, where I come from, history shows Paige didn't get turned into stone on this day...she died. And with her death the power of three died too, allowing Titans to rule and create a world you don't wanna see, trust me. I'm here to alter history. To help you save the future.”

“Who sent you?” asked Phoebe.

“I can't answer that.”

“Why not?” asked Phoebe.

“Because anything I tell you could risk changing the future in ways we don't want.”

Oh great, a bunch of future Elders telling her what to do. Just perfect. Like she didn’t have enough problems with the present group. Still, if another Whitelighter was missing then…

“Leo! Leo!” Piper called.

There was something very satisfactory about knowing her husband literally couldn’t miss her calls. Leo orbed in with more bad news.

"So there's another Whitelighter missing-" he began and then stopped when he noticed Chris. "Who's this?"

Piper watched with interest the way Chris looked at Leo and almost visibly recoiled like a cat with all its fur standing up at the sight of a dog.

"Chris is from the future," said Phoebe. "He sort of saved me."

While they went through explanations again, Piper tried to keep her head from exploding. All she'd wanted was a nice, normal afternoon.

But now there were two Whitelighters missing and Mystery Future Chris was acting uppity and, oh joy, there were a bunch of magical creatures running around her house expecting her to magically save them. The original Titans had apparently been woken up and were wreaking havoc on the world, including turning Piper's sister into stone, an elf decided to hire herself as a nanny, and they’d left Future Boy alone with the Book of Shadows. It was just one of those days.

And guess what Chris was doing, fingering the Book with greedy fingers, that’s what.

“What are you doing?” Piper asked.

“What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to find a way to free stone-cold Paige over here,” Chris replied.

“Step away.”

“Please,” he said, but he obliged and stepped away, “like I haven't looked in this before. Obviously you don't trust me, but I touched the book, right? And the book thinks I'm good. Shouldn't you?”

“Well, maybe you found a way around that,” she pointed out.

It had been done before.

“Piper, come on, I'm just trying to help.”

Was it just her or did he hesitate before he said her name? What was with this guy and why was he making all her senses fire up with worry, suspicion, concern? There was something…well, she couldn’t think about that now. She could and she would, but right now she needed to find a way to save Paige, save the Whitelighters, and get back to her life.

Except Chris said the one thing that aroused the fear that Piper always had whenever Leo left the house. And she hated that she had to send him out now, but no matter how much she sometimes hated them, she’d never let anything happen to the Elders. She wouldn’t be one of the good guys otherwise.

She sent Leo away to warn the Elders and then she settled in to wait. She hated that bit. It made her feel like she should install some kind of Whiteligher Widow’s Walk where she could pace while she waited for him. Of course, the trouble was, usually while he was gone she was trying to keep demons from smashing her face. Either way she hated it.

And he kept her waiting. He was gone for a long time - longer than she’d ever known him to keep them waiting. Time was a bit more wonky Up There but Leo tended to keep that in perspective when he went since he knew how much she worried. And he had to know how much she’d be worried now.

Of course, there was someone in her attic who probably knew what was going on.

“All right, what's going on? Leo is not responding to any of my calls and it's been over five hours,” asked Piper.

“I really don't know,” Chris said, shrugging.

“Well, I really think you do.”

“Look, you're the one who wanted him to go up there in the first place, not me.” Piper just looked at him. He caved. “All right, fine, maybe I do know. And if I'm right, he's gonna need some serious alone time.”

Why was he acting like a petulant teenager trying to avoid telling his mom where he’d been last night? She didn’t have time for that.

“You know what? Cut it out with the cryptic crap. You need to go Up There and bring him back now. No more games.”

“Okay, fine, I'll go. But if I were you two, I'd focus on freeing Paige because you're gonna need her. Soon.”

“Isn’t he the most helpful little pain in the ass?” Piper said, then clenched her fingers. “I swear, if he does not come back with Leo, I'm gonna blow that ass back to the future, orbs and all.”

Piper went back downstairs because Phoebe was going into mediator mode and suddenly Piper really missed doing that and being the middle sister. It had been so much easier than being the oldest. 

“How did you do it, Prue?” she whispered and sat down next to Wyatt.

At least he looked peaceful.

***

_He was doing it for their own good. Wasn’t he? Of course he was. He’d known this would be hard. So he just needed to keep going. And he needed to stop reacting to everyone. His personal feelings didn’t matter. He had a job to do and everything depended on it. He schooled his features into a mask but that didn’t stop the strange mix of pity and satisfaction that filled him. He wanted them to hurt like he’d hurt, but…at the same time, he’d give anything to keep them from ever feeling the pain they were in. And the worst was yet to come._

Leo looked up when he felt the presence of another Whitelighter. He’d been sitting there, numb, in the midst of the carnage of the remains of the Elders, for what felt like days. Sometimes he could dimly feel Piper’s voice on the edge of his consciousness, but he hadn’t really paid attention. He was locked in a fog of pain and nothing penetrated it. He felt like being selfish because this…this was like death.

Still, he looked up when Chris said his name. Chris from the future. Chris who refused to talk about anything. Chris who had let this happen.

“Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let this happen!” Leo wasn’t normally violent but he pushed Chris against the wall and yelled at him and ignored the flicker of surprise on the other man’s face. “Why!”

“Because this had to happen. It had to happen so you could do what has to be done.”

“What are you talking about? They're all dead. Gone.”

“No, not all of them. Some of the Elders escaped back to earth but it won't be long before the Titans hunt them down too. But you can still stop them. You can still defeat the Titans.”

“How?”

“I think you know how,” said Chris.

“It's too dangerous. The Elders forbid it.”

“True,” Chris said, a devious glint in his eye. “But then again, the Elders aren't around to stop you now, are they?” Leo turned away, not wanting to think about it. But Chris kept pushing. Why, why was this so important to him? “That's right, Leo. This is what it's all about. This is why they had to die so you could do something they'd never do. To save a future for your family, for your son.”

Why did it have to be his decision? Why was Chris so definite on that? Why did he point out Leo’s family in particular?

“This is crazy,” Leo said.

“Maybe, but it's our only chance. Like it or not, you've been put in this situation for a reason, Leo. We both have.”

“Says you,” Leo said, his face hardening. “This is all coming from you. I don’t know you; I don’t know your motives. How do I know you're not trying to manipulate the situation for your own future? Just the way you've manipulated everything else.”

“You don't. But what choice do you really have? There's certainly no future unless you do something.”

There was a flaw in the plan, whether Chris saw it or not. Leo simply wasn’t that powerful.

“I don't know. Even if I were to believe you, even if I were willing, I couldn't. I'm no Elder.”

Leo didn’t like the hard smile that Chris suddenly wore.

“Well, you better start acting like one.”

Leo wasn’t happy about it, but the beginnings of a plan were already forming in his mind. Years of being a Whitelighter for the most active witches on the planet had honed his responses, awakened his instincts, and perfected his strategies. And he knew exactly what should be done, even if he didn’t want to be the one to do it.

But he went about doing it anyway and he smiled while he made his choices because he could feel they were the right ones. He idly found himself wondering what he would have chosen for Prue had she been alive. Concentrating his power on the Charmed Ones, he was relieved to see that with the help of the magical community, Piper and Phoebe had managed to free Paige from her stone bindings. Now he had the tools he needed for the job ahead.

Leo was busy for a good long while and he almost forgot that they’d be down there, worrying.

Till Piper called. Again. 

“No,” Chris said.

“But she needs me,” Leo said.

“Not as much as the rest of us do.” Again Chris smiled that strange, almost ironic, smile. “You need to stay here, even afterwards, to coordinate.”

“All right. Then you should go otherwise the girls won't understand.”

“Good luck,” said Chris and orbed away.

Leo prepared for the end of everything as he’d known it. He didn’t know exactly what would happen once he started, but he did know that once he started he wouldn’t be able to stop. Everything was riding on his actions. He just hoped Piper would be able to forgive him.

***

_He was surprised at how easy it was to manipulate everyone. Wasn’t that the very thing he’d always railed against? Playing with people’s lives? Well, he’d learned from the best. He knew what was best. These people had no idea. And it was too late to back out now. Besides, this is where it got interesting._

Piper had never really been a big fan of mythology. She certainly wasn’t eager to become a goddess herself with all that hedonism and selfishness and lack of…decency. Now here she was dressed in a toga. She was going to kill Leo and Chris once this was over.

Especially since she seemed to be the only one with any sense at the moment. Everyone else, meaning her normally relatively sane sisters, was running around trying to pick up men or destroy them and that smug future kid just threw everything back on her.

“Your role is to provide balance. That's why you feel so grounded and in control.”

“Wow, Chris, that was actually pretty good. You almost sounded like a Whitelighter. Too bad I already have one. And if he would like me to do something, he can come down and tell me himself.” Piper tilted her head toward the roof. “Do you hear that?”

“You want Leo, hmm? Then vanquish the Titans. If you can't do that, you're gonna find out what a world of darkness feels like. My world.”

She didn’t know why but she believed Chris. She believed the conviction in his voice that his world was a dark one and she didn’t want to see it. But she still hadn’t forgiven him for bringing all this upon them and for manipulating the situation as he saw fit. She didn’t take too well to that in general.

Still, it seemed the situation was manipulating her whether she liked it or not. She was the only one with any common sense left and so she had to stop Paige from forming an army of demons and Phoebe from making every last man on Earth her own personal love slave.

And apparently save Elders out roaming around in the open and then get deposited with them like rats into an underground cavern of some kind.

“It's a safe house. Set up by Leo to protect the Elders,” said the Elder they’d saved.

She’d met him before but she really couldn’t be bothered to remember his name at the moment.

“Well, it doesn't look so safe to me. I can see unprotected points of entry all over the place,” said the new goddess of war, otherwise known as Paige.

“Don't worry, the Titans can't sense our location. We're hidden from them by a web of fairy magic. Another of Leo's ideas.”

“Leo did all this?” Piper said in surprise. 

He wasn’t really the ‘take initiative’ type.

“I was surprised myself. I'm afraid I was one of the Elders who always sold Leo short. What with him marrying a witch and all. No offense.”

“Offense taken,” Piper said sweetly.

There would always be offense between her and the Elders. Until the day she finally croaked.

“I will never make that mistake again. Without Leo we'd all be dead. He's out there now tracking Elders as we speak, moving them here. We owe Leo everything,” said the Elder.

“I guess so.”

It was a new perspective. Maybe lately Piper had been thinking too much of Leo as just her husband, someone fulfilling her needs as a husband and father. She kept forgetting about all the times he’d saved their lives or knew just the right bit of information, or had the idea that fixed everything.

But she was still pissed off that he wasn’t listening to her right now.

“I'm tired of getting all this information second hand. I would like to hear it from Leo. I need to talk to my husband. I-I appreciate him becoming a magical folk hero for the masses and all, I really do, but enough is enough. Leo!” She literally stamped her foot. “Remember me? Your wife!” A faint jangling sound came from above her. She narrowed her eyes. “Don't you jingle me. I need more than a jingle here, mister. You will get down here right now!”

Nothing. Leo was just gone. That wasn’t like him and Piper suddenly felt very afraid. Her sisters were nuts and her husband was gone, the world was in the balance, and the only person even making a lick of sense was some punk kid from the future.

Grounded and in control? No. She had no control. And she hated that.

When they got back to the house the girls moped on the couch and practiced simulations that always ended in death so Piper went to check on Wyatt.

He really looked like his dad. She knew she was heading into serious self-pity, but she hadn’t had to go without Leo’s guidance in a situation like this for a long time. And she missed him, his steady presence, his warm touch, his comforting voice. She was turning into a mess. She brushed Wyatt’s hair out of his face.

“I know you miss him. I miss him too.”

Of course then Chris had to walk in and start going on about needing help, about the girls falling apart. Though still acting arrogant as hell.

“I thought you needed me,” she said.

“I did. I mean, I do. I need you cause they need you. Actually, they need Leo. Look, will you please just go deal with them?”

Why did he have to act like she existed to solve his problems for him?

“What's the matter, Chris? The all-knowing running out of answers?”

“Yes, yes, I am. If that will motivate you, yes. I'm losing control because I'm watching history repeat itself and nobody's willing to do a thing about it.”

“I feel your frustration.”

She was through having a fit at this point. Right now, she was too calm, too rational. And it made her furious inside.

“Piper, if it helps, I get it, okay? I do, really. You need Leo. Your sisters need Leo. But if you can't stop-"

She interrupted him, ignoring that mocking tone he always used when talking about Leo for some reason.

“You forgot the baby. The baby needs his father too.”

He stopped for a second and she saw pain on his face before he covered it up again.

“Fine. But if you can't stop missing your husband long enough to see the bigger picture-"

“There is no bigger picture than my family.”

If ever a statement summed her up, that was it.

“Well, then pay attention because in the world I grew up in families hardly existed. I never had a chance to know mine.”

She might have lots of hearth and home instincts right now but she wasn’t going to put up with his manipulations any longer.

“Not my fault.”

“Not yet,” Chris said.

“Is that what this is about? You blame us for what happened to you?”

“I just want you to get it right this time.”

He sounded ragged on the last sentence, like a little boy who’d been beaten too many times. But she still couldn’t summon enough compassion to care. She needed Leo and she told Chris so.

***

_It was the simplest thing in the world and yet everything was falling apart. He couldn’t stop making mistakes. He couldn’t stop caring. He couldn’t stop revealing too much of himself. Now here he was, putting himself in danger, all for sentiment and emotion - things he couldn’t afford anymore, even if they plagued his every step. He couldn’t help feeling put out; why here, why now, why this family? Why not him? He was important, here and now, not the most important perhaps, but important enough that until his task was done, he needed to keep himself safe. Well, everything had an element of risk to it. Why not spend his time risking his life for people who had never been there for him?_

Leo was in danger and he was afraid. He alone didn’t have the power to face the Titans and they were right in front of him. They wouldn’t be put off by his tricks for much longer.

Then Chris surprised him, popping up and making himself the target. Leo swore he’d remember that before orbing home into his bedroom where his wife was.

“You're home.” Piper got off the bed and hugged him so tightly it was hard to breathe. “You heard my calls, right?”

“Of course I did, honey. But I had to make sure the Elders were safe and then I was cornered by the Titans.”

“I'm just thankful you're okay. My mind was just racing.”

“I know. I felt it.”

He didn’t know how well she knew it though they’d certainly talked about it, but he felt everything. All the time. It was the mark of a Whitelighter’s bond to their charge, but it had only deepened and strengthened with her since their marriage.

It was what made it practically impossible for him to ignore her and agony while he’d been ignoring her the past day apart from orbing her and the others to safety earlier.

“Where are your sisters?”

“Well, they can wait a minute while we spend some time alone and then you need to hold your son.”

“Spoken like a true earth goddess,” he said, pride in her swelling.

“What are you talking about?”

“You need to channel your hearth and home instincts to fight the Titans.”

“Leo, I was speaking from the heart not the hearth. Hi, I'm your wife, remember?”

“I do, but Chris can only throw off the Titans for so long. We need to be ready with a battle plan. Now, let's find your sisters.”

They went to find the other girls and it really didn’t help when the elf started bowing to him. He didn’t mind Piper’s incredulity; he just minded the questions and possibilities that could arise.

Once they got back downstairs he found Phoebe and Paige discouraged. This really was where he did come into play normally. But his suspicions about the future made him realize he needed to make them see their own strength. It was never about him. It was always about them. The way it should be.

“We can't beat them. They're too strong for us,” said Paige.

“See how much this family needs you?” Piper asked pointedly.

It wasn’t about the family. It was about the Charmed Ones. It was about who they were as people and as witches. Piper couldn’t make that distinction because of who she was, especially with the powers he’d given her, but he had to make that distinction. It was his job.

“No, I don't. You can do this without me. And it's not because you have the power of gods or the power of three. It's because you are the greatest force of good that I know and that's why I chose you.”

He let Paige work out the solution. A good teacher never just gave the answer. Because the problem solving was just as important as the problem solved.

“We have to declare ourselves gods,” Paige said, realization coming into her face.

“Chris told us not to do that,” objected Piper.

“Well, Chris is wrong. He doesn't know you like I do.”

“But, Leo, the ancient Greeks lost their humanity,” Phoebe said.

“You're not the ancient Greeks, you're the Charmed Ones. I didn't give you anything you can't handle. Phoebe, you lost yourself to the darkest love that ever existed and you came back. Of course you can handle being the goddess of love.”

He watched her absorb that and accept it. Like she always did, the most flexible and giving of all the sisters.

“I never thought of it that way,” she said slowly.

“Paige, you're the goddess of war because you've been consumed with gaining power but you've never let the power consume you.” She had been very focused on power and growth, but she always knew when to stop. That was what impressed him about Paige. He turned to his wife. “Piper, is it any wonder I made you the goddess of earth? You are everything that is good and beautiful in this world. The mother of my son.”

She stopped looking worried for just a moment. He treasured those moments. They didn’t happen often, usually lying in his arms in their bed.

“You really have that much faith in us?” Piper asked.

“Do you really even need to ask that? It's like I've always said, your power comes from your emotions and right now you need to dig deeper than you ever have before. Whatever motivates you. Your heart, your soul, your darkest fears. Whatever it takes, you need to find that and channel it into power. Power not to capture the Titans, but to destroy them forever.”

And then it happened - it was the glow, the awareness, the transformation. Something he’d feared, yet accepted as a possibility. Everything became just a little bit clearer in that moment. He could see the fear on their faces, the awareness of something different, but it was lost in the feeling of the change. He was…he was different now.

He went upstairs and he looked in the mirror. He looked the same, but he felt so different. Everything had changed. There was a pull inside of him, a feeling that he didn’t belong. He was supposed to be somewhere else; he had a bigger picture to worry about.

But he was in his son’s room and he picked Wyatt up and inhaled the baby scent and everything changed again just a little bit.

Leo knew what was required of him, but he also knew what he’d chosen. And he’d never back down from that.

“I'll never leave you, I promise,” he whispered to Wyatt.

***

 _This was almost fun actually. It was a chance to put all his training and experience to use. They were good. But they lacked the ingenuity of the evil behind the mind that had made it necessary for him to come here. It was almost hard to stop. But the sight that he beheld when he got back made his chest tighten. He’d done it. He’d accomplished his goal. Now…now it would begin all over again. The hurt, the pain, the abandonment. All for the world. Was it worth it? Only time would tell._

“What's happening to my husband?” Piper asked sharply as soon as Chris orbed into the bedroom.

“Something amazing,” Chris said, a little too sarcastically for Piper’s taste.

“You know what? Cut the crap. You knew the Elders were gonna die. You coached Leo Up There. You knew all of this was gonna happen.” She was determined to have a scapegoat and she was going to get one, whether he had saved Paige’s life or not. “Whatever it is you think you're doing, you need to make it stop.”

“Piper, it chose Leo. What he did Up There for all of us was nothing short of a miracle. Now he's receiving the ultimate reward. A chance to become...”

“Don't you dare say it,” she warned.

“The world needs sources of good to watch over it. Do you know a source of pure goodness better than Leo?”

“You don’t know anything about him!” Piper yelled. “Why does everybody think they know my husband better than I do? That they know what’s best for our family? It’s something Leo and I decide, not anybody else!”

“Believe me, I get it, I really do,” Chris said and Piper hated how Leo just stood there in the background looking like some kind of peace guru. “But like it or not I gave Leo a chance. It was his choice to take it and it wasn’t something anyone could have fully predicted.”

“Leo is not... He's not an Elder, okay? Because the Elders hate us and our family and have always stood in our way. How could he be one of them? Okay,” she turned to Leo, “just tell him you're not an Elder.”

“I don't know that I can,” Leo said quietly.

That was the last straw.

When Chris tried to get her to go join Phoebe and Paige everything changed in Piper’s mind. Crystal clarity tinged her vision and she felt a rage beyond anything she’d ever felt as a pure human. Oh, she’d come close, she’d been way too close when Prue died, but this rage had the power to do something inherent in it.

She knocked Chris away and she almost didn’t care if he would be all right or not.

“He'll be okay,” Leo said, checking on him. “You did it, Piper. You found your power. Now control it, don't let it control you.”

She was way too angry with him to dignify that with a response so she went downstairs where the Titans were terrorizing her sisters, her family, and she opened a hole underneath them. She sent them to the center of the Earth, to their Tartarus, she supposed, yet she couldn’t care less. They had done this, come into her life and ruined everything. She had more power than their puny minds could contend with. She was the goddess of this earth and she would do anything to protect it and to protect the family she had left.

It was frustratingly simple. They fell so easily after so much build up and heartache. Now they were gone and her world was completely altered.

“You did it, Piper. Now it’s time to give the power back,” Leo said gently from beside her.

She didn’t want to. This power was the only thing stopping her from falling apart. It glued her insides together with possibility and denial. So long as she held onto it he couldn’t leave her, couldn’t leave them.

Piper watched Paige and Phoebe go back to their mortal selves and she both pitied and envied them.

“Piper, Piper, you need to let it go. It’s not your master. You gave the power the direction it needed. Now do it again.”

Leo’s words made no sense to her. Neither did Phoebe’s or Paige’s.

Then they said one word. Wyatt.

The power melted away and Piper wanted to cry at the loss but someone stuck Wyatt in her arms and she held onto him like he was the only thing in her life instead. And perhaps he was. Now that Leo was…taking her hand.

She looked up at him.

“Do you have so little faith in me, Piper?” he asked gently.

“But…but.”

“They’re calling me,” he said.

Her face hardened.

“Don’t ask me to let go. I don’t know how,” Piper said, feeling very lost.

Leo took Wyatt out of her arms and handed him to Phoebe.

“Let’s go,” he said, and orbed her Up There with him.

***

_That was different. Or at least, he thinks it was. It’s not like there had been survivors to tell him the exact details. All he knows is that there wasn’t a choice before. Now there was. He’d done that. He’d made a choice available. Just what kind of choice would be made, though - that he didn’t know._

It broke Leo’s heart to see Piper so afraid, although he could see why she would be. Their future didn’t look very bright, especially if one looked to their past.

But she had never looked so beautiful to him and that told him all he needed to know about what he was going to do next.

“Leo, it’s about time, we-” the Elder broke off when they saw Leo wasn’t alone. “What’s this?”

“This is my wife,” Leo said.

“Elders don’t have wives.”

“This one does.”

“But it’s just not possible.”

“Make it possible.”

They looked at each other like he’d suggested they dance around naked.

“Leo,” said one of the older Elders, “we know you have attachments, but when you ascended they should have dropped from you.”

“Then you don’t know Piper like I do,” Leo said.

“Hell yeah, they don’t,” Piper said and he was only surprised she’d kept quiet as long as she had. “This is my husband, who just saved all of your asses, so that I could save everyone else’s. Why isn’t that ever enough for you people?”

“Being a Charmed One does not give you license to forget the responsibilities-” someone started to say, but Leo spoke up again.

“I’m sorry, maybe you didn’t hear her. She just saved the world. She has every license. But like it or not, I am an Elder and I am married. I’m sorry there’s no precedent for this, but I can’t help that. You can either figure out how to take it from me, or you can live with it.”

“But we can’t-”

“There’s no way-”

“Nobody left knows-”

“We are too few-”

“Insolence and-”

Piper put her fingers in her lips and blew a shrill whistle.

“Deliberation is all well and good, but one at a time,” she said.

Roland stepped forward.

“We no longer have the number of Elders we need to watch over this world. We need you, Leo.”

“You also need the Charmed Ones,” Leo said.

“And there just aren’t any Charmed Ones without Leo,” Piper said. “That’s not a threat, it’s a fact.”

He’d have to talk to her about that later. They couldn’t depend too much on him.

“Very well,” said another Elder. “But there are many details to work out. I suppose you’ll deign to join us?”

Leo turned to Piper.

“I’ll send you home and join you later, okay? I’ll let you know everything.”

“I’m worried,” she said.

“I know. But nothing they can say will ever change the way I feel about you. They didn’t think our love could last but they were wrong. Our love blessed us in ways they couldn’t understand. Every choice I have, I choose you. I always have.”

“I know,” she said, wiping away tears. “But I’m a worrier.”

“One of the things I love about you,” he said, kissing her softly. “I promise I’ll be home.”

“I’ll be waiting,” she said.

He wrapped his arms around her and orbed her home.

Then there were meetings and deliberations and councils and moots and questions and demands and bickering and he wanted to tear his hair out.

Eventually everything came down to two points: they needed Elders, and he needed to stay on Earth. So he was stationed on Earth.

Which left the question of what to do with Chris and the Charmed Ones.

Leo orbed back down to Earth, heading for Chris first. He was sitting on the manor's front steps as if he was waiting for Leo.

“So, the Elders decide what to do with me yet?”

“Well, you've been the subject of heated discussion. One thing we agreed upon is you can't return to the future.”

“That sounds like an Elder decision to me. Always thinking they know best. But I figured as much since the timeline's changed. So what did they decide?”

“The Elders voted to make you the Charmed Ones' new Whitelighter. And with that attitude, you’re bound to fit right in.”

“They did?”

He didn’t seem surprised and that worried Leo. Chris was so much an unknown factor.

“As a reward for helping to defeat the Titans but then, somehow, I figured you knew that.” Leo paused then began again. “You know, I can't stop thinking about what Piper said and wondering myself if this wasn't part of your plan all along.” Chris shrugged. “Take good care of them, Chris. Don't forget, I'll still be here. I’ll be keeping a close eye on you.”

“Empty words,” Chris muttered and Leo filed the words away in his memory for later.

“Let’s go tell them the good news,” Leo said.

“You’re in charge,” Chris said sardonically and gestured toward the door. 

Leo walked inside and only a glance back over his shoulder made him catch the quick flick of the wrist that closed the door telekinetically.

_This was uncharted territory. He hadn’t really counted on this. The last thing he needed was somebody looking over his shoulder. This was too hard, too close. And as much anger as he felt, there was too much healthy respect mixed in with it. His first impulse was to lash out and get rid of the threat, but maybe, maybe this would work in his favor. Or at least everyone else’s favor. Either way, things were about to change forever._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_This wasn’t working out the way he’d thought. If only he had more information! But there had never been any to begin with. The whole thing had happened with too much mystery. But at least he was working the real mission now._

Piper was feeling exhausted. What kind of a life was this, anyway? All she did was work and sleep and work and sleep. If she didn’t have a capable manager at P3, the place would have fallen apart. Basically, it boiled down to Leo being away too much and Chris being way too driven, to prove himself, or for what reason she didn’t know. All she knew was that she was so tired she could barely see straight.

Right now she was supporting Paige who was limping from a demon’s fireball to her foot.

Leo was away on some big Elder conference and so Chris would have to do for the post-vanquish patch-up. She had not been happy when Leo had explained that one of the conditions of him remaining on Earth was that Chris would become their new Whitelighter. She liked the kid when he wasn't being a cryptic smartass, but he wasn’t Leo. But he was all she had at the moment so she called him as soon as they got back to the house.

“Uh, I can’t,” he said.

“Can’t?” Paige asked. “Foot hurt. Whitelighter heal. That’s the deal.”

“I don’t…know how.”

“What kind of Whitelighter can't heal?” Paige said contemptuously. 

Phoebe put her hands to her head.

“Guys, I’m getting so much conflict in here. I’m gonna go get some burn cream.”

“For the record, you can't heal either,” Chris said, turning back to Paige.

“I'm only half-whitelighter. How come you didn't tell us about this before we hired you?”

“Because you didn't hire me. I was assigned by the Elders.”

“Technicality,” Piper said sharply. “Now, can you tell me why you’re driving us so hard? Any other little surprises you would like to share with us?”

“No. Look, I haven't been a Whitelighter very long, okay? And healing, it's big, and takes a little while to learn how to do.”

“Great. Student-lighter,” Phoebe said, coming back into the room.

“Okay, you could've told us about this like, I don't know, maybe a month ago,” Paige said as Phoebe dabbed stuff on her foot.

“Well, I know one thing for sure, we're gonna stop all this demon fighting for a while,” Piper said.

“Wait, why?” Chris asked.

“Because you’re not answering my questions and I get testy when that happens,” Piper said, grabbing Wyatt from his pen.

“Fine,” Chris said, throwing up his hands and sitting down next to Phoebe. She winced and Piper frowned. “I have to tell you something.”

“Now we’re talking,” Piper said, shifting Wyatt.

“Look, I didn’t just come back for the Titans. I know from future knowledge that a demon is gonna come after Wyatt. These are all pre-empted strikes.”

Piper’s world stopped working.

“Pretty sure that’s something you needed to mention the moment you dropped into our attic!” Piper said sharply.

Phoebe put her hand to her head.

“There’s a lot of anger. Yes, much anger. Please stop with the anger.”

“What is going on with you?” Paige asked. “You’ve been jumpier than a toad.”

“It’s just…I don’t know. People are always so angry or happy or anything and I…well, I’m feeling it.”

“You’re becoming empathic,” Chris said simply.

“What!” they all said.

“Empathic. It’s her new active power. Empathy, feeling other people’s emotions. Channeling them. That sort of thing.”

“Why does no one bother to ask before shoving new powers into my body?” Phoebe demanded.

“At least it’s good news,” Piper said, “now back it on up to demons after my son.”

“Yeah, that is more important,” Paige agreed.

The three sisters turned expectant faces to Chris who blanched.

“That’s all I know,” he protested. “I just know a demon’s going to come after Wyatt. I don’t know when, I don’t know who. So I’m just going after every demon I can. Makes sense, right?”

Piper fought growing panic and put a hand to her forehead.

“Chris, in the future, if you want to remain un-blown up, you will kindly tell me all pertinent information about my son whether you think I should know or not.”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to accelerate anything. I have to be careful about the timelines.”

“Screw your precious timelines,” Piper snapped. “This is my son.”

Phoebe flinched again.

“Sorry, I just can’t. I have to…have to go.”

She practically ran from the room.

“Will she be okay?” Paige asked. “Should we call Leo?”

“I promised Leo we wouldn’t call him unless it was a real emergency,” Piper said. “Chris, will she be okay? And can I trust your answer?”

“She’ll be okay,” Chris said. “It will just take awhile to adjust to it. She’s gotta learn to control it just like every other power. Focusing on Wyatt is a better use of your time.”

“Living my life is a better use of my time,” Piper said. “Paige, you’ve got that temp job, you’d better get to it. I’ve gotta get Wyatt to daycare and make an appearance at the club. Chris, you find out which demon wants my baby and you do it now.”

“Three more demons, then we can talk about taking a little break,” Chris pleaded. “That’s all we can do.”

“Okay, look, Chris, we like you a lot. But we have been doing this a lot longer than you have. Trust me, you have to pace yourself and you gotta let us have a life,” Paige said. “It will work better if we’re not so exhausted when the real evil comes we can’t fight it.”

Chris sighed and orbed away.

Piper turned to Paige.

“Is there some reason my husband decided it would be okay to let the Junior Future Patrol be our Whitelighter?”

“Chris isn’t that bad,” Paige said. “He’s all earnest and new like I used to be.”

“Just go to work,” Piper said. “Your foot gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, peachy keen,” Paige said. “We can try to help Phoebe later?”

“Of course,” Piper said.   
Piper sighed as Paige left and took care of her morning duties.

She knocked on Phoebe’s door.

“Phoebe, you okay?”

“Go away,” Phoebe said. “No more emotions. I’m working from home today. I’ll be okay; I just need to be alone.”

“Call if you need anything,” Piper said, deciding to pick her battles.

***

_Well, he’d lost the element of surprise. But maybe it worked better this way. After all, there was nothing like the threat of danger to get people worked up about things. Still, he’d have to be very careful from now on._

Leo didn’t know how many people knew it, but the Elders were a lot more organized than people might think. They held different positions, worked regular hours, coordinated with each other. One of Leo’s new jobs was assigning charges to people. They were on a break from the Council and he could either pop home or do some of his piling up work. Despite how much he’d like to do the former, he chose the latter. He’d told Piper he wouldn’t be home and though he’d like to surprise her, he knew she would be disappointed by how little time he could spare.

So he orbed to the backroom of P3 where Chris was lounging on the couch in his boxers with a bottle of beer open in front of him.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Leo!” Chris said, jumping up. “Hey, I didn't know you were coming here.”

Unfortunately, Chris didn’t appear to be taking his work as seriously as Leo took his.

“I can see that. Are you drinking beer?”

“I was gonna pay for that.”

“Chris, what are you doing sitting around here? Aren't you supposed to be getting to know your new charge?”

Yesterday Leo had introduced Chris to Natalie. He’d hoped Chris would take an interest in something else other than, well, other than whatever else Chris had been taking an interest in. Certainly didn’t seem to be much of anything.

At Leo’s words Natalie appeared in the doorway wearing only a shirt.

“Oh, hi, Leo,” she said, looking embarrassed.

Chris got up and held out a preemptory hand.

“Okay, look, before you get mad, you were the one who wanted me to have a charge in the first place, remember?”

“Chris, are you out of your mind? Besides from this being out of line, it's completely against the rules.”

“Yeah, you're one to talk,” retorted Chris.

Leo’s head shot up at that. He may have fallen for Piper, but he would never have…

“Oh, I don't think that's his point,” Natalie put in. At both of their faces, she continued, “Why don't I just, um, leave you two alone?”

Natalie left and Leo turned an expectant face back to Chris who shrugged.

“Look, I was just having a little fun. What's the big deal? It's not like I have anything pressing to do anyway.”

“You don't have anything pressing? Then why exactly did you come back from the future in the first place?”

A question Leo had been wondering for at least a month. Initially it had been to help with the Titans, but ever since then Chris had been lounging around in the back room of P3 and resisting Leo’s every attempt to get him to help out.

“Ah, I don't know. I forgot.”

“You forgot.” Leo was feeling seriously parental today. Someone needed to take this kid in hand, because future knowledge or not, he was obviously lost. Chris laughed derisively and Leo opened his mouth when suddenly he heard something and turned around. “You hear that?”

“What?”

“Never mind. We'll talk about this later.”

Something felt wrong, something was off. Leo had been feeling itchy and weird but had put it on stress and lack of being at home lately. But now…now he was hearing things and he had the strangest pull to go back to the house and make sure everything was all right.

***

_There really wasn’t a point to anything, was there? Why had he given up his entire life for absolutely nothing? Another day, another pointless day._

Piper couldn’t shake the feeling that she was forgetting something. All day long she’d kept bending down to pick something up that wasn’t there. She’d found herself humming lullabies and automatically buying diapers when she didn’t need them. It was really disturbing. She was probably just extremely stressed out. This morning Phoebe’s new empathic power had exploded all over breakfast. It had been a few days since they’d found out about it and while it was really useful in some ways, it was super annoying in others. Phoebe had decided to hide in the basement, apparently for the rest of her life, but Elise had called her in to work in a rage and Piper still hadn’t heard why.

All in all, she really wished Leo wasn’t at some big Elder thing and could just give her a back rub. But back rubs had been few and far between since he’d been promoted, as it were.

He’d promised to make it work, but sometimes she wasn’t so sure it could. He was gone more than he was home and, other than her, there really wasn’t anything else to keep him on Earth. He said she was enough, but she didn’t always feel like enough.

So why was he standing in front of their closet looking at it like it contained the answers to all of life’s questions?

“Leo, what are you doing?”

He started and turned which was unusual because it was very hard to sneak up on a Whitelighter, let alone an Elder.

“Um, uh, I just… I guess I should be somewhere else.”

“Well, that’s what you told me. What’s going on?”

“I don’t know. Today has just been…weird.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Why, what’s going on?” he asked, worry evident in his voice.

“Nothing we can’t handle. Phoebe’s got some odd empath-y problems and I’ve been… Well, I’ve been hearing something.”

“What?”

“Something that sounds like…”

“A baby?” he asked.

“You too?”

“Yeah, why do you think that is?”

“Maybe we just regret never having children,” she said, suddenly feeling melancholy. “Which, why didn’t we?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “We both wanted to. Maybe, maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.”

“I guess there’s not really much of a chance with all the…” she flung her hands around, “…Elder stuff you’ve got to do.”

“Maybe,” he said. She opened her mouth to speak but then Paige called to her from the attic. “Charmed One stuff?” he asked.

“We’ll figure out if there’s anything weird going on.”

“What if it’s a demon?”

“You’re not our Whitelighter anymore,” she said sadly. “Chris is. Besides, you’ve got a big thing this week.”

“Yeah, I’ve actually been ignoring them for the past ten minutes,” he said sheepishly.

“I’m honored,” she said and gave him a quick kiss before heading upstairs.

To a spell, a spell that apparently rewound the day, and Piper absolutely could not believe that she’d forgotten her baby boy.

“I’m a mom,” she said, clutching Wyatt to her.

The day just went downhill from there. Phoebe had to go to work to see how she’d caused a riot. Paige had to go to work to see why she’d let a co-worker down. Piper had to sit and page through the Book and freak out about somebody making her forget her son.

It wasn’t until later when the dragon appeared that she realized how bad it could get.

***

_This was a lot harder than he’d imagined. How did you treat someone who you knew so well and who didn’t know you at all and who you had apparently never really known at all? Someone who insisted on treating you how you should have been treated and never were before? It was a little bit ridiculous._  
Leo orbed into P3 and waited for Chris to get up. He was going to do something about the kid and now. The Elders were concerned, all of them, including him. And Chris needed something to occupy his time besides obsessing over demon-hunting.

“You're kidding, right? I don't have time for another charge,” said Chris.

“Why not?” Leo asked calmly.

“Because I just don't. Why do you want me to oversee another witch, anyway?”

“Because I wanna see what you can do, what you can handle. You say you’re here to help us, well, here it is.”

“Oh, please, you just don't want me around the sisters all the time because you don't trust me.”

“What reason have you given me to trust you, Chris?” Leo said quietly. “You popped into my life, manipulated me into becoming an Elder, and positioned yourself within the most powerful magical household there is. Now, when I ask you to do your job - protecting charges is what we do, after all - you try to worm your way out of it.”

“Fine, I told the sisters this a few days ago, but I’ll tell you too.” Chris breathed in deep and let it out. “Leo, I didn't come all the way from the future to protect and oversee other charges. I came for one reason and one reason only. To protect Wyatt. Sometime in the future a demon will attack him, but I’m not sure which one. That’s why I’ve been trying to get every demon I can.”

“Are you kidding me?” Leo asked, white rage suddenly flooding him. “You didn’t tell us this from the beginning, why?”

“So you wouldn’t freak out like you are now,” Chris said.

“I would have been concerned for my son. I’m always concerned for him. Now, now I’m just even more convinced I can’t trust you.”

“Hey, man, fine, whatever, don't believe me. I already told the sisters this. If you’d been around I’m sure you would have known sooner.” He got up and began to walk out. “All I'm saying is there is no way I am taking on another charge and that's final.” 

Natalie walked in just at that moment. Leo introduced them, a little annoyed to see how stiff Chris was acting.

"Chris here was just telling me how delighted he was to be your new Whitelighter," Leo said.

"I'm excited too," said Natalie, extending her hand to shake.

Chris gave Leo a death glare and shook Natalie's hands.

Leo rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous. But either way, he had to get back to the Elders. There was a lot of work to do. Hopefully some time spent with Natalie would help Chris feel better about the situation. But Leo had way too much to do himself without worrying about what Chris could handle on top of that.

Leo had only been back for about an hour when he suddenly heard Piper calling him.

“Leo! Leo, I know you can hear me. I know I told you I wouldn’t but I really need you. Wyatt's in trouble.”

“I have to go,” he said, interrupting one of the older Elders.

“But we aren’t finished,” he protested.

“Piper needs me,” Leo said and vanished. “What do you mean? What happened?” he asked immediately upon returning.

“There's no time. Just tell me how to stop the Cleaners.”

Leo froze. No. No. No.

“The Cleaners? Are they after him?”

“Yeah,” she said guiltily.

“What the hell happened?” he asked, a little bit irritated and irrationally afraid.

“Well, he conjured a little dragon.”

How was that even possible?

“Piper, how could you let that happen?”

He knew he’d said the wrong thing then because she glared at him.

“How could I let that happen? You take off and suddenly I'm responsible for every little thing?”

“This is not a little thing.”

“Yeah, well, where the hell were you? Why weren't you watching over his every move Up There on your lofty perch?”

“Okay, that's not what I meant,” Leo said, trying to calm down.

“Then don't say it because I'm beating myself up enough already about this and I don't need you beating me up too.”

He moved toward her and wrapped her in his arms.

“Sorry, I'm just scared.”

“Yeah, so am I,” she said, muffled into his chest. “That's why I called you. Because I'm about to lose our son and I don't know what to do. So please help me.”

Her plea broke his heart but he was coming up with nothing. The Cleaners were just…the end.

“Piper, if I could...”

“No,” she said, pushing away from him. “Don't say it. Don't say anything about Elders or rules because you know what? He is your son, Leo. There are no rules.”

“I don’t know what rule to break,” he said desperately. “I'm telling you, the Cleaners are empowered by both good and evil, you can't stop them.”

“There has to be a way,” she said determinedly.

He had never felt so powerless.

“You don't understand, there isn't. Cleaners have the power to rewrite history, you can't fight that.”

“No, you don't understand. I can't do this! I will not lose Wyatt! I’ve lost too much. Mom and Grams and Prue. Don’t you dare ask me to lose my son!”

“What did the Cleaners say exactly?” he asked, something sparking inside his brain. She detailed their encounter for him and he spoke slowly. “Piper, you weren't put in this position to lose Wyatt, which means there is a way; you just have to find it.”

“But how?”

“I don't know. But if anybody can find it, you can. And maybe it's not a magical solution, maybe it's maternal. Deep down inside you can find it. I know you can.”

“Why can’t you just wave a magic wand and make it all go away?” she asked, leaning against him. “What good is all this magic if it doesn’t help?”

“I wish I could,” he said. “But there’s nothing I can do. I’m sorry, but this is up to you.”

She straightened up and that old fiery obstinacy was back on her face.

“You go do your Elder thing,” she said. “But you come if I call, got it?”

“I don’t want to leave,” he said.

“Go,” she said. “I’ve got this one.”

“But, Piper-"

“You just told me I can do this,” she said, “now let me.”

He smiled.

“I love you.”

“Yeah, you do,” she said, but her smile was strained when he left.

Leo spent the rest of the day with one ear firmly trained to the house.

***

_He was forgetting something again. Something important. It felt like a moment ago he’d been full of drive and passion. Now…nothing. What the hell was going on?_  
She’d been riding on a certain triumph when she’d taken Wyatt out to meet the dragon. Her son had not disappointed her, protecting his mother and un-conjuring the dragon with barely a sweat broken. But then the Cleaners had appeared again and she’d failed. Failed so miserably. She wanted to break down, to simply claw at the floor and weep, but instead a cold rationality had swept over her. Like she’d told Leo, Leo who she’d called out for helplessly at the moment of truth and who’d been able to do nothing, she could do this.

Leo was pacing near the wall, practically wearing a tread through it. Not her calm husband at all. It made her feel a sliver better. He felt it. He cared.

But then Piper came up with the best idea ever and it involved sweet, sweet revenge.

And making the Golden Gate Bridge disappear. That was fun. When they got back to the attic she’d been ridiculously satisfied. Soon they got a visit from the Cleaners.

“What do you think you're doing? Are you out of your minds?”

Maybe a little bit.

“Oh, hey, hi. Did you see our little magic act?” asked Piper casually.

“How is it you still have your memory?” asked one of the Cleaners.

“Oh, I think we still have a few surprises that you don't know about,” Phoebe said, surprisingly chipper despite all the emotions running high in the room.

“Yeah, and if you don't return our nephew, you might find out about just a few more,” Paige said triumphantly.

Naturally, they threatened to erase everything, yadda yadda, but Piper had an ace up her sleeve.

“You can't. Not if you're truly neutral, that is. Cause, you see, if you get rid of us, you'll tip the balance of power from good to evil and now that's hardly being neutral, now, is it?” She stepped forward threateningly. “You will give me my son back or I swear to you the only thing you'll be doing for the next fifty years is cleaning up after us.”

“If we do return him, how do you know you'll be able to control him?”

“I'm his mother. If anybody can, I can.”

And then Wyatt was back. Oh, thank God, Wyatt was back. Piper picked him up and his heartbeat sounded reassuringly in her ear. Leo walked across to them and kissed the top of Wyatt’s head.

The Cleaners left after fixing Phoebe’s emotion riot problem and Phoebe swooped over to Wyatt.

“I'm so happy to see you.”

“Don't smash him,” Piper told her.

“I'm just so happy to see you. I can't help it, this is just very exciting. He's back, we're back. Everybody’s well and happy and gets to keep their job. There’s a little bit of joy floating around in here. Yup, definite joy.”

“You might want to stay in the basement for a day or two,” Paige said.

Phoebe’s smile disappeared.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I don’t think I’ll make out with the delivery men anymore, but I am a little over emotional.”

“No kidding,” Leo said.

Piper had forgotten that Leo hadn’t been there to witness Phoebe’s melodrama madness over the past few days. Repeated or not.

“I’ll be okay,” Phoebe said. “We’ll all be okay.”

“You wanna help me put him to bed?” Piper asked Leo.

“Uh, sorry, honey, but I’ve gotta get back. I’m home tomorrow again though.”

“Right.” She tried not to let her disappointment show, but it was hard. “Go on.” She forced a smile on her face. “Safe orbing.”

He kissed her cheek and smoothed Wyatt’s hair, his hand dissolving into orb lights as he did.

“Piper, I know you’re disappointed,” Phoebe began, “but-“

“No!” Piper said, putting up a hand to stop her. “No emotion-analyzing. I’m putting Wyatt to bed.”

And, despite herself, it was happy. Because even if Leo stayed Up There forever, Piper couldn’t trade being with her son.

***

_He didn’t know what he’d been thinking. For some reason he’d been really lethargic and directionless. He’d even been losing himself in pointless company. Now he felt guilty. What would she say about that? Oh well, even she didn’t compare to the mission. And she knew it too. He had to go on._

Leo orbed into P3 again.

“Hey,” Chris said. “I didn’t know you were coming here.”

“What are you still doing here? Shouldn’t you be out with your charge?”

“Yeah, about that. I'm, uh, going back to what I originally said. I don't have time for her.”

“Chris,” Leo began.

“Leo, I mean it. Because whether you believe me or not, I'm here to protect Wyatt, not other charges. Other than the sisters, of course.”

“I know,” Leo said.

“You do?” Chris asked, looking puzzled.

“Yeah, I’m going to reassign Natalie. That’s not really why I’m here.”

“Why are you here?” Chris asked warily.

“We’re gonna have a little pow wow with the girls,” Leo said, grasping Chris by the shoulder and orbing them to the house.

Chris shrugged away the minute they got there.

“What are you doing? Leo, what's going on?”

Leo gestured to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, sitting in the living room.

“We are gonna get the truth out of you one way or another.”

“I’ve already told you the truth.”

“But not everything,” said Leo.

“I can’t tell you what I don’t know. Frankly, I’m getting a bit sick of all the mistrust.”

“Why are you so defensive, Chris?” Phoebe asked. “There’s a huge wave of hostility coming off you.”

“That’s the world I come from,” he said. “Get used to it or not, but it’s not going to change until what I’ve come here for is done.”

“Do I have your solemn word that you are not withholding any information that could endanger Wyatt and that you will do everything in your power to protect him?” Piper asked. “Look me in the eyes.”

Chris swallowed and Leo blinked because for a moment it was like looking in a mirror. That was exactly how he felt when Piper looked at him like that. 

Chris looked her in the eyes.

“I swear that I will do whatever it takes to stop anything from hurting him. I will tell you anything and everything that will help to do that.”

“Phoebe?” Leo asked.

“He’s sincere,” Phoebe said. “Righteously so. He really believes that’s what he needs to do.”

“Okay,” Piper said. “Then you can stay. But you will be honest from here on out. And don’t ever forget what I’m willing to do for Wyatt.”

Chris suddenly grinned.

“Okay, Piper.”

Paige smiled and patted him on the shoulder on her way out the door.

“Welcome to the family. Don’t mess up.”

“Can I go now?” Chris asked sarcastically, looking at Leo.

“Just come when they call,” Leo said. “Take care of them like a Whitelighter should.”

Chris rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, Dad, whatever.”

He vanished.

Phoebe laughed.

Piper carried Wyatt out to the kitchen and Leo followed her.

“I’m still worried,” she said.

“Me too.”

“Will you be there with me when it happens?” she asked.

“If I’m not just call,” he said.

She smiled wanly and got Wyatt’s bottle before leading them both up to their bedroom. Leo followed. He swore he always would.

_Well, that could have gone better. But he’d meant every word. He’d do whatever it took to stop the future from happening. He also knew that protecting someone, even from themselves, was sometimes the only option. An option he would take if necessary._


	3. Chapter 3

_He needed to accelerate things. He wouldn’t be able to remain hidden for long, not without somebody noticing his slips and/or his emotions. Fortunately, he knew just the thing._

Piper shoved the vacuum cleaner across the rug aggressively. Cleaning was always soothing whenever her nerves were frayed. It took out her surplus anxiety on objects instead of the people she cared about. Her sisters had quickly learned to back off whenever they saw her with cleaning supplies in her hands.

Though it appeared as if today was her day to be annoying others as indicated by the hovering empath overhead.

“Piper, do you mind? I'm trying to meditate up here if you haven't noticed,” snapped Phoebe from her place, levitating in the main front hall.

“Well, can't you block out the noise?”

“Yeah, the vacuum cleaner I can block out, your nerves I can't.”

“My nerves?”

“I'm sorry, you're anxious, I'm anxious.”

“But it's my date, not yours,” said Piper incredulously.

“But, unfortunately, it feels as though it's my date.”

“Well, can't you control it?”

“What do you think I'm doing up here? Cleaning the chandelier?”

“Now that would be helpful,” Piper said, cocking her head back. “Who decided meditating in the entryway was a good plan anyway? Your room, the basement, even the attic, would be a better option.”

“I just needed to. Suddenly,” Phoebe said, glaring downwards.

“Look, I’m sorry I’m worried. I just want this night to be perfect for Leo and I. We don’t get many nights.”

“I know, which is why I’m being sympathetic and understanding. Now just calm down.”

Piper opened her mouth to answer with a scathing retort when Paige stalked through the front door with a bloody shoulder and everything else was forgotten, including Phoebe’s concentration, and she fell to the floor.

“It's nothing, I'm fine,” Paige said.

“You're not fine, Paige, you're scared to death. Why don't people in this family own their emotions?” Phoebe said, following Paige into the kitchen.

“Okay, this empath thing? Very annoying,” said Paige.

“Copy that,” Piper agreed, following them. “What happened? Weren’t you at work?”

“Yeah, until this,” Paige said, jerking her arm forward.

“Uh, another temp job involving magic?”

“Yeah, right, I'm never gonna get away.”

“But you want to,” Phoebe supplied.

Piper shot her a look as Chris orbed in.

“Anyone seen Leo?” Chris asked.

“Not now, Chris,” Piper said and turned back to Paige, asking her if they should get out the Book.

Chris shook his head and exited the kitchen.

“No, actually. I wanna follow this one through all by myself,” Paige replied.

“She's feeling a little suppressed by us.”

“Phoebe, get out of my head!”

“I’m not in your head; I’m in your emotions.”

“You know what I’m talking about. This whole temp job thing is about me making my own path. Away from-" 

“From us?” asked Piper.

Chris came back in and asked again if anyone had seen Leo.

“Demon problem here, Whitelighter,” Piper said. “Maybe we do need Leo though.”

“I’m your Whitelighter!” Chris said

“I don’t need help!” Paige said at the same time.

Phoebe flinched.

“Tenseness, too much.”

“Phoebe, this is ridiculous. It's just getting worse,” said Piper.

“I know. So what should I do? Should I just keep all your feelings to myself? Would that make you guys happy?”

“Yes,” everyone said in unison.

“Okay, then that's what I'll do.” Phoebe stopped and looked around. “Someone's hiding something from me.”

“Just let me know if anyone sees Leo, okay?” Chris said, and left again.

They argued for a few minutes more about whether Paige should go back to her temp job, especially alone, and she left after orbing an apple into Phoebe’s mouth. Phoebe, always a naturally empathic and sensitive person, was taking this way too personally and Piper told her so before going upstairs and getting Wyatt ready for a nap.

She was surprisingly okay about Paige going off and doing her own thing. If she had been doing anything tonight other than actually going on a date with her husband who she hadn’t seen in a few weeks, she’d have probably freaked out and cancelled. But she missed Leo so much it was like a physical ache and she didn’t want to do anything to mess up seeing him again. Besides, if what Phoebe said was true, Paige really needed this. 

She’d been on edge ever since Wyatt had been born, trying to find that balance between a normal life and a magical one. Whereas Piper had always been all about the normal, Paige had always been all about the magic. Now Paige was trying to go more of a Piper route and Piper could definitely support that. However, whoever was in charge of Paige’s temp jobs didn’t seem to agree.

Piper was a big enough person to let Paige handle it unless she really needed help.

***

_He couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was following him. He’d been extremely careful, making sure the coast was clear, but there was too much riding on this and it made him edgy._

Leo carefully blanked himself from sensory detection. He was on a mission and he wasn’t even sure why half of the time. It’s not like he really had time for it. He was overseeing half of the world and had a wife and family. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was different about Chris. He wasn’t going to rest until he knew what it was.

He just hoped Piper didn’t kill him for it. He was watching his time so he’d be back in time for their date, but he would have to time it well because Chris was obviously trying to keep anyone from following him. Either that or he was just out joy-orbing. Leo had known Whitelighters to do that before, had done it himself a time or two. Just when it seemed like Chris wasn’t actually going anywhere and Leo was thinking that he could just give up and go be with Piper, they went someplace important.

Leo kept himself invisible and watched Chris request a very specific potion. One that would block powers such as Phoebe’s new empathy. One that the dealer was all out of.

“Well, how long will it take you to make more?” asked Chris.

“The potion you desire is pricey for a reason. The main ingredient is quite rare and hard to come by. What secret are you so eager to hide?”

That was a question Leo would like an answer to as well.

“Just tell me how long.”

“Hard to say. Six weeks or months. Demonic suppliers are notoriously unreliable.”

“Well, I can't wait, all right. I need it now.”

“The impatience of youth. Then again it takes a young heart to brave grave danger.”

Leo paused and listened closely.

“Spare me the Morpheus speech, old man. What are you saying?”

“Swamp Land is where you'll find the Kotochul egg your potion requires. Now you understand the difficulty.”

Leo sucked in a breath. Not exactly a vacation spot. In fact, it was little better than the Underworld when it came to danger. If Chris went there, he’d have to be very good to get back out. Especially with his desired prize.

“Fine. I'll get you your egg. Just make sure you're ready by the time I get back.”

Leo considered that carefully. Either the kid was cocky or he was confident. Either way, he was dangerous.

Leo made himself visible to the dealer.

“I’ve got a proposition for you,” he said.

The man looked up with interest and smiled a tooth gapped smile.

***

_He so didn’t sign up for this. Ragged breath drew from him in gasps and he chanced a glance behind him. It was extremely lucky he’d been here before. It was a bit different, but not enough to trap him. He was that good. Just not good enough to get away without getting filthy._

Piper smacked her lips together and glanced in the mirror.

“Yeah, let’s lay off the vamp red,” she said.

“Sorry,” Phoebe said, handing her some tissue. “I'm having a very hard time concentrating. I think this empath power is driving me crazy.”

“You?”

“Well, you try having PMS for three sisters every month.”

“We don’t need to go into that,” Piper said dryly.

“You know if I can't ignore the bloating and the cramping and the mood swings, how am I supposed to ignore the fact that my sister is scared to death?

“Phoebe,” Piper said warningly.

“Right, okay, I'm just gonna mind my own business.”

“All we have to do is respect what Paige wants. And clearly what she wants is not our help.”

“This is not like you,” Phoebe said suspiciously. “You never just let us do what we want. You always want to help.”

“Gee, thanks,” Piper said. “I’m just trying to let her do what she wants.”

“Ah ha!” Phoebe said, pointing a finger. “You want to let Paige have what she wants because you want what you want.”

“Of course I want what I want,” Piper said, getting down from her makeshift makeup perch. “But if you don’t promise to leave her alone I’m going to cancel my date.”

“Piper, no, you have to go out, you need to go out. And this is not me channeling, this is just me talking.”

“Stop doing either,” Piper said. “Now leave her alone.”

“I will, I will,” Phoebe said. 

Sounds of orbing filtered through the hall and Piper smiled at the top of the stairs. Leo was standing at the bottom wearing a shirt she couldn’t wait to get him out of and holding a rose.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi.”

“I think you need to leave before I jump your husband,” Phoebe said. “You two make me sick.”

Piper slapped her shoulder and descended the stairs. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek lightly.

“You look beautiful.”

“You look handsome.”

“Then I guess we’re all set,” he said and waved to Phoebe before escorting Piper to the car.

“Be good!” Piper called over her shoulder.

“What does Phoebe need to be good about?” Leo asked.

“Don’t ask,” Piper said, getting in. “There’s a whole thing with Paige and Phoebe’s empathy powers and I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Tonight is about us,” Leo agreed, covering her hand with his.

They drove to the restaurant in comfortable silence. Piper was just relaxing as they arrived. It would be a good evening, just the two of them. No demons, no Elders, no baby, no sisters.

“So how was your day?” he asked as they were seated.

“Long,” she said. “How was your week?”

“Long,” he answered. “I missed you.”

“We all missed you,” Piper answered. “This commuting thing is really hard. Even worse than before.”

“I’m…more responsible for things now,” he said, squirming slightly.

“I know, I know,” she said, putting down her menu. “And this isn’t about blame or guilt tripping. We’re just here to enjoy ourselves.”

“I know,” he said.

Piper realized they were slightly stuck. After all, their lives mostly consisted of Wyatt and magic. Leo had done nothing but magic stuff while he’d been gone and that was mostly what she’d done. They couldn’t talk about movies or concerts or even what they’d been doing without bringing up a taboo subject.

“How’s Darryl?” Leo asked. “I haven’t seen him and Sheila in awhile.”

“Me either,” Piper said thoughtfully. “I know he’s been cutting back his time on the force. And luckily there haven’t really been too many unsolved cases for us to get involved in. Sheila did ask if we were available for dinner sometime soon.”

“I’d like that,” Leo said.

“Me too.”

Piper knew there wasn’t really a point in asking him when.

“How’s the club doing?” he asked.

“It’s fine,” Piper said and then leaned forward, her heart suddenly full of compassion for the earnestness on his face. “Leo, you don’t have to try so hard. All I really want is to be together.”

“That’s all I want too,” he said. “But I’m just asking questions I want answers to.”

“Fine,” she said, smiling. “Then ask me about the new recipe I tried out for the girls the other night.”

“Sounds fascinating,” he said.

A little bit of the awkwardness fell away and Piper began to remember how serene she always felt just being around Leo. It wasn’t simply because he was so literally angelic or even-tempered; it was because he was hers. And she felt that again. It was nice.

They ordered and soon their food arrived and they ate, laughing and talking about jokes from years ago and Wyatt’s latest adorable trait and how Piper planned to fix up the garden in the summer and whether Leo could legally drive without a license.

It was good. Refreshing. Like coming home. Until Leo’s face darkened looking over her shoulder.

“What?” she asked.

“What are you doing here?” Leo asked.

Piper turned around to see Chris standing behind her.

“Is something wrong? Is Wyatt okay?”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Chris said. “But your sisters? They’re going to kill each other if you don’t get back there.”

“Oh no, I’m on a date here,” Piper said. “Or can’t you see?”

“So nice of Leo to take time out from his busy schedule,” Chris said. “More importantly, sisters, killing each other. Let’s go.”

Piper looked at Leo.

“It’s up to you,” he said.

Piper groaned and got up.

“Fine. Chris, take me home.”

“I’ll pay and get the car and meet you there,” Leo said.

“I’m going to kill them both if they haven’t done each other in already,” Piper said, gathering her things.

When she and Chris got home Phoebe and Paige were yelling at each other in the entryway about who did or did not kill someone.

“Hey,” she said, whistling, getting them to stop. “Now, first thing’s first. Phoebe, where’s Wyatt?”

“I tried to get Chris to babysit,” Phoebe said, looking guilty. “But he was busy so I had Sheila come get him. He’s fine.”

“We’ll talk about that later, missy,” Piper said. “Now, someone explain what’s going on.”

Leo orbed in just then.

“Did you orb the car?” Chris asked sarcastically. 

“I checked carefully first,” Leo said in a hard tone.

“Okay, in the living room, in the living room, let's go, let's go,” Phoebe said, hustling them all along.

“Can I go now?” Chris said.

“No,” Leo said, grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

Chris glared and Piper sighed. The two of them were ridiculous.

They joined the other girls who were arguing about an age old feud between magic families who just happened to live across the street from each other. Piper personally would have moved.

“Okay, she's not only butting in, she's taking sides,” Paige said, pointing at Phoebe.

“Look, Paige, it's not only what I saw but it's what I felt. Don't you think if they just tried to kill someone I would have felt some intense anger coming from them? But I didn't.”

“I don't know. Are you sensing any intense anger coming at you right now?” asked Paige sarcastically.

“No, but what I can sense is that maybe your attraction to this Richard guy is clouding your better judgment.”

“I hate talking to an empath,” Paige grumbled.

Before it devolved into a name calling contest, Piper interjected. The whole thing sounded like a frame-up to her. Inviting both parties to her house to have peace talks was the last thing she wanted to do, but probably the right thing to do.

“You've got an Elder right here, who better to mediate? Good luck,” said Chris.

He orbed out before Leo’s move to grasp his arm worked.

“I don’t know what beef you have with him,” Piper whispered to Leo, “but just let it go for right now. For me.”

Leo gave her what seemed like a forced smile.

***

_This was difficult. He felt very torn between acting spiteful and encouraging current events to continue. Only time would tell which side would win. Or which circumstance would require one to win. In the mean time, he had his answer for one thing at least._

Leo felt restless. He wanted to follow Chris and see what he was doing. But Piper had asked him not to. Of course, what he really wanted to do was to go back to his date with Piper. It had been practically perfect - a little awkward at first, but then it had just melted into their relationship and their interaction and their marriage and he’d missed that terribly.

So what he was doing was going through the dirty laundry basket to find Paige’s bloody shirt. Yup, all powerful Elder digging in the laundry. Not how he’d wanted this night to go.

“Drop it in,” Piper told him, gesturing to his hand above her cauldron.

“What are you looking for?”

“I wanna see if Paige was actually hit by an energy ball after all.”

“What else could it be?”

“Let's see.”

Leo could tell Piper was annoyed, probably more annoyed than he was. So he sidled a little closer and leaned over to speak quietly.

“So, um, how was your date?”

She smiled slightly.

“Short.”

“Oh, I'm really sorry,” he said, walking around the island. “Short, you mean like, uh, leprechaun short?”

Her smile grew bigger.

“No, he’s quite tall. The date was cut short.”

“Right, sorry,” he said, feigning confusion. “But how was it before it got cut short? Any chances of this turning into something serious?”

“It better,” she said, reaching across to poke him in the chest. “I was looking forward to somebody getting lucky tonight.”

His cheeks got warmer.

“I bet he was too.”

“Play his cards right and- oh, it's just as I expected.”

“What?”

“The shirt, it's getting lighter, which means Paige was not hit by an energy ball, she was hit by a plasma ball.”

Which impressed him a lot, because he hadn’t thought of that before. Piper was really smart and knowledgeable about this stuff even if she’d rather not be.

And then they had to go call up a ghost.

Which only made the night worse. The two families were so much at odds they could barely see straight. Leo didn’t even have a chance to mediate. The ghost turned out to be Olivia, Richard’s former fiancée, killed in the feud. Leo watched Paige’s face and how concerned she was for Richard and smiled to himself.

But…then Richard left with his family and Paige turned with anger to Phoebe. 

“Okay, next time I tell you to butt out, butt out.”

Things were a little tense after that. Piper turned to Leo after everyone stormed out.

“I’m worried about her.”

“Me too,” Leo said.

“But our evening,” she said.

He gave her a half smile. 

“Paige is more important than our evening. And who knows, your date might still get lucky.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I might as well finish up some business,” he said. “But I’ll stay close so just call when you need me.”

Her face darkened a little bit like it did every time she remembered he had Elder business, but she just nodded and hugged him.

Leo orbed to find Chris who was right where Leo had expected him to be, picking up his illicit potion.

“Are you sure this is gonna work?” Chris asked the elderly potion maker.

“As long as it doesn't make you violently ill. Side effects, you never know.”

“Thanks for the tip,” Chris said, sounding annoyed.

“You sure it's worth the risk?” the dealer asked.

“I wouldn't be here if it wasn't.”

Chris took the potion from the man and it looked like he sighed in relief.  
“He won't tell me,” the dealer said, seemingly into the air, and Leo rolled his eyes.

He hadn’t exactly planned on revealing himself just yet.

“Tell you what?” asked Chris, looking confused.

“What you need the potion for,” Leo said, becoming visible. “Other than to hide your secrets that is, Chris.”

His face flashed with annoyance.

“What? This was all a set-up? Is this even legit?”

“It's legit all right. But I'm afraid you have to answer to a higher power now,” said the old man, grinning ridiculously.

Chris looked non-plussed for a second and then he appeared to make a decision and spoke.

“Go ahead, take it.” He tossed Leo the potion. “It wasn't for me anyway.”

“Really?” Leo asked, folding his arms.

“I got it for the sisters. Phoebe's new power is wreaking havoc on their relationship, or haven't you noticed?”

“You expect me to believe this wasn't meant to protect your secrets?” Leo asked incredulously.

“No, I don't. But seeing as you haven't figured me out yet, why would I even need it?”

“Don't get too cocky, kid. Wouldn't want me to clip your wings now, would you?”

Leo meant it too. It wasn’t an option he was excited about. But if he thought for a moment that Chris was actually too much of a danger, he’d do it.

Piper called for him just then. She needed Leo to get Wyatt.

“Whoops, looks like Wyatt needs another babysitter, Dad.”

Leo glared as he orbed out, noting that that was the second time Chris had sarcastically called him Dad. The boy must have had some deep issues with his father.  
***

_He was seething mad, but he’d never exactly been the type to blow up. No, he was too clever for that. He would turn this to his own ends, he always did._

Piper was starting to get very worried. She knew she shouldn’t be. Hadn’t she just decided that Paige was allowed to live her own life? Deciding that was a huge step for Piper, but Paige had been gone for a long time and Piper had not liked the way that spirit had looked. Piper knew a little something about loss and vengeance and it wasn’t a pretty thing.

So she got to work making a potion, which was really the only bit of witchcraft that soothed her and to which she could relate. She blamed it entirely on its similarities to cooking and she was okay with that. There was just something about mixing ingredients together and making a final product that looked, smelled, or tasted exactly as it was supposed to that was very satisfying.

And she was good at it. Which was also satisfying.

What wasn’t so satisfying were Phoebe’s subtle digs at Piper’s change of mind.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to be helping,” she teased.

“We’re preparing to help should she need it,” Piper said. “Besides, I waited until things were dire before I stuck my nose in.”

Phoebe had the good grace to look ashamed.

“Piper, do you remember how it was when we first got our powers?”

“Fun times,” Piper said sarcastically.

“Do you remember how scary it was not being able to control it; how you stayed in your bedroom for weeks because you were afraid you were going to blow someone up?”

“Vaguely,” Piper said, working on the potion.

“That’s like how I am now. But it’s not just a physical danger like me starting riots - this is so personal. We could fix it if I was hurting people physically, but this is me touching inside of people, inside their private thoughts and feelings. How do I control that? How do I not use that against the people I love? It hurts me knowing I am. But it also makes me know things I just can’t ignore.”

Piper stopped stirring and looked at her sister.

“I know this is hard, Phoebe. We’ll figure it out. We always do.”

“You only half believe that,” Phoebe grumbled. “The other half of you is just worried.”

“Well, that’s also what I always do,” Piper said, putting a stopper in the potion. “Now drive with me to go help our baby sister.”

Before they could go Sheila called wanting someone to get Wyatt so Piper called Leo to go babysit. This was so not how she’d wanted the night to end up.

They drove to the Calloway’s home and found themselves in the middle of a warzone with Paige possessed by Olivia and orbing her and an unconscious Richard to an unknown location. Which is when they went back home and Piper got a little frantic with her husband.

“Leo, can you sense her at all, anywhere?”

“No,” he said after a moment. “It’s like she’s gone. Olivia’s presence is suppressing Paige from hearing me.”

“Which is probably why I can’t scry for her either,” Phoebe said, dropping the crystal onto the map with force.

“That ghost is crazy,” Piper said. “Who knows what she’s doing to them?”

Thankfully the doorbell sounded and the two families had come to their senses. For what reason Piper didn’t know, nor did she care. All she wanted was to get Paige back. Stupid magic temp jobs and sisters trying to do things on her own and the Elders for making her husband so busy that Piper forgot everything else in an attempt for one date.

“We need someone to watch Wyatt,” she said calmly instead of having a temper tantrum.

“Chris!” yelled Phoebe.

Leo shook his head when the Whitelighter didn’t appear.

“Call the nanny,” he said.

So Piper did and had to promise her a great many things in return for showing up on such short notice. Little greedy elves.

They got to the tomb in time, thank goodness. Once Piper blew the coffin open Leo was able to revive Paige, and Olivia flew out of her.

“Phoebe, the potion,” Piper urged.

“You don't need to banish her,” Paige said, putting her hands out in supplication. “You felt her anger but I felt her pain.” She turned to Olivia’s specter. “I know how much you loved him. How much it hurts to have lost him. But you have to let him live. It's the only way for you to move on and get out of limbo. Olivia, please, come away from vengeance, and come back to forgiveness. Back to who you were. Just let the feud end with life and not with death.”

Behind her Richard stirred and Piper saw Olivia look at him.

“I'm scared.”

“I know,” Paige said.

“Forgive me,” Olivia said to Richard.

He appeared dazed, opening his mouth, but she disappeared before he could say anything.

Paige helped him out of the coffin and their hands lingered a little long, Piper thought. Well, at least he didn’t practice much magic, she thought, watching Richard hug his mother and shake hands with his former future father-in-law.

They all went home and the only thing that hadn’t been solved was Phoebe and Paige’s relationship.

But that could wait till the morning. The girls went to bed and Leo went to check on Wyatt and dismiss the nanny. Piper locked up and then headed for their room.

“Is he sleeping?” she asked, peering into the closet.

“Yeah, dreaming too,” Leo said.

“Can you see his dreams?” Piper asked curiously.

“Sometimes,” Leo said. “On a good night.”

“Is tonight a good night?” she asked, turning him to face her.

His face was shaded above her in the half-light from the door and the glowing night light.

“Are we still talking about Wyatt?” he asked, bending down, his breath tickling her ear.

“Not in the slightest,” Piper said, kissing him.

***

_Now was the moment he put his plan into effect. He would finally be safe. But just to make sure it worked, he’d wait a minute longer._

Leo stretched and opened his eyes. He didn’t really sleep much, but he felt a bit tired after last night. Piper had certainly made up for the disappointing middle parts of their date, but he could tell he was going to be in big trouble Up There for having slept so long. He could hear shouting from another part of the house though and decided that was really more important to investigate before he left.

He walked to the attic where he could hear Piper speaking on the other side of the door.

“Come on, Phoebe. None of us like this new power of yours anymore than you do, but it's pointless to isolate yourself.”

“Well, if I can't read you, I can't hurt you.”

“Well, how about instead of trying to control your power, maybe you try to, I don't know, control yourself?” Paige said.

“Because, Paige, I can't. And I can sense how annoyed you are right now and that's hurting me.”

“Well, what's annoying me is I've discovered I have this magical destiny and I can't trust you to leave me alone for me to follow it,” said Paige.

As much as he loved all three sisters he would let them handle this themselves, so Leo turned around to go back downstairs, not wanting to intrude. He’d have time to see Wyatt and then hopefully say goodbye to Piper before he had to go.

But then Leo heard Chris speak and he froze.

“I don't get it. Leo didn't give you the empath blocking potion?”

That little sneaky… Leo sighed.

“What potion?” Piper asked, then called him. “Leo!” Leo orbed into the attic and tried to pretend he didn’t know what was going on. “Where is it?” she asked.

"Where's what?" he asked.

“Give me, give me, give me. Faster,” Phoebe said.

“Come on, come on, come on,” Piper said.

Leo opened his mouth to prevaricate but Chris beat him to the punch.

“They're really anxious about that potion you got for them,” he said, his face so smug Leo wanted to rip it off.

What was it about Chris that made Leo so disappointed all the time?

“Yeah, only I think you should wait to take it. Phoebe was given her power for a reason,” Leo said weakly.

“Forget that,” Piper said.

“Piper,” he tried again, “this is a very rare potion. The side effects could be dangerous.”

“So are the side effects of fratricide,” Paige said and orbed the potion out of his hand.

She and Piper both drank some and awaited Phoebe’s results.

“Nothing, nada, zilch!”

There was much rejoicing and Paige and Phoebe left the room with Phoebe teasing Paige about Richard.

“So it worked, right? No nausea, queasiness, nothing like that?” Chris asked Piper.

“Nope, nothing,” Piper said and she left as well, leaving Leo glaring at Chris.

“Looks like we're one big happy family again,” Chris said tauntingly.

“You're not family,” Leo said bitingly. 

Chris gave him a look that was half hurt, half smug, and Leo wondered what it could possibly mean that Chris so obviously wanted to belong and so obviously wanted to keep his secrets and so obviously knew something the rest of them didn’t. Leo would figure it out. No matter what.

He followed Piper and caught up with her outside their room.

“You’re leaving again, right?” Piper said conversationally.

“I’m sorry,” he said, wincing.

“It’s okay,” she said, putting a hand on his arm. “Sometimes the interruptions aren’t your fault, sometimes they’re mine. Last night, case in point.”

“But I still feel-"

“Yeah, I know. Now kiss me and the kids goodbye, pick up your briefcase, and go to work.”

Leo kissed her, trying to put all of his feelings into the motion.

“I love you more than anything,” he said.

“I love you too,” she said.

Then he orbed away.

_And it was done. With scarcely any lasting trouble for him. He hadn’t gotten away scot free, he never seemed able to, but he was confident he could handle it. He had to be._


	4. Chapter 4

_He couldn't believe the way they acted. Just how stupid were they? It shouldn't take a horrible life to make people realize how to take care of each other and live with common sense. Oh well, it was time for some extreme measures. He didn't like it, but he didn't see that he had a choice._

Piper was not really having that great of a day. But it wasn't really that bad either. Still, she could do without being sucked into a vortex. Was that too much to ask? In the end she managed to run the demon causing the vortex off and without the help of any of her sisters.

Chris was seething once he got them home, however. Sometimes he reminded Piper of herself and how she used to be when she was younger. There was something off about him; that she did have to admit. But she didn't want to keep feeding Leo's obsession with finding out some big secret about Chris, so she tried not to think about it too much. And, perhaps if she wasn't so busy dealing with demons and raising a boy and trying to keep a struggling marriage together, she might have more time for such things.

Chris did seem to be capable of fighting his own battles for the most part anyway.

"The fineries of what almost killed Piper aren't important. The point is she was almost killed and no one was here to help."

Phoebe and Paige were properly apologetic and that was enough for Piper because goodness knows she'd never stop anyone from having normalcy in their life.

Not that that seemed to matter to Chris. When she tried to get up to get ready for some actual friends coming to visit her, he stopped her.

"Not so fast, we've got a demon to hunt. If I could just find him in here," he said, flipping through the Book furiously.

"Okay, but regardless of what you find in there, I'm gonna hang out with my friends because I will have a normal life if it kills me."

Piper slammed her hand down for emphasis and winced. She'd cut it earlier in the kitchen and it was sliced pretty good. If Leo would ever bother to come home she might ask him to heal it, then again, she really tried not to depend on him for small things like this. It was all part and parcel of what she'd been saying about normalcy.

"I'd use magic for everything if I could," Paige said in response to that.

"Well, if I had done this fighting a demon that would be one thing. But I did it in the kitchen. The chef did it in the kitchen, so that person will wear this bandage for the shame of it all."

Chris kept waxing on about the vortexes and how he'd seen them before. Really, Piper needed to start keeping a log of all the things Chris said about the future, because for a guy who kept saying he couldn't tell them anything, he told them a lot of stuff.

"You should be aware that these vortexes suck their victims into pocket realms of alternate realities. Dangerous alternate realities, people. Based on fantasies, desires, dreams." The girls weren't really in listening mode and Piper couldn't blame them. Chris spent so much time worrying about demons that he'd almost become an indicator of when they didn’t have to worry about things. They left. "No! No, no, no. We have a demon to hunt, get back here," he called vainly after them.

Piper leant on his shoulder and he looked at her in shock as if he wasn't really used to people touching him.

"You are our new favorite Whitelighter and all, but you need to lighten up."

"No, you three need to get serious, because if you keep putting your personal lives before your wiccan duties, you're gonna pay for it."

"Maybe so, but not today. I scared away the demon, he's not coming back, I have friends coming, and I also have chocolate chip cookies in the oven."

Piper went about her day and didn't pay any attention to Chris orbing out. She hummed while she got her cookies out of the oven. She had some friends coming over for a girl's day and while she was annoyed it wasn't going to include her, Leo was supposed to take Wyatt Up There with him today and spend some time with him. Piper wasn't really sure about the merits of Elders having 'take your kids to work' days, but it seemed to be the only way for Leo to be able to spend time with Wyatt anymore. When he wasn't working Up There, he was obsessing about what Chris was doing. Too bad they didn't have 'take your wife to work' days. Then again, not really like she had time for that either.

Leo orbed in and she smiled at him. Beside them Wyatt sneezed.

"Was that a sneeze? Are you feeling all right, buddy? Daddy will heal you up right away and then take care of mummy's hand."

Piper felt a little better. After all, he'd noticed her hand. He hadn't even really had time to look and he'd still noticed. But…she was still on the no healing bandwagon. 

"No, no, no, no. No magic, really. He has a common cold and babies need to develop immunities."

"Not when his father's a miracle worker."

"No, really, if I'm gonna lead any kind of a normal life; there will be no healing for any of us."

"If you're going to?" he said.

Piper winced.

"Sorry, I meant us. You, me, and him. It's just, well, I've kinda gotten used to you being gone so much. Sometimes I forget to plan for you." Leo looked hurt and Piper sighed. He was the one leaving all the time and now he acted like she'd hurt him. "I'm sorry if that makes you feel bad. I acknowledge your pain and will try to understand it better in the future."

He smiled as she brought out the tools. It was usually a sign that she was trying. Which, dang it, she was. 

"I appreciate your acknowledgement and I express my forgiveness." But then he turned back to Wyatt and got his 'cannot bear to see my son in pain' face on. "So you just want him to suffer?"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. If he had a serious illness, I would be the first one to call you, but he doesn't. So, in the mean time, just watch him and fret like a normal person."

"Well, that's... I can't take Wyatt today."

She dropped her towel in annoyance.

"You can't take Wyatt? What do you mean? You asked to take Wyatt. You know, father son bonding. Give mommy a break?"

"Yeah, but I just got some trips on one of my sensors. The Elders have agreed to hold a hearing on Chris and-"

She tried to keep her temper.

"Leo, this is not cool, I have people coming here in ten minutes."

"Chris isn't who he says he is, Piper. I'm concerned about the future he seems so sure he wants to come to pass."

That did it. Screw the tools and screw trying. She dug her fingers into the counter and leaned forward.

"You know what, Leo? Nothing will ever change with you. You will always find a way to make your job more important than your family."

His face hardened.

"That's not fair, Piper. Taking care of my family is my job, and right now I need to find out what Chris is up to."

He orbed away and Piper tried to calm herself down before she blew up one of her guests out of sheer frustration.

***

_Sometimes it was handy knowing things ahead of time. This was all going perfectly. They were each exactly where he wanted them. Now all he had to do was save them._

Leo tried to keep from getting frustrated, but he was having a hard time. He knew that he wasn't being fair to Piper just like she wasn't being fair to him. It seemed like lately neither of them could remember anything good about the other.

And he was trying, but it was so hard. Piper just didn't understand how much good the Elders did and how thinly stretched they were after the Titan massacre. It had taken thousands of years to build up the number of Elders they’d had before. Becoming an Elder was a long arduous progress for most; it didn't usually just happen in hours like it had with him. His transformation had been borne out of need and a huge act of self-sacrifice and courage. Most Whitelighters didn't see situations on that kind of scale every day.

So the Elders needed Leo's help desperately. It would be years before they would be back up to their full quota. In the meantime, all the Whitelighters needed guidance. The Charmed Ones might be the most active witches in the world and the nexus might draw demons to San Francisco like crazy, but there were similar situations all around the world. Those witches needed help too. There had been two new Elders elevated in the last three months, which was huge. It made an unprecedented number of five new Elders in the last decade.

On top of everything with the Elders, Leo was also worried about Chris and had been ever since he'd shown up. Leo was in this situation because of Chris, both the good and bad aspects of it. It worried him to no extent that Chris wouldn’t tell them about the future, said something was after Wyatt, and only dropped information when he thought it would manipulate a situation to his good. If there was anything Leo hated, it was scheming and selfishness.

Leo knew he was right to pay so much attention to Chris and it bothered him that Piper wouldn't understand that. He knew she wanted a normal life and that she was tired of him not being there, but why couldn’t she trust that he had good reasons for doing what he was doing? Even when it had nothing to do with her she still felt like she had the right to make the final decisions. Well, this wasn't a Charmed One matter, it was an Elder matter, and Leo followed his instincts. They'd served him well for quite a long time and he wasn't about to stop listening to them now. Piper would just have to see that.

He spent a long time gathering his evidence and then attempting to find the object of his suspicion. Everything was arranged; he just needed to deliver a message. He looked for Chris, and for once Chris wasn't attempting to hide. Leo orbed into the attic where Chris was mixing a potion.

"We need to talk."

"Sorry, not now."

"Why not? You got somewhere urgent to be?"

"I don't have time for this," Chris said. "I've got more important things to do like protecting your family while you're off gallivanting."

"Taking care of the Earth isn't exactly what I'd call gallivanting," Leo said. "Besides, I've been doing much more than that. And I'll tell you what, I've got enough evidence to get your Whitelighter status stripped and your soul sent back down to earth for recycling."

A flash of panic and then Chris had set his face back to impassive. Which was usually what happened with him, Leo thought. He was so easy to needle, yet there was always some sort of inner fire that blocked all attempts to get him to crack.

"You do what you have to do," Chris said, shrugging.

"I already did. I arranged a hearing with the Elders tonight. I expect this to be your last day as a Whitelighter."

Chris gave an ironic laugh and stoppered his potion.

"That's quite possible. Excuse me."

"Why are you making a vanquishing potion?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"To help the sisters."

"Why aren't they making it?"

"Because they're busy."

Leo closed his eyes and realized with panic that he couldn't sense them anywhere, or Wyatt.

"I can't sense them."

"Don't worry, I'm on it."

"You know, Chris, if I can't sense them it means they're not in this world."

"I said I'm on it."

Chris started to leave but Leo put his hand on his arm.

"Where are you going?"

Chris gave him a sardonic look.

"To bring them back, now lay off."

"Until I find out what's going on, I'm not gonna let you out of my sight."

Chris did one of those pauses where he seemed to evaluate just how much information to give and then nodded.

"You don't trust me. Fine, I get it. But get this, if I don't show up where I'm supposed to be alone, they'll die. Your call."

Leo paused for a second himself. Obviously the sisters did need help and Leo didn't want to get in the way of that. Chris had been assigned as their Whitelighter and he had every reason to do everything he said he was doing. Leo didn't like it, but until the hearing he couldn't really hold Chris. But he would go and see if he could find the sisters himself, while keeping a very tight ear on Chris.

He stepped back and let Chris go.

***

_Great, now he had to deal with possible extinction. As if he didn’t have enough to do. He was juggling too many balls and he had the feeling he was going to make a mistake. Maybe he already had._

Piper was actually feeling better. It turned out that all she needed was a bit of a girl's day with half naked men dancing around her living room. It really put things into perspective. And despite the fact that it did make her uncomfortable and she really felt too old and too married and too motherly to be participating, it was all so normal that she heaved a huge sigh of relief at one point.

Though she always kept her ears open for trouble and soon enough it found her in the form of Wyatt crying. She walked quickly to his room where he was in his crib.

"You're okay. What's the matter?" She picked him up. "Come here, come here. You're all right." She felt his forehead. "Actually, you're burning up a little." She pulled out the thermometer and stuck it in his ear. "Okay, look, look, look. Let me see." She pulled it out again. "One hundred and two. That's not good. Leo!" she called. "Leo, come on, I know we had a fight but Wyatt needs you."

There was no answer and for a moment Piper realized just how terrifying it would be not to have Leo in her life to fix all the problems that normal people didn't have answers to. Especially when the Book of Shadows suddenly became some random blank book on a pedestal in her attic and all of her potion making supplies were gone and she had absolutely no way to use magic.

So she got in the car and started to drive to the hospital. Which, she reasoned, mothers everywhere did when their children were sick. She didn't need magic to get help for Wyatt; she had just become too used to it. This was part of the reason why they needed more normalcy, why magic was too unpredictable, why she needed a husband who was around, why…

"Leo," she called again as she drove and Wyatt cried in the backseat. 

And then another car smashed into her and Piper blacked out for a minute or two.

When she woke up she could smell smoke and gas and her head was aching fiercely. Wyatt was wailing behind her and Piper tried to move but her hands seemed glued to the steering wheel. His screams galvanized her to action and she worked quickly to get him out of the car and away from the flames licking at the engine. The car that hit her wasn't anywhere in sight and that's when she really understood something was wrong.

A demon appeared in front of her, the same one she'd run off that morning. He had an athame in his hand and she didn't have her powers. She had a baby in her arms and there was no one else there.

Still, she wasn't Piper Halliwell for nothing.

"You're not demon enough to kill me."

"Ah, the sweetest desire of them all. The desire to survive," he answered, advancing toward her.

But there was someone to help. Piper's sisters appeared in front of them and Phoebe immediately put her fighting skills into action.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, it's about time you guys showed up."

There was no time for niceties though. The demon was coming and they didn't have their powers. However, in his attempt to kill Piper, he had left a very convenient natural danger. So they ran with him screaming after them.

"There's nowhere to run! You're in my world!"

The car exploded behind them, catching the demon in its wake.

"Where are we?" Paige asked as the explosion seemed to rock them forward and land them in a dark cave.

"Who cares?" Phoebe said. "At least we're out of there."

Wyatt started coughing and Piper put her hand to his forehead worriedly. Apparently his illness hadn’t been advanced solely in the alternate reality. He was really sick.

"Wyatt needs help," she said.

Paige turned and gasped.

"Oh, so does he." Chris was lying on the floor, an arrow sticking out of his chest. Paige rushed over to him and felt his pulse. "He's still breathing."

"Leo!" Piper called. "Leo, please."

Leo orbed in and Piper sighed in relief.

"You're back, where were you?" he asked.

"Heal now, ask later," Piper said.

Leo looked and instantly assessed the situation as he was so apt to do. He bent down and held his glowing hands over Chris who began to moan softly. Then Leo held his hands over Wyatt.

Piper was just a little bit appreciative of him right then. Just a little bit appreciative of magic. Maybe, maybe having a few tricks up their sleeves was a bit nice.

***

_He felt awful. Like his insides were burning and melting and it had been all he could do to fix one simple part of the problem. It saved his life in the end because there was a white glow and a feeling of peace and then he was whole again. Whole and ready to be judged. There just had to be some way to come out of this intact. There had to be._

Leo stroked Wyatt's hair and stood watching him. Wyatt was so beautiful while he slept, with such a powerful destiny, but such a peaceful innocent figure. It made Leo proud. Proud and worried of failure - because Leo had been so bent on a manhunt, he hadn't been there for Wyatt and Piper when they'd needed him. As much as Leo still wanted the truth, he knew how to offer an olive branch when needed. And Chris was the one who had saved Leo's family tonight by somehow depositing Phoebe into Paige's alternate reality, even with Darklighter poison coursing through his veins.

Piper entered the room behind him.

"His fever's down. He should sleep pretty well tonight," Leo said.

"Yeah, he had quite a day."

"Well, I'm glad you made it out of that other world all right," Leo said awkwardly as they walked back into their room.

"Yeah, and you have Chris to thank for that," Piper said.

"Chris. Yeah, well, he should have taken me with him to that cave or at least told me where my family was," Leo said sternly.

"Leo, give him a break. He earned it today."

Leo thought about that for a minute then turned back to her.

"So what about you? I heard your social life was interrupted again."

"Yeah, but, you know, there's always tomorrow," she said.

He smiled softly then, fondly even. She never ceased to amaze him.

"You never give up, do you?"

"No, not a chance. I firmly believe there will eventually be one day without demons, magic, or pocket realms."

"What about Elders?" he asked.

Her face got a little sad.

"Well, there's one I'm interested in keeping around. He does come in handy for a few things. Like, maybe he could heal my hand for me?"

She held it out.

"I thought you wanted a normal life," he gently teased.

"Yeah, I did, and apparently that's not gonna be today."

He healed her hand.

“Look, Piper, I’m sorry about today,” he said.

“I know,” she said. “Me too.”

“I should’ve honored my agreement to take Wyatt.”

“I should’ve realized you were just trying to protect us,” she said.

There was an awkward pause and Leo knew he should say more. After all, their apologies didn’t fix the underlying issues and they'd had to give up their counseling sessions because of his responsibilities so they were on their own for figuring out their problems. There was a knock at the door though before he could say anything else. Chris walked in and the hair of the back of Leo's neck rose up like it always did around Chris. There was just something about him.

"Hey."

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Piper asked.

"Better. Thanks," Chris said, looking a lot less anxious than he normally did.

"Thanks for trying to warn us about the demon. We should have listened to you in the first place."

Leo raised his eyebrow. Not every day a Whitelighter heard that.

"Well, as long as you learn something at the end of the day, that's all that matters, right?" Chris asked.

"Right," Piper said.

Chris almost smiled at her and then turned to Leo.

"So it's almost time for my hearing with the Elders. I thought I'd give you the pleasure of taking me in personally."

Leo struggled for a second and then made his decision.

"Yeah, well, maybe I'll just give you the night off instead."

"I don't understand," Chris said, looking as confused as Leo felt. 

"Neither do I. Just take it before I change my mind," Leo said.

Chris smiled, a genuine smile, none of the smugness or sarcasm that generally graced his face. It made him look a lot younger and Leo tried to remember where he'd seen that look before but it escaped him.

Leo was trying, he really was.

"So, I, uh, I have to get back," he said apologetically. Piper's face dropped again and Chris had an impassive mask on again. "Gotta cancel that hearing," Leo said. "And, well, a lot of things really. But I'm always listening."

"I know," Piper said, sadness in her voice.

Leo hated hearing it so he hurried away.

_And there it was again, that warm, peaceful feeling. It was confusing as hell. He hadn’t come here to be loved or to fix his feelings. He'd come here to do terrible things and stop something even worse from happening. So why did he like feeling like this so much? And why did it hurt so badly when it went away?_


	5. Chapter 5

_He was trying to figure out his next step. It would be prudent to find out if there was anybody after him. Or if he’d actually had any effect whatsoever on what he was trying to change. Since he wasn’t where he was supposed to be he wasn’t getting it firsthand. If only he could get certain people to stop following him when they’d promised to be more lenient._

Piper swallowed another curse word when she banged her head on the sink. She didn’t want the sounds to carry over the baby monitor. It was very apparent to anyone who knew him that Wyatt was a lot more aware of what was going on around him than most children his age.

Which is partially why she was so annoyed with Leo at the moment. Another big Elder conference or whatever it was he was doing. Never mind that practically every sink in the house was clogged and the washer wasn’t working and the cable was out and who knows what else. It wasn’t like she didn’t have a magical destiny too or anything, plus, she had a full time job that took care of their physical needs and she spent way more time taking care of Wyatt.

She needed a vacation. And a plumber. Or just her blasted husband.

It didn’t help that Paige’s new relationship with Richard was blossoming over with that fun ‘can’t get enough of each other’ stage. It wasn’t Richard himself that bothered Piper like he bothered Phoebe; it was the fact that Piper couldn’t remember what it was like to feel that way anymore.

But Piper did her best not to interfere and to not let Phoebe interfere and fix everything all at the same time.

Still, Richard was a handy way to fix the sink. Normally Piper wasn’t all that excited about using magic for everyday things, but she was very willing to make an exception in this case. She was sick to death of scummy water mixed with floating cheerios every time she walked by the sink.

Although, because Piper was who she was sometimes ethereal ladies appeared in the sinks, too.

She gathered the girls and they orbed to the park.

“Okay, so water lady pops up from the sink. Are you sure she's not a demon?” Paige asked.

“I'm sure she needed help,” was all Piper could answer.

“What else did she say?” asked Phoebe.

“That was it. Pretty park, pond, and poof.” Piper looked around and spotted a disturbance in the water. It started to bubble and her eyes widened when a sword started to rise out of it. A woman’s hand held onto the sword and she came out of the water and floated onto the land. “Over there,” Piper said, pointing.

“They're coming,” said the woman. “Take this; it does not belong to them.”

Some demons shimmered in and threw a dagger at the woman who staggered at the impact and fell. The sword flew out of her hand and soared through the air much further than its momentum had any right to carry it.

Piper fell to her knees in front of the woman and grasped her hand, about to shout for Leo though she wasn’t even sure if he could heal her. She didn’t look or act human. 

Paige and Phoebe took on the demons, vanquishing them easily. Their leader, the man who’d thrown the dagger, shimmered out.

“Sword,” murmured the lady, “the sword is,” she said and then dissipated, dissolving into water.

“Where'd she go? What'd she say?” Phoebe said.

“Uh, she said something about the sword. Where is it?” asked Piper.

“It's in the stone,” Paige said, excitement coloring her tone.

“The sword and the stone?” said Phoebe incredulously.

“Uh, you gotta be kidding me. Right?” Piper groaned.

She so didn’t have time for this.

***

_He was supposed to be good at this. But somehow he wasn’t. For once time wasn’t his friend._

Leo examined the wall trying to find why traces of Chris were on it. Yes, he knew he was supposed to be okay with Chris and trust him and he wasn’t going to tell Piper that most of the big Elder conference (there had been one, he promises) was actually Leo trying to see if he could get to know Chris and figure out what he was about the nicer way. The way of friendship.

Leo stepped back when Chris popped out in front of him and looked at him with confusion.

“Leo, what are you doing here? Are you following me again?” Chris smirked. “Here I thought we were past these issues.”

“I’m not following you,” Leo said patiently. “I’m trying to figure out what that is.”

He pointed to the wall where Chris had just emerged.

“That?” Chris said. “Nothing.”

“Shall we find out together?” Leo threatened mildly, gesturing to the portal.

Chris backed off. 

“Easy, Leo. It’s a doorway.”

“To where?” Leo asked, sticking his hand in.

When he pulled it back out he was wearing a gauntlet.

“Long story,” Chris said.

“What is that?” Leo asked, feeling a lot less charitable. “A time portal? Is that what that is? What are you using that for?”

“I don't have to answer that,” Chris said.

“I thought you said you had nothing to hide,” Leo said, sighing.

“I don't have to answer that either,” Chris said defiantly.

And then Leo had had it. Somebody needed to take this boy in hand. He may think he knew everything but if Chris wanted any kind of trust, he was gonna have to start giving just as much as he took.

“Wanna bet?” Leo asked, grabbing Chris and pulling them both into the portal. Which was not his smartest decision because there was practically a cliff on the other side and they rolled painfully down it. Leo stood up at the bottom, stretching with difficulty. “Where are we?”

“How the hell should I know?” Chris yelled. “That's what I was trying to tell you, I don't know how to control it.”

“Pretty sure you weren’t trying to tell me anything,” Leo said. “Pretty sure you were betting I would go on my way without attempting to find the truth while you got away with being a smartass.”

“It’s always worked before,” Chris muttered.

Leo ignored that because now…now he was stuck with the kid and – he turned at the noise behind him – and now there was a dinosaur.

***

_This was not his fault, this was not his fault, this was not his fault. Why was it so hard to breathe? This was not good._

Piper was not very happy about the rock and the sword stuck in it sitting on her floor.

“Do you see it glowing?”

Richard’s comments were not helping.

“No, it's the sun room, there's a lot of light,” Piper said.

“What part of this reality aren't you getting?” Paige asked. “Sword, stone, lady, lake?”

“Do you think she's from Avalon?” Richard asked.

“Yeah, I think she was flushed out by whoever's after Excalibur. The maker of kings,” answered Paige.

Piper was gonna nip that in the bud right there.

“Look, we're not talking about Camelot, right? Because that's not real.”

“So you're saying you never believed in King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table?” asked Paige.

“Yes, I did, when I was seven, and then I grew up.”

“Yeah, you grew up to be a witch that fights demons and silly looking dragons,” said Paige pointedly.

“That's different, that's real,” Piper said weakly.

“And this isn't real?” Paige said, gesturing to the, yes, oddly glowing, sword.

“What is real are those hooded freaks,” Piper said, changing the subject.

“They're not gonna give up now that the sword is in the open,” Richard said.

“How do you know?” asked Piper.

“Whoever has Excalibur is unstoppable.”

Paige’s new boyfriend would be a good source of information if his mother hadn’t read him too many fairy stories when he was a child.

Piper would take the Book of Shadow’s information, thank you very much. Which told her jack all about swords and ladies in lakes but it was rather informative on the Dark Knight who had attacked them. Turns out he was an upper level demon in need of a vanquishing potion that both of her sisters demanded that Piper make because apparently babysitting the sword and mixing a vanquishing potion were just the things to add to her never ending to do list.

Paige did have a point when she said that the sword was probably really safe in the stone so Piper ignored it and went about her chores. It was easy and yet something kept pulling at her like she needed to go and check on it and make sure it was okay. But she firmly resisted. That is until her favorite dwarf showed up and ushered her into her own sun room and showed her the ridiculous line of magical creatures trying to pull the sword.

“You people, you creatures, whatever, you can't be here, you gotta go,” she said, panic rising slightly in her throat. 

Why had everyone left her here alone to deal with this?

“We have a divine right to try our hand,” said an ogre who Piper was sure had never taken a bath in his life.

“Chris! Chris!” she yelled. “Get down here.” Nothing happened. Well, she’d tried. “Leo,” she called. “Leo! Leo, there’s a Charmed One emergency and our Whitelighter is not answering.”

Nothing. She was going to kill the two of them wherever they were. She was sure they were together. Probably wrestling it out or something stupid like that.

Desperate times. Piper picked up the phone and called Phoebe’s office.

“Yeah, you gotta get here right now,” Piper said. “No ifs, ands, or buts about it, missy. I am not doing this alone.”

“Well, guess who’s my new assistant?” Phoebe said. “We’ll orb right over.”

“Lucky,” Piper murmured as she hung up.

“Wow!” said Paige a few minutes later when the orb lights had gone.

“Yeah, and more come every minute,” Piper said. “We gotta get this thing out of the manor.”

“Piper, the lady of the lake came to us for a reason,” Paige said. “Maybe we should-"

“I can’t get a hold of either Chris or Leo,” Piper said, “so unless you wanna orb Up There and get some answers, I want it gone.”

“But, Piper-” began Phoebe.

“Oh, for goodness sakes,” Piper said, walking over to the sword. “If you will not get rid of it, then I will.”

She grasped the sword and pulled it out of the rock amongst the collective gasp of everyone in the room.

She shuddered herself, a sudden power rushing through her, overwhelming her with its might and ability. Suddenly so much seemed possible. All she wanted to do was-

She shook her head, clearing it. None of that. Everyone was kneeling to her and she stared at her sisters open-mouthed.

A man suddenly appeared in the room and he walked over to her

“I bet you didn't expect this when you got up this morning.”

“I...” she said, trailing off.

“The sword has chosen,” he said, standing way too close behind her. “You are the new savior. The champion of good, the master of Excalibur. Welcome to your new destiny.”

“Aw, crap,” she said.

Another item for her to do list.

***

_He was stuck. Stuck with the last person in the entire world he wanted to be stuck with. Look, he could understand why people didn't trust him. He wasn't exactly being a stellar vision of trustworthiness, but he didn't have time for this. Every second of every day brought him closer to failure or victory. So why did he feel like this was the perfect bonding moment and if he screwed it up it would be just as catastrophic?_

Leo resisted the urge to stop and scrub at his sweaty face and dodged behind some rocks. He and Chris crouched there for a second listening. The roars for lack of a better term faded slightly but Leo still felt worried.

"I don't understand, why can't we orb?" Chris whispered.

Leo was glad to see Chris was still being cautious as well.

"Prehistoric. Magic won't be around until there's people around to use it," Leo answered.

"Perfect. We'll just hang out for the next million years or so, no problem."

Leo chuckled. 

"I suggest we find the portal instead."

"Do you think he's gone?" Chris asked.

"No."

"Neither do I."

"The sooner we get back to our time, the less we'll have to worry about," Leo said.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you just don't create time portals out of thin air, it's not like that," Chris said. "Which I might have had time to explain if you hadn't shoved me in to one."

"We've been over that," Leo retorted. "So explain now. You coming back from the future originally seemed like an exact science."

"That was a spell, all right? A one way door. It only goes backward in time, not forward."

"So, what, you're creating portals to get back to the future, is that it? Why?"

Leo was suspicious.

"To see if it changed, okay? To see if I stopped the demon who was after Wyatt. What? You still don't believe me?"

Leo wasn't sure. Everything Chris did seemed to be tinged with an ulterior motive. Mostly the end results seemed to prove he cared about protecting Wyatt. But his methods…were unorthodox to say the least. Leo wasn't sure he was willing to vouch for the kid's good intentions not getting people hurt.

"All I care about right now is getting back home," he said instead.

"Well, all you gotta do is find the portal that dumped us here. Good luck. Watch out for the dinosaurs. You were the one who sent us back to Jurassic Park. Not me. Just remember if we don't find a way back, Wyatt's screwed. If you don't believe me, believe that."

Chris ranted like this on occasion, usually when Leo had been giving him a hard time. But why did it seem like everything was so personal to Chris at the moment, like Leo's not believing him was the end of the world?

Either way Leo couldn't worry about that. At least not at the moment. He really needed to get back home to protect Wyatt and Piper and to live his life.

He told Chris that and that he wouldn't wait for him.

Naturally that's when they found the portal and the dinosaur appeared and Chris saved Leo's life and they ended up in the Civil War.

Leo doesn't want to think about that necessarily, but at least they had their magic back. Hurray for human beings.

"You okay?" Chris asked, huffing beside Leo on the grass.

"Thanks for not listening to me," Leo said, begrudging respect and gratitude leaking from him.

"Any time."

***

_Well, that was different. A chance for him to prove something maybe? He'd better be careful though. Too far either way and who knows what could happen._

"I'm telling you guys, this is all just a big mistake," Piper said, really not liking her life at the moment.

Excalibur kept sliding closer to her. And it didn't unnerve her as much as it should.

"It's drawn to you, just like you were drawn to it," said the creepy strange guy named Mordaunt who had appeared in her house.

"No, I don't have time to play Queen Arthur," Piper said.

"Oh, come on, Piper, have a little fun," said Paige. "Don't you realize what this means?"

"One more thing on my to do list?"

Before she could get into a fight with Paige about her new destiny Mordaunt interceded and rambled on about the Dark Knight coming and how he needed to teach her to fight. It was really hard to concentrate on what he was saying with the sword gleaming like that. She heard something about potion ingredients and other stuff like that, but Excalibur was really rather shiny and probably important.

Phoebe and Paige orbed out somewhere and took Wyatt with them. Piper thought she'd agreed to that. But then suddenly the sword was in her hand and Mordaunt was attacking and she was feinting and blocking and swinging and clanging and it was good.

She hadn't felt this free in forever. There was so much less responsibility with this destiny. It was hard work and her arms hurt and she could tell she had a lot to learn, but it was fun! And Piper hadn't really had fun in a long time. Moreover, it felt good to be so powerful.

They fought and practiced for what felt like hours and yet was only minutes. They ranged all over the house with a really interesting fight segment on the stairs. They ended up in the attic and practiced some more.

Piper didn't want to put the sword down despite how heavy it was. No, she didn't ever want to put it down again.

Before she could really get used to it though the Dark Knight and his minions attacked again. Which was actually good because she got to use the sword for real and vanquish some demons. That was the satisfying part of her job. Funny how she'd used to have reasons not to do that. Oh well, she didn't now. And she didn't want to.

There was a glow in front of her and her sisters orbed into the attic and she raised her sword, almost eager for another fight.

"He's not what you think he is," Phoebe said, pointing to Mordaunt, and Piper frowned in confusion.

"He tried to kill us," Paige agreed.

"He wants the sword," Phoebe said.

"But the sword chose me," Piper said, not understanding how anyone could have the sword but her.

She was the sword and her kingdom was waiting.

They spoke nonsense about Mordaunt using her and how she wasn’t supposed to have the sword. Their words were a tumultuous noise in her ears. She had the sword and she was never giving it up.

They had the audacity to try and orb it away from her but she blocked their advance.

"Don't do that again," she warned and let Mordaunt carry her away.

They went to an underground throne room and Piper didn't really think too much of it but that wasn't important. She had the sword and that's all that mattered. 

Mordaunt nattered on about getting knights and letting him counsel her and she guessed every Arthur needed a Merlin.

Plus he said she got to fight some more. She liked the sound of that.

***

_This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. Well, it took the heat off him and he liked that._

Leo was so glad to return to his own time that he almost didn't hear Phoebe and Paige calling to him. It sounded urgent. So he looked at Chris who heard the call as well and they disappeared into orbs without a word said between them.

When they reached the girls they found out the Lady of the Lake had come to the Charmed Ones with the sword Excalibur because demons were after it. While dying she'd placed the sword in a stone and Piper had pulled it out and thought she was the new Arthur with some strange man named Mordaunt telling her it was true and teaching her to fight while sending Phoebe and Paige off to get killed which they would have been if Richard hadn't been so knowledgeable about potions.

How's that for a day? And he didn't even have time to tell them about the dinosaurs.

Leo checked his Elder senses trying to see if he could sense anything. All he was getting was that the time for choosing the new Wielder of the sword was at hand and Piper had been the only person found worthy of holding it for that person.

"So she's not the new King Arthur but she is the new Lady of the Lake?" Phoebe asked.

"Basically, yeah," said Leo.

"Well, why is it turning her evil?" Chris asked. 

"Because only the ultimate power on earth can handle Excalibur. That's why the Lady stayed in the lake, to insulate herself from the power of the sword."

"Okay, so we should find Piper and then drown her." Leo just looked at Paige. "Oh, I'm just kidding, Leo."

"It's no joke; it's the only way to keep the power from consuming her, destroying her."

Leo was worried. He was very worried. Piper had an obsessive personality as it was. But at least the scrying worked and the girls were able to go to her. Leo paced the whole time they were gone.

"She'll be fine," Chris assured him.

"How do you know?" Leo snapped.

Chris sighed and hesitated.

"Look, I probably shouldn’t say anything but I know this story and it might get a little hairy before the end, but Piper's gonna be okay."

Leo blinked. Had Chris just volunteered information?

"Thanks," he said after a second.

"Anytime," Chris said for the second time that day.

"I don't suppose you have any more hints?" Leo prompted.

"You know the drill," Chris said, smiling wryly.

Leo found himself smiling back, but then his head shot up and he orbed because the girls were in pain and calling for him.

They were dead.

He quickly healed their bodies and put their spirits back.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Your wife went a little crazy," Paige said. "But not to worry, we'll fix it."

"I cannot believe Piper. Did you see that look in her eyes?" Phoebe said.

"Hey, at least it looked like she was having fun for once," Paige mumbled.

"There's gotta be another way to get her out of this," Phoebe mumbled.

"I just wish we knew who King Arthur is," Paige answered. Phoebe looked confused but Leo looked at Chris who gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head. "If we can separate Piper from the sword, what better way than to figure out who she's meant to give it to?" Wyatt gurgled happily from his play pen. They all looked at him. "No."

"It's Wyatt, oh, it has to be," Phoebe said. 

Leo didn't have time to think about his son inheriting Excalibur because all of a sudden he felt like he was dying and he groaned, his spirit hurting.

"It's Piper, she's hurt."

***

_It felt weird, this little sliver of trust he’d been given. He didn’t know what to do with it or even if he wanted it. But he did know what needed to be done._

Piper was just a little bit put out. After all, she was the owner of the sword, right? She’d fought all of these demons and brought them here. This was her court. She should be the one to decide what to do. But it was all just a little bit difficult with Mordaunt telling her what to do all the time. Plus everything felt like it was coming to her through a very long tunnel, tinged with the sword’s power. Nothing else really mattered.

Though it came through fairly clear to her when Mordaunt slaughtered all of her new knights. 

“What are you doing? Stop!” But it was too late. “You vanquished all my knights. Why?”

Her sword left her grasp and she felt its loss like a physical pain.

“Fulfilling my centuries old quest. To control Excalibur,” answered Mordaunt, brandishing her sword.

“But it belongs to me,” Piper whispered, feeling like a child whose favorite toy had been taken away.

“No, it doesn't. It never did. But thanks to you and the combined powers of your knights, now it belongs to me. I'm the ultimate power.”

“I don't understand,” Piper said.

“It's simply transferred power, that's all. And now all that remains to do is to eliminate the true recipient of Excalibur before he grows old enough to fulfill his destiny as the son of a Charmed One.”

Everything suddenly became very clear again and Piper felt a bit more like herself. Exactly who Mordaunt was talking about became very clear as well and she wondered why she hadn't seen it before.

“You can't hurt him, he's protected,” she said vehemently.

The sword entered her body before she could even think.

“I couldn't before, but I can with this,” he said, whispering venomously in her ear.

Then everything became very dark. She felt sick and weak. There was a gradual light and warmth flowing over her abdomen and she opened her eyes to see Leo hovering over her anxiously.

It was really good to see him.

“Wyatt!” she said, remembering and jumping up.

Leo’s forehead scrunched up with worry and he orbed her and Phoebe directly to the manor.

Paige was standing facing Mordaunt with Chris next to her holding Wyatt in his arms. Wyatt’s favorite teddy bear had been vanquished by Excalibur and a little pang of need went through Piper when she saw it again. She suppressed it though because whether she was meant for the sword or not, she had a far higher calling as Wyatt’s mother.

“Bet you didn't expect this when you got up this morning,” she said, raising an eyebrow.

“But I’ve still got Excalibur,” Mordaunt said.

“Not for long,” she replied, taking Wyatt from Chris.

“Go for it, Wyatt,” Leo urged from beside her.

They all waited with baited breath while Excalibur disappeared from Mordaunt’s hands in a cloud of orb lights. It reappeared hovering in the air in front of Wyatt who pointed his tiny hand and suddenly Excalibur flew across the room and stabbed Mordaunt who exploded in proper vanquishing style. The sword dropped to the floor.

“Okay, sweetie, that's very, very good,” Piper said, feeling more like herself than ever. “But we need to put this away, so you don't put an eye out.” She walked over to Excalibur and picked it up. The familiar power rushed through her and for minutes that felt like years she considered using it again. It would be so easy to just keep it. It would extremely useful and it just felt so very right. Wyatt gave a small cry in her arms and the choice was that much easier. “At least until you're eighteen.”

She walked over to where the stone still resided and pushed the sword into it. Immediately the drain on her senses diminished and she could focus clearly.

“How are you?” Paige asked.

“Oh, fine,” Piper said, kissing Wyatt’s cheek.

They all looked at her with some worry and she made a note to apologize more thoroughly later. Right now she was just tired. She wondered idly if giving up the sword was anything like what it would be like for Leo to give up his powers. If so she had a little bit more sympathy for him. The power rush was intoxicating and giving it up was more like a part of herself was dying.

In the meantime Wyatt needed a bottle.

***

_For a minute he wasn’t sure if the right thing had happened. After all, did he just give one more weapon to the enemy? But, no, there was no alternative. After all, that particular weapon was supposed to be good anyway. He’d just have to trust in it._

Leo needed to get back to the Elders. His little trip to the past and subsequent helping the sisters had really piled up his workload. But he found himself not leaving just yet. Especially when he looked around the house and saw the state that it was in.

Chris walked into the laundry room while Leo was finishing up with the washer.

“You’re still here,” Chris said, looking surprised.

“Yeah, well, I know you’re anxious to have me out of the way,” Leo said, no real animosity in his voice, “but there were a few things I needed to do around here.”

“I’m sure Piper really appreciates it,” Chris said, looking a little melancholy. “She…she needs you.”

Leo felt a stab of surprise at the sincerity.

“Well, I need her too,” he said.

“If you lost her,” Chris said, then paused, “you’d have the world to keep you busy. Just remember she doesn’t have that luxury.”

“What are you saying, Chris? Do you know something I don’t?”

“I know a lot of things you don’t,” Chris said, that strange mix of humor and contempt back in his voice. “I’m just saying.”

“Well, thanks for the tip. And again for the save. Maybe to return the favor I could help you work on your healing?”

“Don’t mention it,” Chris said and orbed out.

Leo shook his head. Was he ever going to figure that kid out? Well, not today so he headed upstairs to find Piper. She was in the attic with Wyatt, cleaning up for the night, the stone with its sword somehow fitting naturally into the atmosphere around them. He leaned against the door jamb listening to her.

“Listen, I want you to promise me before we take that thing out of storage, that you're gonna play lots of football and baseball and have lots of normal toys, and maybe we can get a dog. What do you think?”

“How are we doing?” Leo asked, pushing off the jamb and walking to her.

“Uh, his highness seems content.”

“What about you?” he asked.

“I'm doing all right,” she said. “It was a bit of a ride there. I almost felt like, well, what was it like when your wings got clipped?”

“Like a death,” he said.

“It felt like a death. I guess I never really realized how much you gave up. How much more you’d be giving up now.”

“Listen, I don’t regret that decision at all,” he said, taking her hand. “It was the right thing to do. I’d die a thousand times if it saved you.”

She snorted and gripped his hand a little tighter.

“Well, I just wanted to say I can get it. While I was being Arthur and even before that I was so busy I wasn’t really thinking about Wyatt. At least I have my priorities straight now. I was so busy doing stuff and all I really wanted to do was hang out with him.”

He got the sense she didn’t really want to talk about it further, something deeper inside her going on before she was ready for it.

“Well, you should have more time for that now,” he said lightly. “I fixed the washer.”

“You did?”

“And the sink, and the cable, and the toilet.”

She beamed at him.

“Wow, I forgot how handy you were to have around the house.”

He smiled a little and then focused on Wyatt. Their son, so little, yet he’d just wielded the most powerful sword in the world to kill a demon.

“Pretty strange, huh?”

“Kind of scary, actually,” Piper said.

“Why?”

“Well, we've seen what he can do without the sword. I can't begin to imagine what he could do with it.”

“Well, whatever it is, it's meant to be,” Leo said.

He truly believed it. His son’s destiny was something so powerful it was a little unnerving like Piper said, but Leo had no doubts that their sweet little boy would be the most powerful force for good the world had ever seen.

“It doesn't make it any less scary, though.” She shook her head. “But that's tomorrow's problem. I'll worry about it then.” She got up, bringing Wyatt with her. She bent to talk to him. “Okey-dokey?”

Wyatt butted his head against her cheek and Piper laughed. She looked at Leo and he saw her realize he was leaving. But she simply kissed him softly and turned to leave, whispering to Wyatt.

Leo watched them go back downstairs and the joy faded from his heart because he wasn’t going to be a part of the next part of their night.

_His biggest regret was that he didn’t know what was coming next. In a lot of ways he was flying blind._


	6. Chapter 6

_He was tired. That much was true. But he didn’t have a choice. It was keep going or fail. And he was tired of failing. Still, he was so tired. And maybe from more than just working so much. Well, he’d look into that when he actually had time._

Piper felt pretty good. True, she hadn’t seen her husband in a while and she really missed him and Wyatt couldn’t seem to get out of the habit of flashing orb lights at delivery men and Paige was basically living at Richard’s and Phoebe had been moping around and Chris was still Mr. Demon Guy but…tonight was a girl’s night.

The club was doing well and she was sitting there with Phoebe, enjoying herself until Paige showed up. Wyatt was over at Grampa’s house and Piper felt relaxed enough to forget how hormonal she’d been lately.

“Paige, where’ve you been? You're late,” she chastised.

“I know, I'm sorry, I got tied up.”

“Where? At Richard's?” Phoebe teased.

“No. I was at work. Get your mind out of the gutter, missy.”

Piper really missed sex. Like a lot.

“Hey, you're the one who orbs home to find lingerie,” Phoebe returned.

It had been way too long. And Leo was never home anymore.

“Two times, I did that twice,” Paige protested.

Why did Paige get all the sex?

“Yes, it's about the only time we see you anymore,” Piper added, trying to tear her mind off what she was missing.

“Why did I come here? To get picked on?” asked Paige.

“Because we love you,” Phoebe said.

No more time to think about sex. Best not to think about it anyway.

“I kinda miss ya,” Piper said.

“I am not at Richard's that much,” Paige said. They just looked at her. “Fine, okay, maybe I am. But, you know I am just an orb away if you need help.”

“Yeah, the thing is we've just gotta be careful because if we stray too far away from each other, demons take advantage. We've learned that lesson the hard way a few times,” Piper said. 

Boy, had they.

“I know, I know, I get it. I just really don't want to think of us living together in fifty years.”

“Ah, twenty, thirty years, tops,” Piper teased.

“We can always move to Hong Kong so I could take that job offer Elise wanted me to take,” Phoebe put in.

“How do you say dream on in Chinese?” Piper asked.

“What are you guys talking about?” Chris asked, walking up behind them.

“Stuff,” Phoebe said.

Thankfully not about sex anymore or Piper might have been forced to blow herself up.

Chris just nodded and Piper really looked at him for the first time in a long time. He looked exhausted. They were the ones vanquishing all the demons but he looked like death warmed over. Was there something he wasn’t telling them? Apart from all the other things he wasn’t telling them, that is?

He started to walk away and Paige called after him.

“I gotta go work on the next demon- stration,” he said hastily.

“Chris, why don't you relax and come have a drink with us?” Phoebe asked and Piper wondered if Phoebe was picking up on any vibes.

“Thanks, but I didn't come here to relax,” Chris said and his shoulders seemed to tighten as he walked away from them.

Not for the first time Piper wondered why Chris didn’t have anywhere to go other than the backroom of her club. Yes, he wasn’t from this time, but surely there were other Whitelighters who would help him out? Was Leo so busy rebuilding the world and being distrustful he didn’t plan for these kinds of things? Where did Whitelighters go when they weren’t on duty or falling in love with their charges, she wondered? Did they have dorms Up There?

“Hey, Piper, why don't you go talk to the guilt machine over there?” Paige said.

Piper agreed and got up to go. It was her backroom after all. She opened the door and found a young woman with her hands inside of Chris. His chest swallowed her fist and he bent over in agony. She was tall with a black leather cat suit type outfit and dark hair. Her features were beautiful but very cold and the minute Piper opened the door and began to talk she pulled away from Chris leaving him slumped over and began to form an energy ball.

Piper blew her up without a second thought.

“Are you okay?” Piper asked, helping Chris up.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“What happened? Who is she?”

“I don't know.”

Piper wasn’t really sure if she believed him or not.

So she ignored his protests and marched him out to gather Phoebe and Paige and they went home.

She debated whether or not to call Leo but she decided not to. He was obviously busy and she was feeling just a little bit miffed about his treatment of Chris anyway.

They went to work trying to identify the demon while Chris protested that he was okay.

“Guys, I'm telling you I'm fine, don't sweat it.”

“You sure she wasn't a Darklighter?” Paige asked, ignoring him.

“I'm sure,” Piper said.

“What else would be after a Whitelighter?” Phoebe asked.

“I don't know, that's what worries me,” Piper said.

“She's gone. Piper blew her away, what's the big deal?” Chris said.

“The big deal is someone tried to kill you, Chris!” Phoebe said.

“Look at me, not a scratch, nothing.”

“I want to know how she knew where to find you,” Piper said. “Are you sure you didn’t know who she was?”

Chris paced in agitation, his steps squeaking on that one floorboard that always made noise.

“We really ought to fix that, you know,” he said, evading.

“Come on, Chris, who's after you?” Paige persisted.

“Has it crossed your mind that maybe she wasn't after me? Maybe she was trying to get to you guys.”

“It kind of makes sense,” Paige conceded.

“Finally, somebody's listening,” Chris said, gesturing. “Paige, you’re my favorite a- Charmed One right now. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some work to take care of.”

He left the room and Piper frowned after him.

“He's not telling the truth. What was that thing he almost said about you, Paige?” She turned to Phoebe. “Could you sense anything?”

“From Chris? No, I can never sense anything from him.”

“Really, never? I mean, doesn’t that sound like he might have taken a potion like the one we took?”

“Leo thought Chris probably originally got it for himself,” Paige said.

“So, Chris really doesn’t want us to know what he’s feeling. But I’m pretty sure we could all see how anxious he was just now. He’s hiding something. Maybe if we can find out who this woman was it will give us a little clue into who Chris is,” said Piper.

“Sounds like you agree with Leo now,” Paige said.

“Well, I never disagreed with him; I just didn’t think it was more important than our lives. Which I still don’t think it is. Since we can’t id the demon there’s not too much more to do tonight.”

“Great, then you guys know where I’ll be if you need me,” Paige said, leaving.

“I got some work to do,” Phoebe said, leaving as well.

Piper stood in the middle of the attic, wishing she hadn’t let them go but somehow feeling so strongly that she couldn’t hold them back without being the biggest hypocrite the world had ever known.

Once Piper had picked up Wyatt from her dad’s she put him to bed and spent the night going through the Book of Shadows.

It was close to morning when she found what she was after. She slept a little bit and then made sure she had her day planned out before calling Paige. It was the little things that kept her from going crazy.

But Piper was actually pretty worried about Chris with a bone deep worry that went beyond normal Whitelighter/innocents protection.

Paige appeared in front of her wearing a surprisingly elegant nightgown.

“Paige, when I said I needed you, I meant a fully clothed you.”

“Oh, please. What's the big emergency?”

“What would you say if I told you whoever attacked Chris was called a Phoenix?”

“Well, I would say what's a Phoenix and then you'd probably tell me.”

“They're a family of assassin witches who are very elite, very powerful, and who were born with a distinct birthmark symbolizing the rise from Salem's ashes.”

“Well, does the book say what they want?” Paige asked.

“Just whatever bounty they're after, which in this case is Chris. Which means they're still after him and they won't stop until they succeed.”

“I’ll rally the troops,” Paige said.

***

_No, no, no, no, no. Please no. He hadn’t done this, given up so much, for this to end here and now. For her to be… Why, what had happened? What had HE done to her? Why was she doing this? He felt so weak, but the physical pain was nothing compared to the knowledge that…_

Leo was deep in discussion with a young Whitelighter whose charge kept almost exposing their magic to the public. She was at her wit’s end and Leo well remembered the days of feeling the same way. He did his best to counsel her and help her with the tips he’d learned along the way.

But once that was done there was one more thing to do and then another. At this rate he wouldn’t get home until next week. Deep in his bones, Leo felt how he was failing to keep his promise to Piper to be there for her despite that fact that he was an Elder now.

But everywhere he turned there were people begging him for help, sending out urgent calls. It was all he could do to ascertain which calls he really needed to answer.

But one came through loud and clear. Piper’s voice. He’d been trying to keep a close eye on her and Wyatt the past few weeks and there’d been a spike of anxiety in her since the night before.

She called for him, an emergency.

He orbed to her immediately and saw quickly that it was Chris who needed his help. He was hastily being pulled onto the couch by Paige and Phoebe and his shirt was opened to reveal a hideous, gaping, circle sized wound.

“What is that?” Phoebe asked.

“I don't know,” Leo said, and he truly didn’t.

“It doesn't matter, just heal him,” Piper said urgently.

Leo started immediately.

“Why didn't he tell us about that?” Paige said.

“Why doesn't he tell us about a lot of things?” Piper said. Leo frowned, something wasn’t right. It was like the wound was self-generating. “What’s the problem?”

“He's not healing. Something's draining his powers. It’s like until it can finish the job the wound will never heal.”

“You think it was Bianca?” Phoebe asked.

“It's gotta be,” Piper answered.

“Yeah, but it doesn't explain why she would come back from the future just to kill him.”

“Who’s Bianca? Does someone want to explain to me what’s going on here?” Leo asked.

“Geez, spend a little time Up There and you don’t know anything anymore,” Paige said.

Piper pulled Leo aside and explained to him what was going on while the other girls kept speculating.

Leo was still confused but the situation was certainly a validation of everything he’d been saying about Chris.

“Whoa,” said Phoebe, interrupting Leo’s thoughts.

“What is it?”

“He loves her,” Phoebe whispered, moving closer to Chris.

“Loves who? Bianca?” asked Paige.

“Yeah. She broke his heart.” Phoebe looked down and gently pulled his fingers apart to reveal an engagement ring. “They were going to get married.”

“I thought you couldn’t sense anything from him,” Piper said to Phoebe.

Phoebe looked stricken.

“Can’t you feel this? This is some of the most painful- I can barely focus he’s projecting so much pain and loss and guilt right now. No potion could block this. Maybe that’s why he never lets his guard down around us.”

Leo could feel the pain Phoebe was feeling on behalf of Chris and that was diluted quite a bit through translation so he knew they were powerful emotions Chris was feeling.

It made Leo feel guilty, but no less determined to find out who Chris was. And help him whether he wanted it or not.

“Well, at least we have something to scry for her now. You guys work on the vanquishing potion in case she's not in the mood to help,” Piper said.

Chris muttered in his fever.

“Bianca. Bianca.”

The girls got to work and Leo watched Chris. He felt ashamed for not doing more when Chris had first arrived. Leo had been so busy dealing with his new powers and his family that all he’d had time for was suspicion. Maybe if he’d done more…he didn’t know what he could have done.

Leo couldn’t heal the wound, but he could provide comfort for its symptoms and that’s what he did while the girls worked.

“Hang in there, buddy,” he murmured.

After awhile Piper came back into the room and let him know they’d found the adult Bianca (because there was a younger one which Leo guessed made sense because of the time travelling). Piper gave Chris back the ring and he closed his fingers around it as if he could sense he somehow had it back.

Paige and Phoebe came back into the room.

Leo looked back down at Chris as he moaned in pain.

“Got the vanquishing potion so after we orb over there, I'm gonna...”

Paige’s voice stopped.

“You're gonna what?” Leo asked, looking up.

“I'm gonna move into Richard's house,” Paige said.

“Are you? Good for you,” Piper said.

“That's a great idea,” Phoebe agreed. “And I think I'm gonna go take that job in Hong Kong Elise offered me.”

“Cool,” Paige said.

Leo stared incredulously.

“Hang on a second, this isn't you guys. You must be under some kind of spell, you have to fight this.”

“How can you fight your heart?” Paige said.

“Or your hormones,” Piper said, looking at Leo in a way that usually made him very happy but alarmed him just now.

“Will you drop me off on the way to Richard's?” Phoebe asked.

“I would love to,” said Paige.

“Paige, Phoebe, listen to me,” Leo began but they vanished in orb lights.

“Alone at last,” Piper said, grabbing Leo by the shirt.

“Piper, we don’t have time for this.”

“You don’t, but I really do. And if you don’t join in I’ll just have to do it myself.”

Leo shook his head to clear the pictures suddenly flooding it.

“Piper, Chris is dying. We have to help him.”

“Someone’s always dying,” Piper said, playing with his belt.

Leo thought frantically about how to fix this. There was a potion he could use, but how could he distract Piper long enough to actually make it and still guard Chris?

“Okay, okay, you win,” he said. Piper smiled slowly. “But, uh, I just need to get ready…first. So you…you guard Chris while I do that. Can you promise me you will protect him while I go and…get ready?”

Piper pouted a little bit.

“Okay, fine. But you’d better hurry.”

“Right, yes, I will,” he said.

He orbed and prayed he was doing the right thing. Once in the attic he mixed and brewed using a few Elder cheats along the way, but he was pretty sure he was on the right track.

“Piper, you okay, honey?” he called. “I’m coming soon.”

“Yeah, you will be,” she practically purred and he winced.

He was almost done when there was a crash from downstairs and Piper yelling. Leo orbed immediately but when he got there Chris was gone and Piper was on the floor.

“What happened?” 

“Bianca came and took Chris. No big deal because you’re ready now, right?”

“Let’s go upstairs,” Leo said and orbed her to the attic.

Piper pulled her shirt off when they got there and started undoing her pants while Leo frantically got the last bits of the potion done. He threw it at her before she could take any more clothes off.

Suddenly she blinked and stood very still.

“What's going on? What am I doing? What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to counteract a spell that Bianca apparently cast on you.”

“What kind of spell?” Piper asked, hastily putting on her pants.

“One that apparently lowers your inhibitions and heightens your desires,” Leo said.

“Oh, boy,” Piper said. “That’s just a little bit embarrassing. Do not say anything. So did she get Chris?”

“Yeah, and I'm hoping that if we can break the spell on Phoebe and Paige, we might be able to get Chris back.”

“Right, uh-huh, okay, so let's go,” Piper said, putting her shirt back on and hurrying toward the door.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I said don’t say anything,” she warned him and held out her hand for him to take and orb.

Leo sighed and did.

***

_As much pain as he had been in physically and still was emotionally he was determined not to show it. He’d done this for her. For them. It had been the only thing keeping him going for months now. All that he’d done was wasted if she turned. And there would be absolutely nothing left for him. He was dead either way. If he went back he would be powerless. If he stayed he’d already lost._

Piper was feeling more than a little angry. It was one thing to not be able to have sex with her husband because he was never home but it was completely another to throw herself at him revealing everything she’d been feeling under the influence of a spell.

Her face was still red when she orbed to Bianca with Paige and Phoebe.

It felt good to be in vanquish mode though. Piper was relieved to see Chris standing and on his feet. Obviously whatever Bianca had done to him involved him not dying.

“Hey, future girl,” Piper said, throwing the potion.

Bianca threw a knife and smashed the bottle in mid air, shimmering out as she did so. The dagger flew toward Piper and she froze it in mid-air but Bianca shimmered into position in front of her, holding the dagger against Piper’s throat.

“You were saying?” Bianca said.

Piper got really pissed then, but she held herself together.

“Wow, she is good,” Phoebe said.

Paige started to move but Bianca cut her off.

“Uh-uh. I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even think about it.”

“Yeah, we still have enough potion to vanquish you,” Paige said.

“Maybe,” Bianca said. “I have a nasty habit of coming back. Now put the vials down slowly.”

“Bianca, don't,” Chris said, reaching out his hand to her. “Let her go and I promise I'll go with you.”

“Chris, what are you doing?” Paige asked.

Chris ignored them all, speaking only to Bianca. Piper watched their faces carefully.

“If you kill her, there won't be a future for either of us. None of this will matter and you know it.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Phoebe.

“You'll see if you live long enough,” Bianca said coldly.

Chris relaxed visibly and Piper realized that he’d been worried for her. He had some kind of knowledge that Bianca shouldn’t hurt Piper and yet he obviously didn’t know if that would be enough to stop her.

Made her feel all warm inside.

But that didn’t solve their problems because Bianca removed the dagger and walked with Chris toward the wall.

Piper tried to freeze them but neither of them moved.

“Why didn't he freeze?” she asked, puzzled.

“I don't- Unless he's a...” Phoebe began.

“I'm a witch too,” Chris said wearily, turning around. “That's right. Part witch, part Whitelighter. Just like you, Paige.”

“You lied to us?” Paige said.

Chris laughed slightly.

“That’s the least of my sins. I’m sorry but I had to. It was the only way I could get you to trust me.”

“Trust you? What makes you think we trust you now?” Piper asked.

“It doesn't matter anyway,” Chris said and his tone was the voice of a man who had given up.

“So that's it? You're just gonna leave?” she asked.

“I don't have a choice. She stripped my powers.” Chris paused and then looked right back at Piper and for a minute she thought she was looking in a mirror. “Looks like Leo's gonna have to fix that floorboard without me.” He turned back to Biance. “Let's go.”

They walked through the portal and Piper couldn’t stop the feeling that she’d just lost something precious.

There was nothing to do but go back to the attic where Leo was watching Wyatt and waiting.

Phoebe went straight for the book and started digging through it while Piper explained the situation to Leo.

They all started arguing about how time travel to the future was supposed to happen, whether or not the Elders could do it. Paige started to get grouchy and Leo to get defensive.

“Hey, I don't like this either, don't you think I want to save him too?” Leo asked.

“Aren’t you the one that wants to banish him?” Paige said.

“Look, he’s growing on me,” Leo said. “He’s saved a lot of lives and protected my son. That gives him some grace.”

“Well, up till now you’ve sure had a funny way of showing it,” Paige said.

“I don't know if I want to save him or kick his ass,” Phoebe said.

“That still doesn't change all the good he's done,” Leo said.

“You're certainly singing a different tune. You've come along way, baby,” Paige said, lightening up a bit now that it seemed Leo was on her side.

“Despite all his secrets, I still believe that he came back to protect Wyatt and that is enough for me to want to save him,” said Leo.

Then Leo stepped on their answer. Chris was a clever little thing; Piper would give that to him.

They quickly wrote their spell and put it under the creaky floorboard and sent it on its way into the future. They didn’t have to wait long. Within two seconds Chris was falling through the wall onto the floor.

“Are you okay?” Paige asked.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Nice spell.”

Chris got up, dusting himself off.

“You have some serious explaining to do, young man,” Piper said.

Chris seemed properly chastised but he still was evasive.

“I know. Listen, I'm sorry I lied to you. I really am, but...”

“No, no buts,” Piper said. “It's about time you tell us the truth, now.”

She liked him, she was drawn to him in ways she couldn’t explain, but she wasn’t going to put up with any more of his nonsense.

“I can't. But not because I don't want to, but because there's only so much I can tell you without the future being changed too much.”

“Um, isn't that your whole point? To come and change the future?” asked Paige.

“Yeah. But that was supposed to be more like a surgical strike. One area needed to be changed.”

“Saving Wyatt,” Leo said.

“Saving Wyatt.”

“What about Bianca?” Phoebe asked gently.

The look on his face reminded Piper of when Leo had been taken away from her on their first wedding attempt.

“Bianca won't be a threat to anyone anymore,” Chris said softly.

“I'm sorry,” Phoebe said.

Chris shifted uncomfortably.

“Me too. So you guys still all right with me hanging around here?”

They all looked at each other and Piper nodded to Leo.

“Absolutely. But the next time you're in trouble you gotta tell us. Trust works both ways,” said Leo.

Chris got the happiest look on his face Piper had ever seen. He always seemed so earnest or smug or angry or anxious but never happy. Now, though, he looked almost joyful.

“There’s still things I can’t say,” Chris said. “I won’t apologize for that.”

“Just take the trust, Chris,” Piper said.

They all made to leave but Piper called Phoebe and Paige back.

“What's going on?” Phoebe asked.

“Uh, well, I've been thinking. I think it's time we make some changes around here.”

They looked alarmed.

“What kind of changes?” Phoebe asked.

“Like I think you should move to Hong Kong for that job,” she turned to Paige, “and you should move in with Richard.”

“I never said I wanted that,” Paige said.

“You didn't have to; the spell did that for you. Both of you.”

“Well, we can't leave you alone, we have to stick together,” Phoebe said.

Piper sighed. She’d been thinking about it ever since the spell had worn off. Once the embarrassment had as well. And she was afraid. She was afraid of what would happen to them if they kept on denying their desires. Too much self-sacrifice could get them all killed.

“No, I know, believe me, I know. But you can't keep sacrificing your lives forever and neither can I. Mom did that, Grams did it, and even Prue. And look what happened to them. It's not a legacy I want us to inherit.”

“What are you going to do?” Phoebe asked.

“I’m gonna stay here. I’m gonna do my job. I’m gonna raise Wyatt. Our destiny isn’t done, but it doesn’t have to occupy our whole lives.”

“But you’re going through so much,” Phoebe said.

“So are all of us,” Piper said.

“You sure about this?” Paige asked.

“Yeah, I am.”

She had to be. Even if it made her feel terribly alone.

***

_There’s no way this should be happening. He’d only gotten through it because of her. And he couldn’t think about that, because if he did, he was going to have a major meltdown and he couldn’t afford that._

Leo ran after Chris while the girls talked. He still felt unsure about Chris, but he could sense the other man really needed someone about now.

“Chris, wait.”

“Another lecture?” Chris asked, sounding exhausted.

“Are you going to be okay?” Leo asked.

Chris looked surprised, but quickly covered it.

“I’ve been through an ordeal, but I’m not going to fall apart. Are we done?”

“You want my trust you need to earn it,” Leo said gently. “I have to report to the other Elders and let them know what happened here today. They may decide you shouldn’t stay here.”

“Well, they’re wrong.”

“Maybe. But I’m only one Elder.”

“You’re welcome,” Chris said under his breath.

“Chris, talk to me.”

“You don’t have any say over my personal life.”

“I guess you have half of one of those then,” Leo said.

Chris reddened.

“I can’t help who my parents are.”

“No. But you don’t have to alienate the only people who can help you. We appreciate all you’ve done, now give us back something for our trust.”

“I’ll try,” Chris said after a minute. “But I just can’t- can’t get too close. There are too many things that could go wrong.”

“I get the dangers of time travel,” Leo said.

“I know you do,” Chris said. “Better than the sisters ever could. So that’s why I’m telling you I’ve got my own agenda and I’m going to follow it. Even if you don’t like it.”

“Well, I appreciate the honesty,” Leo said. “That’s all I can ask for at this point. I’m not done watching you, Chris.”

“Watching me, yeah,” Chris mumbled and then orbed away.

Leo sighed and didn’t follow him. He still had a lot of work to do, but first he passed by Paige and Phoebe on their way out and joined Piper in the attic.

“The girls are moving out,” she said plainly.

“What?”

“I told them to. They need to live their lives.”

“But then you’ll be…”

“Alone?”

“Yeah,” he said, hunching his shoulders.

“Well, I shouldn’t be,” she said calmly. “I should have a husband here with me.”

“I’m here as much as I can be,” he pleaded.

“I don’t want Wyatt’s only memories of his dad to be whenever one of us is in danger,” Piper said. 

He got a call. Why, why did he get a call just then?

“Piper, I-"

“I know the look,” Piper said. Her face was hard. “I can’t stop you going and I know why you have to, but, Leo, this is hurting me and it’s hurting Wyatt. Just think about that.”

She brushed past him and he stood for a moment, completely blindsided. An urgent cry came to him and he sighed, disappearing into orb lights.

_He curled up into himself, allowing a moment or two of grief. He couldn’t afford a lot of it, but he’d lost something incredibly precious. He also had something doubly important to prevent. And he would never give up, never allow this to happen. By whatever means necessary, he would stop this._


	7. Chapter 7

_He did not have time for this - these pointless rituals and the marking of days that were nothing but sad, anyway. Besides the only part he was interested in was the gift they were cooking up in the attic. But even that didn’t matter if they didn’t take this threat seriously._

Piper was lonely. In a way, she was glad because it gave her time to focus on her destiny.

That’s right; Piper Halliwell, excited about destiny. Hard for her to believe, too, but it had finally hit home to her. She was Wyatt’s mother and husbands, sisters, demons, normal lives - none of that mattered in comparison. Having the house to herself, even with Chris hovering around all the time, was a bit peaceful when she didn’t have to worry about Phoebe and Paige’s problems or get irritated when Leo wasn’t home. The two of them had formed a truce but the air between them was still thick with tension whenever he orbed home and he mostly hung around Wyatt’s new room letting her work at the club or somewhere in the house. She had a feeling no amount of counseling was going to fix this problem.

Piper would worry about that later.

She missed the girls desperately, of course, but she was happy for them. Phoebe didn’t seem to be enjoying Hong Kong culture as much as she’d thought she would, but the job was only a temporary one, getting a new office up and running, and then she’d be back home.

Paige, on the other hand, was flowering under the independence and romance brought to her by living with Richard and it made Piper glad to see her littlest sister actually getting to live a bit normally. Of course, living with another witch wasn’t exactly what Piper had had in mind, but she wasn’t exactly one to talk.

They’d had a little mini reunion the week before when they’d gone back to the past and confronted a slime demon so Piper wasn’t feeling the loss as much as she had been. Plus, they were planning a surprise birthday party for her so she could look forward to that.

In the meantime she vanquished a demon in Wyatt’s room, scanning him or something, and felt content that she was doing her job.

If only Chris would see it that way.

“How am I supposed to protect Wyatt if you don't tell me when a demon attacks until hours later?” he said.

“Because, Chris, I'm taking care of it,” Piper said, heading up to the attic to look in the Book.

“That's fine, but what happens if this demon was the one? The one who was after Wyatt? The reason I came back?”

“Well, then you're in luck because I blew him up. Not to mention, how many demons have you said that about so far?” she asked, going through the Book.

“Not the point,” he argued. “Piper, I've just got Wyatt's best interests in mind.”

“So do I.” She flipped the Book closed. “Demon's not in here.”

“Well, what did it look like?”

“Tall, robed, with a metal rod thingy.”

“Really? Well, that narrows it down.”

His sarcasm was puzzlingly familiar.

“If another one shows up I'll be here,” she said calmly.

“That's just my point, Piper, what if you're not here? What happens if you’re out with Leo or at the club?”

“Look, Chris, I don't want to go into it, but I'm not gonna be out on a date with anybody, anytime soon. That way I can focus more on Wyatt.”

“What?” Chris said and his face was filled with dawning horror.

Over dramatic, that’s what his problem was.

“Did I stutter?”

“What happened? Are you and Leo…?”

“None of your business,” Piper said. “It’s just not likely we’ll be around each other that much for the rest of our lives.”

“Piper, you can't give up on love. Ever,” he said earnestly.

She wanted to laugh.

“Why not?”

He looked stumped.

“Because you just…can't, that's why. It's not natural.” He regrouped. “Look, all I'm saying is you don't have to make that type of sacrifice to protect Wyatt. That's why I'm here.”

“Well, you weren't here earlier, were you?” Piper turned to leave and go check on Wyatt while Chris followed her. “Look, the only thing that matters right now is what's best for Wyatt.”

“This is not what's best for Wyatt, Piper.”

“How do you know?”

Piper was a bit irritated at how Chris always seemed to know what was best for her son.

“Because I've seen the future and this isn't supposed to happen.”

“So what is supposed to happen?”

“Come on, you know I can't answer that.”

“Well, since you're sent from the future to change it, maybe this is one of the things that needs to be changed.”

“Trust me, it’s not,” Chris muttered, following her into Wyatt’s room. “Look, if you're so concerned about protecting Wyatt, there's other ways to go about doing it, you know.”

“Like what?”

“Like letting Leo take him Up There for a while. Or…” he paused, “you could always bind his powers.”

“No way.”

“Why not? Nobody would ever be after him and you'd have your life back.”

“But that would be selfish of me, wouldn't it? Putting my needs before his destiny?” She turned to look at Chris and sighed. He was so very young. “I'm not being a martyr, Chris, I'm not. I just get it now. I'm the mother of a very special child, and if I do my job right, he’s gonna grow up to do very special things. What could possibly be more important than that?”

“There are things, Piper,” Chris said after staring at her for a moment. “Things that are just as important. You don’t get it now, I know. But there are more people than just Wyatt who need you. And…just don’t forget that. And don’t give up on love.”

She stared at him incredulously.

There he went again being so mysterious, seeming mature beyond his years, but always so sad, so fraught with loss. She just didn’t understand him.

“I’ll keep it in mind,” she said. “But, Chris, I’m not going to take the choice away from Wyatt. Grams bound my powers when I was small and, while I appreciated the chance for a normal life, I also missed it that much more when it was taken from me. Somehow I doubt Wyatt will ever be normal.”

“You’ve got that right,” Chris said. “I don’t agree with you, but I can’t begrudge your reasons.”

“How magnanimous of you,” she said.

“Doesn’t mean I’ll stop trying,” he replied.

“Fair enough,” she said.

***

_This sounded like exactly the kind of thing he was trying to prevent. These demons weren’t just trying to kill, they wanted to corrupt. Desperate times call for desperate measures. There was only one person who could probably get through to her. And one person who needed to or there were a whole bunch of other issues he would have to contend with._

Leo was almost glad to get the call from Chris to come down. He’d been Up There for so long he was starting to forget what his family looked like. He’d been afraid to face Piper lately so to have a legitimate excuse was nice. The birthday gift he’d spent more time on than he should have had been a gesture, but one he’d been too much of a coward to give personally and he’d been considering just leaving it in the nursery for her to find.

“Uh, finally, I've been calling you for hours, man. Where have you been?” asked Chris.

“What's up?” Leo asked patiently.

“What's up? Your son was attacked yesterday.”

“What? Why didn’t Piper call me?”

“Maybe because you’ve been Mr. Up There recently,” Chris said hotly. “Not exactly available. Don't worry, Wyatt's fine, Piper vanquished the demon.”

“Who was he?” Leo asked, purposefully ignoring the accusations because whatever was going on was between him and Piper, not anyone else.

“That's the problem, he's not in the book,” Chris said.

“Well, we have to figure out who he is in case there's another attempt.”

“On that point I have a radical suggestion, a way of protecting Wyatt from any and all future attempts.”

“I'm listening,” Leo said.

“We get the sisters to bind Wyatt's powers.”

Leo shook his head immediately. That wasn’t even an option. No son of his would ever have his destiny taken away from him.

“No way.”

“Come on, Leo, binding Wyatt's powers solves all our problems, believe me.”

Leo got the sense Chris sincerely believed what he was saying. That didn’t make it right.

“No. Wyatt wasn't brought into this world to be bound, I can't condone that.” Leo paused because of the sincerity he felt coming from Chris. “Unless there's something you're not telling me.” Chris shifted uncomfortably but didn’t say anything. Leo sighed. “See, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me the truth. But since you’re keeping mum, what we need to do is figure out who's after Wyatt.”

“Okay. How?”

“Right here. Above the din of the city.” Leo gestured to the bridge. “It's why I come up here.” Leo moved into stance and closed his eyes, feeling Chris copy his movements. “Just close your eyes; rely on your inner senses. Listen to the wind.”

It took awhile but it was the most calm Leo had ever felt from Chris. Gradually he relaxed and reached out, letting go of some of the defenses he normally kept up. Underneath them Leo could feel a deep sense of loss and grief, a huge weight of responsibility, and seething anger directed both inward and outward. It saddened Leo to be aware of it. No one should ever feel that way. Leo inwardly resolved to help him more. If Chris would let him.

It wasn’t long before they found their answer and orbed back down to the manor.

The minute he orbed in Leo felt an indescribable sense of peace and well being flood through him. Suddenly he didn’t really know what he’d been worrying about. Sure, he was worried about Wyatt, but he couldn’t remember why he hadn’t been on Earth in awhile. There was nothing that would ever keep him from Piper. Especially not on her birthday.

“Where's Piper?” he asked eagerly.

“Uh, she's upstairs. Why?” asked Phoebe nervously.

“Because we know who attacked Wyatt and we think they're gonna attack again,” said Chris.

“Who?”

“A demonic cult called the Order. They used to be the most powerful force in the magical world until their leader was vanquished.”

“And guess what,” Chris said, picking up a rattle. “They think he's been reincarnated.”

“Wyatt?” said Paige with a knowing air.

“He's young enough to be turned evil,” Leo said, not really paying attention, anxious to go upstairs and see Piper. “Where is Wyatt? Is he with Piper?”

“Yeah, why don’t you go upstairs?” Phoebe said. “We’ll take care of this Order thing.”

Leo nodded eagerly.

“Cool, thanks.”

He went upstairs, ignoring the weird looks Chris was giving him. He heard an exclamation coming from Chris as he walked down the hall but he didn’t stop.

Piper was standing in their room, fussing with her hair in the mirror. She turned and smiled at him.

“There you are! What took you so long?” she said, moving into his arms.

“I’m sorry,” he said, kissing her deeply. “I was helping Chris id the demon after Wyatt.”

“Good job,” she said, kissing him back. “We don’t want anything to happen to him.”

“No, of course not,” Leo said between kisses.

“What’s happening?” she asked, breathless.

“They’ll take care of it,” he said, inching his hand up her shirt.

She pulled away, laughing.

“Oh, that you get to do later, I promise, but I want a birthday party first.”

“Sounds good,” he said, loving how happy she looked.

It didn’t really work out the way they wanted. A demon impersonating Darryl made another attempt on Wyatt, which put a bit of a damper on the festivities, but Leo was confident they could fix it.

Chris said he wanted to check something in the attic and Piper took care of Wyatt while Leo went to Darryl’s to see if the man was okay. Thankfully, he was. When Leo got back to the house though he found Chris and the girls arguing so he went up to his room and found Piper.

“What are you thinking?” he asked, slipping an arm around her.

“I’m worried about Wyatt,” she said, even though he didn’t sense too much anxiety coming from her.

“Me too.”

“What should we do?”

“Protect him any way we can.”

“What if the only way to protect him is to bind his powers?”

He hesitated. He still wasn’t a fan of the idea, but for some reason the strong opposition of it he'd felt before wasn’t there anymore.

“I don’t really like the idea.”

“I don’t either,” she said.

“But I’m willing to do…”

“Anything,” Piper supplied.

“It could just be temporary,” he said. “While he’s young.”

“That’s true,” she said. “After all, it didn’t last with us.”

“No, your destiny was too powerful,” he said, kissing the top of her head.

“It brought me to you,” she said.

“I’m glad it did,” he said.

“Let’s go tell them,” she said.

“All right,” he said and picked Wyatt up, carrying him down the stairs to where the girls and Chris were arguing.

“Hey,” Piper said. “We've been talking and I think we need to try what Chris suggested.”

“Which is?” asked Phoebe.

“Binding Wyatt's powers.”

There was general outrage from the sisters, but it didn’t bother Leo as much as it would have normally.

“I mean,” Piper said, sitting down, “if you think about it, it makes sense.”

“You can't be serious,” Paige said.

“This doesn't sound like you, Piper,” said Phoebe.

“Doesn't it?” put in Leo. “Piper wants to protect Wyatt. She wants a normal life. This way she can have both.”

“Hey, that was my argument,” Chris said, looking inordinately pleased with himself.

“Yes, it was,” Leo said.

“It’s a bad one,” said Phoebe. “A very, very bad one. One that's been discussed and discarded already.”

“Yeah, but that was before a demonic cult started targeting him,” said Piper.

“I mean, this could be...” started Chris.

“What?” said Paige. “The big, bad, evil thing that's coming after him? Yeah, yeah, yeah, we got it.”

“I think we made a mistake with your present,” Phoebe said nervously.

“Present?” asked Leo.

“You guys made the present, didn’t you?” Chris said ponderingly.

“Piper, I don't understand. Yesterday you were willing to give up everything for Wyatt's future. Why this now?” Phoebe said hurriedly.

“Well, you should know. You're the one that, um, showed me what I really wanted and really need.”

“She's got us there,” Paige said.

“Yeah, well, it doesn't matter because it's gonna take the power of three to bind someone as powerful as Wyatt and I'm not gonna support it,” said Phoebe.

“Neither am I,” said Paige.

“Well, then we have a problem because I am,” Piper said. “And so is Leo. Wyatt is our son. It’s our decision, not yours.”

“I agree,” said Leo firmly.

“All right, why don't we all just take a deep breath, okay?” said Chris, stepping in. “We can talk about it later, after dinner.”

“Since when are you party happy?” Paige asked suspiciously.

“Since you guys aren’t going to get anywhere by arguing,” Chris said.

Which made sense to Leo. Finally, Chris was starting to get it. He even looked happier.

***

_He had to do it. He knew they would be angry, he knew it probably wasn’t even right, but he had to. All of his efforts were useless, it appeared, and nothing he said made it through. He winced as he did it and mumbled a quick prayer it wouldn’t backfire on him. It probably would._

Piper felt much better after Piper and Phoebe gave her their present. The present of self-enlightenment, they said. Which she’d been really annoyed about when they told her about it, but after they’d sprayed her with her new perfume she’d felt fine. Better than fine actually. Suddenly everything didn’t hurt quite so much; she wasn’t feeling betrayed and abandoned or so worried about Wyatt. But she still knew what she wanted. And no matter how hurt she’d been, she wanted Leo in her life. She wanted a normal life. She wanted their family to be safe. But she didn’t want to worry all the time.

It all seemed to melt into one contradiction but she didn’t mind it. Not when Leo came home, not when the demon came after Wyatt again, not when it dawned on her she might have to bind his powers after all, not when Darryl and Sheila and Richard came over, and not while they ate.

Chris didn’t eat. He’d gone upstairs again after suggesting they stop fighting and then he’d come back downstairs and paced while they all ate.

At first Phoebe and Paige had been tense but after Chris had come back downstairs, they relaxed and started enjoying themselves.

It was a good spread; Piper had to admit they’d done a good job. It was really nice to see Darryl and Sheila and have Leo home. Even Richard didn’t seem as standoffish as he normally was. Paige’s new good mood seemed to bring out humor and conversation from him.

Towards dessert Chris finally stopped being neurotic and brought up the subject of binding Wyatt’s powers.

“So, what does everyone think after eating?” he asked.

Piper looked at Leo.

“Well, Leo and I still want to do it. He’s our son and that’s what we think we need to do to protect him.”

“They are his parents,” Phoebe said. “They do have the right to make the decisions.”

“And it doesn’t have to be permanent,” Paige agreed.

“It would mean a lot less orbing home for you guys,” Chris said.

“That’s not the point,” Phoebe said, but she looked a little relieved at the thought.

“I could spend more time with Richard,” Paige said thoughtfully.

Richard looked at her askance and opened his mouth, but then closed it again at the glare Chris sent him.

“That would be good for you,” Piper said, never minding that Paige spent most of her time with him now.

“Then it’s agreed?” Chris asked.

Leo nodded.

“Yes, we’ll do it.”

“Did we miss something?” Sheila asked, looking confused.

“Ignore them,” Piper said. “Well, ignore us. We just had a little argument about how to protect Wyatt and my sisters weren’t listening to reason.”

“Excuse you,” Paige said, flicking a cherry at Piper.

It missed and hit Phoebe.

“Hey!” she squealed and threw a bit of her salad.

Paige retaliated with her cake and bits of it splattered onto Piper.

After that it was all out war between the three sisters and Piper laughed as she threw food. It reminded her that she also wanted fun in her life.

Chris sighed and threw his hands up while Darryl and Sheila ducked out of the house and Wyatt stared in wonder at his crazy relatives. It made Piper laugh again.

Richard just got out of the way and watched them and Piper idly wondered if he had known what he was getting into with this family.

“I’m taking Wyatt upstairs,” Leo said and grabbed him.

Piper kept fighting and barely noticed it when Leo came back and joined in the fight.

Chris squawked when he got a bunch of cake in his face.

“Will you all grow up please?” he asked loudly.

“Lighten up, Chris,” Leo said, rubbing frosting into his hair.

Chris growled and pulled away.

“You do not get to do that,” he said.

“Sorry,” Leo said, looking hurt.

“I think you guys need to concentrate on the demon,” Richard said quietly, but Piper still heard him. “I mean, you’re all acting a little-”

Just then a loud wail sounded from upstairs and everyone stopped, all frivolity gone.

Suddenly everything was very clear to Piper and she felt none of the confidence she’d been feeling all day. All she knew was that Wyatt was in danger.

She ran upstairs the others behind her. Leo orbed. Piper got to the attic just in time to see Leo go flying from where Wyatt’s shield had actually repelled him. She didn’t understand.

Three robed demons were standing inside the shield and one picked him up. Wyatt did nothing to stop him.

“At long last,” said the demon.

Then they all vanished.

With her son.

Because she’d been throwing cake around like a four year old.

Because her sisters had given her a stupid present.

Because Leo hadn’t been around.

Causing her to want to…bind Wyatt’s powers.

Piper looked to her sisters and Leo and saw them reach the same conclusion she had. They all turned and stared at Chris. Even Richard.

“What are you doing?” Chris asked nervously.

“The spell wore off,” Phoebe said.

“Right after they took my son,” Piper said harshly.

“You don't seriously believe this is my fault, do you?”

“Oh, right, so it's just a big coincidence that suddenly we all wanted to bind Wyatt's powers?” asked Paige.

“This is crazy,” said Chris then turned to Leo in what must be some desperation. “Leo, tell them.”

“Tell them what? I'm wondering the same thing myself,” said Leo.

“Okay, so what if I did? I was only trying to protect Wyatt.”

“By tricking us?” Piper demanded to know.

“I had to. None of you would do the right thing.”

“In your opinion,” said Paige.

“Well, it just so happens mine is the right one,” said Chris.

“Why?” asked Phoebe.

“Because the only reason I came here was to keep Wyatt from turning evil,” Chris said softly.

“Turning evil?” Leo asked.

“Wait, don't you mean stopping evil from hurting him?” said Paige in confusion.

Chris shook his head and appeared to collect his thoughts.

“Look, everything I said to you was true, but I didn’t tell you everything. And you already knew that. But this part I didn’t tell you because I didn't think you'd help me if you knew the truth. In fact I knew you wouldn't.” Chris sucked in a breath. “The evil from the future I came back to stop isn't a demon. It's Wyatt.”

Piper’s immediate reaction was disbelief.

“You're lying.”

“No, I'm not. He's gonna grow up and terrorize people with his powers, take over.” His voice went low. “Kill even.”

Piper shook her head even as Leo spoke.

“Why should we believe you after all the lies?”

“Because you have to.”

“No, Chris, we don't, actually,” said Piper, all compassion for his grief vanished with her own.

“Fine, then don't. Either way, we need to save Wyatt now and I'm the one who knows how to do it.”

Piper barely heard Phoebe ask how she was so worried and angry.

“The Order,” Chris replied. “They used their powers to turn him, to reverse his morality. See, he thinks bad is good now, and good is bad. That's why his shield repelled you.”

“So?” asked Leo.

“So Wyatt has always brought his shield up around me. He thinks I'm a threat.”

“Gee, I wonder why,” said Paige.

“I never noticed that,” Leo said, turning to Piper. “Did you?”

“No,” Piper said, turning back to Chris. “Big deal, so Wyatt knew you were dangerous before. Now I know it too and that’s what you should be worried about.”

“Listen to me; they reversed his sense of morality. That means his shield will protect him from you but not from me. Please, I'm the only one who can save him. Let me help.”

Piper did listen. He sounded sincere. But then, he always had before. Everything he did had some type of ulterior motive. She’d overlooked it before because of his seeming pain or because he’d saved Wyatt or because he was in trouble or because Leo had been especially annoying that week but she couldn’t overlook it now and she was ashamed she’d overlooked it as long as she had.

“Chris, we don't need your help,” she said coldly. “I will get my son back, and when I do, I don't wanna see you anymore. You can go back to the future or the other side of the world, but just don’t be here.”

He looked like she’d stabbed him. She didn’t care.

“I'm sorry,” he said and orbed away.

Piper turned to the others.

“What should we do?”

“Leo, any idea of how to kill these guys?” Phoebe asked.

“Just like any other demon,” Richard said, almost apologetically, as if not wanting to step on Leo’s toes. “Their power comes from their numbers. You wouldn’t need potions or spells, just your powers.”

“Thanks, Richard,” Paige said.

Leo nodded.

“He’s right. But with Wyatt helping them…I don’t know how you can get close.”

“We have to try,” Piper said.

“I agree,” he said.

“Can you sense Wyatt?” she asked.

“Yes, he’s in the Underworld,” Leo said after closing his eyes for a minute. “My senses are still in tune to his.”

“Then let’s go,” Paige said.

She orbed them to Leo’s specifications and Piper was alarmed to see how many demons there were. Wyatt was in the middle with the same demon who had taken him before.

Piper blew several demons up while Paige and Phoebe attacked others. Piper went for Wyatt but he threw his shield up and knocked her down.

Piper wanted to yell with frustration especially when the demon sneered at her.

“He protects me now, not you.”

The demon formed a fireball and poised to throw it at her and she prepared to blast it but before she could Chris orbed into the shield and jumped on the demon.

The demon fell to the ground consumed by his own fire. A metal object fell out of the shield as he died.

Piper stared openmouthed at Chris as the other demons shimmered out or were vanquished by her sisters.

“Pick up the scepter and point it at Wyatt,” Chris said. Piper hesitated but picked it up. She truly didn’t know why she was listening to him. “Trust me.”

Her sisters came up beside her and Piper pointed the scepter at Wyatt. A shimmer appeared over Wyatt’s shield and then it vanished. Chris picked him up and handed him to Piper.

“He didn’t raise his shield back up for you,” she said.

“Looks like he trusts me now at least,” Chris said and orbed away before she could say anything.

She held Wyatt closer and let Paige orb her away too.

***

_His confidence was slipping away. It seemed like everything he did was a failure. Especially since she had… Well, he wasn’t going to think about that. But he did need to think. Funny how the one place he could think of to go was associated with the one person he never wanted to think about._

After Leo assured himself that Wyatt was okay he felt all his former embarrassment about how he’d been avoiding Piper and how they’d acted while under the influence of the spell.

Still, he remembered what it was like to feel what he wanted and to act on it. It had been very freeing.

So he sucked it up and he went to their room where she was getting ready for bed.

“Hi,” she said. “Are you staying?”

“I have a few things to do,” he said, “but then I’ll be back. Is that okay?”

She half-smiled. 

“Well, not much I can do about it.”

“Piper,” he said.

She held up her hand.

“I know, that came out wrong,” she said. “I just meant that I hope you hurry back. It is my birthday, after all.”

“Speaking of,” he said, bringing out his hands from behind his back, “I was hoping you’d like this.”

“That’s very sweet of you,” she said, taking it from him and sitting on their bed to open it. It took her a moment and he watched her, waiting with baited breath. “Leo,” she said wonderingly, when she pulled it out. “How did you?”

It was her mother’s charm bracelet, the one that Prue had lost. Leo had spent a long time looking for it.

“I have my ways,” he said. “I just- I wanted to get you something you’d really treasure. I feel bad about leaving you so much and we weren’t really speaking and I got this before, but I especially wanted to give it to you after the spell the girls did and I felt what you wanted.”

“Leo, you’re practically babbling,” she said.

“I just…feel bad.”

“Well, I feel bad too. I think it’s just a bad stage in our marriage.”

“We can get through it, right?”

She wore a thoughtful look.

“I certainly hope so.”

He tapped the card in her hand. _Always,_ it read.

“I mean that.”

“I know,” she said and kissed him softly on the cheek. “Now go do your stuff and come back.”

“I will,” he said.

He thought about Chris and smiled slightly when he realized where Chris was. He orbed to the bridge.

“Good place to think, isn't it?” he asked lightly.

“What do you want?” Chris asked sharply.

“Just to talk. You know, Chris, trust is a precious commodity. Once you lose it, it's pretty hard to get it back.”

“You’d know, wouldn’t you?” Chris said.

“Don't be a smart ass; it doesn't help your cause.”

“Pretty much screwed that up, don't you think?”

Chris sounded defeated.

“I don't know,” Leo said, shrugging.

It was weird to think it, but, somehow, after everything, Leo didn’t want to give up on Chris just yet.

“What, you're saying you still trust me?” Chris asked incredulously.

“It's not my trust that matters, it's the sisters.’ ”

“I agree.” Chris appeared to struggle with his next words but finally spit them out. “So what do I do?”

“Just be straight with them, that's all. Don't manipulate them. Even if it is for the right reason.” Leo paused. “And for what it's worth, yes, I do trust you.”

Chris laughed for a full minute.

“I don’t believe it. You’re the one who trusts me. You.”

“It’s not too unbelievable,” Leo said. “After all, you saved my son from turning evil, didn't you?”

“For now.”

Leo felt a chill go down his spine at the thought. But maybe that’s why Leo trusted Chris, because he’d seen young witches become warlocks too often. And Wyatt was the most powerful young witch the world had probably ever seen. There’s no telling what he could do if he turned evil. Such a future would explain Chris and his mania for stopping it from happening.

Leo arranged with Chris to work some more with him on his healing and then told him not to stay up there too long and got a sarcastic eye roll in return and left for the house, slipping into bed beside Piper. She was asleep, but moved toward him, gravitating toward his body heat. Leo slept for a while, but then he woke up because he felt needed.

Piper was still lying beside him, but she was crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he whispered, slipping his arm around her.

She grabbed his arm and hung on as if her life depended on it.

"I-I can't believe we almost did that. I feel so guilty."

"About what?" Leo asked.

Piper turned to face him and even in the dark light he could see how upset she looked.

"Leo, I almost bound Wyatt's powers! I almost took that from him."

"You were under a spell," he soothed.

"A spell that let me see what I really want! And it's what you want too; you were under the same spell. Both of us somehow think life would be better without powers for our son. And we almost did that to him."

"The important thing is we didn't," he said, because he didn't really know what else to say.

It was true, there would be some measure of relief, but the just anger he'd felt when coming out of the spell made him feel better, knowing he would never give in to that desire otherwise.

Apparently Piper didn't feel the same way.

"That's not the point," she said, swallowing another sob.

"Tell me what is," he said, beginning to run his fingers through her hair.

Gradually she quieted down a little and began to speak in a small voice, it grew as she spoke and it almost seemed as if she was talking to herself.

"You remember when we went to the future. Me, and Prue, and Phoebe. You sent us there. And…we had the most beautiful little girl. I wish you could have really seen her, not just my memories of her. And I remember being so glad that she was the part of the future I could keep Everything else, our marriage falling apart, the witch trials, especially Phoebe being burned, I wanted to change that. But I loved her. I didn't know her and I loved her. When Wyatt was born I loved him too and I still do, but I mourned for Melinda, my lost little girl. Something we did or did not do made her disappear forever and I miss her. It seems silly, but I do. Most of the time I don't think about it, but tonight reminded me of that moment in the future when I was going to bind her powers to save her from the witch hunters. I stood there, watching her, and I couldn't do it. I couldn't take the choice from her like that. You stood behind me and you knew how I felt then. You always know how I feel. Tonight…" she trailed off.

Leo leaned down and kissed her forehead and then her temple.

"Tonight was a reminder that Melinda was lost and that what you felt was a sacrilege to do to your child was something you almost did again."

She nodded and he swallowed hard.

It was true he didn't remember Melinda as she did. But he knew Piper's thoughts and memories and feelings of her visit to the future and they made his heart hurt as they always did and he mourned the loss of the daughter he'd never known.

"I will do my best," he whispered, "to make sure Wyatt grows up with both parents, safe and loved, and that you don't have to make that choice ever again."

"You can't promise," she said.

"No, but I can try," he replied.

"Please," she said softly, and her voice still echoed into the quietness of their bedroom and mingled with the sound of Wyatt's soft breathing on the monitor.

_Irony of all ironies. Here he was in the most desperate situation of his life and now he had help from that direction. It felt…good. He’d have to watch that._


	8. Chapter 8

_It hurt more than he thought it would, to lose their trust like that. He said it over and over again; he hadn’t come here for trust, but…now it was gone. Well, almost gone. The trouble was, there were still things that had to be done and he was the only one aware enough to do them. Though he apparently had other work ahead of him if he was to ensure his own survival. A problem for another day._

Piper took her time going around the school. She was nervous though she didn’t know why. How was it that big demonic happenings didn’t make her sweat but choosing a preschool for her son was like walking on coals?

Especially with snooty parents who made her feel like she was the world’s worst mother with a child that could potentially destroy the world. No! She wasn’t going to think about that anymore. Too late, the thoughts were in and had been ever since Chris dropped his little bomb about Wyatt. As much as she wanted to disbelieve him, she somehow couldn’t. Everything he said made too much sense.

But it hurt her terribly and made her fly into a panic whenever Wyatt so much as sneezed.

Leo wasn’t any help, he kept saying Wyatt would be okay, but she could tell he was worried too. If only he’d admit to it. But he took out his worry on helping half the world while she just had to suffer in silence. She hadn’t realized banishing Chris would take away the majority of her adult conversations.

Thankfully Phoebe was back home now from her job in Hong Kong though she’d been moping ever since about not having enough direction in her life and not being able to advance in her career because of her responsibilities and all sorts of other things that Piper felt bad about but really couldn’t concentrate on.

It was nice to have a sister home. Paige was still blissfully living in the land of Richard and spending a lot of time at her temp jobs, which, Piper supposed, was a good thing. But it made her miss Leo all that much more.

Still, they were always there for her, including coming to ‘preschool picking out’ day.

“Hi, thanks for coming,” she said.

“Oh, of course, you know, anything for our little nephew,” Phoebe said, then stopped. “What exactly are we doing for our little nephew?”

“Showing family support. They look for that, especially when the father's not around a lot.”

“What are you talking about? Leo's around all the time,” Phoebe protested.

“Yeah, for us, but he won't be for the school, he can't be.” Paige’s phone rang. “No phones, not now,” Piper said.

“I’ve got an ogre problem,” Paige protested.

It was actually nice to be with her sisters and bicker over whose problems were the most important at the moment. Paige’s quest for magical and actual independence, Phoebe’s biological clock issues, or Piper’s family worries.

“Okay, neurotic people, can we get back to my neuroses right now, please?” Piper asked patiently.

“Sure. Which one were we talking about?” asked Phoebe.

“The one where I'm a rotten mother who's raising an anti-social child.”

“Oh, that is ridiculous, and not true,” Paige said, surreptitiously checking her phone.

“Is it? He doesn't have any friends. Phoebe, you and I had each other and Prue when we were growing up, but he doesn't have anybody, he's all alone.”

“Hey, I was all alone,” Paige protested.

“Yeah, but you didn't know you had powers, so it was safe for you to have friends. Your mother didn't have to worry about if you were gonna orb out during a play date or something.”

“Piper, don’t you think you're overreacting a little?” asked Phoebe gently.

They all heard the familiar sounds of someone orbing and looked over to see Wyatt leave the nursery.

“No, I don’t!” Piper said and pulled them around the corner, gesturing with her hands at Paige. “Orb us, follow him.”

“I’m not that good at following orb trails,” Paige said.

“Don’t care, follow now!” Piper said.

“All right, all right,” Paige said, grabbing their hands and orbing.

They appeared in the manor by the stairs. Wyatt was standing there staring at the landing.

“You cannot keep doing this, sweetie, really,” Piper said, going to pick him up.

That was when Paige noticed the door. On their landing. A door. A door with a voice on the other side calling for help.

Piper thrust Wyatt into Paige’s arms and had her orb him out.

The door opened and a bald man with glasses and a robe stepped out. And before he could talk an apparition appeared behind him and chopped off his head, leaving the body behind the door and the head rolling down the stairs.

“What the hell was that?” Piper asked.

The head on the stairs spoke. Spoke!

“That was the headless horseman.”

“I just don’t have time for this,” Piper said, sighing.

Phoebe made a face at her in agreement.

They found out the head was named Sigmund but they didn’t get to find out any more information before Paige and Leo orbed in, Paige saying Wyatt was okay in his room and that she’d called for Leo hoping he could help.

“Leo! Oh, so good to see you again,” said Sigmund.

“Sigmund, what happened?” asked Leo.

“Wait, you guys know each other?” asked Phoebe in confusion.

“Gideon sent me for your help, all your help.”

“Gideon? Who's Gideon? And who are you?” asked Paige.

Piper had had enough. She used her arms for emphasis.

“All right, all you people with legs follow me.” They followed her in to the living room and Piper sniped at Leo on the way. “Just so you know, this is what's keeping your son from developing social skills.”

“What?” Leo asked.

“I'm talking about our lives. We can't just drop what we're doing every time someone's head comes rolling down the stairs.”

She sounded a little crass she knew, but in their lives it wasn’t such a remote possibility. Case in point, the head on her foyer table.

Leo looked all noble and disappointed and Whitelighter-y like he used to.

“I can't believe you're saying this. You don't understand, this isn't supposed to happen. Magic School is supposed to be protected from evil. It's the only way Gideon can teach magic to the next generation. Wyatt's generation.”

“I think Wyatt is more concerned with nursery school right now then magic school,” Piper said.

“Are you sure? Paige said he orbed back in front of the door. He was drawn to it.”

Phoebe put her hands in between them, probably guessing, and rightly so, that another fight was going to happen between her sister and brother-in-law. At least that was Piper’s premonition of the future.

“Okay, so the real question is what is this magic school and who is Gideon and how come we’re just hearing about this now?”

“Magic School is a place where all magic users can come and learn about their talents and powers and how to use them wisely. It was started-" Leo started to say.

“Yadda yadda,” Piper said. “I don’t want a history lesson. What are we going to do now?”

“Well, we have to help,” Paige said. “I mean, we can’t just keep Sigmund’s head as a centerpiece.”

“Okay, fine, but we can't take Wyatt. Sorry,” Piper said when Leo looked disappointed.

“All right, I'll get Chris to watch him,” Leo said, compromising with her.

Though she didn’t want that compromise, thank you very much. She was not happy with Chris. She didn’t trust him.

“What? After everything he's done? No, I don't think so.”

Yes, it was role reversal, and she didn't understand why Leo was suddenly defending Chris, especially after what he did.

“I know his motives are suspect. I’ve always been suspicious of him, remember? But I really think he was just trying to protect Wyatt.”

“Oh, please,” said Paige.

“Look, I think his intentions are good. He deserves another chance.”

“This is his last chance,” Piper warned.

Leo beamed at her and orbed away while they made ready for the Trek Into Magic School.

Which involved carrying Sigmund’s head.

Magic School was massive, corridors stretching for miles, impressive columns, and huge open study rooms, giant libraries, and that was only the small glimpse Piper got as they walked.

“So, how are we gonna find this dude Gideon, anyway?” asked Paige as they walked.

“He's not a dude, he's an Elder,” said Leo. “My old mentor, actually.”

How did she not know this?

“Really? You've never mentioned him before,” said Piper.

“We met a long time ago when I first became a Whitelighter. He helped me out, took me under his wing. He actually fought for us to get married, to break the rules.”

“And he’s been in Magic School ever since?” Piper asked. “Just running Magic School? How is there Magic School and why didn’t we know about it?”

“That was my question,” Phoebe grumbled.

“It’s a place of magic, like Up There, but even more protected if that’s possible,” Leo answered. “Gideon survived the Titans’ attack because he was here at Magic School,” Leo said. “It’s magically protected by everything good we could think of. I guess I never mentioned it because you guys never came and Wyatt wasn’t really old enough yet.”

“Definitely something you should have mentioned,” Piper said huffily. 

Before they could have another fight in front of their family (and Sigmund’s head), Phoebe started seeing wolves.

And Leo wanted her child to come here? No thanks. They pressed on and made it to an open hall with books lining the sides, a big table in the middle of the room and exit points in several walls. The ceiling was high overhead and engraved with magical symbols and creatures.

It was kind of pretty, Piper guessed.

Students flitted past but Sigmund seemed to think they had arrived.

“Leo, good, thanks for coming. Although I do wish it was under better circumstances,” said a voice from nowhere.

“Gideon,” Leo said, nodding like that was perfectly normal.

“And the Charmed Ones. Lovely to see you again. Although you probably don't remember meeting me, you were just little girls.”

Piper nudged Leo with her elbow.

He chuckled and spoke.

“Gideon, I do believe your invisibility shield is still up.”

A man appeared in front of them carrying some books. He was tall, wearing a robe, with slightly curling brown hair and a beard. He looked pretty much how Piper would expect an Elder teaching magic would look. But, just because he was an Elder, she was inclined to dislike him.

“I'm sorry, I'm just a little distracted with everything that's been going on around here.”

“Yes, we heard,” said Piper.

Gideon’s attention was caught by Sigmund’s head on the table.

“Sigmund, oh, I'm so sorry.”

“Okay, would somebody please tell me what's going on here?” said Phoebe and Piper couldn’t agree more.

This was the kind of world she didn’t like, someplace completely magic. Leo’s world, she guessed. Though that led to difficult thoughts and she didn’t want to go there.

“Well, it all started innocently enough, actually,” Gideon said. “Pranks really. Setting rats loose from the Pied Piper, turning the north dorm into a gingerbread house.” He smiled fondly. “Kids.”

And this wacko was her husband’s mentor.

“And then...” Leo prompted.

“And then someone cast a spell that brought forth the darkness, and days became nights, nights became terror, and the headless horseman has roamed the campus ever since, targeting teachers.”

“So what you're saying is somebody's trying to shut down the school by cutting off teachers’ heads?” asked Paige.

“What else would it be? What better way for evil to gain an upper hand than to form the next generation?”

Piper wasn’t interested in why. She wanted solutions.

“Isn't it as simple as finding who conjured the horseman and reversing the magic?”

“Yes, except that no student possesses that level of magic, at least they're not supposed to. That's why I believe that a demon from the outside has somehow corrupted one of them into doing his bidding.”

“So you find the student, you find the evil, right?” asked Paige.

“True, except you find much more than that here, Paige.” Gideon straightened and spoke mysteriously. Must be fun for the kids, Piper thought. “The answers you each seek can be found within these grounds. You merely have to be open to them.” He turned to Paige. “Teaching will help you find the student in question, but it will also remind you of what you fear you have lost.” He turned to Piper and Leo. “Investigating our nursery school will help you with your worries over Wyatt.” He turned to Phoebe. “And if you follow the wolf, she will lead you where you want to go, but be careful. The deeper you look, the more you will discover and the better chance you will have of saving all this.”

He leaned back and a look of annoyance came over his face as if he hadn’t meant to say all that. Maybe it came with being Headmaster of Freak School.

“Thanks, Gideon,” Leo said, as if they had just heard pearls of wisdom.

Gideon nodded.

“If you’ll excuse me, I must look after Sigmund.”

He left and the girls stared after him.

“What do they put in the punch here?” Piper asked.

Paige shrugged.

“So I’m going to become a teacher?” She brightened. “Actually, that does sound really cool.”

“And I’m supposed to go wolf hunting?” Phoebe said. “Do I look like I want to be a chew toy?”

“Being head of Magic School is a special position,” Leo explained. “It’s far more than just a job and goes beyond an individual’s personality, experience, or preferences. As an Elder Gideon would ordinarily be held to certain expectations, but being in charge here alleviates him of some of those things and takes away a little bit of his autonomy in other ways. The school uses him as a channel almost. It knows things he couldn’t possibly know and uses him to guide students, teachers, anyone, in the direction they need to go. If the school decides someone needs to know something it will prepare the path and Gideon helps them to see it, even if he doesn’t agree with the path.”

“That sounds very dangerous and if you’re ever offered this position you are to turn it down,” Piper said.

Leo grinned.

“It’s an awesome responsibility. It holds Gideon accountable to the school while on the grounds though the school doesn’t always act in ways we would expect either.”

“Is it safe for me to go after this wolf?” Phoebe asked.

Leo nodded.

“Yes, the school is a safe place, absolutely dedicated to the protection of everyone inside it. Obviously something’s happened to tamper with that, but it doesn’t seem like the basic protocols have changed at all.”

So they all split up. Phoebe went off to find her wolf and Paige changed into a robe and went to her classroom, which left Piper and Leo to go investigate the nursery.

It was impressive in a lot of ways, Piper had to admit, but it made her nervous. The kids were levitating and using telekinesis and conjuring and they were all babies. It was a frightening thought. And a sudden disloyal idea occurred to her. What if Wyatt corrupted them all, made them his little minions in his search to take over the world? In her haste not to think like that she was a little cruel in her assessment of the nursery.

“I don't know what the hell Gideon was talking about, because this is certainly not what I'm looking for.”

“Wyatt wouldn't have to hide his powers here. Plus, he wouldn’t be all alone.”

“No, he'll be surrounded by all the other freaks.”

“They're not freaks,” Leo reproved softly.

“You know what I mean,” Piper said. “I just want Wyatt to have a normal up bringing. At least as normal as possible. Here there would be no chance of that. He’d be king of the freaks. And maybe he’d- is that too much to ask for?”

Leo looked at her knowingly. 

“Maybe he’d go evil and corrupt them all?”

She nodded miserably.

He sighed and wrapped his arm around her.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Piper. I just…no matter what, Wyatt is going to be special. Our job is to lead him where he should go, give him as much information about who he is and what he can do as possible.”

“Obviously something goes wrong,” Piper whispered. “Something we do.”

“We know now.”

“We don’t know anything.”

Piper wriggled out of his arms and wiped at her eyes. She couldn’t do this here. She never had time to do this with him anymore anyway.

The teacher was heading their direction and Leo addressed her.

“You were telling us about your near miss with the headless...”

“Shhh. Don't want to scare the little ones,” Mrs. Winterbourne said. “They may have powers but they're still innocent.”

“How'd you get away?” asked Leo.

“I astral projected. Confused him, I guess, by creating two of me, thank goodness.”

“So who do you think is responsible?” asked Piper.

“Well, not the children. Never. They’re precocious and rambunctious at times like all children, but they love to learn. And we’re a family here. Bound by the secret of our gifts.”

“So why target the teachers?” asked Leo.

“These children are the cradle of good magic, its entire future. Without proper guidance, nurturing, they can easily be turned.”

“Evil?” Piper asked in a small voice.

“Unfortunately, yeah.”

A warning siren sounded before Piper could indulge in any more of her Wyatt related fears. She and Leo raced to the Great Hall, as he called it, and, oh joy, she got her head chopped off.

This really was not her day.

Leo carried her home, gathering Paige along the way, and they set her on top of a cabinet in the sun room.

She was really ticked off about this, by the way. She didn’t have time to be a head. Not with innocent kids in danger and her own child competing to be Mr. Dark Side of the Future and her husband and sisters running off on their own lives all the time. Her running fears sounded pathetic in her head so she concentrated on how weird it felt to not have a body.

“You doing okay up there, honey?” asked Leo.

“Actually, I feel a little woozy.”

“Well, maybe it's because we have you up too high. Are you sure you don't want me to move you down lower?”

“No, I don't want Wyatt to see me like this, he will freak out.”

“Well, you know, on the plus side, this is a great way for Wyatt to get out and socialize,” said Paige.

“If I had legs I would kick you,” said Piper.

“You know, maybe I should just go upstairs and check the Book and see if there's a spell that can fix this?” asked Paige.

“Or we can find the little child that conjured the horseman and vanquish it.”

“You think that would reverse the spell?” asked Leo.

“I'm hoping,” said Piper.

“I keep getting this weird feeling that it's one of the students in my class,” said Paige.

Piper listened to them talk about the possibilities and what to do about it, while wishing she could scratch her nose. They did eventually plan to bring the kids to the manor where they couldn’t conjure anything and then do some old fashioned sleuthing to get them to crack.

“Phoebe’s probably in danger,” Piper put in. “If they got me, it’s obvious they won’t hesitate to go after anyone they perceive as a threat to them.” 

“I'll go get her,” said Leo.

“No, I do not want Wyatt to have two headless parents. Send Chris,” Piper insisted.

“Okay,” Leo said, shrugging, then frowned. “You know, I’m surprised that he hasn’t come down yet. We’ve been making enough noise.”

“Let’s just get this over with,” said Piper.

***

_This would most definitely be viewed as something suspect. For a minute he’d considered asking for permission, but he had such a distrust engrained in him. Such a fear of what would happen if people said no. Not like he was used to having to ask for permission anyway. He was fixing their mistakes after all._

Leo walked with Paige up the stairs to get Chris, talking about how they were going to interrogate the students.

It felt good to have a legitimate reason to be home. The other Elders had been pressuring him lately; now that the immediate crisis of the Titan attack was over, they said normality needed to resume. An Elder’s place was Up There, they needed his leadership, the world required watching over. All the usual excuses. Leo sometimes felt like he could only take so much more pressure before he blew up. And it wasn’t like it didn’t make sense to him. He had all the moral senses of an Elder. He felt the need to answer the call. Up There was peaceful, everything felt right, despite the pressures of the world at need. There was such certainty. 

Down on Earth all the questions loomed at him, the emotions were overwhelming, the demands seemingly unable to be met. The higher the joy the greater the pressures, that was Leo’s conclusion anyway. He felt happier with Piper and Wyatt and the other girls, even Chris, but everything seemed harder, the future more uncertain, his own failings more prevalent.

He needed to talk to Piper about all this, but he was hesitant. It just seemed like she couldn’t understand, that normality was all she could think about. Her bias against the Elders was absolute and her devotion to Wyatt stronger than anything else. He didn’t want to add to her worries, though he knew he was anyway. They just needed time. Procrastination appeared to be one of his human faults that presented every time he came home.

All those thoughts vanished when he walked into Wyatt’s room and saw a robed demon by Wyatt’s crib, light floating over Wyatt’s face. Chris was standing there doing nothing and Wyatt didn’t have his shield up, but Leo didn’t pause, rushing forward.

The demon shimmered out.

“What the hell is going on?” Leo asked.

“Wait, I can explain,” said Chris.

Leo picked Wyatt up examining him.

“Are you okay, buddy?” he asked.

“What was he doing?” asked Paige angrily.

“Nothing bad, I swear,” said Chris, voice high.

“Nothing bad? He's a demon,” said Paige.

“But he wasn't hurting him, I promise. Wyatt's shield wasn't even up.”

Leo couldn’t believe Chris. And he couldn’t believe his own stupidity. After everything they’d been through, the fact that Chris would do this was unbelievable. Looked like Leo’s first instincts had been right all along.

“I trusted you, I vouched for you,” he said harshly.

“Look, just let me explain,” Chris pleaded.

Leo shook his head; he was done listening to Chris and his explanations.

“Get out of here,” Leo said.

“Paige, please,” tried Chris.

She wouldn’t answer him.

“Now!” yelled Leo.

Chris looked frightened and surprised like he could never imagine Leo being this angry. Indeed, Leo hadn’t really ever been this angry.

Chris orbed out.

“Is he okay?” asked Paige.

“Yeah, I think so. Listen, I'm gonna take him Up There where it's safe. Do you mind...?”

“Getting Phoebe? No, not at all. I just hope there's all of her to get.”

“Good, call me when you get back. And let’s not tell Piper about this till later.”

“Good idea,” Paige said.

Leo orbed Wyatt Up There and breathed in relief once he had looked him over and then ensconced him with one of the youngest Elders, but very reliable, and one whom Wyatt seemed to like a lot. Some of the Elders caught him and began to lecture him on bringing Wyatt up here so often and not staying himself. Leo didn’t really have time for that. Plus, it annoyed him that protecting the son of a Charmed One and one of their own appeared to be more of a nuisance to them than a necessity.

He was stuck there a bit longer than he needed and he was glad to get Paige’s call when it came. He orbed down to see Paige and Gideon standing in the kitchen.

“What's going on?"

"You have to talk him out of closing down Magic School," said Paige.

Gideon turned to Leo.

"Someone let the horseman out, Leo. He killed a man."

"Why?"

"Why else? To force my hand. Make me shut down the school."

"If you let whoever's behind this win, all those kids are gonna lose. Is that what you want?" Paige demanded.

"Of course not. But..." Gideon said, trailing off.

"But what? Big deal, you have one bad apple. Just give us the time to flush him out to save the next generation of magic."

Leo smiled as he watched Paige dig down deep into herself and find what she wanted and what she was capable of. It was a feeling she'd been engendering in him a lot lately when he'd been there to see it. Living with Richard and helping people out magically solo had really given her the chance to do what she'd never dared to do before. Leo was very proud of her and she didn't need any of his help today.

"But the rules," Gideon protested.

Leo frowned because Gideon wasn't really acting like himself. He was almost too afraid like he knew something they didn't or he was trying to make them think he did. But Leo's thoughts were lost in Paige's next words.

"Screw the rules. Listen, you are the one who talked me into doing this, you are the one who said I could do it, so don't give up on me now, please. Just let us finish the job that we started. Tell him, Leo."

"I think you just did."

Paige smiled up at him and Leo smiled back, but his smile quickly turned to fear when he sensed Piper's fear and surprise and then they heard a yell and ran towards the living room. Her head was gone and the students, every single one of them, were frozen.

"Oh no," Leo said, his senses scanning the room. 

He couldn't pick up anything.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Paige.

"Didn't you get Phoebe back?" Leo asked.

"She didn't want to come, but then I…I- don't get mad, but I sent Chris after her."

"What?" Leo said, turning to her in shock. "Why would you do that?"

"Do you really believe he means to hurt us? Or Wyatt?"

"Not the point, Paige," Leo said. "Look, he may have good intentions but he's done nothing but screw up since he got here."

"Well, we needed someone," Paige said. "He wanted to help, so I'm letting him help. You can yell at him all you want later and I'll be glad to participate. Just, let's fix this first."

"There's always a fix this first," Leo said, but he nodded.

At that moment Phoebe and Chris came in through the door on the landing.

"Oh, Phoebe, I'm so glad to see you, I was worried," said Paige.

"What's the matter? Didn't you trust me?" asked Chris.

Leo restrained himself from punching Chris and used words instead.

"Separate subject."

"Hey, Piper's been kidnapped. A little perspective," said Paige.

"If one of the students took her, I can't sense which one it is," said Gideon, which made Leo frown again, but Phoebe spoke up before he could question it.

"Maybe I can. Thanks to your wolf, I've gotten a lot of clarity lately." Phoebe started walking around after giving Chris a strange look. She stopped in front of the kids. "I can sense pain, and anger, a lot of anger. Do any of them hate the high school?"

"Honey, they're teenagers," said Paige, "they all hate the school." 

Phoebe stopped in front of a boy Leo knew to be Zach. He was a powerful telepath who'd initially resisted his powers but had seemed to adjust to them as of late. Gideon made regular reports on all the magic users in his school so the Elders could keep tabs on up and coming magic powers in the world. Gideon had often had concern on his mind for Zach, but not for at least the last six months.

"Who's this guy?" asked Phoebe.

"A telepath," said Paige.

"Yeah, he's telepathing a whole lot of rage right now," said Phoebe.

And then Zach moved.

"Well, look who just solved the case," said Zach derisively, but Leo thought he sensed tentativeness behind the scorn.

"Zachary?" said Gideon.

"Surprise."

Zach disappeared and Leo suddenly understood a lot of things.

"What happened? Where'd he go?" said Chris.

"That wasn't Zachary, that was an astral projection," said Leo and looked to Paige.

She nodded, speaking slowly.

"A teacher here has that power. There were a lot of powers in this room, conjuring, freezing."

"He's using his telepathy to tap into other people's powers," agreed Phoebe.

"The real Zach must be in the school with Piper," said Leo.

"What does he want with her?" asked Chris.

"Get her out of the way maybe," said Leo. "The Charmed Ones have a habit of messing up evil plans."

"Why didn't he just kill her?"

"Well, her body's at Magic School," said Leo.

"But couldn't he just as well have-" began Chris.

"Look, it doesn't matter," said Gideon harshly. "Matters have progressed far more forward than they should have. Piper may be in grave danger and so are my students."

"Then I've got a very bad idea," said Paige.

Leo thought she was right once she'd explained it. It was a bad idea. But it was the only one they had and it just might work. At least it would give them the Power of Three back and then they could work on a better solution.

Leo didn't feel very comfortable waiting there with Chris and Gideon and a room full of frozen people while the sisters went to find his wife, but it was practically the story of his life.

***

_It had been a rather bad decision, he could admit it. He'd just wanted to do it without raising panic and he was fearful of being overridden. But then the anger and outrage had happened and he felt small and unwanted and like a failure instead. A feeling which caused his own anger and determination to come back to him. He had a job to do and he didn't care what certain people thought of him, he didn't. They didn't have the right to hold approval over him. So he appealed to another source and he helped do what he could and then he'd gotten the strangest look._

Piper felt like a cliché as she tried valiantly not to think about scratching her nose. On the other hand it helped to take her mind off the pressing doom weighing down on everything as a teenage boy ran amuck, swiping everyone’s powers and kidnapping her head.

She didn’t know if she was less or more inclined to be sympathetic to him since everything he was doing was reminding her of what Wyatt could possibly become. At the moment she was leaning a little bit towards less, especially the itchier her nose got.

However, shortly thereafter her sisters came to rescue her and got their own heads chopped off so at least she was in good company.

“I’m sorry,” Zach said petulantly when he scooped their heads up and put them on a desk. Guess they didn’t get to visit the gallery of the other heads. “I don’t want to do it this way, but it has to be.”

He vanished before they could say anything and Piper smiled pleasantly though she doubted Phoebe and Paige could really see it out of their peripheral vision.

“So, whose bright idea was this anyway?”

“We were trying to save you,” Phoebe said.

“Yeah, good job on that one,” replied Piper.

“And who went and got her head stolen?” retorted Phoebe.

“While you were off contemplating your naval…while you still had one.”

“Guys, we're not getting anywhere arguing,” Paige interrupted.

“Actually, we're not getting anywhere because we don't have any bodies,” Piper sniped.

“Okay, look, we said we were sorry,” Phoebe said.

“Can we try looking on the bright side? I mean, you know, we're still alive,” said Paige and the role reversal was actually quite amusing to Piper.

“Yeah, only because Zachary can't kill us in here,” said Piper.

“I don't think he would if he could,” said Paige. “I mean, he apologized to us. It’s almost like he doesn’t have any choice in the matter.”

“There’s always a choice,” Piper said and then winced because she really didn’t want to think about Wyatt right then.

“I think she's right, actually,” said Phoebe. “I didn't sense any anger from him, just a lot of sorrow.”

“What could force him to do this?” asked Paige. “Why would he target us?”

“He wanted us out of the way for sure,” Phoebe said. “It’s revenge on the school he’s after.”

“It’s revenge on Gideon,” Paige said.

“Then we need to get our bodies back fast,” Piper said.

“Power of three spell?” asked Phoebe.

“What else we got?” said Paige.

They fought for a little bit on the wording of the spell but in the end it was both the easiest and the hardest spell they’d ever written. It was completely on the fly and couldn’t be written down so they needed to memorize it and none of them wanted to waste time on making it fancy.

As soon as they’d spoken the words Piper felt herself flying through the air and landed, connected with her body. Oh, that felt good. Her body wasn’t with her sisters,’ it was stored in another room with a bunch of other headless bodies and that was creepy as all get out but she didn’t have time for that so she hurried to find her sisters.

“Let’s go, let’s go,” she said when she found them on the floor, Phoebe caressing her own thighs.

They ran down the long corridors of Magic School before arriving at their own door and bursting through to find Gideon on the floor and a knife hovering at his throat.

Piper spared one moment of eye rolling at Elders and their pacifist ways. It was one of the main reasons Leo was so often flung through the air and smashed into their furniture. If he wanted to he could just vaporize most things that attacked them, but he never felt it was the right option. Most of the time she respected doing his dirty work for him because she had absolutely no problem blowing things up.

But…right now, when his life was in danger, it was a bit ridiculous for Gideon to be playing the non-violence card.

“Where’s Leo?” was the first question out of her mouth.

“He took the other children to safety,” Gideon answered, eyes glued to the knife.

“Was he going to come back for you?” Paige queried.

“He thought Zachary was you, I’m afraid,” Gideon said. “And Zachary sent Chris in after you.”

“I am right here,” Zach said. “Right here with a knife.”

“Zach, please don’t do this,” Paige said, extending her hand to him. “This isn’t the way.”

“I don’t want to do it!” Zach shouted. “I can’t help it.”

“You’re the only one who controls you,” said Phoebe softly. “Please, put the knife down.”

“I tried,” said Zach, nearly crying. “I tried.”

“Why are you angry, Zach?” asked Phoebe, flinching a little, Piper assumed, from Zach’s emotions.

“He-he took me from my home,” Zach said. “I was never given a choice. He doesn’t listen to me. I can’t say anything or do anything to make him see. This is the only way. Nobody asked me if I wanted powers. But I have them and so I’ll use them if it helps people listen to me.”

“I’m sorry, Zachary,” Gideon said. “I never realized.”

Zach glared down at him with hatred on his face.

“No, you’re not sorry. You’re the only one who isn’t.”

“Zachary,” Gideon said warningly.

Amazingly enough, Zach didn’t say anything, just stood there with the knife to Gideon’s throat.

“I…just wanna go home,” Zach said, shoulders slumped.

“You can go home, Zach,” Paige said, stepping closer. “I promise I will do everything in my power to make that happen. But this is not the way.”

“You don’t know that,” he said. “You don’t know.”

“Then tell me. Please, tell me what I can do to make it better. I know I haven’t been your teacher for very long, but I want to help you. I do.”

“I believe you,” he said.

“Then talk to me. Please, just come with me and talk to me.”

“I can’t tell you what you want to know,” he said, shoulders shaking. “I can’t. But I can…if I can just…go home.”

“I’ll take you myself,” she said, extending her hand to him.

“I’m so tired,” he said.

“I know,” Paige said, voice gentle. “Let me help.”

Piper was impressed despite herself. Paige was outdoing herself. Maybe her time away had done her good. Zach dropped his hand and the knife clattered to the ground away from Gideon who got up and reached out a hand to Zach.

“Zachary, I know I- I’m sorry. I will learn to listen.”

“No, you won’t,” Zach said, his voice older than it had any right to be. He kept away from Gideon’s reach and stepped behind Paige. “Can I go home now?”

“I’ll take you,” Paige said, holding out her hand. “But let’s talk first, okay?”

“I can’t tell you what you want,” he said.

“It’s okay, there are lots of other things to talk about,” she said.

They vanished in orb lights and Piper cracked her neck. Time for the cleanup portion of the night.

“Leo,” she called.

“Piper, you have your body back!” he said delightedly as he orbed in.

“Don’t get too excited,” she said drily. “Are the kids okay?”

“They’re fine,” he said, looking around. “What happened?”

“Oh, fill him in,” Piper said, sitting down on the sofa.

Gideon went back to Magic School to see about reinstating all the teachers’ heads, Leo went back Up There to get the kids and Wyatt, and Phoebe was going to go find Chris, except he came back through the door and raised his eyebrows. He’d apparently been hanging out with them for too long because it was exactly the way Leo did it, Piper thought.

“What happened?”

That, too.

***

_He was nervous. He’d blown it quite badly and he didn’t think he’d get another chance to fix this from the inside. He’d keep trying, but the more he thought about it, the more irrationally angry he got. He’d have probably treated him the way they were if he were them, but he knew things they didn’t. And it made him mad. Plus, he was a bit worried about his future, or more accurately, his past. He’d done a lot of thinking lately and realized he might have seriously miscalculated._

Leo came back from Up There with Wyatt safely in arm. The other kids couldn’t wait to show off their new knowledge from having been outside of Magic School. The Elders were upset at him again for leaving but Leo was just tired at this point. The younger Elder, Orlando, the one Wyatt was so attached to, had run interference for him just so Leo could get back. And ordinarily it took apocalyptic situations to get an Elder off their cloud so Leo was safe until his work, conscience, or circumstances forced him back.

When he arrived home the nanny was there for her usual shift. Paige informed Leo Piper had gone to the club to check on the band and Phoebe had gone with her. Paige was going to join them.

“How’s Zach?” Leo asked.

“He’s okay. He’s really shaken. Something happened that he literally can’t talk about. That makes me think today was part of something else because it just doesn’t seem he would have or could have done all that himself. That was a lot of power for him to be throwing around, even if it was borrowed.”

“You’re right,” Leo said. “Did you bind his powers?”

“No,” Paige said. “He didn’t want me to. I think he was just so happy to be with his parents and away from whatever was troubling him that his powers weren’t really the problem to begin with. I’m gonna keep coaching him and hopefully he’ll come back to Magic School one day.”

“Maybe you will,” Leo said, watching her closely. “You did really well today, Paige. I’m proud of you.”

“Aww, thanks,” Paige said, hitting his arm slightly. “Nice to have you back.” She sobered up. “So what are you going to tell Piper about Chris?”

“I’m going to tell her the truth,” Leo said. “But there’s just something about Chris, you know?”

“I know,” Paige said. “Well, I’ll pull Phoebe aside at P3 so you can do the confessional thing.”

“Thanks,” Leo said, extending his hand out. “Shall we?”

“Why, thank you,” she said, orbing first.

They appeared in the supply closet at P3, the standard orbing entry point they’d established.

It was busy and crowded, people drawn to the band there that night.

Piper and Phoebe were at the bar and they made their way toward them.

“I have to talk to you,” Phoebe and Paige said to each other at the same time.

Everyone laughed and then Piper and Leo were left alone together.

“So.”

“So,” she said back. “I don’t think I want Wyatt in Magic School anytime soon.”

“Why?” he asked.

“Because I think magic is more dangerous than being anti-social right now,” she said. “Though Phoebe just got a really weird look on her face and told me she didn’t think I’d have to worry about that just now when I told her.”

“Huh, you think she had a premonition at Magic School?”

“I think she had a trip at Magic School,” Piper said wryly. “But whatever. You okay with that?”

“Sure, for now,” Leo said. 

Piper’s eyes narrowed but before she could say anything else, he told her about Chris.

“That little…” she said, fingers twitching like she wanted to blow something up. “Leo! This is all your fault. You talked me into letting him watch Wyatt. What did that demon do to him?”

“Nothing,” Leo said. “Chris was right about that. I checked him very thoroughly Up There for anything off.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this before?”

“We were a little busy,” said Leo.

“No excuse. Wyatt’s safety comes above everything,” Piper said, swatting his arm.

“I know, which is why I’m telling you now. I just don’t know why Chris would jeopardize the safety of Wyatt like that right after his last stunt.”

“I don’t know and I don’t care,” Piper said. “I don’t want him around. You need to do something about him.”

“I will,” Leo said. “I’ve been trying to think of the best way.”

“Good,” she said, sounding somewhat appeased.

“I was going to go and talk to him,” Leo said.

“Fine, go,” Piper said. “Better you do it or I’ll blow him up.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Leo said, thinking about how he’d felt when he’d walked through the door and saw the demon standing over Wyatt.

Leo went to the backroom where Chris was just shrugging out of a jacket. He looked about thirty years older than he should look and Leo felt a stab of sympathy for him. Whatever his game was, it looked like Chris was losing.

“We need to talk,” he said.

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Chris said, a hard and ragged edge to his voice.

“I don’t care,” Leo said. “This is for your good too, you know. Piper wants to blow you up.”

To Leo’s surprise, Chris chuckled.

“Standard response. That’s okay, she’s entitled to it.”

“And I’m not?”

Chris turned to face him.

“Leo, you really don’t want to know what I think you’re entitled to.”

“Maybe not,” Leo said. “But I wanted to tell you I’m going to bring up your situation with the Elders again. This can’t keep happening. I can’t keep trusting you and then have you pull stuff like this. Whatever good you think you’re here to do, you’re just making it worse.”

Chris didn’t say anything, but the muscles in his jaw were clenched so tightly Leo thought they might break.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do anymore,” Chris finally said.

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Leo said. “Until you can trust me and tell me what’s really going on, I can’t trust you.”

“I never wanted your trust,” Chris said and Leo wondered if he knew how unsure of himself he sounded.

“I’m sorry for that too,” Leo said, bumping into Phoebe and Paige on his way out. “What’s going on?” he asked them.

“We need to talk to Chris,” Phoebe said, looking at him with an odd look on her face. 

“Maybe there’s more there than meets the eye,” Paige said.

Leo stared after them confused. Until five minutes ago Paige had agreed with him. What had Phoebe told her?

_He was trying to do the math in his head again. It had become almost as big an obsession as what had brought him here in the first place. He didn’t have time for heart to heart talks. Yet they seemed to follow him around. And now his biggest secret was out. But maybe, just maybe he could finally have some help. Because his tasks were mounting as high and impossible as any done by Hercules. And he was tired, so tired, so alone, so alone. He didn’t have the energy to resist, he just needed to fix it._


	9. Chapter 9

_What do you do when your very existence counts on the extremely awkward matchmaking skills of your relatives? The whole thing was just weird and gross and wrong and he didn’t even want to think about it. But the people he wanted to talk to each other weren’t, and the people he wanted to talk to weren’t talking to him. It was all just going as badly as it could. And it was all his fault. No, it was HIS fault._

Piper waved goodbye and closed the front door behind their guests. Leo winked into existence behind her and she turned to greet him with a tight look on her face.

“Where have you been?” she asked, and then waved her hand. “Never mind, I don’t even want to know and I don’t care. You promised you’d be here.”

“I know, I tried, Piper.”

“No, there is no trying when it comes to your son’s first birthday! Do you want him to feel abandoned by you? Do you want him destroying the world because of you?”

“That’s a little extreme, don’t you think?”

“No, I don’t think. I think Wyatt is an extremely sensitive boy with great powers and the tendency to do whatever the hell he wants when something’s not happening the way he wants it to.”

Leo’s face fell and he turned to Wyatt and picked him up.

“Hi, buddy. Did you have fun? Did you like your party? Happy birthday!”

“He was good,” Piper said, sighing. “I only had to freeze the room once.”

“He was excited,” Leo said, burying his face in Wyatt’s hair. “It was his birthday.”

“Probably would have been more exciting if you were here,” Piper said. “He misses you.”

“I miss him too,” Leo said quietly, and then turned to her. “I’m really sorry, Piper, I am. But I was gone trying to figure out what to do with Chris.”

“What happened?” Piper asked, interested in spite of herself.

She was still mad about what had happened, even if, for some reason, ever since the incident with the demon Paige and Phoebe had pulled a one eighty and were defending Chris left and right.

“They agreed we should send him back to his own time,” Leo said.

“Good,” Piper said. “I can’t afford to have him around Wyatt anymore.”

“So I am trying to work for this family,” Leo said.

Piper glared at him.

“Don’t try to pull that noble crap with me. You know perfectly well I would rather have you here at Wyatt’s birthday and let some other Elder handle it.”

“I’m the only Elder who knows Chris,” Leo pointed out.

“Don’t you all have some kind of mind link, like what one knows the others do?” Piper asked sarcastically.

Leo answered her anyway.

“You know that’s not how it works. We have a common link where we can put information, but anything private we can keep private. Especially if we’re on Earth.”

“Then put everything you know about Chris on the public link,” Piper said.

“This is personal,” Leo said, squirming slightly. “You know it is. I need to make sure Wyatt’s best interests are being considered."

Piper tried to take that to heart, really, she knew Leo was trying to do what he thought was best, but it was really grating when she’d just had to handle ten children and their parents by herself, especially when all her sisters seemed able to do was harp on about Chris and offer her aphrodisiacs. It was really weird and annoying.

“Nevertheless,” she began, “Chris-”

“Did someone say Chris?” asked Phoebe, popping around the corner. “He’s really been doing good work lately, right? I mean, I know you haven’t seen him but he’s been helping me with my column and Paige with her temp jobs and-”

“Enough about Chris,” Paige said, appearing with a tray of oysters, and shoving Phoebe with her elbow. “Look, guys, I found these in the freezer. Why don’t you take some time to yourselves while I watch Wyatt?”

“What is with you two?” asked Piper. “If you don’t mind, the last thing I should probably do is be alone with Leo right now. So just…”

A Darklighter appeared in the entryway with them and shot an arrow directly at Leo, who orbed out of the way. 

“What’s going on?” Chris asked, running into the room but Piper didn’t have time to think about why Chris had been in her kitchen this whole time.

The Darklighter shot again, the arrow going for Chris, but Phoebe pushed him out of the way and he pulled her down with him while Paige orbed it back at the Darklighter and Piper rushed for Wyatt. Before she could get to him Leo had orbed there and orbed Wyatt away. Phoebe jumped to her feet while Piper raised her hands to blow, but the Darklighter disappeared in a cloud of dark orbs and left the three sisters staring at each other in confusion.

Chris got up from the floor.

“Thanks,” he said to Phoebe.

“Of course,” Phoebe said. “You’re one of my favorite n- um, you’re welcome.”

“What is going on with you three?” Piper asked. “Chris, did you put them under a spell or something?”

“No!” Chris said defensively. “I wouldn’t do that.”

“Really?” Piper asked derisively.

Leo orbed back in with Wyatt.

“Is he okay?” Piper asked, rushing to see him.

“He’s fine,” Leo said. “What was that all about?”

“I don’t know, but could you check with the Elders?” she asked. “Or maybe Gideon or something?”

“Uh, I'd rather not see the Elders right now," Leo said, looking uncomfortable and Piper wondered exactly why when he'd been so cozy with them a minute ago that he'd missed his son's first birthday party. "Magic School would be a good source,” Leo said. “You know I’ve been going there for years for help. They’ve got resources like you wouldn’t believe.”

“I’m not gonna touch that one,” Piper said, thinking about all the times he’d gone and didn’t say where he was going.

“I don’t like it though,” Paige said suddenly. “You should take Piper with you.”

“What about Wyatt?” Piper said. “I’m not going to leave him.”

“But you and Leo would be so much better-” Paige started to say until Phoebe slapped her arm.

“Take Wyatt too, he’ll be safer,” said Phoebe.

Leo held out his hand to her.

“Come on,” he said, then turned to Chris. “You and I are gonna have to talk shortly.”

“Can’t wait,” Chris said sarcastically and this time Phoebe slapped his shoulder.

It was the last thing Piper saw before she was orbed away.

***

_He didn’t feel so good. In fact all he wanted to do was lie down and go to sleep. He wondered if that was how concussion victims felt right before they slipped into a coma. Their efforts to help him weren’t helping and now there was a demon attack to worry about. Maybe he should go over the calculations again. Somehow, before the day was over, something drastic was going to happen to him._

Leo and Piper dropped Wyatt off in Magic School nursery with Mrs. Winterbourne and headed toward the main hall. Leo walked with purpose, he knew the school well and he knew where he wanted to look. Piper walked silently at his side, looking uncomfortable and angry and beautiful all at once. He really wished things were different right now. But they weren’t and maybe they never would be. All he could do was keep going on.

Right now that meant figuring out who was after him.

“Gideon,” he said.

Gideon turned from what looked like a lecture to a teenage girl and smiled.

“Leo, Piper, what a pleasant surprise. How are you, my boy?”

“We've been better,” Piper said.

“A Darklighter attacked, I think he's after me,” explained Leo.

“Are you certain?” asked Gideon gravely.

“I don't know, he may be trying to get me out of the way to get to Wyatt,” said Leo. “We dropped him off at the nursery; I hope that's all right.”

“Of course, absolutely,” said Gideon.

Leo nodded absently and moved toward the shelf he knew he wanted.

“We have to get back to Phoebe and Paige, see if we can help,” said Piper, clearly wanting to get out of there.

“Leo shouldn’t,” Gideon said. “He should go back up with the other Elders where he'll be safe.”

“He can’t just leave,” said Piper.

“What about the Darklighter?” asked Leo.

“It is not your responsibility,” said Gideon.

“Pretty sure Darklighters are exactly his responsibility,” Piper said hotly.

“Back when he was a Whitelighter perhaps,” Gideon said sternly, “but now he is an Elder. Darklighters are for you and your sisters to handle.”

“Semantics aside,” Leo said. “I can't just sit around while someone is after my son, I'm a father now.”

“No, you're an Elder now and it's time to start acting like one. Don't you see?” said Gideon earnestly. “You don't just put yourself at risk by staying here on earth; you put all Elders at risk too. If they catch you, they get access to us all.”

“That’s true, isn’t it?” Piper said thoughtfully, but she looked angry.

“I know,” said Leo, “but...”

“You can't justify staying here any longer, not with this, not anymore. We have indulged you long enough because we needed your help.”

“Hey, let’s not forget who saved you all,” Piper interrupted. “Leo did. And it’s not exactly been happy keen for us either having him split his time, but you do not get to tell him to abandon his family. Besides, I don’t see you Up There doing time.”

“This is my duty,” Gideon said stiffly. “I have been here since the beginning. Do you suggest I simply let these children go?”

“No, but I expect you to accept and know that you’re living proof not all Elders need to be Up There full time,” Piper said.

Gideon obviously didn’t have an answer for that and he simply turned to Leo.

“Please listen to me and know that it’s time to fully accept your calling. Protect your family by protecting us. Sacrifices are necessary for the higher good, for the sake of the world.”

Piper kept quiet and Leo was grateful for it. He appreciated what Gideon was saying and it worried him more than he could say, but Wyatt’s safety overshadowed all that.

“I can't,” he said. “I have to know my son is safe. I'm sorry.”

He grabbed the book he was looking for and held out his hand to Piper. She took it and they orbed home.

“I notice you didn’t tell him to go jump off a bridge,” she said.

“I didn’t leave you either,” he said.

“If someone were to capture you,” she said slowly, “they’d get access to all your knowledge and all the shared knowledge you have with the Elders, right?”

“That’s right,” he said.

“Then I appreciate the risk you take in being home with us,” she said.

They were walking up to the attic and when they got there Phoebe and Paige were talking loudly together and shut up as soon as they saw them.

Leo raised his eyebrow. The two of them had been extra weird lately.

“Do we know where to go?” Piper asked.

Phoebe nodded.

“We used the Darklighter arrow to scry for his position. We can go anytime.”

“Leo, you should stay here,” said Piper.

“No, I’m coming,” he said firmly.

She shrugged.

“Okay, let’s go.”

***

_He really felt like a nap, but he doggedly kept going through his figures. His arm was starting to tingle like he’d cut off his circulation. The creepy old man telling him to enjoy his day outside and take his time with life was weird. This whole day was weird and now his vision was starting to blur. Obviously he couldn’t do any more here and he’d rather be around other people, even ones who hated him. At least then maybe the quiet fear beginning to invade his mind would be dulled under the anger._

It felt a little odd to be driving to a vanquish instead of orbing there, but Piper was glad they hadn’t when they saw the location and how exposed it was. But it really made her worry as well. It was day and in the middle of the city, what could the Darklighters gain from this?

“Since when do Darklighters hang out in broad daylight like this?” she told Leo. “It could be a trap, maybe you should stay here.”

“No, I'm the bait, remember? Besides, if it is a trap, you might need me to help you orb back.”

“Well, I've got Phoebe,” said Paige. “You get Piper out of here for Chris- for Wyatt's sake.”

Piper didn’t have time to try and dissect what that sentence meant. They all moved into the alley cautiously.

Darklighters appeared on the roof to the right and Piper blew several up, but more appeared on the building.

“You take Piper,” Paige said to Leo and grabbed Phoebe, orbing them to the roof where they threw their potions, vanquishing the Darklighters.

Another one appeared behind Phoebe and Leo shouted for her to watch out. Piper was busy blowing up Darklighters who had orbed into the alley. But she saw with horror out of the corner of her eye as the Darklighter shoved Phoebe and she knocked her head, falling over the side of the building.

She used her levitating powers to slow her fall, but she still fell pretty hard. Paige orbed to her side.

The Darklighter who had shoved her appeared behind Leo and Piper and Piper raised her hands with a vengeance.

“You don’t get to hurt my sister,” she said, sending all her power at him.

There was a vast white noise and heat against her face and then everything rippled and faded, a monotone color pervading her surroundings. Leo was still beside her but Phoebe and Paige were gone.

They searched the alley and then went to where Piper had parked her car.

“Phoebe? Paige?” she called, then frowned. Her car was gone. “Where's my car? What's going on? Where'd everybody go?”

“That's a good question,” Leo said, that look coming over his face that said he knew more than he was saying.

“Well, they gotta be here somewhere.”

“I think we should get out of here,” he said firmly.

“No, not without Phoebe, she's hurt. Didn't you see her fall?”

“Yeah, but at least she's alive,” Leo said, eyes scanning their surroundings.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Piper said, exasperated and completely ready to throw down with him, pent up anger and their dangerous situation notwithstanding.

“I don't know, but I think we need to get off the street while we figure this out,” Leo said.

“Then we’ll go to the hospital. If Paige couldn't get to you, she'd take Phoebe to the hospital. Memorial's just down the street.”

“Piper, you don't understand, we can't worry about them right now. We need to worry about us.”

“Why?” she asked, turning to face him.

Footsteps sounded behind her in the eerily quiet street.

“Piper, you're not supposed to be here,” said the Darklighter she’d blown up.

“Yeah, well, you're not supposed to be here either. At least not in one piece,” she said, going to blow him up again.

Nothing happened. 

As much as Piper would like to be rid of magic sometimes, there was always a sick feeling of terror in her stomach when she couldn’t get her powers to work.

”Come on,” Leo said, grabbing her arm and starting to run.

“Why aren’t you orbing?”

“Same reason you’re not blowing things up,” he said. “Run! Go, go, go!”

The Darklighter called after them.

“You can run but you can't hide! You're in my world now!”

Piper ran with her lungs bursting down the street, heading for the hospital, despite Leo’s attempts to get her somewhere else.

“I have to find my sisters,” she snapped at him.

“I don’t think we will,” he said and she found herself completely exasperated with him yet again.

What else was new?

***

_His time was up. He even had a genuine guide to the afterlife. And he was starting to walk through walls. He’d failed then. He wondered how the paradox would resolve itself, but he knew that it would. He couldn’t exist now, but he had existed. It was enough to give him a headache, but he already had one so it didn’t make a difference. He found himself regretting and he hated that feeling. Maybe he should’ve listened more, told the truth. Maybe he should’ve just left everything alone._

Leo let Piper run ahead of him while he ran through possibilities in his mind. She obviously hadn’t accepted the fact that they were no longer on the same plane they had been and he was more concerned with figuring out where they were and why.

The hospital was as deserted as every other part of this town was. That narrowed things down and Leo didn’t like the contenders. Piper kept calling out Phoebe’s and Paige’s names, but they didn’t answer. He tried to talk to her again, but she wouldn’t listen.

“Phoebe’s hurt,” she snapped at him.

“Not in this plane, she's not,” he said. “The blast, when you blew up the Darklighter, must have knocked us into this other place. One that co-exists with our world but not with our lives.”

“What are you talking about? What world?”

“I don't know, but I don't think we're here by accident, I think this is part of the Darklighter's plan. To have us here without our powers and without your sisters.”

Piper kept looking for her sisters and Leo had to wonder if it was genuine panic that was driving her at the moment or if she really had lost all faith in him. The bond between them had been growing so faint lately that he had to strain to feel it sometimes. Somehow that hurt worse than the words she hurled at him. Leo knew he was failing, knew he was stretching himself too thin. He was so worried about her all the time, but the multitude of a million other voices on the planet was louder sometimes than her single voice. There was only one of her, but despite their losses, there were multiple Elders. Gideon's words were only the tip of the iceberg and Leo had taken to hiding from his fellow Elders whenever possible and only speaking about specific things like sending Chris back.

Leo was reaching a breaking point, a point where he’d have to choose, but he kept avoiding it. Maybe he was just as obtuse as Chris and just as single minded. But either way, he still didn’t have time to think about that right now. The Darklighter had obviously come prepared with arrows that would work and Leo had no way of protecting Piper and she had no way of protecting him. They had only their wits and experience to guide them.

“I feel Phoebe,” Piper suddenly said, running past him and he winced.

“Piper, we've gotta keep moving, we can't stay here.” She ignored him and he swore. “Piper, I don't want you to get hurt, too,” he said harshly.

She turned to face him and he saw shock on her face.

“Okay.”

Someone spoke behind them and Leo realized finally exactly where they were. Somewhere in the real world, this man had just died. He recognized Leo for who he was.

“I know what plane we're on,” Leo whispered as the man winked back out of their sight. “The ghostly plane.”

“Is that a good or a bad thing?” Piper asked nervously.

“Bad,” he said.

“So, now what?”

An arrow skimmed past them, pinning Piper’s sleeve to the wall.

“Now, we run,” he said and tugged her free, trying to ignore her grimace of pain.

Leo knocked the Darklighter into the wall and pulled Piper after him. He ran blindly, instinctively not heading for the house, but somewhere else familiar. They ended up at P3.

“Will we be safe here?” asked Piper breathlessly.

“I doubt it,” Leo said. “But it will do for the moment. We need to get you patched up.”

They sat her down on the stage and he gingerly peeled her jacket off.

“Ow,” she said.

“It doesn’t look too bad,” he said, using more of his field medic skills than anything Elder-y. “Good thing you’re immune to the poison.”

“But you’re not,” she said. “Be careful.”

“I won’t touch it with my hands,” he said, taking off his shirt and biting his lip.

“What?” she finally said, noticing.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” he finally blurted out. “I’m sorry I’m putting you in danger. I’m sorry I’m just failing at everything lately.”

Piper sighed and leaned her head back.

“You sure know how to put a girl on the spot, don’t ya?” He made a face and then tore his shirt in a strip. “Oh, my, my,” Piper said, and that’s how he knew she wasn’t angry with him.

“Impressed?” he asked, suppressing a laugh.

“Very,” she said, a slight flirty edge to her voice.

He concentrated on binding her wound, being careful not to expose himself to the poison.

“This should stop the bleeding,” he said.

“Thanks,” she said, moving it around experimentally.

“No problem,” he said, moving back from her.

She caught his hand and held it.

“I know how hard it’s been for you,” she said.

He shrugged.

“It’s no excuse.”

“What Gideon said…is that what all the Elders say?”

“Every time I’m there.”

“Why didn’t you tell me how much they were pressuring you?”

“I didn’t want to pressure you.”

“You’re an idiot,” she said, keeping a hold of his hand and then looked around at the ghostly image of her club. “I rather imagined meadows, waterfalls, maybe even a harp.”

“Well, this isn't the afterlife,” he said, appreciating the change in subject. “It's a place before that to ease the transition.”

“Lucky us we're stuck here. That is until our friendly Darklighter helps us move on permanently.”

“Well, we're not gonna let that happen. We've been through a lot more than this.”

He felt slightly more positive. They hadn’t cleared the air between them, not by far, but he didn’t feel like such a heel anymore.

“Have we?”

“Are you kidding?” he said, nudging her playfully. “Ever since we met it's been one ordeal after the other.”

“Wow, you make it sound so romantic.”

“It's not what I meant,” he said, laughing. "I mean, look at everything we've been through, everything we've overcome. This is just one more thing. This isn't where it ends. I promise.”

“Be careful using those words, mister,” she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“I mean them. I can’t mean anything other than them.”

“I’m not sure that made sense grammatically,” she said, “but I believe you.”

“Good.”

“All right, so how do we get out of here?” she said.

“I don't know,” he said thoughtfully. “I figure the Darklighter has a way, maybe a portal.”

“Masked by the explosion?”

“Maybe. Although somebody's gotta be helping him with a hell of a lot more powers than a Darklighter.”

“Do you think the portal's still there?”

“Probably. Question is, how do we access it without our powers?”

That was what was really worrying him.

“We make Phoebe and Paige use theirs.” When he didn’t say anything she kept talking. “I'm serious. We're on the ghostly plane, so why can't we, you know, haunt them? Make contact like other normal ghosts do.”

“Because not all other ghosts do. It takes years to learn how to cross over. Besides, you need a connection, a reason.”

“A bond? You mean like sisters? A reason like survival? Come on, I know them; I know they're looking for us, and I know they were at the hospital. I can't explain exactly...”

He shook his head and kissed her forehead.

“You don't have to. Far be it for me to question the power of three after all these years.”

She smiled softly at him.

“No one’s ever gotten us like you. Any version of us.”

“It goes both ways,” he said. “So, what now? How do we contact them?”

“They'll be at the house at the Book of Shadows,” she said, getting to her feet.

“It's probably where the Darklighter will be waiting for us. He obviously knows us, he's studied us.”

“Then we’ll just have be very sneaky,” she said.

He grinned.

“I like the way you think.”

***

_He couldn’t really see anymore. Every time he walked through a wall it felt more natural. Nobody was really talking about saving him anymore; they didn’t think it could be done. Maybe he had done enough. Maybe his task was over and he could finally rest. That sounded nice. But, somehow, he just didn’t feel done. Yet there was nothing he could do._

Piper followed Leo from tree to tree, feeling slightly ridiculous at all the attempts at camouflage. Still, she felt better to be cautious. They made it to the attic. It was as empty as everything else she’d seen on this plane. She found herself missing the odds and ends piled everywhere, the junk and the potions, the old baby clothes, everything that made up pieces of their lives.

“Now what?” Leo asked, keeping his voice very low.

“I don't know, I guess we try to make contact,” she said.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, thinking of her sisters, her family.

Something fluttered in her mind’s eye, a deep yearning and loss, and she opened her eyes to see someone appear in front of her.

“Chris?” Leo asked in a puzzled voice.

“Not exactly who I was going for but I guess it'll work,” Piper said, feeling disappointed the deep bond she had been waxing on about hadn’t worked.

“What are you doing here?” asked Leo.

“Ceasing to exist, I think,” said Chris and then he vanished.

“What did he mean by that?” asked Piper. “Where'd he go?”

Chris appeared again.

“Ask him,” said Leo.

“What are you talking about? What do you mean ceasing to exist?” asked Piper.

“Don’t get all worried on me now,” Chris said faintly. “There’s no time to explain. I'm a connection to your sisters and they wanna know how to get you guys back.”

Piper hurriedly explained their theory about the Darklighters using a portal to get them to the ghostly plane.

Chris vanished and Piper anxiously waited for him to come back again.

“Chris, where are you?” Piper said.

“Shh, not so loud,” said Leo, looking around furtively.

There was a loud crash as an arrow burst through the window and hit Leo in the shoulder, going clean through.

“No, no,” said Piper, grasping him as he fell. “Come on, come on, let’s go.”

He got haltingly to his feet and stumbled with her, running out of the room. Piper tried not to panic, tried to keep a cool head. 

“This way,” gasped Leo, leading her, even as she held him up.

With surprise she realized they were back at the alley they had started out at.

“If there is a portal it's gotta be nearby,” said Leo.

“What are you doing?” she asked, shoving him against a wall.

The door behind them wasn’t open, but she kicked at it a few times and led him inside. There wasn’t much inside, but at least it wasn’t in the open.

“I'm trying to save you,” he said, his breath calming now that they weren’t running.

“You mean you're trying to save us, don't you?” she snapped. “Look, you need to sit down. It will keep the poison from moving too quickly. Maybe since the arrow went straight through...”

“It'll just take longer,” Leo said, stilling her hands against his chest. “Piper, I’m- listen, we need to be here so they can get you out.”

“We never even had a chance to tell them where to meet us,” Piper said, leaning her head back against the wall, trying to think.

“They'll figure it out. I know them,” Leo said calmly.

“In time?” she asked.

He paused before answering.

“Look, Piper, no matter what happens-”

“No,” she said fiercely.

“You have to keep trying to make contact.”

“I don't wanna hear it.”

“He's not after you, he's after me,” he said softly.

Piper looked at his earnest face and remembered just how much she loved him.

“Would you please stop trying to save me?”

He gave a huff that might have been a laugh.

“It’s my job.”

“Oh, so I’m just a job now,” she teased, trying to keep the catch out of her voice.

“You’ve never been just anything,” he said, his voice low. “Piper, I-I'm sorry I got you into this.”

“Yeah, just one ordeal after another, right?” she said, still trying to keep it light.

He touched her face and she was reminded of the first time she’d seen him wounded by a Darklighter arrow, lying in the attic, dying because she couldn’t admit how she felt about him.

“I will never stop loving you,” he said, his hand gentle on her face.

She might have been mad at him, she might feel doubts about their future, but she didn’t know any other way to live but to love him.

She moved forward, grabbing his head carefully, and kissed him. If this was going to be his last day she would make the most of it, not hold grudges, and not leave him regretful. She just wanted to touch him, to show him with her body what she couldn’t say with words. It was an old story, but it was hers.

He responded eagerly, lips moving across her face and hands moving to her waist. She felt a low heat moving in her stomach and she moved back from him removing her jacket. He watched her, licking his lips.

“Piper,” he started to say, but she put her finger to his lips.

“No more words,” she said, stopping his mouth with a kiss.

He brought his hands up under her shirt and she guided his shaky hands. He felt real and solid underneath her, the only real thing on this entire plane.

It was not the most passionate or skilled of lovemaking sessions. He was not strong and she was scared. They needed to be ready to move at a moment’s notice so most of their clothes stayed on. It was quick and sloppy, but she treasured each moment of friction, each caress of his hands, each swirl of their tongues. 

“Am I hurting you?” she asked breathlessly.

“What happened to no more words?” he said, voice huskier than normal, grabbing a hold of her more firmly as she moved against him.

“These words,” she gasped out, “are necessary.”

“I’m fine,” he said, his breath tickling her ear. “You’re doing all the work.”

“Don’t you get used to it,” she said, clutching at his shoulders.

He chuckled and kissed her neck, his tongue drawing a wet line from her ear to her shoulder.

It was over before she would have liked and she didn’t mind that he was asleep almost before she’d gotten him completely dressed again. He was starting to sweat abnormally and she gingerly explored his wound.

The rest of his over shirt was sacrificed to the cause and she kept the pressure on, sleeping against his shoulder, willing her sisters to find her, praying to whoever would get them both out of there alive.

She didn’t realize she had fallen asleep because she suddenly woke, her arm giving her a brief stab of pain as she banged her head against the side of the door.

His jacket was covering her and there was a dark patch of liquid where Leo had lain, but no sign of her husband.

“Leo,” she hissed into the semi-darkness.

She cautiously moved, peering out of the door and saw him standing outside like an idiot, a target for any trigger happy Darklighters outside.

“Morning,” he said, even though she hadn’t said anything.

“Are you crazy? What are you doing?”

She put her arm under his and he staggered into her.

“Just trying to sense them,” he said, his voice ragged.

“You don't look so good,” she said, helping him to sit down.

“I know,” he said low. “Listen, about last night.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy yourself,” she said.

He shook his head and smiled at her.

“I did. I don’t have regrets. But I know I’ve put you through so much. I don’t want to keep letting you down. Happy moments don’t make up for months of neglect.”

“I release you from that,” she said, holding his hand tightly. “I put unfair pressure on you too. The world needs you, Leo, just as much as I do, so don’t quit on us now.”

“I won’t if I can help it,” he said, his breath coming faster. “But forgive me for not being there for you.”

“I do,” she said. “And I will fight for you. Those Elders can’t have you. But don’t feel pressured for me, I don’t want that.”

“You’re fine,” he said, long pauses between his words. “Neither one of us wanted me to become an Elder, but I did anyway. “You’re the only reason I didn't go up there, Piper. I was holding onto you. And now because of that I put you at risk and I put my son at risk. I can't let that happen anymore, I won't let that happen.”

“What does that mean?” she asked, suddenly worried.

“I shouldn’t be here if this is going to happen. The Elders are in danger because of me here.”

“Don’t you dare make my decisions for me,” she warned him.

“Never,” he said wryly. “Just think about it. Maybe it would be better for me to go away for a while. For them. For Wyatt.”

“You’re not making any sense,” she said.

“Probably not,” he agreed, his chest heaving as he struggled for breath.

“We can talk about this at home. Maybe you’re right,” Piper said, her tears coming despite how she tried to stop them. “I know the Earth is safer with you up there. I’ve been selfish, holding on to you. But I think the promise we made to each other is just as important and it came first.”

“I know,” he said. “I wanna follow your lead. But have to keep…you safe.”

“Well, fortunately you won't have to worry about that for much longer,” said the Darklighter, walking into the alley. Piper's head shot toward the sound. “I'm a little surprised actually. I didn't really think you'd come back here. Thought I knew you better than that. I’d have been here sooner. Oh, well.”

He pointed his crossbow at them. Leo struggled to sit up.

“Let her go, you…don't want her.”

“No, but I can't pass up my opportunity can I? It's in my nature. Besides, I wouldn't want a Charmed One coming after me when this is over.”

“You bet your ass I would,” Piper said viciously.

All of a sudden noise, beautiful noise, filled the alleyway. Piper hadn’t realized exactly how much she’d missed the sounds of cars and people yelling, traffic lights clicking on, dogs barking, birds chirping, wind blowing. It was wonderful. Her beautiful, real sisters were standing there.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you because this time I'll vanquish you for real,” said Paige to the Darklighter.

“Well, it's about time,” said Piper.

“Who sent you?” Phoebe asked the Darklighter.

An arrow suddenly pierced the Darkligher’s chest and he exploded. The Darklighter who had shot the bolt disappeared in a cloud of black orbs.

Suddenly Chris appeared in the alley and pumped his hands in the air.

“Yes! I'm back!”

Piper turned to Leo.

“Wait. What? How is that possible?” asked Phoebe.

Leo suddenly choked and fell slack.

“Don't ask me, ask...them,” Chris said, his words slowing as Leo’s state dawned on him.

“Paige, we have to get help,” Piper said. “Leo, can you hear me? Who can we get? Gideon?”

Chris knelt down beside Piper and put his hands on Leo’s chest.

“He can still make it,” Chris said. “He was trying to teach me more about healing. But I still couldn’t do it.”

“This isn’t time for amateurs, Chris,” Piper said. “He’s almost gone.”

Chris moved his hands and Piper was surprised to see a tear on his cheek. His hands began to glow and he gasped, like he couldn’t believe it.

“Keep going,” Phoebe said, putting her hands to her mouth, then touching his back. “You can do it, Chris. He saved you, now you save him.”

“What are you-” Piper started to say, and then swallowed her words as Leo coughed and opened his eyes.

“Chris?” he said.

“That was an accident,” Chris said, sounding like he wanted to cry.

“Thank you,” Piper said, then leaned over and put her arms around Leo.

***

_He had been gone. When he’d come back it was a strange feeling of elation, yet a burden once again. He was surprised at how much anger he’d felt but it had all vanished under a wave of emotion he didn’t want to define though he knew what it was. But maybe things could be better this way. It felt like the jig was up either way._

Leo took deep breaths and held Piper’s hand. They were standing on the Golden Gate Bridge, the wind rushing past them. It made him feel peaceful. Piper didn’t look peaceful, she just looked mad.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen,” he said.

“I know,” she said softly. “Believe me; I’m not mad at you.”

“Gideon didn’t mean to invoke a full Council,” Leo said.

“He tattled on you,” said Piper.

“He was concerned and brought up that concern. I do that all the time.”

“He tattled,” said Piper stubbornly.

Leo chuckled.

“What do you think about Chris?”

“I’m willing to listen to what Phoebe and Paige have to say,” Piper said.

“But we both agree, it has to be really good.”

“Oh absolutely,” said Piper. “No way I’m letting him near Wyatt again otherwise.”

Gideon appeared next to them in a cloud of orbs.

“How are you doing?” he asked Leo.

“The wound is healed if that's what you mean,” Leo said stiffly.

“No, it's not,” said Gideon.

“You were right,” Leo said. “I put the other Elders in danger by being down here.’’

“Good,” said Gideon.

“That doesn’t mean I’ll go easy,” said Leo.

“He’s a father and a husband,” said Piper.

“I know,” said Gideon gravely.

“Do you? Does any Elder?”

“You have a unique viewpoint, Leo,” said Gideon. “It’s who you are and who you always will be. It's a life you'll treasure and an experience you will share. One that helps us better appreciate those we are entrusted to watch over.”

“What’s the verdict?” said Piper, sounding annoyed.

“We would like Leo to come Up There for a period of some months to better deliberate on how to deal with this singular situation. That will alleviate the immediate threat of danger, but will allow us time to evaluate how things are done. We can assign a temporary Whitelighter to you since Chris will be returning to his time.”

“That’s not fair,” said Piper.

“Sacrifice never is,” said Gideon.

Piper looked like she wanted to slug him so Leo held on to her hand tightly. He wasn’t happy, not with how Gideon was talking or the prospect of leaving with no idea of when he would be back.

“We’ll let you know tomorrow,” he said.

“Do not delay,” said Gideon and vanished.

“The nerve of him,” said Piper and held Leo’s hand slightly more tightly than she otherwise would have.

“What do you think?” asked Leo.

“I think I’m gonna have to let you go,” said Piper. “And that scares me.”

“I won’t go if you don’t want me to,” he said.

“What do you want?” she asked. “I won’t hold you against your will.”

He tilted her chin up.

“You know better than that. I want to be with you.”

“Well, let’s figure out what the girls want and then decide,” said Piper.

He spoke firmly.

“I mean it, Piper, you get to decide.”

“Sweet talker,” said Piper. “Orb me home.”

He did. The girls were upstairs and they walked up there where Phoebe and Paige waited acting like the telegram agents Leo remembered from when he was human, delivering bad news during the war.

“What's going on?” asked Piper. “You two have been so weird.”

“Maybe you should sit down for a second,” said Phoebe.

“Oh, that doesn't sound good,” said Piper.

“No, no, it's good, it's good. I mean, it's, you know, it's not bad. It's a really good thing; it's not a bad thing. I think it's a really good thing, don't you think?” babbled Phoebe, nudging Paige.

“Yeah. I mean, it depends,” said Paige, sounding confused herself.

“This sounds worse than before,” said Leo.

“No, it's- it's just complicated,” said Phoebe.

“Yeah, getting that,” said Piper. “Why don't you guys just tell us what's going on?”

“All right. Oh, this is awkward,” said Phoebe. “Uh, Paige and I know what happened between you guys last night.”

“Excuse me?” asked Piper.

“How?” asked Leo, feeling vaguely panicked.

“Not because anybody told us or anything, it's just because of Chris,” said Paige.

“Chris? Wh-why would Chris know what happened last night?” asked Piper.

Leo’s mind raced like somehow Chris had ghosted back to them last night and then…

“Well, because he wouldn't be here if it didn't. Yeah, see we've known for a while, we just didn't know how to talk to you and Leo about it,” said Phoebe.

“Talk to us about what?” asked Leo.

Phoebe’s words had apparently run out and she turned mutely to Paige.

“Is this my turn?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah. Uh, Chris is your son,” said Paige.

“Wyatt's brother. Look, I know this is huge...” began Phoebe.

Leo and Piper looked at each other and then Piper sat down.

“No, it's, it's not huge because it's not possible; it's crazy because I'm not pregnant.” Phoebe and Paige just looked at her and then Piper turned to Leo and opened her mouth in an ‘o.’ “No, I'm not. I mean, how could that happen? I mean, I know how that could happen, but it...”

“That’s why we’ve been acting so odd lately,” Phoebe explained. “We found out that Chris was yours and then we found out he had to be conceived by yesterday or he was going to cease to exist.’’

“Huh?” asked Piper.

"That whole thing with the genie last week," Phoebe said.

"The story where Richard saved us all?" interjected Paige proudly.

"This is so not the time to be lauding your boyfriend's merits," said Phoebe and then turned back to Leo and Piper. "Anyway, that whole sleeping together thing, it was kinda an accident, but we sorta meant for you two to…conceive him."

"I cannot believe you said that," said Paige.

“That’s why he’s been acting so urgently,” said Leo, ignoring the obvious blunder of his sisters-in-law with all of the past year rushing toward him in his memory. “That’s why he acted so hurt. That’s why. Oh, oh.”

“Leo, not the point,” said Piper, pointing to her belly. “Look, look. And you have to leave.”

“That’s not decided,” said Leo.

“Why?” asked Paige.

“Elder thing,” said Leo, turning to Piper. “Do you feel okay?”

There was a knock on the door behind them. Everyone turned and looked at Chris, who was shifting uncomfortably.

“Is this a bad time?” he said.

“Hi,” said Leo awkwardly. “So you’re…”

“Surprise,” said Chris, looking just as awkward.

“You healed me,” said Leo.

“Whitelighter thing,” said Chris.

“A love thing,” said Piper softly, but Leo still heard her. She stepped forward. “You’re our son. Wyatt’s brother?”

Chris nodded.

“You came back to save him,” said Leo.

“It got bad,” said Chris. “He got bad.”

“So you gave up everything,” said Piper, obviously holding back some tears.

“It’s just- look, sorry I lied, but you can see why I did.”

“In some ways,” said Leo.

Chris didn’t really look at him. It was odd, but Leo could see how lovingly Chris looked at Piper, but he’d always looked at Leo with an odd mix of resignation and anger. Leo had always put it down to resentment at being told what to do, but…there was something else there.

“So, any other secrets?” Paige said, obviously trying to lighten the tension.

“There will always be things I can’t tell you. Really, I can’t,” said Chris. “But that’s the last big reveal, I promise.”

“I’ll speak to the Elders,” Leo said, more to Piper than anyone else. “We can’t send him back now.”

“You were gonna send me back, huh?” said Chris. “There’s a shock.”

“Chris, I- I didn’t know. You have to admit you seemed rather suspicious.”

“That’s always the excuse,” said Chris, but he didn’t elaborate. 

Leo was feeling hurt but he didn’t know what to say. He felt both wronged and like he had wronged and like there was no wrong from either side.

Piper took more steps to Chris who looked like he was going to run away any second. She slowly put her arms around him and he held still then gradually brought up his arms around her.

Leo knew better than to join them. Chris looked like he was going to bolt.

Piper turned and spoke to Leo.

“You have to go now, Leo, go and make sure Chris is safe.”

“I know,” said Leo. “But will you be okay? You’ve got Wyatt to deal with and now you’re gonna be pregnant.”

“Where are you going?” asked Chris harshly.

“The Elders are calling me Up There,” said Leo. “They want to reevaluate my being allowed to stay here because of the Darklighter incident.”

“So you’re going?” asked Chris. “Unbelievable. You’ll never change.”

“I can’t answer that,” said Leo, trying not to show any emotion.

“Fine, go, I’ll take care of her,” said Chris. “I’ll watch out for the Charmed Ones, I’ll protect your sons, just go.”

“Chris,” said Phoebe.

“No, I don’t care why he’s going,” said Chris. “I know you guys don’t know what I’m talking about. I don’t care about that either.”

“I’m asking him to go,” said Piper sharply. “Do you hear me?”

Chris sullenly nodded.

“If there’s an emergency, you call me,” said Leo, holding out his hand to Piper and trying not to dwell on the fact that his son apparently hated his guts.

She came close and kissed him.

“Go and protect him. I’ve got the other son handled.”

“We’re a good team,” he whispered softly. 

He kissed her again, hugged Phoebe and Paige, and looked over at Chris.

“Take care of your mother. I’ll be back.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” said Chris derisively.

Leo sighed and turned his mind upwards. There were so many questions, but his task was damage control and he would do it without complaining even if he was leaving more behind than he wanted to.

He appeared in Wyatt’s room briefly and kissed him softly

“Be good, buddy. Be good.”

_His elation at being alive paled in comparison to his rage. He was left. Again. It didn’t matter why people left, the minute they found out about him, they were gone, like he didn’t matter, like he wasn’t important. Anything that had been built before that moment was gone; he didn’t want to get it back. He was done._


	10. Chapter 10

_This was so awkward. Now everyone looked at him differently, which was partly why he hadn't said anything. They expected to be part of his life and he resented it a little bit, like the automatic induction to the family meant trust when all his work of the last year hadn't. But he couldn't blame them. Family had always been the furthest thing from him and the most important. So he got it. But it was still awkward. In some ways it was like the last year had never happened and they were back to the beginning where he technically hadn't even met one of them before and the others he’d lost when he was too too young. As an adult he'd never had to answer to them. So…weird._

Piper almost waddled into the elevator while Paige frantically tried to do damage control. It was actually a little bit freeing to be pregnant because while Piper was never exactly overly careful about speaking her mind, there were a lot of things it felt easier to get away with while wearing the belly. If only people would stop touching it without asking!

She tried to put away her real concerns, which were about her family, as per usual. Phoebe was on a huge kick to find her future soul mate so that she could get married and have the child she'd seen in her vision of the future when she'd figured out Chris was Piper's son. This meant she went on dates constantly when she wasn't working.

Paige had surprisingly moved back home once Leo had gone, to help out, as she'd put it. Which Piper appreciated more than she could say. Richard was around an annoying amount of time but he was actually quite useful when it came to magic stuff. Apparently moving home had put a bit of a crimp on Paige's magical journey with her temp jobs but Piper couldn’t bring herself to care so long as Paige kept giving her back rubs.

Chris was also living in the manor now. Piper had insisted on that right away as soon as she’d found out he was her son. He’d acquiesced, somewhat awkwardly, but now he was sleeping on the couch in the living room. She liked having him close by, if only so she could get to know him. It was hard work, though not as much work as gestating his younger self in her womb.

Being pregnant sucked, she had forgotten how much. And she hadn't realized exactly how much Leo had been there for her while she was pregnant with Wyatt. The others had been mostly dealing with the magical stuff lately, which was nice, but it just meant Piper had more time to think about how much she missed Leo. It was different than the other times he'd been gone. At least then she’d known somewhat when to expect him home. But the other Elders were basically holding him hostage with the leverage of sending Chris back if Leo didn’t agree to stay. He'd sent a younger Elder named Orlando to explain the situation to them. Piper had grudgingly decided to like Orlando when he expressed his sorrow about the situation, but she was still very suspicious of any Elder she met. 

Leo had also arranged for Chris to remain their Whitelighter and was trying to keep everything else normal. It was all a little bit ridiculous because even though she’d told the world her husband was on a long-term business trip, it wasn’t like she was even getting phone calls. She still spoke to him every night while putting Wyatt to bed and she knew he could hear her. She just wished she could hear him. She missed his voice. She couldn’t be mad at him though, knowing the reason why he was gone.

Apparently Chris could though and Piper felt very saddened at how much her youngest son appeared to resent his father. She had been able to pull little bits of information out of Chris, especially via her father, whom Chris apparently loved. She gathered she had died very early on in his life and Leo hadn't been able to help because none of the other Elders had survived the first Titans attack. Paige had already been gone at that point, but Chris was stubbornly mum on Piper's actual fate and what had happened to Phoebe and what his relationship with Leo was like. 

As for getting him to talk about Bianca, that was like pulling teeth. All he would say were little things, like her favorite color, he’d proposed in a park, she’d hated cheese. And those things came out randomly at unguarded moments when Piper wasn’t prying. Piper wanted to know more, she wanted to know her son, to understand him, but she guessed it would take time. But he was still so closed-mouthed. She felt awkward, like she couldn’t expect his approval when all she'd done for a year was undermine and not trust him. And sometimes she wondered at how quickly she'd come to love him when she barely even knew him, especially when he remained so distant at times.

Everything just made Piper worry more. At least she knew that he loved her. He'd started calling her Mom, which gave her a thrill the first time since he'd so resisted doing it beforehand. His hard earned habits of detraction and suspicion were slowly dying away and she marveled at discovering what a unique, caring boy she had. He was really good with Wyatt, which she hadn't expected considering the future. Chris was so like her in personality and expression, but he had such obvious bits of Leo in him, that sometimes she ached to see it.

Right now she chuckled slightly as Paige got in the elevator with her.

"No wonder Chris grows up to be such a neurotic little freak," Paige huffed. Then she settled down and asked, "So, are you excited?"

"About what?"

"About what the doctor said. That it's gonna be a healthy baby."

"Well, I know he's healthy. I've seen him twenty-two and walking around."

"Well, you never know, something could happen," said Paige.

"Oh, don't be such a worry wart. Now you're starting to sound like..."

Chris interrupted her, orbing in.

"Hey," he said.

"Okay, if this is about demons, I don't wanna hear it, cause I am on my lunch break," said Paige.

"No, no, no, I just wanted to know how it went with the doctor," he said.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that you're a boy," said Piper, holding up his ultrasound picture.

"That's not what I meant."

The doors opened and they walked out to the underground garage.

"Why are you so edgy anyway? Relax," said Piper.

"Well, it's not me in there I was thinking about, it's you. I'm just making sure you're okay."

"See, that's where I'd ask for money to go to the movies," said Paige.

"Very funny," said Chris and Piper hid a smile behind her hands. "I've never asked her for money."

"I'm your mother. Why didn't you come to me for money?"

"Because I don't want to bother you, you'll have too much to deal with."

"What about your dad?" asked Paige and Piper winced at the sore subject.

"Uh, Leo's not much of a factor," said Chris with a tight edge to his voice.

"What does that mean?" persisted Paige.

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Chris.

"Future consequences?" she asked.

"More like future issues." He turned away. "I have an idea; let's change the subject."

With such timing that Chris couldn't have planned it better, a woman dropped down from the roof and Piper stood still for a long, stupid moment, not really knowing why she felt safe, then dodged, feeling Chris pull her out of the way just in time.

Paige threw a fire extinguisher at her, but then the woman vanished. Piper was still picking herself up from her fall, but she remembered the woman had a pale face and red eyes and elongated fangs. She also looked like she'd turned into a spider.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Paige.

"I don't know. Am I?" Chris asked, touching his neck. Three deep scratches appeared engraved on his neck.

"I don't know," said Piper, worriedly.

She felt her stomach and realized with a shock she'd been counting on having a force field like she'd had with Wyatt and that’s why she hadn’t bothered to move when the woman jumped on top of her. Piper hadn't been attacked since she'd gotten pregnant and so she hadn't thought about it. But it appeared baby Chris didn't come with the same toys baby Wyatt had. Which should have been obvious considering the man standing in front of her.

She worried all the way home. They sat down when they got there and she got out the bandages for his neck. She wished Leo was there but she resolutely put that thought away.

"So I'm okay, right? I mean, mini me in there?" Chris asked, gesturing to her belly.

"Well, if he wasn't, I think you'd be the first to know. Now, sit still," she said, leaning forward. "Thanks for pulling me out of the way. I guess I'd just counted on a force field," she said.

"What force field?"

"The one she had when she was pregnant with Wyatt," Paige answered idly, leafing through the Book of Shadows to find their demon.

"Wait, you had a force field with Wyatt but not with me?" he said, leaning back, looking annoyed.

"Well, I didn't have one, he had one. It was all his doing."

"From the womb?" Chris said, throwing his hands in the air. "He had powers from the womb? That's unbelievable! I knew it was from really early on, but from the womb! It's not like I don't have an inferiority complex with him already. Thank you."

Piper raised her eyebrow and turned to Paige. She wasn't going to touch that one with a ten-foot pole.

"Did you find that demon yet?"

"Yes, actually, I did,” Paige said, showing them the page. “It's the Spider Demon. An evil creature that emerges from its hidden lair every hundred years, to capture and feed off the most powerful and magical demon it can detect. In this case that would be you."

"Baby me helped, right?" Chris said, obviously not recovered from his neuroses.

"You must be so proud," Piper said, smiling sarcastically.

"It's kinda creepy how she knew to lay a trap for you. Obviously she didn't count on us being there," said Paige.

"Well, at least there's a vanquishing potion here. Okay, what do you say we make this eight-legged freak wish it'd never been hatched?" Piper said, moving to get up.

"Whoa, hold it. You are not going anywhere, Mom, this is way too risky," said Chris.

"He's actually right. Without the Wyatt force field thing," Paige said, gesturing.

"Okay, do you have to keep rubbing that in?" Chris said.

"Aren't there any therapists in the future?" said Paige, but without any venom.

They both knew Chris didn't have the luxury of much of anything in the future. But it had become Paige's way of relating to Chris and neither of them seemed to mind it.

They argued a bit about interrupting Phoebe's date with her latest guy and Piper watched Chris touch his neck gingerly.

"So does that Book say anything about that spider being poisonous?"

Piper and Paige looked at each other worriedly.

"Come and sit down," Piper said. "Let me look at that again. Paige, could you call the club for me and tell them I'm gonna be a little bit late?"

"No, I thought we already discussed this," said Chris. "You're not going anywhere without a force field."

"Why? Because it's so much safer here? I have to go to work, I booked a band tonight."

"Let Paige cover for you."

"No, I can't, I have to go back to my temp job. I'm already late."

"Blow it off. This is more important," said Chris, glaring at her.

"My temp jobs are important. It's how people who need help find me."

"Okay, I get that, I do, but right now your sister needs your help, okay?"

“I’ve been already helping her and neglecting them a lot lately,” Paige argued.

"Hello, I'm right here," said Piper.

"Why don't we just call Leo?" said Paige brightly, knowing perfectly well what would follow.

"No, no," said Chris vehemently.

"Why not? He can help us. Besides, Piper's in danger, which means the baby's in danger, which means you are in danger," said Paige triumphantly.

"Because we don't need him," said Chris.

Piper shook her head.

"I would love to call Leo, but you know we can't do that, Paige. He's protecting Chris in other ways."

"Whatever," mumbled Chris. "Look, he has been gone for six months. If he didn't care enough to stay while Piper was pregnant, why would he care now?"

"You know that's not why he left," said Piper, feeling a twinge in her stomach.

She followed her instincts and sat down.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Paige.

"Yeah, I just need to sit down for a minute," said Piper.

"Okay, well, I'll go deal with the club; you work on the vanquishing potion and call Phoebe and I when it's done. Chris can play protector and watch Wyatt. I'll call Richard and see if he has time to help, maybe he can deal with the club while I actually get back to work."

With her pronouncement Paige headed out the door and left Piper and Chris staring at each other.

“She’s kinda the take-charge type,” said Chris.

“I think she’d make a good teacher,” said Piper.

“Looks like we’ll get to find out this time around,” said Chris.

“Thank you for that,” said Piper, putting her hand on his arm. “Really, I couldn’t bear to lose another sister.”

He shrugged, obviously not used to receiving praise.

“I came back to do it.”

“Why don’t I go get started on that potion,” said Piper, feeling his discomfort and wanting to give him an out.

They’d made huge strides over the last six months, but sometimes it felt weird to her to have this stranger be her son and to feel so strongly for him and yet feel like she didn’t know him at all.

“Good idea,” he said, getting up. “I’m gonna go get Phoebe. I’ll take Wyatt to Magic School on my way so he’ll be safe.”

“Thank you,” said Piper.

She made her way to the attic and began the usual mixing and chopping.

It wasn’t long before she was done and she blessed it, then went downstairs and gave it to Phoebe, who was regaling a paler than usual Chris with the disappointment of her date.

Piper rubbed her back and headed back upstairs to use the bathroom and call Paige to come do her part. She’d forgotten the worst part of pregnancy.

When she came back downstairs Chris was sitting on the stairs and Phoebe was asking him if he was okay.

“Yeah, I think I’m just coming down with something,” he said.

“What do you mean? From the attack?” Piper asked, her mom senses going into overdrive.

“Now who's the worry wart?” he asked ironically. “Look, we still need Paige to bless this. Did you call her?”

“Yeah, she's on her way.”

“Okay, well, we gotta get a move on here,” said Phoebe. “Because I need to find my husband, like, yesterday.” At Piper’s snort, she put her hands on her hips. “Seriously. I did the math. It's gonna take me like a year to fall in love, and there's the whole engagement and the wedding, and then the year of wedded bliss. And then I have to wait a year to find out if I really want to have his kid, you know, and the pregnancy's, like, nine months. Well, ten months, they just tell you it's nine months. So clearly, let's move on here.” Piper started laughing, she couldn’t help it, but Phoebe looked offended and glared at her. “I'm sorry, what's so funny?”

“This whole family needs a shrink.”

Before a sisterly war could break out, Paige orbed in holding a leprechaun’s shillelagh, but before they could ask anything, Chris practically shoved the potion at Paige.

“You need to bless this vanquishing potion.”

“Wow. Hello to you too.”

Chris looked anxious, his gaze shifting to the floor, his hand on his neck. Piper wondered again if anything had happened to him and she meant to ask him whether he wanted to be asked or not.

“Hey, the Book says for all three of you to bless it. Phoebe will help you. Piper, can I talk to you, please?”

Paige and Phoebe went into the kitchen and Piper followed her son in confusion.

“Piper? What happened to Mom? What is it, Chris? What's the matter? Your eyes are dilated.”

“Are they?” he asked absently before he suddenly stiffened and cried out. “Mom, no! I’m sorry.”

The Spider Demon suddenly appeared in the corner of Piper's living room and sticky white fluid flew out of her hands and wrapped around Piper, twirling her around, making her dizzy. She felt her back slam into something and hazily she heard Phoebe and Paige run into the room and begin to fight only for Chris to stop them and help the spider get away.

“Chris, what are you doing?” yelled Phoebe.

Something hissed and Piper struggled to see, to move, to talk.

Piper’s thoughts started to go dark, but not before she heard Phoebe say she was going to lock Chris up in the cellar and call Leo back.

Piper wanted to yell out for them not to, but her mouth wouldn’t work and her brain was going dark and then she heard the familiar sound of someone orbing into the room.

***

_What was he doing? Why was he doing it? He hated this, hated the struggle. Was this how HE had felt? Was this what it meant to be human? He was so confused and yet there was this lure of peace. He wanted that more than anything, to finally give up the struggle. He was so tired of fighting._

Leo was struggling to meditate. Or, rather, he was struggling not to meditate. It was so easy Up Here to just release any other thoughts and fall into peace and work out issues that way. 

In one way it was a good thing he’d been Up Here for so long because a lot of the problems that had been an issue after the Titans attack were worked out. There was a rotating schedule, four more Elders had been chosen, the Whitelighters were once again given proper instruction and were not panicking about how to do everything. At this point Leo could go home and the denizens of Up There would not miss him. But they were still refusing to let him go and he was bound by his promise to stay in order to protect Chris unless there was a real emergency that the sisters called him for. So far they hadn’t.

The hard thing was that sometimes he felt like he’d been Up Here forever, that there had never been a time when he wasn’t an Elder. His memories of his family were blurring and he knew that’s what the other Elders were counting on by making him stay for so long. They were trying to force a decision from him. He resented it, but he didn’t quite know how to fight it. At first he’d missed Piper and Wyatt so badly it was like a physical ache. His feelings of concern and love hadn’t faded, but they had become harder to bring to the forefront of his mind. Phoebe and Paige were almost distant memories to him. There was a bright spot in his heart labeled Chris, but everything else was so hard to see. Regularly he heard Piper speaking to him and Wyatt’s happy giggling as she spoke about her day or things Wyatt had done as she was putting him to bed. Those times were the only times he felt truly happy, felt truly secure in himself. He hoped she never stopped doing that, because it made it easier to focus on the two of them.

The more he meditated the harder it got, but meditating was the easiest thing in the world. Thus, he was fighting not to meditate.

But then it happened - a call. His name wafted to his ears and at first he didn’t remember what that meant. It was Phoebe’s voice, Phoebe, his sister-in-law, his dear friend. She was calling him. That must mean…he was free.

Leo stood tall and gave a little waggle of his fingers to the nearest Elder to him. Orlando stood nearby and smiled slightly and that was Leo’s last sight before he disappeared and orbed back home.

But it was disorienting to be away from the peace and serenity he had become accustomed to. The lack struck him as a physical need and so he automatically reached for that feeling and clothed himself with it even though he was on Earth. It made concentrating difficult, but he almost wasn’t sure he could survive without it until he re-acclimated himself.

“Phoebe, Paige, how are you?” he asked pleasantly, glad to see them, hands in his robes.

“Not so good, we have a problem,” said Phoebe. Leo had to struggle to not suggest meditation as the answer. “Piper, right there,” Phoebe said, pointing.

Leo turned and saw a cocooned shape stuck to the wall in a spider’s web and though there was a stab of fear that ran through him, it wasn’t nearly as potent as it would have been had he not been clinging to his Elder’s mindset.

“Ah, the Spider Demon,” he said, to remain calm, running over all he knew about the demon. “She cocoons her victims before feeding on them.”

“Great, well, can you get her out of there?” asked Paige impatiently.

“Uh, well, the only way to get her out of there is to vanquish the Spider Demon. But it's okay, the cocoon is meant for preservation, so she's safe for now.”

“Good, that means Chris is too,” said Paige.

A little more reality seemed to seep into Leo’s mind.

“That’s not big enough to have Chris in there too,” said Leo, then blinked slowly, realizing. “Oh, you mean baby Chris?”

“Well, of course,” Paige said. “Adult Chris is in the basement.”

“Yeah, he was acting a little crazy so I locked him in the basement,” said Phoebe.

“Yeah, after the Spider Demon infected him, he got a little crazy, went after-”

“Maybe I should talk to him,” Leo said, suddenly feeling unsure. “Yeah, I'll talk to him.

“Be careful,” Paige called after him and then muttered to Phoebe that they shouldn’t have called him.

Leo felt more and more secure in his identity with every step down into the basement. It was dark down there which made it less easy to keep his peace of mind which made him feel more connected to the world he was in. It was an interesting way to feel. Cold and alone and unsure, and yet somehow that was better than feeling protected and together and at peace.

“Chris? Chris? Chris, I'd like to talk to you, it's D-Leo.” Leo startled as Chris walked out of the shadows and his face was pale and his eyes were tinged red. “Chris,” Leo said in shock.

Somehow with everything, he hadn’t really expected everything to be different, or maybe because he’d spent so long trying to hold on to Chris and his memory while Up There, he’d somehow hoped Chris would do the same for him. But apparently not.

“Bastard!” Chris said loudly and all of a sudden spider webs shot out of his hands and headed straight for Leo.

Leo’s eyes widened and he orbed quickly, reaching the kitchen and slamming the door shut, locking it.

Hearing the noise Phoebe and Paige ran into the kitchen.

“What happened?” asked Paige.

“He attacked me,” Leo said, a little breathless and definitely not used to orbing so quickly anymore.

“I tried to warn you,” said Paige.

“He's got issues,” Phoebe agreed.

“From being infected?” Leo asked, knowing it wasn’t that and wishing it was.

“His issues definitely precede that,” Phoebe said, putting her hand on Leo’s shoulder.

“I was trying to protect him,” Leo said, closing his eyes.

Paige’s phone rang and she excused herself while Phoebe rubbed Leo’s back.

“I think that was just the tip of it,” Phoebe said. “Whatever happened between you two, it happened before he came back to the past. You’re paying for Future Leo’s sins.”

“I guess,” said Leo, trying to think how he could have done things differently in his own past. “Why is he so mad at me?” he asked, not really expecting an answer but feeling if he knew the exact reason, he could somehow fix it.

“I don't know, sweetie. He's real tight lipped about the future.” Phoebe looked him in the eyes. “I know it’s a lot for you. But, uh, you gotta try to pull it together because we need you. Your family needs you.”

“Right. You're right,” he said, trying to blink the last hazy thought from his mind so he was fully in this moment. “It’s nice to have a family.”

“We missed you a lot,” said Phoebe, hugging him.

Leo nodded and concentrated on thinking about the situation at hand.

“Well, uh, if I remember correctly, the Spider Demon's last victim was a wizard. So maybe I should go to Magic School and see if there's something there that I can use to scry for him.”

“Okay, and what about Chris?” asked Phoebe.

“Check the Book of Shadows, I think there's an antidote,” he said.

“Okay, and…welcome home,” she said.

Just then Paige came back in.

“I gotta go, Phoebe, can you watch Piper?”

“What’s happening? Why now?” asked Phoebe.

“Richard’s got the club handled, but my little leprechaun problem has mutated,” said Paige. “The wicked witch has struck again.”

“I’m just a call away if there’s a problem,” said Leo and orbed.

It felt a little uneasy to be at Magic School. It was too much like Up There, but it was where the information he needed happened to be. So Leo put aside his misgivings and worked with Sigmund to figure out which wizard had been captured by the Spider Demon.

They worked for a while to find the wizard and finally found one that looked promising but before Leo could grab his wand and leave Gideon had entered the room.

“Would you excuse us please, Sigmund?” asked Gideon.

“Of course,” said Sigmund and left.

Leo debated about whether to try and start a conversation, but he had a sense of urgency that felt very refreshing after so many months being immobile and he was too worried about his family to care about what Gideon had to say. Even his closest friends among the Elders were against him in this matter and he couldn’t trust Gideon’s opinion about this.

“Not now, Gideon,” he said, looking through the wand collection.

“Leo, this is a serious matter, and one that we have been over countless times. You abandoned the other Elders without so much as a warning.”

“You know why I did that.”

“Was this a true emergency?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Are you sure? Because you can't just pop on down whenever you feel the need arise. You're not just putting yourself at risk; you're putting all Elders at risk too.”

“I'm trying to save my son,” said Leo.

“Wyatt? Has something happened to him?” asked Gideon and Leo must surely have imagined the almost eager look on Gideon’s face.

“No, not Wyatt, to Chris. If I don't find the demon who hurt him, I may not be able to figure out why he hates me so much.”

“You knew that already,” Gideon said.

“Look, I complied with our agreement,” said Leo. “I stayed until there was an emergency. My wife is pregnant and my son is in trouble. My family needs me. The Elders don’t need me. We can figure out the rest later, but right now, I’m going to stay here and if I don’t there probably won’t be a Chris for you to send back to the future.”

Leo grabbed the wand he was looking for and resisted the urge to go see Wyatt in the nursery. Now that he was fully himself again, being so near Wyatt and not able to hold him was almost like torture. But Leo needed to hold Piper too and he wanted to help Chris. Wyatt had to wait for the moment.

When Leo got back to the house Paige and Phoebe were working on the antidote and a new vanquishing potion.

“We got everything we need?” he asked.

“Yup, why don’t you start scrying?” said Paige.

“Was everything okay with your temp job?” asked Leo.

Paige suddenly hugged him.

“Yes, thanks.”

“What was that for?” he asked.

“What, a girl can’t miss her brother-in-law?”

“I missed you too,” said Leo. 

Less and less as time went on, but he’d missed them all so desperately at first.

He told them about his conversation with Gideon as they worked.

“I gotta tell you, Leo, whatever Chris has against you in the future, it can't be your lack of determination,” said Phoebe.

“Still, you might not be in this mess if I hadn't been gone so long,” said Leo.

“Well, you had to do what you did,” said Paige.

Phoebe suddenly straightened up and spoke.

“Leo, could you be bigger of a hypocrite? Nothing you say is ever the truth!” Then Phoebe looked chastened. “Uh, that was kind of weird. Sorry.”

“Yeah,” said Paige slowly.

“You totally bailed on us,” Phoebe spouted again.

Leo tried not to take it personally, but then again, if Phoebe wasn’t angry with him, then there was only one explanation for why she was feeling angry.

“Okay, maybe Chris is angry and I’m channeling that,” said Phoebe.

“Can you empath from so far away?” Leo asked.

Maybe her powers had expanded while he was gone. Another thing he’d missed.

“Did he get out?” asked Paige.

They went into the kitchen but the basement door was still locked. They went back into the dining room and then into the living room but they still didn’t see anything.

Leo tried to sense Chris, but he hadn’t been able to before, even when Chris was in front of him in the basement. There was an alien rage lurking in Leo’s senses but he couldn’t tell where it was coming from.

There was a slick clicking sound and then Chris suddenly morphed from spider form into his human shape in front of them. He shot webbing from his hands and Phoebe’s hands flung her backward and stuck her to the wall.

Paige tried to throw one of the bottles of antidote at Chris, but he blocked it by encasing it in webbing and then stuck her to the wall right beside Phoebe.

Leo edged toward Chris, holding his hands up.

“Chris, stop, this isn't you.”

“Wanna bet?” Chris asked, shoving Leo aggressively.

“Chris, don't,” said Phoebe.

“He's your father,” said Paige.

“Not if I can help it,” said Chris, throwing Leo with superhuman force up the stairs.

Leo felt something crack in his ribs as he fell. He tried to get up to stop Chris but he moved too fast and had already orbed out with Piper’s cocoon.

Leo picked himself up painfully and realized he hadn’t gotten to even see Piper since he’d been away from her for so long. He tried not to think about it and turned to his sisters-in-law, currently stuck where they were.

It was a bit funny to look at Phoebe and Paige stuck to the wall like butterflies on a board.

“Yeah, quit laughing,” said Paige. “Get us down. I can’t orb out.”

“I don’t know if I can,” said Leo. “The webbing is only supposed to dissolve when the demon that issues it is vanquished.”

“Isn’t being an Elder good for anything?” asked Paige. 

Leo felt his cracked ribs and winced.

“I don’t know,” he said. But he didn’t have time to feel sorry for himself. His wife and both versions of his son depended on him keeping it together. “Let me try something, but it may hurt.”

“Of course it will,” said Phoebe.

Leo concentrated very hard and let just one spark of lightening flicker on his fingertips. He didn’t want to let it get any bigger and run the risk of it electrocuting them or blowing them up. But he made it extra hot, trying to lower the voltage as much as possible and yet keep it effective.

He kept his attention solely on that spark and very carefully rubbed it up and down on the webbing attached to Phoebe’s right wrist. It started to melt the webbing, causing a burned smell to filter into the air. It worked and Phoebe now hung lopsided from the wall. She reached upward and grasped hold of one of the banister rails to brace herself. Leo repeated the process with her other arm.

He was sweating when he was done and he had to rest for a minute before he tried Paige for fear his concentration would waver.

When he was finally finished freeing both of them he felt as weak as a baby and had to sit down.

“That’s pretty snazzy,” said Paige, rubbing her wrist. “I’ve never seen that before. Can all Elders do that?”

“I don’t know if it’s ever been used for that before,” said Leo, feeling a bit better. “We can all generate lightening though.”

“Yet you’re so kind as to let us do all the vanquishing,” she said. “How thoughtful.”

“Let’s just try and find out where Piper is,” said Leo.

He sat down at the table and started to scry for the wizard again with the wand.

There was nothing and it frustrated him to no end. He felt utterly helpless and like this was all his fault. Chris had been so angry. Leo didn’t have enemies. He had opposites, like Darklighters, and people had had reason to find fault with him like Rick and Nathan, but Leo generally didn’t have people who hated him. Yet his own son had just assaulted him. Granted, he wasn’t really himself, but it was obvious that the spider was only being powered by the natural rage felt by Chris all the time. Had Chris been holding that in ever since he came back from the future?

“This isn’t working!” Leo finally shouted and threw the wand on the floor. “Did I pick the wrong one?”

Phoebe stopped capping potions and looked over at him.

“Maybe there's nothing to find. Leo, you’ve gotta stop beating yourself up over this, okay? It's not your fault.”

“I just, I don't understand why he hates me so much,” he admitted quietly.

“Yeah, but, Leo, it's in the future, it hasn't happened yet, so you can change it.”

“If Chris lives long enough to tell me what to change.” Leo straightened up, realizing something. “Why am I scrying for the wizard? The demon has Piper, I should be scrying for her.”

Using Piper’s keys, Leo found Piper within seconds.

“Okay, our only issue is Piper didn’t bless this new vanquishing potion,” said Phoebe.

“But we need the power of three. How are we gonna make up for Piper?” asked Leo.

Paige walked in just then with a leprechaun, a nymph, a fairy, and an ogre following her. A brilliant stench followed in their wake.

“Well, how about with a little help from our friends?” Paige said, smiling.

“What’s this?” asked Phoebe.

“Aren’t you glad I have my temp jobs?” asked Paige.

After the magical creatures put their magic into blessing the potion they all orbed to the location and quickly discovered the cave with a wall of webbing over the entrance.

“Can you blast it?” asked Phoebe, gesturing.

“I doubt it,” said Leo. “I don’t want to do any damage to the structure of the cave and I’m guessing the only reason I could get through it before was because Chris wasn’t a full blown spider yet.”

“Just try a little bit,” urged Paige.

Leo concentrated again, feeling drained, and got a hot flicker of energy dancing in his palm, but it didn’t do any good, even when he upped the temperature.

“No, it's impenetrable,” he said.

“Well, maybe we can draw her out?” said Paige.

“How's that?” Leo asked.

“I could just knock,” said the ogre.

The ogre started thudding on the rock next to the entrance. It was only a short while before the Spider Demon appeared and the webbing vanished.

“Well, well, looks like the takeout I ordered has arrived,” she said, licking her lips.

“Better check to make sure the food hasn't gone bad first,” said Phoebe, throwing one of the vanquishing potions.

The Spider dodged, but then the fairy converged on her and started fluttering around her head. The ogre backed in behind her and Paige threw the other potion. It landed square at her feet and the Spider Demon shrieked and dissolved into little bits of webbing that slowly dissolved as they floated to the ground.

“Okay, now we have to go and get Piper,” said Phoebe. 

“This is my responsibility,” said Leo. “Give me one of the antidotes.”

She handed it over to him and he orbed into the cave. Piper was just inside and was pulling webbing off her clothes, trying to dust herself off.

“Piper, are you okay?” he asked, rushing over to her.

“I think so,” said Piper. “You’re here.”

“Yeah, that’s a long story,” said Leo, “but we don’t have time for that.”

A clicking sound echoed in front of them and Piper froze.

“What’s that?”

“Our little boy,” said Leo. “You have to get out of here.”

“What about Chris?” asked Piper, as Chris walked in slowly, his eyes now burning red, his teeth gleaming in the dim light.

“You worry about that Chris,” said Leo, looking pointedly at her stomach. He waved his hand and orbed her away. “I love you.”

He turned to face Chris and when he got close enough Leo threw the antidote potion.

Chris jumped out of the way and Leo’s last weapon was gone. He went to orb but he discovered Chris has re-webbed the entrance and Leo’s way out was gone.

“You’re still Chris,” Leo said, backing away, hands up in supplication. “You don’t have to do this.”

“You don’t know me,” said Chris, his eyes looked odd with their new color and Leo couldn't read them.

“But I’d like to,” said Leo. “I want to know you, not some spider hybrid.”

“I am myself now,” hissed Chris. “This is all of me.”

He bared his teeth at Leo and grinned sardonically.

“This isn’t what you want,” said Leo.

“You don’t know what I want,” said Chris. “You’ve never had the time. Well, at least now we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other…Dad,” said Chris scornfully, stalking toward Leo.

“See, that's what I'm talking about. That's not the demon talking, that's you talking, Chris. It's not too late; you just have to fight it.”

“Why fight it when I've already won?” asked Chris, shooting webs that covered Leo’s right hand.

Leo tried to play for time, tried to figure out what he could say. Here he was, face to face with the biggest question he’d ever faced, and he was just trying to stay alive. Chris was still there, but he’d been pushed so deep down that only his anger was left. Well, if that’s all there was, Leo would work with that.

“Tell me why you hate me so much, Chris. Huh? What did I do to become such a bad dad?”

“It doesn't matter anymore,” said Chris, but he hesitated slightly.

“No? The hell it doesn't. Deep down you hate my guts. Huh? Admit it. Come on, admit it. What, you afraid?”

Chris shoved his hands against Leo’s chest.

“I'm not afraid of you.”

“No? Then why don't you tell me what I did to you? What, did I miss a school play? Did I take away your favorite toy?” Chris began to shake with anger. “Did I play favorites with Wyatt?”

Chris roared and then grabbed Leo and threw him across the cave. Leo landed hard on his ribs and he couldn’t get his breath. Chris ran over to him and began to punch Leo.

“You don’t know me!” yelled Chris.

Leo didn’t fight him. He wouldn’t hurt Chris with his powers and he was too physically weakened to do much fighting anyway. Besides, somewhere in this rage was the real Chris. The spider was loosening its hold under the anger. Somehow this was getting Chris to emerge. And this was what the real Chris needed; some kind of catharsis for what he felt had been done to him. Some kind of vindication against the person he obviously blamed for everything wrong that had happened.

It hurt terribly and even though Leo couldn’t die, he could still feel pain and it hurt a lot more than he remembered. Especially because of who was doing the hitting.

“Chris,” he finally breathed out.

The fangs and red eyes suddenly vanished and Chris paused as if jolted out of himself.

Then his face tightened and he kept on punching. 

“You don't know me, you don't know me! You don't know me!”

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige ran into the cave and rushed over to them.

“Chris, no!” shouted Piper. “Chris! Chris, look at me!” She grasped him and pulled him away from Leo and finally the beating stopped. Leo blinked painfully. “It's okay. It's over.”

Leo started to try and move and Chris suddenly turned on his heel and marched out of the cave.

Phoebe ran after him but then came back in.

“He’s gone,” she said.

Piper helped Leo up gingerly.

“We need to get you to Gideon,” she said.

“Okay,” he agreed, barely able to move, feeling blood on his face and the numbness of pain.

“Not the way I’d pictured our reunion,” she said, kissing his hand.

He laughed and then choked.

“Me either.”

They all crowded around him and Paige orbed them to Magic School.

Gideon rushed in.

“What happened?” he asked in horror, immediately beginning to heal.

Leo felt better instantly, breathing became easier, and the sharp pain in his nose was gone.

“Chris had a little run in with the Spider Demon,” said Piper.

She had sat down, rubbing her stomach. Leo worried about her, had either of them been hurt by the Spider Demon?

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Piper said. “I’m starting to realize how hard pregnancy is when you’re not invulnerable, however. And exhausting.”

“You are much too vulnerable,” agreed Gideon. “Why don’t you stay here where you can be protected? Just until the baby’s born, of course. You and Wyatt can move into the teacher’s quarters.”

“I’m still not going back,” Leo said to Gideon.

Gideon frowned.

“I offered out of a desire to help, Leo, not blackmail.”

“I know,” Leo said, releasing his suspicion. “I’m sorry. I’ve just spent the last six months feeling like a prisoner and I don’t want my wife and child involved.”

“I can understand that,” Gideon said.

“Hey, what if I don’t want to move in here?” said Piper, waving her hands. “Remember me, the pregnant lady who likes to blow up Elders?”

“Piper,” hissed Phoebe.

“What? I’d like to make my own decisions,” said Piper.

“What do you want to do, honey?” asked Leo.

Piper blew out a breath and rubbed her stomach.

“I’ll stay here. It’s definitely what’s best for Chris. However, that means I want Leo either here with me or at the manor so he can protect big Chris and help the girls.”

“Done,” said Leo quickly.

Gideon didn’t look ecstatic, but surely he couldn’t argue that if Leo was at Magic School that he’d be endangering the Elders?

After that the details were arranged and they spent the next few hours packing things and getting all of Wyatt’s toys together.

After hugging him a lot Paige and Phoebe went back to their lives, Paige, still planning on staying in the manor at least until Piper got back. Richard helped them pack and then took Paige to the club so she could supervise the band for the night. Phoebe presumably went to work so she could edit her column, but Piper commented wryly that she was probably just trying to find more guys to go on dates with.

“I’m worried about Chris,” Piper said quietly to Leo as they stood in the Great Hall at Magic School. “He won’t come when I call to him. Do you know where he is?”

“I think I have an idea,” said Leo. “I’ll go check on him after you’re settled in.”

“Do you think that’s wise?”

“We have to talk somehow. I need to get through to him.”

“Just be careful,” said Piper.

Leo felt his face and smiled ruefully.

“I will.”

They picked up Wyatt from the nursery and Leo squeezed him so tightly that Piper reprimanded him.

“You're suffocating the boy.”

“It's just, you know,” Leo said, “I just miss him a lot.”

“I know,” said Piper softly.

Leo helped her get settled in and then they put Wyatt to bed. Leo lay next to Piper on the bed.

“You’re so big,” he said, smoothing his hand over her stomach. “I can’t believe how much I missed.”

“Me too,” said Piper, running her hands through his hair. “I missed you.”

“Me too,” said Leo. “It was hard to think Up There. I know they wanted me to forget you. But I can’t.”

“I’m glad,” she said. “I’m so glad you’re home.”

“Me too.”

“That appears to be all we know how to say,” said Piper, giggling.

“Yeah,” said Leo, kissing her softly.

“This is better,” she said, twining her arms around his neck.

“Me too,” he said.

She bit his neck affectionately.

“We can’t have a reunion yet,” she said, sighing. “You have to find Chris.”

“I will,” said Leo, getting up and kissing her forehead.

“You know, Leo, you can get through to him. You just can't give up. He's just as stubborn as you are,” she told him.

“I think you mean as you are,” he teased.

“Orb away,” she told him.

He smiled and did. As he had suspected, Chris was on the bridge. That, more than anything, continued to give Leo hope. Why would Chris keep coming back here when it was Leo’s special spot if Chris didn’t somehow want to connect with him? 

“Can we talk?” asked Leo.

Chris sighed and looked down.

“There's nothing to talk about.”

“I think there is. Quite a bit, actually.”

“Look, I’m sorry about your face, okay? But the rest…it doesn't matter.”

“It does to me, Chris.” Leo paused. “You're my son. I think I deserve to know what I did that's so bad.”

Leo was gambling here. He no longer wanted to make Chris mad. He just wanted Chris to speak to him.

Chris looked up and then laughed at the sight of Leo.

“It’s like I didn’t even touch you,” he said.

Leo touched his now healed face.

“But we both were there,” Leo said. “We both know what happened. But you’re the only one who’s been to the future, Chris. You’re the only one who knows what I did.”

Chris didn’t speak for a minute, but when he did, his voice was dull, like he was trying to distance himself from what he was saying.

“You were never there for me. You were there for everybody else. For Mom, Wyatt, the world…but you were never there for me. You didn't have the time.”

Leo couldn’t imagine such a world and he hated the idea that his own son had been through so much on account of him.

“Why?” Leo whispered after a minute. “Why didn’t I?”

“Does that matter?” Chris said.

“I think you know I would never do that without a reason,” said Leo.

Chris half-smiled.

“I’ll give you that much, you had a good reason.”

“Which was?”

“You were the only Elder there was apart from Gideon,” said Chris, sighing. “When the Titans attacked every single Elder died but Gideon since he was at Magic School. You ascended like you did this time, but too late to save anyone else. Mom got pregnant with me right after that, but then there wasn’t anything- the whole world needed you.”

“I’m sorry,” Leo said.

“Yeah, me too,” Chris said, swallowing.

“I know it’s hard,” Leo said, then stopped. “What I mean is, there has to be something between us other than hate. If not you couldn’t have healed me.”

Chris shrugged noncommittally.

“I am a Whitelighter. Whitelighters heal.”

“Out of love,” said Leo, but didn’t want to push it, so just said, “So maybe you came back from the future not just to save Wyatt, maybe you came back to save us too.”

Chris looked right at Leo and didn’t say anything, and then he shook his head.

“I doubt it.”

He orbed away and Leo slumped down and cried for a good half an hour. This was too much, too much for him, too much for Chris. It wasn’t fair. It was so much to take in at one time, especially after having been removed for so long. It was overwhelming.

For a minute Leo hated himself as much as Chris did, but he knew that wasn’t the answer. Instead, he had to do everything he could to win trust and to let Chris know that this time would be different. That when Chris finally did go back to the future, he would be entering a world where he was loved, where he was valued, where he had a good father.

Leo couldn’t think about it anymore than that because he would completely break down if he did so when he was done crying, he went back to Magic School and crawled into bed with Piper and told her what Chris had said and cried again with her.

_He had never lost control like that in his life. He’d never been so angry. And he’d never been so ashamed. He had felt like murder and someone else had pulled him away. He wasn’t regretful, if that made any sense, but he felt like he’d given away some of his control by reacting. Things were different now, he could see that. He’d revealed so much of himself and he’d seen more than he wanted to. He wanted to stop the knowledge from getting into his head, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t even stop hope from burgeoning in his heart. But he could stop anyone from seeing him lose control like that again. That way no one could hurt him anymore._


	11. Chapter 11

_They’d been talking every day. It certainly hadn’t been his idea, but he’d been guilted into it. He didn’t want to admit it was nice being the center of attention, but it was. He could see how hard everyone was trying. That almost made it worse. But he still held back, he had to. His little outburst two months ago had helped release all the anger, but it hadn’t released the fear. He’d been grudgingly working together with the source of his fear, forced into it by circumstances mostly. When everyone else was on trial, they’d had to come together and saved the day. It had opened his eyes to the sincerity in the actions of those around them. Especially when they went out of their way to save him, even when he screwed up again. That stupid hope kept springing up inside him._

Piper urged herself out of bed and actually smiled to see the empty spot beside her. For once she knew it wasn’t because Leo was out being an Elder; he was out being a father instead. Every morning for the last two months Leo had gotten up early and spent time with Wyatt and Chris. At first Chris had resisted it very strongly but Piper had begged him to make the effort and he’d capitulated. They would take Wyatt for walks and then Leo would help Chris with his Whitelighter training, helping him to heal more consistently and to listen for his charges and other Whitelighter things that Piper never paid attention to no matter how often Leo told her about them.

Leo had often come back after those meetings stressed and tense, but more lately he had been coming back with a small smile on his face. That made Piper ridiculously happy. Chris had admitted to her about a month back that he was slowly beginning to see how much Leo wanted to make it up to him and that he wanted to let him - it was just hard to let go of the habit of a lifetime.

Of course there were two events that had helped solidify Leo’s more stable position with Chris, Piper knew. The first was when Barbas, the demon of fear, had arranged for the Charmed Ones to be put on trial for misuse of magic and their proclivity for exposing magic to the world. The end result was that Leo and Chris had had to work together to expose Barbas. A grudging respect had been given to Leo by Chris at that point. Despite the fact that Phoebe had lost her active powers and Darryl had almost been executed, Piper was okay at how everything had turned out. There were far reaching consequences, like Darryl not wanting to help them anymore, Barbas being free again, and Phoebe forced to try and find her destined husband the ordinary, old-fashioned way.

Still, Leo had been so happy and that made Piper happy.

The second event that had happened was when Paige had been having a fight with Richard and the two of them had started a spell war with each other that ended up with Chris in the crossfire and in jail for grand theft auto. Darryl wasn’t looking the other way anymore since the almost execution and so Leo had orbed Chris out and Chris had been grateful. When Leo told her about it, he’d almost cried when he spoke about the thanks Chris had given him.

They had situations on their hands, however. With Darryl treating them like the town pariahs, they had no one to help them with the legal side of things and Chris was forced to stay almost exclusively at Magic School because he had a warrant out for his arrest. As if that weren’t enough, they were still no closer to finding the demon after Wyatt and now there was someone roaming around killing witches.

Meetings were now held at Magic School for Chris and Piper’s benefit. This morning they were going to go over how to find the witch killers and Piper was already late as she’d had to spend way more time than usual getting dressed. She was just about ready to force baby Chris out by any means necessary, but hadn’t had an opportunity to try.

She was on her way to the meeting when her phone rang. The best thing about Magic School was it didn't keep her mortal phone calls from reaching her.

"Hello," she said.

"Piper, it's Sheila," came the panicked sounding voice on the other line.

"Sheila, are you okay?" asked Piper.

"Nothing's wrong, I- I just was talking to Darryl, asking why we don't see if you and Leo wanted to have dinner before the baby came, and he told me not to speak to you anymore and I don't know why."

"Oh," Piper said, trying to think of what to say. "Well, he got a little scared helping us out about a month ago and, well, he sort of hates us now."

"No, he doesn't," Sheila said. "That's not possible. You girls are like family to us."

"And you are to us," Piper said, mind racing. "He just needs some time. It got really bad this last time and he's afraid of the next one, afraid it will be the last, or that his family might get hurt. I can understand that."

"I don't care what happened," Sheila said, her voice firming from tears to resolution, "you don't turn your back on family. And I'm going to make him realize that."

"Don’t jeopardize anything for us," Piper said. "We love you both, but not at the expense of your marriage."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Sheila said. "Darryl said something about Chris having a warrant out for his arrest."

"Little magical mishap there too," Piper said. "But he's safe and the plan is for him to return to the future soon anyway."

"What if that makes trouble for you girls and Leo?" asked Sheila.

"We can handle it," said Piper. "It's not like we haven't had issues with the police before."

"I'm going to speak to him and make him tell me what happened," said Sheila.

"It would be good for you to know," said Piper. "But don't push him. He'll come around. I hope."

"How are you doing?" asked Sheila. "With the baby?"

"Ugh, he can't come soon enough," said Piper. "But we'll let you know when I go into labor. Darryl or no Darryl."

"Good," said Sheila. "Piper, be careful and be safe and I'm sorry for the trouble we've caused."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Piper. "You stay safe too."

"I'll talk to you soon," said Sheila.

"Bye," said Piper and hung up the phone. “Sorry I'm late,” she said, waddling into the room and deciding not to mention anything about the call to anyone for a while. “I'm not moving real fast these days.” She turned to Chris. “Are you sure you don't want to be born anytime soon already?”

“Don't be in such a hurry,” Chris said, his forehead furrowed.

Piper had lately come to realize that meant he knew something she didn’t. If only she’d known that back when they’d met him, so much of this mess wouldn’t have happened.

“Where's Leo?” asked Paige, hand clasped in Richard’s.

The two of them had made up again and were acting like they’d just met. It made Piper feel vaguely queasy, though that could have been the unborn child gestating inside of her.

“He's on the witch killer path, which you all should be focusing on as well,” admonished Gideon.

Piper glared quietly to herself. Ever since Leo had put his foot down, Gideon had been acting like he thought he was in charge of them whenever Leo was gone. It was infuriating and though she still trusted him as much as she trusted any Elder she was annoyed at his holier-than-thou attitude and even thought he appeared to be jealous of Leo.

Thankfully, Phoebe was able to concentrate on the bigger picture. Her head had been a lot clearer since she’d lost her powers and she’d had to rely on her own inner strength and smarts to do things. 

“We actually have bigger things to deal with, Gideon,” Phoebe said. “Like trying to figure out who's after Wyatt. And I think I might have an angle on that.”

“You found the demon?” asked Paige.

“It may not be a demon,” answered Phoebe and Chris looked up, an intrigued look on his face. “Look, we've relied on magic all this time and it's gotten us nowhere. And since I can't rely on my premonitions to help, I've had to resort to statistics.”

“Statistics?” asked Piper.

“Yes. Did you know that fifty percent of violent crimes are perpetrated by someone the victim knew? So, don't you see? Whoever turns Wyatt evil might actually be someone we know or even care about.”

“A mortal? Impossible,” Gideon said, leaning back in his chair.

“Really?” said Phoebe. “Mortals are plenty capable of doing bad things. I’m not just coming up with this, the crime reporter at the newspaper said that it's usually someone you least expect.”

“All right, now you're making me nervous,” said Piper, clutching at her belly in response.

Oddly enough it was Richard who reassured her at the moment by a slow, steady smile. He didn’t tend to say much, preferring not to take too much of an active role in the family’s issues, but he was always listening and usually had good advice at the end. He was listening now, and intently, to Phoebe’s suggestions - until Gideon interrupted, that is.

“Phoebe,” he said, slamming a book shut, “this theory might make some sense in the lives of normal people, but you aren't normal people. There's an entire underworld of demons out there who want you dead and today is no exception, which brings me back to the witch killer.”

“Hold on,” said Chris, raising his hand. “Phoebe's onto something here. I mean, we've practically over turned every demonic stone, right? I mean, at least this is something new. Believe me; I’ve done enough research to know.”

“I don't believe this. Someone is killing witches, possibly as we speak. How is that not your only priority?” asked Gideon.

Which was a point. Piper knew they had a job to do and she didn’t want any innocents to die because of her.

“Because we're running out of time, that's why,” admitted Chris.

“Chris…” said Piper in her Mom voice, “what do you mean? Why?”

He hung his head.

“I should've told you sooner.”

“Told us what?” asked Paige.

“What happens to Wyatt happens before I'm born,” said Chris in a rush.

“What?” asked Phoebe and Paige together.

“And you're just telling us this now?” asked Piper.

“I thought I'd given myself enough time. Then I got preoccupied with continuing to exist and then I was- I'm so sorry.”

“We will talk about this later, young man,” said Piper, ignoring Paige’s smirk from across the table.

Gideon leaned forward with renewed enthusiasm for his original topic.

“Then how do we know that this witch killer isn't the one that's after Wyatt? Given this new information it seems to time out properly.”

But Phoebe would not be so easily sidestepped. She’d really set her heart on her new theory and Piper knew how hard it would be to dissuade her from it. And Piper didn’t want to. She wanted every angle about Wyatt covered.

“Okay, it's time to divide and conquer. Paige and Richard, you help Leo with the witch killer, I'm gonna go chase my theory. Chris, you can help anywhere you want, but you need to stay out of the mortal world except the house since Inspector Sheridan’s on the warpath and Darryl’s not stopping her. And, Piper, you don't worry. We're gonna find this guy, I promise.”

Piper smiled at her sister and accepted Phoebe’s hug.

Gideon left, ostensibly for a meeting with the Elders, but Piper privately thought it was just to sulk.

Paige and Richard left as well, but Chris hung back.

“I wasn’t trying to keep more secrets,” he said slowly.

“I know,” said Piper, taking his hand. “But you do. It’s a habit, I guess. I just wish you would trust us.”

“I do,” Chris said. “Even Leo.”

“Hey, what did we talk about?” she said.

He half-smiled.

“I’m working on it. I just got very used to calling him that. I used to call him Dad all the time, you know.”

“When you were little?” she asked cautiously, afraid he would clam up.

“Yeah, but when I got older I’d call him Leo, I’d only call him Dad when I was really mad. Which seems a little stupid now that I think about it.”

Piper smiled.

“No, just…the truth.”

“What do you want me to do?” he asked.

“Well, go and see what you can find in the Book of Shadows,” said Piper. “I noticed Phoebe left that little bit out. But be careful and come straight back.”

“Yes, Mom, geez,” said Chris, rolling his eyes.

She loved it.

He kissed the top of her head and orbed away and Piper settled in for a long wait. She hated feeling useless, but she knew there was no way anyone was letting her out of Magic School with witch killers on the loose.

***

_He felt like a liability. He’d been caged by stupid circumstances that weren’t his fault and now he was running out of time even more than before. The only upside was that he wasn’t feeling as afraid as he had been. The hatchet wasn’t buried, but it was definitely in the ground. He’d always felt inferior, not just to HIM, but to morality, to the black and white rules of Up There. But an exception had been made, for him. That said more than any of the conversations that had been had over the last two months. Still, things were moving too fast and there was suddenly so much more to cover than he’d thought. Still, he had theories and he intended to see them through, no matter what._

Even though Leo wasn’t really juggling two full time jobs anymore, he was still exhausted. He hadn’t really been Up There for two months but he had been spending as much time as possible with Piper and Wyatt and Chris. He’d been helping at the club when Paige wasn’t available and he’d been brewing potions and doing the housework and researching to find whoever was after Wyatt and now he was trying to find witch killers.

Still, he wouldn’t trade this for all the serenity of his six months Up There. Coming back and seeing how Wyatt had grown in his absence and the relationship Piper had built with Chris, and how Chris had reacted to him, really helped open his eyes to how hard being an Elder was on his entire family. Even Phoebe and Paige had really been affected. It was humbling to realize how important you were to people. It was also gratifying, but mostly humbling. Leo was determined that as soon as this latest crisis was over, he was going to have to make some big changes in his life.

But that time was not yet and he needed to use all his Elder powers to hunt down whoever was killing these witches. Unfortunately, he wasn’t in time to save the latest victim.

He orbed back to the attic to find Paige and Richard just vanquishing a demon held by crystals and Chris idly leaning on the Book of Shadows podium, reading.

“Another witch was killed last night,” Leo reported.

“I told you,” Richard said softly to Paige.

“Okay, that's just a coincidence,” Paige said. “There's no way he could've been there to see that.”

“Who?” Leo asked.

Chris turned to Leo.

“Did she have power to shoot fire out of her hands?”

“Yeah. How did you know?” Leo asked, thoroughly confused now.

They quickly explained to them that the lower level demon they’d caught had known all the particulars of the murder, as well as the details of their morning meeting and how imminent the danger to Wyatt was.

Leo’s heart sank at the secret Chris had been keeping, again, as well as for fear for Wyatt.

“Maybe he was working for an upper level demon,” Chris said, referencing the demon they’d just vanquished.

“All right, we just happen to trap the apprentice to the exact demon that we're trying to catch and know nothing about?” Paige said sarcastically.

“Most importantly, what do we know for sure?” Richard asked.

“Well, we know that one demon can't possibly be doing all of these killings, so I'm thinking that someone is getting demons to join forces,” said Paige.

“So, you think somebody is trying to organize the Underworld?” asked Leo.

“Seems like it,” Paige answered. She turned to Richard and elbowed him. “And, unfortunately, I seem to be the only person that is concerned about the fact that Phoebe is out there roaming around the world without any powers.”

“Without her active powers,” Chris pointed out. “She can still cast spells.”

“Great, so when the demon attacks her, let's hope that Phoebe can come up with a little rhyme just in time.”

“You just did and she’s better at it than you,” said Chris.

Paige glared at her nephew.

“No, no, no. I'm gonna go bring her some potions.”

Paige vanished in a swirl of orb lights leaving Richard chuckling to himself.

“What’s so funny?” asked Chris.

“I just always forget how passionate she can get,” Richard explained.

Leo hid his own smile at that and turned to Chris.

“Shouldn’t you be at Magic School?”

“No more lectures,” said Chris, but his tone wasn’t resentful.

“No lectures, I just want you to be careful. It would be a waste for you to travel all the way from the future to save your brother and get stopped by a little criminal record.”

“Hey, already got one,” Chris said, smiling.

Leo smiled back.

“But, seriously, we need to figure out what demon we’re dealing with.” Leo turned to Richard, whose magical opinion he had come to greatly respect. “Any ideas?”

Richard shrugged.

“I’ve already checked our family records, but there are some people I could talk to. Let me see.”

“You need a lift?” Leo asked.

“No, I’ll drive,” Richard said and left.

“Let’s research,” Leo said, turning to Chris. “So, what is it we're looking for?”

“Uh, any demon that can be powerful enough to be organizing the underworld or any demon who might be running some sort of training camp for younger demons or any demon who could be...” Chris trailed off.

“So basically any demon,” Leo put in.

Chris sighed and put his head in his hands.

“Yeah. This sucks, you know that? We're running out of time here and we've got nothing, repeat nothing, to go on.”

Leo dared to reach over and put his hand on the slumped shoulder in front of him.

“We've faced worse.”

Chris gave a strangled laugh at that.

“What's worse than not knowing? For over a year now I've been looking and you didn't know this deadline was looming but I did. I knew every single day. That's why I was never able to relax.”

Leo couldn’t help feeling glad Chris was confiding in him, even though what Chris said made Leo feel terrible that his son had been suffering alone for so long.

“Why didn't you tell us?”

“Because I didn't want to get you involved. I was trying to protect you.”

“Chris, we're your parents, we're supposed to protect you, not the other way around,” Leo said.

Paige orbed back just then.

“I’ve got an amethyst scrying crystal,” she said. “I want the power boost to find witches under attack. No more witches should be killed, including my sister who’s still determined to stay at the office ever since your son dropped his little bomb this morning,” she finished, glaring at them.

“I already said I was sorry,” Chris said defensively.

“And he shouldn't have to say it again,” Leo said firmly.

Paige held up her hands in supplication.

“All right, Dad.” But she was smiling and Leo could feel her pride in him from across the room. “Where’s Richard?” Paige asked, looking around.

They explained to her Richard’s appointed task and she started scrying and at that moment Gideon orbed in. Leo was immediately worried.

“Gideon, what are you doing here? Is Piper okay?”

“Hardly,” Gideon replied with the air of a martyr. “Thanks to Phoebe's ludicrous new theory, everybody's now a suspect in her mind. She's terrorizing the entire school.”

“So, you want me to talk to her?” Leo asked, feeling better right away.

That was his Piper.

“I'd be eternally grateful,” Gideon said.

Paige’s crystal suddenly went haywire.

“I got a hit!” she said.

“You two go and save this witch,” said Gideon, gesturing to Paige and Chris.

“Chris shouldn’t be outside,” protested Leo.

“He might be needed,” Gideon said. “He can orb out of any mortal difficulty. Discretely, of course,” he admonished.

Chris grinned and held up a hand at Leo’s new protest.

“I will go, and if Paige doesn’t need my help, I’ll come right back.”

Leo didn’t like it, but he didn’t want to push his luck.

“Please be careful, Chris.”

“I will, Dad,” Chris said and disappeared before the ridiculous grin on Leo’s face was fully grown.

Paige went as well and then Leo orbed to Magic School to find his wife, only slightly confused when Gideon didn’t follow him, but he didn’t have time to worry about it.

***

_He’ll admit it, he was taking a risk, but he felt so confined. It was nice not to feel lonely anymore, but now he was so constricted. Admittedly, some of that was his own fault, but, really, he didn’t have that much to fear. He was who he was, after all. They were being way too overprotective. And, like it or not, this was his task, and he had to accomplish it, whether they liked how he did it or not. He just cared now what they all thought, which made it more difficult._

Piper had been ruminating all morning about Phoebe’s theory and she had come to one conclusion: Phoebe was right. After all, Wyatt could take care of demons and they were always on guard for any kind of demonic attack. Perhaps then the demons would try and trick them as they had done with Darryl earlier that year? Possibly, but that was risky for them, because it would be very easy for such a plan to fall through as evidenced by the same example.

The other suspects would be ordinary humans, but, somehow, that seemed just as unlikely to Piper. Wyatt would be less on guard against a human, but a human would have no way to counter Wyatt’s protections.

So the only remaining possibility was a magical being supposedly on the side of good. Someone powerful enough to fight against Wyatt’s powers, but disarming enough to get close to him, to be trusted by his family, and someone Wyatt himself wouldn’t suspect.

The first place for such a suspect: Magic School. Piper had always disliked the place for its very magicalness, but now it seemed like a den of ruffians, everyone a suspect. It was very possible she was reacting solely out of fear, but even if that was the case, who was to say her fear knew something she didn’t?

It was hard to chase people down while pregnant, but they also tended to wait for you.

“Mrs. Winterbourne? Hold it right there,” Piper said, as she walked as briskly as she could, holding onto Wyatt’s stroller.

The teacher turned and smiled brightly at her.

“Oh, hi, Wyatt. Hi, Piper.”

“Never mind that,” Piper said. “I just wanted you to know that Wyatt will not be in your class tomorrow or ever again, for that matter.”

“Why? Is there a problem?” Mrs. Winterbourne asked in concern.

“A problem? You mean like when Wyatt was playing with that little girl at the play-doh table this morning?”

“You mean Emily? She's such a sweet little psychic.”

Piper laughed.

“She stole his dough, right out of his hands, and you did absolutely nothing.”

“Well, stole's a little harsh, don't you think? She's only two years old.”

“No, that's not the point,” Piper said. “What message is this sending to him? That people can just take from him? That people can hurt him? That grown adults will not be there to protect him?”

Piper saw Leo over Mrs. Winterbourne’s shoulder and he made a face at her.

“Piper,” he said in his best placating-the-crazy-wife voice.

“What?” she snapped.

“We need to talk.” Leo turned to Mrs. Winterbourne. “Would you mind taking Wyatt for a stroll just for a minute, please?”

Piper tried to protest, what the hell was he doing? Didn’t he realize Wyatt shouldn’t be alone with anyone at the moment?

Mrs. Winterbourne had apparently decided Leo was the sane parent and grasped Wyatt’s stroller.

“I'll be right over there.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Piper hissed at Leo.

“Piper, do you realize you're driving everybody nuts around here?” he asked.

“Well, I don't really care, see, I'm trying to protect our son.”

“From who?” Leo asked. “His nursery teacher? The protectors of good in the universe?”

“Hey, how do you know that she's not the one who's after him? If Phoebe's right...”

“She's not,” Leo said reassuringly.

“How do you know?”

“Because why would anybody we know want to turn Wyatt evil? It just doesn't make any sense, just like Gideon said.”

Piper held in a rant, then breathed out through her nose.

“Leo, one thing is for sure, we don’t know anything. It could be anyone, Gideon, or us for that matter.”

“Piper-” Leo began.

“No, I'm serious. What if he saw what this life did to us, and-and how hard it was and just decided to take the easy way out?”

“That's not what happened,” Leo said firmly.

“How do you know?” she asked.

“Because Wyatt is surrounded by love. We love him. He's got a brother that risked everything just to save his life. Plus, he's got two aunts who would rather gouge out their own eyes than see anything bad happen to him.”

Piper sighed, feeling like a deflated balloon.

Okay, most likely she could rule out their immediate family. But that didn’t mean she was going to stop keeping her eyes open.

She was just so afraid and she hated that feeling. She did not like feeling out of control and those feelings were only amplified by her hormones and her mother’s intuition.

But she hugged her husband and let him comfort her because that’s what he was best at. No one in the world could hug like Leo and she’d so missed being able to touch him whenever she felt like it.

“Just promise me we'll keep him safe,” she whispered into his chest.

He hesitated and she knew it was because he didn’t want to have to break that promise, but he said it anyway, for her and because he would do anything for his family.

“I promise.”

He held her for a few more moments.

“I’ll be okay,” she said.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said, nodding. “You need to go help the others. I’m gonna do more research here. We can’t give up any angle, no matter what.”

“That’s why I love you,” he said, dropping a kiss on her nose. “Honey, you’re the most tenacious woman I ever met.” She raised her eyebrows, but couldn’t hold in a smile. “I’ll keep you posted,” he said and orbed away.

Piper went and got Wyatt from Mrs. Winterbourne, trying to keep from snatching the stroller away. She really didn’t think it was Mrs. Winterbourne, but she couldn’t help feeling suspicious of everyone.

***

_It felt so good to get out. It felt like he was free. It felt good to be helping. Now he just needed to keep his eyes open._

Leo orbed back to the house and found Chris there alone. Leo didn’t want to admit it, but the palpable relief he felt at seeing Chris okay was overwhelming. Something must have shown in his face though because Chris rolled his eyes.

“Will you relax? I’m fine.”

“Of course you are,” Leo said hurriedly. “How’s it going here?”

“We’re good. Paige and I rescued a witch named Talia and they’ve gone to get something to scry for the necklace they took off of Talia when they grabbed her. Maybe it will mean we can find whoever’s killing the witches.”

“And Phoebe?”

“Still researching. How’s Mom doing?”

“She’s scared, but she’s holding up.”

Chris paused and then asked his next question. It made Leo feel warm all over.

“And how are you doing?”

“About the same.”

There was an awkward moment when they smiled at each other and then looked away and Leo was very happy with that. Only a week ago Chris would have avoided looking Leo in the eyes. But ever since Leo had refused to leave him in jail, Chris had been different, more open, more trusting. Leo guessed that his actions were ones Future!Leo would never have done. And after years Up There, Leo would probably be the same. That made him even more determined to not let that happen.

Thankfully Paige and Talia orbed in just then.

“We got the ring,” Paige said.

“Won’t this be a trap?” asked Talia, nervously.

She was a younger witch with red, curly hair and an anxious expression. Leo could sense she didn’t have much natural ability, but a willing heart, a good feel for the people around her, and a trusting disposition. Her future was bright if they could keep her alive to get there.

“Honey, it could always be some kind of a trap,” said Paige, and then started scrying.

“Which is why you’re not going alone,” said Leo firmly.

“He’s right,” said Chris.

“I got it,” said Paige, the crystal banging down on the map.

“Shouldn’t you both go with her?” asked Talia timidly. “I wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt because of me. They just wanted my necklace; they’re not going to attack me, right?”

“No, I'm sorry,” Paige said. “Can't leave you unprotected.”

“I’ll stay,” said Chris. “I’m not supposed to be out and about anyway.”

“Thank you,” Leo said and nodded at Paige.

She turned to Chris.

“Richard called, he’s onto something, he’ll check in here when he has anything concrete.”

“Got it,” said Chris.

Leo and Paige orbed to a very dank and dark cellar with Talia’s necklace laid out neatly on the ground.

“Okay, that looks like a trap,” said Paige.

“Let's get outta here,” Leo said.

Just then a Brute Demon attacked, jumping down on them. Paige orbed quickly out of the way and looked for something with which to attack him.

The Demon roared and spun around, a wicked knife in his hand.

“Knife,” called Paige and it orbed into her hand, then she threw it at the demon. 

It sank into his chest and he dissolved in flames, but not before a small crystal fell out of his pocket and hit the floor. That must have triggered something because a hologram instantly floated up from it and plastered itself on the wall. Leo was shocked to see a picture of him and Paige staring back curiously from it.

“What's that?” asked Leo, then cocked his head and listened.

“That’s us,” Paige said, but Leo barely heard her.

“Chris is calling, he needs us.”

They orbed quickly, but not quickly enough. When they got back to the house, they found Chris slumped over Talia’s body.

“I am so sorry,” Chris said, sounding despondent. “I didn't even see him coming and then he tricked me.”

“It's okay, it's not your fault,” Paige said. “We're being watched. They knew you’d be alone and how to get to you.”

“What?”

“What is going on?” asked Leo, looking at the crystal Paige had brought with her.

“They must have more cameras,” Paige said, looking around.

“What cameras?” said Chris.

“There's some kind of live feed going on in the crystals,” Leo explained.

“But it seems this one got cut off,” said Paige. “I don’t see anything anymore.”

“Who’s doing it?” Chris asked, still holding Talia’s body.

Leo knelt down and took her from him and gently orbed Talia Up There, where they could take care of her.

“I don’t know,” said Paige. “What is this, some kind of game?”

“You know-” Chris began, but Paige’s phone rang and interrupted him.

“Yeah,” she answered. “Hi, Richard. Really? That makes sense actually since I just saw myself on some kind of feed. You will? Thanks. Okay, love you too, bye.” Paige turned to them. “Richard says word in the Underworld is that-”

This time Chris interrupted her.

“It’s a game show, like _Survivor_ , but for demons. I heard that rumor too, but I thought it was just a rumor.”

“And you didn't tell us this why?” asked Paige.

“Because I didn't think it was relevant,” said Chris.

“That’s your theme song of today, did you notice?” asked Paige sarcastically.

“Paige,” Leo said warningly.

“I’m sorry,” said Paige. “I know you’re just human like the rest of us. And I better be careful before Daddy cuts off my allowance.” Leo grinned. That was Paige’s way of reinforcing Leo’s dad status for Chris. “Well, at least it explains how the demon we trapped today knew that the witch died. He was watching it on tv. Pretty sick.”

“No sicker than any other reality tv show,” Leo said. They both gave him a look. He shrugged. “I'm just saying.”

“Except this one's about killing witches for entertainment,” said Chris.

“And we need to leave. They can hear us,” Paige said. She stood up and faced the air. “I’m gonna find you. And you’ll wish you’d never been born.”

They orbed out and went to Magic School.

“Phoebe could be in trouble,” Chris said.

“I’ll go get her,” said Paige and orbed out.

“Let’s find your Mom,” said Leo. They walked down the halls and Leo could sense sorrow and guilt. “I know you tried, Chris,” he said gently. “It’s not your fault.”

“I was cocky,” said Chris. “I was too busy thinking I could do it all, protect Wyatt, protect time, and protect witches. In reality, I was just glad to get out of the house.”

“Cabin fever’s a bitch,” said Leo.

Chris smiled at that and glanced down.

“But thanks.”

“Anytime,” said Leo.

***

_He didn’t feel so good anymore. He felt stupid and horrible. What kind of a person was he and why did he fail so often? He was very good at what he did, but, somehow, he always failed. Still, it was nice to have someone believe in him, even when he sucked. Maybe that part wasn’t so bad._

Piper had been too nervous to do much researching, but she’d done enough that she felt more reasonably assured that Phoebe’s hypothesis was correct. That didn’t help narrow things down for her. Nor did it help when Leo and Chris arrived and filled her in on the situation. She had only just started to hyperventilate when Paige and Phoebe orbed in.

Phoebe had obviously been in a fight, but she had just as obviously won.

They were arguing, Phoebe lording it over Paige that she could take care of herself and Paige needed to stop treating her like a child.

Phoebe was holding an athame and they all gathered around it. It had the letters WW on it which was odd. Paige immediately started looking through books to see if she could find what it was while the rest of them discussed what it could mean and where the demons were.

“Do you know what it is?” asked Chris after awhile.

“Power sucking athame,” Paige said, still reading. “Nothing else.”

“No particular demon uses it?” asked Piper. “WW means what?”

“Doesn’t say anything about that,” said Paige, slamming the book shut.

“Could we scry for it?” asked Phoebe.

They tried but their magic didn’t work, it wouldn’t let them scry or return to sender or any of their usual tricks. Their magic was somehow blocked, which pissed Piper off to no end.

“So, we’ve got nothing,” she said.

“Yes, we have nothing but a houseful of cameras, and an Underworld full of voyeurs,” said Paige.

“Piper,” said Leo, “do you need to lie down? We can take it from here.”

“Uh, relax? Where? We’re being watched.”

“Not here at Magic School,” said Leo.

“We’ve got this, Piper,” said Phoebe. “Honey, you need to rest and not stress out.”

“Yeah, like that’s going to happen,” said Piper. “No, I’m staying put. I’ll rest while you go off and slay the dragon.”

At that moment Richard walked in.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hi,” Paige said, kissing him lightly. “You got anything to help us out?”

“I went home and started channel surfing,” he said, pulling a crystal out of his pocket exactly like the one in Paige’s hand. “Old magical families use them like remotes for crystal balls. I just had to find the right channel. Looks like these demons have put a new spin on it though.”

“Remind me to ask you why you know so much about magical voyeurism later,” Paige said teasingly.

Richard just shook his head and gave her the crystal.

“I believe Richard is right,” said Gideon, stepping into the room with a big book and looking a little put out. Piper jumped a little. Sneaky bastard. “It’s called a ronyx crystal. You can override its settings, so to speak, with an incantation.”

Phoebe grabbed the book from him and read the incantation out loud.

“Mallock cormon alli-tas.”

The show spun into the air in front of them. _Witch Wars_ was emblazoned in fire across the hologram. A demon appeared and gave a speech about the next round for the contestants.

Then his words penetrated Piper’s emotions and really made her angry.

“The Gamemasters themselves will step into the arena and go up against the Charmed Ones. And we will defeat them and then their progeny.”

Progeny. Not her progeny.

“So their show is about killing us?” said Phoebe.

“Then either me or Wyatt,” said Chris.

Gideon suddenly leaned back.

“Oh, it must be Wyatt, mustn’t it? This makes perfect sense.”

“What makes perfect sense?” asked Paige.

“Don't you see? These Gamesmasters are the demons that you've been looking for all along. The ones who are after Wyatt.”

“What?” asked Phoebe.

“Think about it. They've been collecting powers, hoping to gain enough to be able to collect yours,” said Gideon.

His tone was soothing and convincing and Piper started to think about what he was saying.

“And then get Wyatt's,” said Chris thoughtfully, staring at Gideon and Piper wished she could read the expression on his face.

“Well, it kinda fits into Phoebe's theory then, right? We don't know who they are. But they know who we are,” Paige said.

“That’s not really how it works,” said Phoebe, but she didn’t sound like she was arguing.

“I'm gonna kill them,” Leo muttered.

Gideon frowned.

“No, Leo, you're an Elder now. Non-violent, remember?”

“Watch me,” said Leo and Piper had to fight not to smile.

“We have to find them,” said Phoebe.

“Do you think we’ll need the power of three?” asked Paige.

“No,” said Phoebe, picking up the athame. “We can trace them with the signal, right, Richard?”

He nodded.

“Then we’ll kill them on tv instead of the other way around,” said Phoebe.

They quickly made their plan of attack and Piper felt a little left out, but she supposed it was only natural and would be until Chris was born. And it’s not like she didn’t appreciate a break from magical things.

But then they all left and she watched the crystal feed anxiously. Would this be the end? The end of all their worries about Wyatt? She could only hope so.

***

_Was this actually it? Could his long burden finally be over? He wasn’t so sure. He had his own suspicions of how this would work. However, this was also an opportunity. And if it did turn out to be this, well, then he was free, wasn’t he?_

Leo felt very confident about their plan. It was good, even brilliant. Paige, Richard, and Chris were doing their part and Leo and Phoebe had orbed to the television studio, for lack of a better word, in the Underground.

Divide and conquer. Worked every time.

It didn’t take much to defeat the remaining Gamemaster. She was overconfident and Leo wanted to wipe the smug look off her face. He let Phoebe do the actual vanquishing bit though. He had to really reign in his desire to hurt the people who would dare touch his family. As an Elder, or even a Whitelighter, he couldn’t give in to those kinds of thoughts. If he did he would be no better than a Darklighter.

So Leo let Phoebe vanquish the demon and, in a way, it helped restore some of her own confidence. He knew how much she’d been missing her active powers, especially the premonitions. They’d been with her since the beginning.

“Give me the athame,” she said.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked.

“It's for Wyatt,” she said. He gave it to her and it glowed and sparked and she glowed along with it. “Feels good to have powers again,” she said.

“Give them hell,” said Leo and meant it.

Leo orbed back to Magic School after magically cleaning up the area and confiscating all the dangerous objects lying around.

Piper was sitting there, watching as Phoebe vanquished demon after demon with her new powers. Then she shimmered back to the attic.

The crystal feed went dark but then Chris, Paige, Richard, and Phoebe orbed back into Magic School. Phoebe was bleeding and sank to the floor.

“You stabbed her!” said Piper.

“I had to!” Paige defended herself. "It was the only way to get the powers out."

“Never mind that,” Chris said. “Heal her, L- Dad.”

“Chris, you should do it,” Leo said. “I’m right here if there’s an issue, but you can do this, buddy.”

Chris looked nervous, but he knelt down and held his hands over Phoebe. Golden light soon poured out of his hands and Phoebe gasped, sitting up.

“Thanks,” she said, then glared at Paige. “Stab hard much?”

“You would have done the same,” said Paige.

“She was pretty obnoxious,” said Chris, gulping and sitting back.

Leo touched his shoulder.

“That was amazing,” he said.

“Thanks,” Chris said.

“We did it,” Paige said. She held out her empty hand. “I think this calls for champagne.”

A bottle appeared in her hand.

“We saved Wyatt. We all did,” said Phoebe.

“So we're a hundred percent certain these were the demons we were looking for all along?” asked Piper.

Leo certainly hoped so.

They all broke out glasses and poured. Phoebe lifted her glass high.

“To our nephew, may he always be safe.”

They clinked their glasses in a toast, except for Piper who went to go and pick up Wyatt.

“Is it finally over?” Chris said, closing his eyes.

Leo hugged him spontaneously and Chris let him.

“Believe it. You saved the future.”

Chris nodded and glanced around the room.

“Sure, Dad.”

“Mom,” said Wyatt as Piper picked him up and carried him over.

“I know,” said Piper and snuggled into Leo’s side.

Leo smiled down at his wife and sons and couldn’t imagine a better feeling.

_Now was the moment. After all, what better time to attack than when everyone was off their guard? He would watch, he would wait, he wouldn’t be fooled. He felt relief, he felt happy even, but he was still bound by his mission._


	12. Chapter 12

_Funny how he had a part to play even now. This time it most definitely was for everyone’s good. He was anxious to leave, to figure out if he’d succeeded, but, deep down, he knew he hadn’t._

Piper finally finished her packing and sat back down to watch Leo get everything closed and ready to go. She’d also just finished telling him about Sheila and how her talk with Darryl hadn’t done any good.

“Darryl’s just scared, honey,” Leo said. “He wasn’t ever really trained for this world; he barely has the power to protect himself. If I were him I’d be scared to death for my family.”

“I understand that,” Piper said. “And it would be one thing to not want to help us out with the force, but he really seems to blame us for being scared in the first place. I can stand to lose a police detective, but I don’t want to lose a friend. I don’t want Wyatt to lose his friend either.”

“Well, you’re right,” Leo said, extending his hands to help her up. “I don’t want to lose them either. But right now we have to focus on helping Chris. He’s waited so long. And maybe once there’s no Chris for Darryl to arrest, he’ll feel easier about the situation.”

“There is that,” said Piper, wincing as she was hauled to her feet again. “I really doubt they’ll be able to send a newborn to jail for stealing a car.”

“Besides, Chris Perry doesn’t exist,” said Leo. “Darryl will know they’re the same, but then, Darryl will know to look for him in twenty years.”

“He’ll have a different name then too,” said Piper.

“He really thought of everything, didn’t he?” Leo asked as they walked to the Great Hall.

“He’s a bright boy,” said Piper.

“I’m so proud of him, Piper,” Leo said.

“I’m proud of you both,” Piper said, leaning against him. “You were right, you know? About this working out, about us being able to be a family.”

“You were right too,” Leo said. “It’s too hard to do it this way. I have to be a husband and father first. Now that the crisis is over, well, changes need to be made.”

“We’ll discuss that later,” said Piper, a secret thrill running through her.

They entered the Great Hall in time to hear Chris bug Paige about having the spell ready while Gideon hovered in the background.

“You mean since the last two minutes you asked me?” asked Paige.

“Look, I’m just getting nervous here, okay?” said Chris. “My birthday is really, really close and if I’m not out of here before I’m born…”

“What? Something else catastrophic you haven’t found fit to mention will happen?” said Paige.

Chris rolled his eyes at her.

“No, but if I’m still here when baby Chris is born then I’ll have my powers and he won’t. That’ll get fixed by my going back so nothing catastrophic, but I’d just like to get the timelines straightened out before I leave. Besides,” he said, with a sidelong glance around the room, “I came here and did what I had to do, and that was to save Wyatt. Now it’s time for me to go home.” Piper exchanged a glance with Leo and then they pushed the suitcase further into view. “Oh, no. No, no, no. Not yet. You’re early,” Chris exclaimed.

“Oh, relax,” said Piper. “I’m just getting a jump on things. I’m not in labor. I’m sending some stuff back to the house.”

“Just don’t scare me, okay?” he said.

“We’ve got everything together, right?” asked Leo. “The spell will work.”

“It should work,” corrected Gideon.

“Should work? What do you mean?”

“Well, there are no guarantees with time travel, Leo. You should know that better than anyone. Sorry. There’s always a chance that something might go wrong.”

“All right, we’re not taking any chances,” said Leo.

“We might have to. I’m running out of time here,” said Chris.

“No, I’m not sending you through a one-way portal unless I know where you’re gonna land,” Leo insisted.

Chris gave him a look, but Piper would swear it was half-affectionate, half-exasperated.

“You can never be certain, unless, of course, you went too,” said Gideon. “And even then…”

“All right, let’s just forget the spell and start to work on that potion again,” said Leo.

“But the spell has a better chance of working. It’s the Power of Three,” Gideon argued.

“Yes, but if something goes wrong, he’ll have extra potion with him and he can come right back,” said Leo.

Piper wondered if this was how matters were taken care of Up There. Was this why they always had their heads up their collective asses?

“I agree,” she said. “The potion sounds safer, so why don’t you guys get to work on that? Paige, can you orb these home for me? Just squeeze them into the nursery or something.”

“Nursery?” asked Paige.

“That was your one job,” said Piper. “You and Phoebe were going to set up your room as the nursery now that you’ve moved back to Richard’s.”

“I was working on the spell. I’m sorry,” Paige apologized.

“I would get on that,” said Piper. “Don’t forget to get lots of diapers.”

Chris turned around muttering to himself.

“I’ve gotta get out of here.”

Piper laughed.

“That much in a hurry to get rid of us?”

“Of course not,” said Chris, turning back around. “I’d just like a little sense of normalcy.”

Gideon left, saying something about attending to school matters, and Paige orbed back to the manor.

Piper walked closer to Chris.

“You changed a lot of things,” Piper said. “I’m probably even alive.”

Chris flinched.

“I hope so,” he whispered.

“You better believe she’s alive,” Leo said, walking to them. “I’m going to spend every minute of every day hovering by her side.”

“Wow, that’s going to get annoying,” said Piper.

Chris laughed, an actually genuine laugh, with no bitterness or sarcasm in it.

“This will take some getting used to.”

“It will be worth it,” said Piper, giving him a slight hug. “Now, I’m going to go get Wyatt and lay down until it’s time, okay?”

“Good idea,” said Leo.

Piper left them working over potion vials.

***

_He’d definitely learned a lot, being here. He had so much to take back with him. But he wondered just exactly how much of this he would maintain? Would he still be himself, untouched by time, or would he be absorbed into another person’s life? Either way was better than this, it had to be. He hated being suspicious and constantly on edge. Just a few more days, then it would be over._

Leo finished the final ingredient and threw it into the cauldron. It was a complicated potion but Leo had years of experience and Chris had inherited his mother’s mixing skills.

Chris was leaning on the table while Leo started siphoning the potion into vials.

“I wonder how different the future’s gonna be, how much different my life is gonna be.”

“I don’t know,” said Leo. “I’m pretty sure you’re the only person who’s successfully accomplished this kind of alternate timeline.”

“Something for the resume anyway,” Chris said wryly.

“Even the Twice Blessed would be hard put to measure up to it,” Leo said.

“Don’t start over-favoring me,” Chris said. “Remember how Wyatt reacts to stress.”

Leo’s face fell as Chris brought up one of his worst fears.

“I don’t know what kind of a dad I’ll be to you both. But I won’t stop loving either of you. Equally. To the very best of my abilities.”

“I know,” Chris said, squirming slightly. “I get that. You-you’ve showed me that. It’s just hard to adjust to it.”

“I know,” Leo said, finishing the last vial. “But no matter what the future is like I just want you to get home safely.” Leo handed Chris a potion. “Now remember, if anything seems different, we have another vial of this to get back right away.”

“You worry too much, you know that? I’ll be fine,” said Chris.

“I’m your father. It’s my job to worry.” Leo paused, not sure if Chris was ready to take Leo’s next words. “Now, listen, when you get back there, you gotta take it easy on Wyatt, okay? You can’t hold a grudge.”

“Hey, as long as he’s not Ruler of All Evil, I’m cool,” said Chris.

“I’m serious. He’s gonna be different. Good. He’s not gonna remember he wasn’t. So if you really want to change the future, you gotta start with a clean slate. I think that will be the hardest bit for you.”

“So you think that passing through time here won’t erase my memories too?” asked Chris.

“I think it will…merge them. You’re going to have everything that you’ve done here, but you’ll be Chris Halliwell and will have grown up with the changes you instigated. The day you go back, I think you’ll get hit with a whole other set of memories.”

“It’s going to give me a headache,” Chris said.

“No more than the rest of us,” said Leo. “We’ve got it easy though. We’ll only know about the other future, we won’t have to live it like you did.”

“I’m glad about that,” Chris said.

“It just means you’ll have to make an extra effort not to react to things Wyatt hasn’t done.”

Chris gave him a look and Leo knew it meant Chris was really thinking of how he’d react to Leo, not Wyatt.

“Okay. Okay, I get it. How about you? Are you starting with a clean slate?”

“How do you mean?” asked Leo.

“Like you and the Elders. Look, all I’m saying is I’d like to know where you are headed before I go back, that’s all.”

“It’s complicated, I made a commitment.”

“You made another one first and I practically made you make the second one,” Chris said.

“All right,” Leo said, holding his hands up. “I know. That’s been our argument all along. And, yes, I’m planning on making some changes. I just don’t know exactly what they’ll be yet.”

Chris smiled.

“That’s good enough for me.”

Leo smiled too.

“Listen, we have enough of this stuff if you want to try a dry run before everybody gets here. What do you think?”

“Yeah. Let’s do it.”

Leo threw his vial against the triquetra drawn on the wall. The vial smashed and fell to the floor, but nothing happened. Leo squinted because it looked like the vial hadn’t even hit the wall and he could swear he almost saw something…something he should recognize. But mostly Leo just felt disappointed.

“That should have worked,” Leo said. He turned to Chris. “I’ll get you home, buddy, I promise.”

Chris opened his mouth like he was going to say something and then closed it again.

They walked into the hallway and Chris suddenly grabbed Leo’s arm and orbed him to the bridge.

“We have to talk,” Chris said.

“What’s going on?” asked Leo in confusion.

“Did you see anything in there?” asked Chris. “Like something in front of the wall?”

“I-I thought I did.”

“So did I. Listen, I know you’re going to think I’m just being paranoid and suspicious again, but I don’t think this is over yet.”

“What?” asked Leo, feeling stupid.

“It was all just a little too convenient that we found the Gamesmasters when we did,” Chris said. “Right when we were getting close to investigating other theories. And I’m telling you something kept that potion from working just now. I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to give myself away, but I know in my gut that someone’s still after Wyatt. I’m sure you’ll just think I’m being stupid, but-”

“Chris,” Leo interrupted. “I believe you.”

“What?” Chris said, the one staring this time.

“I believe you,” said Leo.

“Why?” asked Chris.

“Because you’re my son and you’re smart and you know more about this than any of us.”

“Oh,” Chris said.

Leo smiled.

“Is it that hard for you to believe?”

Chris swallowed and ducked his head.

“No, not anymore.”

Leo stepped forward and hugged his son.

“Good.”

When Leo stepped back Chris had tears in his eyes but he didn’t say anything.

“Thanks,” Chris mumbled.

“So what’s your plan?” asked Leo.

“I keep waiting for a strike, but something tells me if whoever it is didn’t want us using the potion then they’re counting on us using the spell instead.”

“Sounds about right,” agreed Leo.

“So, we use the spell, but take the potion with us. I think they want to trap us so we’re not around to help Wyatt.”

“What about the sisters?” asked Leo. “Won’t they be in danger?”

“It seems like whoever’s doing this doesn’t want to hurt anyone but Wyatt,” said Chris. “Otherwise, they could just attack us. They want to do this the sneaky way.”

“Agreed.”

“So I don’t think the sisters will be in harm’s way.”

“We still need to tell them, Chris,” Leo said gently. “I know you like to keep things close to your chest and I’m sorry I helped teach that to you in the future. But the whole point of family is trust.”

“I know,” Chris said. “I’m telling you, aren’t I?”

“So we need to tell Paige and Phoebe at least,” said Leo.

“Ooh, keeping secrets is probably not good in a marriage.”

“Knowing secrets isn’t good for a woman about to give birth,” said Leo.

“I can see that,” Chris said. “I do not want her going into labor.”

“Okay, but how do we let them know?” asked Leo. “Whoever it is could be watching us.”

“True,” said Chris, a pondering look on his face. “Well, the girls are at the house, let’s grab them and take them to Richard’s or something. Not Magic School.”

“I think you’re right,” said Leo.

So they orbed to the house where Phoebe and Paige had just started coming up the stairs. The nursery was still a bit of a mess. They were arguing.

“We can’t tell them. Chris is leaving and it won’t make a difference anyway!” said Paige furiously.

They looked up and started guiltily at Chris and Leo standing above them.

“What won’t make a difference?” asked Chris.

“The fact that Sheridan was just here trying to arrest you,” Phoebe said in a rush.

“Was Darryl here?” asked Leo.

“No,” Phoebe said, shaking her head. “She was on her own, but she said she was determined to look into why Chris Perry’s id didn’t seem to link anywhere and why he was always hanging around here and whether or not we knew where he was. Next time she’s coming with a warrant.”

“We don’t have time for that right now,” said Chris.

“We need to be careful,” said Leo. “Keeping you out of jail isn’t a problem, but we can’t expose magic, not with the Tribunal visit so close behind us.”

“I know,” Chris said, “but we don’t have time.”

“What’s going on?” asked Paige.

“Is Richard home?” asked Leo.

“No,” said Paige. “He’s away, remember? His mom called and needed him and she lives on the other side of the country now.”

“Come with us,” said Leo.

They orbed Paige and Phoebe to Richard’s house.

“This is getting creepy, what’s going on?” asked Phoebe.

They quickly explained their suspicions and the girls were slightly more reluctant than Leo, but they came around.

“The little twerp here is usually right even if he goes about it in odd ways,” said Paige.

Chris sighed, but the corners of his mouth turned upwards.

“So, you two are going to be the bait and we’ll close the trap?” said Phoebe.

“That’s the plan,” said Leo. “We don’t know what’s going to happen though so you’ll have to watch for anything that might seem like someone’s trying to get Wyatt.”

“Okay,” said Paige. “Now, you guys go back to Magic School and get the spell ready and we’ll get there when we were originally supposed to.”

Leo cocked his wrist back and looked at his watch.

“Which is almost now. And, remember, we don’t want anything to upset Piper.”

“Your funeral,” said Paige, lifting her hands.

But Leo knew they both agreed.

Leo and Chris orbed back to Magic School and Leo went in search of Gideon.

“Gideon,” he called, knocking on the outer door of Gideon’s office and then came inside. Gideon was just turning from stocking his shelves. “Hey, it looks like we’re going to need that spell after all.” Leo stopped, confused, his ears playing tricks on him. “Is there an echo in here?”

“It’s poor acoustics,” Gideon said smoothly. “Gather the sisters, and I’ll get the spell.”

“The potion should have worked,” Leo said casually.

“Like I said, time travel is tricky. You will still be escorting your son?”

“Well, I think so. I think it’s safest, don’t you?”

“Absolutely. Gather everyone together. I’ll be right along.”

Leo went to get Piper and shoved his thoughts to the back of his mind. He wouldn’t think such things.

***

_This was so weird, working with other people. Yeah, he’d been doing that for a year, but now he was really working with them, and it didn’t make him nervous like it had at other times. He was feeling apprehensive about what would happen next, but he was definitely comfortable with the company he was keeping. Looked like he was going to fix more than he’d planned to._

Chris was acting restless again. Piper knew how anxious he was to get home, but now he seemed back to his pre-Wyatt-being-saved self. Almost like he knew something they didn’t again. If Gideon wasn’t hanging around with the spell she might pull Chris aside to interrogate him.

“You’re okay with me going too, right?” asked Leo.

“I don’t have much of a choice,” she said. “You need to protect our son and I’ll do my best to keep him from being born.”

“I’m perfectly capable of protecting myself,” Chris protested.

“Remember the last time you went through a portal?” Leo teased gently. “You were almost dinosaur kibble.”

Gideon got up from where he’d been writing on the spell.

“I just wanted to go over the spell one more time, make a few tweaks,” he said.

“Tweaks? Let me see that,” said Piper, snatching it from his hands.

Leo and Chris leaned over her shoulders to look at it. It didn’t seem any different from when Piper had originally seen it in one of the Magic School books, though Gideon had obviously tightened up the grammar.

Leo and Chris exchanged looks and Leo gave a slight nod. Piper was about to question them both, Gideon or no Gideon, when Phoebe and Paige orbed in.

“Finally. Where have you two been?” said Chris.

“Sorry. We were a little, uh…held up,” said Paige, glaring at Chris, like it was somehow his fault.

“But we’re here now, so let’s get this show on the road, you know?” Phoebe said in her nervous voice. “The clock’s a-ticking. Tick-tock, tick-tock.”

“Here goes nothing,” said Chris.

Phoebe moved to him.

“Now don’t you worry about anything. You just go back to that beautiful, peaceful world that you helped create.” She hugged him tightly. “I’m really gonna miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” said Chris. “Well, you know what I mean.”

Phoebe smiled and Chris moved on to Paige.

“Aw, here comes the hugging part,” she said, giving him a big one. “Darn kid, you grow on a person.”

“Feeling’s mutual,” he told her.

Piper watched Chris move toward her and tried to hold back her tears. He was such a wonderful gift to her, to all of them, and she wasn’t losing him, but it would be a long time before he would remember today.

She folded him in her arms and held him there for a long moment.

“Thank you for coming here. I love you.”

“I love you so much, Mom,” he whispered into her ear.

She moved away, sniffing, and spoke briskly.

“Now go on. Hurry. You be safe.”

Chris smiled at her and then nodded to Gideon.

“Thanks for all your help,” he said.

“You did a noble thing in coming here,” Gideon replied, using his Elder voice or what Piper referred to as his Elder voice.

She had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

Chris squatted down in front of Wyatt and fake-shot him with his finger.

“Pow. Be good, bud.”

Wyatt smiled his most angelic smile and Piper wished with all her heart that Wyatt would remember this moment. That both of them would.

Everyone turned to the triquetra on the wall and Piper spoke the spell along with her sisters.

“In this place and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power, open the door through time and space. Create a path to another place.”

A portal opened in the wall and Chris and Leo stepped through, Leo squeezing her hand one last time.

Their shapes disappeared but then seemed to come back. There was a pause and then Chris and Leo appeared again, but they didn’t look the same. Their clothes and hair were vastly different, resembling evil overlords and unwashed vagrants. Leo’s hair was spiked with multiple tufts all over his head, his jacket of the long black leather variety. Chris had hair that was long and greasy and piercings on his face whereas he hadn’t before.

Everyone stared at each other for a long, blank moment before Gideon recovered. Way more quickly than Piper herself would have.

“Something’s gone wrong. Don’t let them leave,” he said sharply.

Before Piper could really focus, Leo had shoved Gideon into Phoebe, making them both fall over. Chris suddenly materialized a Darklighter crossbow and shot at Paige but Piper froze the arrow.

“Are you out of your mind?” she yelled.

Leo threw something to the ground and they all flinched, but nothing happened.

“Follow me,” said Leo to Chris and they orbed out.

Using black orbs. Piper’s breath caught in her throat and she simply stared. What had happened to them in a microsecond to change them so?

“What the hell was that?” asked Phoebe, standing up.

“I’m not sure,” said Gideon, but he didn’t sound unsure to Piper.

“You’re not sure?” Paige said angrily. “Chris just tried to kill me, and you’re not sure? We were supposed to send him back to the future, not turn him into a Darklighter.”

“Excuse me, people. Those were black orbs. Where did they get black orbs from?” asked Piper, trying not to hyperventilate.

She sat down and concentrated on that while Phoebe rushed over to her.

“Breathe. Breathe, Piper. You don’t wanna go into labor yet.”

Piper really wished Phoebe hadn’t said that. Now all Piper could think of was being in labor. Phoebe rubbed Piper’s stomach and slowly Piper felt better.

Meanwhile Paige was practically interrogating Gideon.

“Perhaps the spell wasn’t specific enough,” said Gideon.

“Meaning what?” asked Phoebe.

“Meaning it worked, obviously,” Gideon replied. “It opened up a portal. Not to another time, but to another world. A parallel world, not just any parallel world. One that’s the exact reverse of ours.”

“Reverse like what? Reverse like evil?” asked Paige.

“Precisely,” said Gideon. “You see, it’s all part of the grand design. A universe destined to maintain balance. Light and dark, yin and yang, good and evil. For good to prevail in this world, then an equally evil world must also exist.”

“That’s awfully convenient,” said Piper under her breath.

“Balance is everything,” said Gideon sagely and if Piper were feeling up to it she’d hit him. “Without it the cosmos doesn’t spin."

“Are you telling me that when our Leo and Chris stepped in there, their evil selves stepped out?” asked Piper.

“Yes. It’s a mirror world. Whatever happens there happens here.”

“You seem to know a lot about this world,” said Phoebe slowly.

Gideon’s face twitched, then he spoke smoothly.

“One of my constant sources of study here at Magic School. Unfortunately, perhaps I put a little too much of my knowledge into the spell.”

“Blame time later,” said Piper. “Figure out how to solve now!”

“So our Leo and Chris are in their evil world,” said Paige, exchanging a glance with Phoebe.

“Well, we gotta go get ‘em,” said Piper.

“You can’t go get them. You’re not going anywhere,” said Phoebe.

“Besides, what about those evil fellas that just came through here?” said Paige.

“We’ll go get them later,” said Piper.

“Actually, I think you should go after them now,” said Gideon.

“Why?” asked Phoebe hotly.

“Because for every second that they’re in our world, they risk throwing off the balance by doing something evil.”

“What does that even mean?” asked Piper.

“They’re evil. Our world is essentially good. It cannot have too much evil in it or it will become evil. And despite our struggles, that will be a very different world,” said Gideon.

Paige and Phoebe looked at each other again.

“Piper, you stay here,” said Paige. “Phoebe and I will go find the doppelgangers. I’m going to call Mrs. Winterbourne to stay with you. Gideon, you work on getting that portal open again. Piper, keep Wyatt with you, all right? It will make you feel better and probably him too.”

“All right,” said Piper, like she had any intention of leaving her son anywhere.

They vanished and Piper picked Wyatt up, heading back to her room and wondering what she was missing. Something was going on.

***

_What the hell was going on? They were in a completely bizarre world where complete opposites tried to kill them and they couldn’t get back. They’d tried, but their escape route hadn’t worked. Now, he felt stupid, like he should’ve thought of this. They had been trying to lay a trap and now they were trapped._

When Leo had stepped through the portal he’d come face to face with his very pregnant wife and she’d attempted to blow him up. Phoebe and Paige were there as well, dressed like, well, like evil versions of themselves. Gideon with an earring had about done Leo in. But he was too busy trying to stay alive. The potion they’d carried with them hadn’t worked and he and Chris had had to flee. Leo had orbed to the bridge instinctively and now they were trying to figure out what had happened.

“Where are we and why didn’t the potion work?” asked Chris.

“I think we’re in a parallel world,” said Leo. “I don’t know much about it, but I know such a place exists and that’s what my gut says.”

“A parallel evil world?” asked Chris.

“Yeah, the universe is held in balance and for every good world, there must be an evil one. We went here instead of the future and that’s why the potion doesn’t work, it’s not designed for that.”

Chris tightened his knuckles and grimaced.

“So, our entire plan to lay a trap was all for nothing and we’re stuck here in Evil Land and Wyatt’s helpless on the other side.”

Leo thought for a moment.

“Not necessarily. From what I remember everything that happens in our world gets mirrored here so someone should be trying to hurt Wyatt here too. If we can find whoever it is here, we’ll know who it is over there. If we can stop them here, it should stop them there.”

“I already know who it is,” said Chris grimly.

Leo shook his head.

“I know what you’re thinking, but I’ve known- I won’t believe that.”

“Don’t be stupid, Dad,” said Chris.

Leo sighed. He knew Chris was right. He just didn’t want to think it. Not till he had proof.

“Let’s just keep an open mind for a moment,” he pleaded.

Chris sighed and nodded. 

“Our focus is to get to this Wyatt anyway. Where would they be keeping him? At the manor? At Magic School?”

“We can try, but it will be well guarded,” said Leo. “We have to try anyway. Let’s orb quickly. But we may have to find refuge somewhere.”

“Where?” asked Chris.

“Where would you go in an evil world to find good?” asked Leo, smiling wryly.

Chris thought for a moment.

“The Underworld.”

“Spot on,” said Leo. “Now we shouldn’t count on the girls coming to get us because they know to keep Wyatt safe.”

“That will depend on if they keep up the pretense or not,” said Chris. “At this point I’m thinking that subterfuge is getting us nowhere.”

“That’s funny coming from you,” Leo said.

Chris glared at him.

“I know when to quit.”

“I know, I know,” said Leo. “Just teasing. Frankly, I don’t know what the girls should do. If they don’t come after us, they’ll have to tell Piper why. If they do, should they tell her since she’ll be the one left to protect Wyatt?”

“What if she goes into labor?” asked Chris, posing the question that Leo was sure was on both their minds.

“I don’t know,” said Leo. “Let’s just get back as soon as we can.”

“Agreed.”

They orbed first to the manor, but no one was home. They tried Magic School again but they couldn’t orb inside of it.

“I guess, the good are prevented from getting there, just like the bad are in our world,” said Leo.

“Then what can we do?” asked Chris.

“Find someone who can help us,” said Leo.

“Anyone in particular?” asked Chris with the air of someone who knew the answer already.

“You know it,” said Leo.

Chris sighed and followed Leo into the Underworld. 

It was different.

The whole place was light and there were trees and flowers, a scent of fruit and freshness in the air, the temperature was just right. One felt alive down there.

“You’re different,” said a voice.

Leo and Chris turned to see Barbas, dressed all in white, smiling gently at them.

“Yeah, not a lot of time to explain,” said Leo, so he gave Barbas the quick notes version of what they were trying to do.

“Do you have the power to send us back to our world?” asked Chris.

“Alas, I do not,” said Barbas. “Not if you were brought here by the Power of Three. But, however, hope springs eternal, so I may be able to persuade the sisters of my world to help us simply by relying on their greatest hope, the hope to reunite with your counterparts, and then, maybe you will be able to return to your time before it’s too late as you hope."

“Can you get a hold of them or can you think of any way to get us close to Wyatt?” asked Leo.

“That is your dearest hope, is it not?” asked Barbas, waving his hand by Leo’s face.

“Um?” said Leo.

“How do you know?” asked Chris.

Barbas waved his hand by Chris this time.

“I know the truth of all your hopes because I can feel your greatest hope inside here, the hope to one day return home. Oh, and, of course, your presence here gives me great hope, the hope that someplace there really is a different kind of world, a world where the greater good, the, uh, the goodness of the heart prevails.”

He put his hand on Leo’s shoulder and Chris raised his eyebrows at Leo.

“Is he for real?”

“He must be,” Leo answered. “Demon of Fear in our world must be the Demon of Hope here.”

Barbas went to extend his touch to Chris, but Chris slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch me,” Chris said sternly.

At that moment Paige orbed in and sighed with relief upon seeing them.

“Orb away quickly,” said Barbas and Leo had to repress an ironic reaction that Barbas was concerned for them. “I will deal with her, I have before.”

“No, it's okay. She's the good one,” said Leo, observing her same outfit she’d been wearing earlier.

“I have been looking everywhere for you two,” said Paige. “We have to go.”

“How?” asked Chris. “Where’s Phoebe?”

“She stayed behind to take care of the ‘you know what,’ ” said Paige.

“I’m glad you left someone there,” said Chris.

“Since I wasn’t sure how long it would take to get back,” Paige said. “Though I guess our counterparts didn’t do the same thing cause Evil!Gideon said-”

“Gideon?” interrupted Chris.

“Yeah, he met me on the other side and said to go find you and that the sisters would find me and then hopefully we could all get back since there were three of us.”

“Um, this is bad,” said Chris.

“I know what you’re thinking,” said Paige. “That’s why Phoebe and I left her behind. I’m thinking the same thing you are about-”

“Me too,” said a new voice that sounded exactly like hers.

Leo looked and saw the evil versions of Paige and Phoebe walking toward them.

“Hi there,” said Phoebe, waving her hands and smirking.

Both Paiges went into battle positions.

Leo and Chris looked at each other and ducked for cover.

***

_Great, he was going to die in a parallel evil world due to symmetric violence. He hadn’t accomplished anything he’d wanted to and he would never get home. Sometimes life just sucked._

Piper lay in her bed and concentrated on not feeling pain. If she didn’t feel pain she wasn’t in labor and if she wasn’t in labor she didn’t have to worry about screwing everything up.

Phoebe sat beside her, holding her hand. At least Phoebe was there. Wyatt was in his crib beside the bed as well, so Piper wasn’t totally alone.

Phoebe and Paige had gone looking for the evil Chris and Leo and caught them orbing into the manor. They were trapped in the attic with crystals and before Piper had started feeling quite so dizzy they’d all said the spell again to open the portal and send Paige through to go get their Chris and Leo.

Phoebe had insisted on staying and even though Piper was really worried about her husband and son she was really glad someone was with her.

Mrs. Winterbourne was bustling in and out getting things and while Piper appreciated her kindness, she kind of wished the other woman would just go away.

A pain Piper couldn’t ignore gripped her body and she felt the slippery wetness that heralded the beginning.

“My water just broke,” she gritted out.

Phoebe’s face screwed up in worry.

“That’s not good. We need to get you to the hospital. Or do you need to stay here? I mean, with Wyatt’s birth…”

“I think we’ve already established Wyatt’s birth was an anomaly,” said Piper, relaxing slightly. “Besides, even if Chris was planning on making a showy appearance, older Chris has his powers right now.”

“Right,” Phoebe said. “So hospital it is. Mrs. Winterbourne, if our family comes back can you let them know we went to the hospital?”

“Sure, dear,” said the woman, hurrying out.

Phoebe got Piper’s bags and packed Wyatt’s diaper bag and then came back over to the bed.

“How you doing, sweetie?” she asked.

“Just peachy,” Piper said.

She really didn’t feel that bad, but she knew that she couldn’t stop this and it was making her anxious. She wanted Leo with her and he wasn’t and it was just like so many other things about this year. She’d wanted him and he wasn’t there. They’d been perfectly in sync, despite outside interference, ever since their time on the ghostly plane, but now she just felt…alone.

Gideon came in just then and Piper thought that it was really rude of him not to knock.

“You’re in labor,” he said, stating the obvious. “It’s not safe. Both of you must get to the hospital. When the others return I will send them there.”

Phoebe nodded.

“Thank you. If you would be so good as to orb us to the manor I’ll drive us.”

Gideon nodded as well then frowned when he saw she was holding Wyatt.

“Surely it would be best if Wyatt stayed here. I would be glad to watch him.”

“No,” said Phoebe and Piper opened her mouth to speak but another contraction gripped her and she suddenly couldn’t talk. “We’ll take him too.”

“But you’ll have so much to do,” said Gideon.

“I am taking him with us,” said Phoebe firmly. “Will you send us to the manor please?”

Gideon seemed very annoyed but he waved his hand and Piper felt the familiar sensation of orbing and then she was in her attic with a very pissed off evil version of her husband caged inside it.

“Are you in labor?” he asked, prowling.

“What’s it look like?” Phoebe said, putting Wyatt down for a second to grab something, probably her car keys.

“Then so is my Piper, you have to let me go!” he yelled.

“Look, I’d love to but I’ve got a very pregnant lady and a little boy and no active powers,” Phoebe said sharply. “Paige is working on getting you guys switched back; just hold tight and we’ll sort it out.”

“Piper needs me!” the evil Leo yelled, slamming his wrist against the shimmering wall around him and then dropping to the floor in pain.

“Wyatt needs me,” the evil Chris said.

“If I’ve got our Wyatt here then Evil!Phoebe has your Wyatt,” said Phoebe. “So calm down. We’ll get you home as soon as we can.”

“Now!” roared the evil Leo.

Piper had felt very odd through this exchange but she only just weakly stood up and walked downstairs with Phoebe’s help, Wyatt clinging to her other hand.

Phoebe got Wyatt strapped into his car seat and helped Piper into the car and then fended off their noisy neighbor who was complaining about Phoebe parking her car in front of her driveway again.

“I’m obviously moving it,” snapped Phoebe. “Can’t you see Piper’s in labor?”

“Well, keep it moved,” said Mrs. Whats-her-face and Piper wanted to give her a piece of her mind, but as it was they were moving, they were on their way, she was having this baby, and she still felt like she was in the dark about something.

When they got to the hospital and got checked in she felt better and a little bit more in control of herself.

“You need anything?” Phoebe asked.

“My husband would be nice,” Piper said.

Phoebe brightened. 

“Well, I can try there. Paige took her cell phone with her.”

“You think the service extends that far?” asked Piper sarcastically.

“With a little magic boost,” said Phoebe and grabbed the phone by Piper’s bed and dialed.

“Give me that,” Piper said, taking it.

It rang for a minute and then Paige answered it.

“Hello.”

“Where the hell are you? I'm in labor. Get your ass down here.” Dimly Piper could hear something that sounded like Phoebe’s voice asking if Piper was okay and Paige answered back that Piper was in labor but Paige’s voice sounded funny, like there was an echo. “Who's that? You've got an echo. What the hell is going on?” she asked.

Two voices answered her back that she was on her way and then one voice said that they had Chris and Leo with them and to make sure Wyatt was okay.

That really piqued Piper’s interest.

“So, why the need to bring Wyatt?” she asked Phoebe once she’d hung up.

“I just think it’s better if he’s with us,” Phoebe said with her guilty face.

“Something is going on,” Piper said.

Phoebe looked around furtively and whispered.

“Okay, we didn’t want to worry you, but you’re already in labor so…”

“So what?”

“So the danger isn’t over for Wyatt.”

“Excuse me?” asked Piper.

“Yeah,” said Phoebe. “We don’t know who it is exactly, but I’m still going with my gut theory that it’s someone we know and with recent events Paige and I think that makes it most likely to be-”

The doctor came in just then and Piper barely registered the fact because her heart was pounding in her head she was so angry and afraid. Oh, they were all going to get it when this was over. How dare they keep this from her? Oh, she knew why and she could see why but she was suddenly so afraid. She’d thought it was over.

“I’m going to call Sheila,” Phoebe said.

What good that would do, Piper didn’t know, but then Sheila had asked to be let know when the labor started so…

The doctor left after poking and prodding her uncomfortably and Piper tried to keep from shrieking at the next contraction. She didn’t want to scare Wyatt.

Suddenly his shield went up and she stiffened and moved to get up.

“Phoebe!” she yelled. “Phoebe!” Suddenly Wyatt vanished, shield and all. “Phoebe,” Piper shrieked.

Phoebe burst into the room.

“What’s the matter?”

“Wyatt’s gone! You have to find him. He just vanished! He didn’t orb out on his own and his shield was up.”

“Okay, okay,” said Phoebe, freaking out herself. “I will, I will. Sheila’s on her way to sit with you, okay? I’ll go to the attic and scry for him, okay?”

“Just go!” yelled Piper. “I’m only in labor, he could be…just go!”

Phoebe nodded and ran out of the room, bumping into the doctor on her way out. The doctor entered the room and smiled.

“We ready to have that baby?”

Piper stifled a rant and another contraction gripped her.

***

_On the other hand, he finally felt like he knew his enemy. He had the pieces even if he didn’t understand everything. No matter his situation, he felt better, like at least they knew where to take action._

Leo was a bit annoyed. He was hovering underneath a rock overhang while other rocks smashed through the air. Paige was waging a war against herself and the evil Phoebe, but it wasn’t going well.

“This is nuts,” he said. “No one can win. They’re too evenly matched.”

“Well, they think alike,” said Chris.

“But we don’t have time for this,” said Leo. “I gotta get back to Piper, Wyatt’s still in danger.”

“Gideon-” began Chris.

“Did you say Gideon?” asked Barbas.

“Yeah. Why?” asked Chris.

“Because I’m not so sure you should pin all your hopes on that one,” Barbas said, chuckling.

“How do you mean exactly?” said Leo, exchanging glances with Chris.

“He was desperately hoping to eliminate Wyatt,” said Barbas. “I read him when I was judging the Tribunal trial.”

At that precise moment the fighting stopped as both Paiges reached for their ringing cellphones.

Everyone heard everything said and Leo’s heart sank.

Piper was in labor. There went that hope. Barbas looked at Leo and shrugged.

“We have to go get Piper,” said the evil Paige.

“And Wyatt,” Leo added.

“If we find our Wyatt,” said the evil Phoebe, “then we’ll save yours too.”

“Then you can send us home,” said Chris.

“Agreed,” said the evil Paige.

“Where should we start?” asked Leo.

“There’s a divergence here,” said Chris.

“You’re right,” said Leo thoughtfully. “Our Phoebe never crossed over. So your Piper’s all alone, but ours should have Phoebe with her.”

“Also, you two didn’t get captured like Evil!Leo and Evil!Chris,” said Paige brightly.

“I told you we shouldn’t have both left,” sniped the evil Paige at the evil Phoebe.

“Well, we thought we could just get right back,” said the evil Phoebe. "Gideon babbled all that stuff about keeping the worlds separate until we could put everything right again."

Barbas started laughing at the mention of Gideon.

"He's a tricky one," he said.

“This isn’t helping,” said Paige. “Let’s get to the hospital and your Piper.” 

They orbed, sans Barbas, back to the hospital. When they got there the evil Piper was in labor and told them about Wyatt disappearing through screams and threats to blast them all for letting her son get taken and leaving her alone. 

It was a frightening mirror to look into, Leo thought, and he was glad his Piper wasn’t there to witness it. 

“Back to the manor,” he said instead and they all agreed.

The evil Sheila had just arrived when they left.

They orbed to the evil manor and when they got there they found the evil Wyatt sitting on the floor of the attic, his shield up, crying, the evil Gideon hunched next to him, bleeding from an athame sticking out of his gut. As they watched he pulled it out and straightened.

“Wyatt!” cried the evil Phoebe.

There was an instant connection between the sisters, evil or otherwise, Leo was very interested in that, but, somehow, they were all on the same wavelength. They turned and spoke as one.

“We call upon the ancient power, come punish through this hour, strike down this threat from both there and here, make him suffer, then disappear.”

The evil Gideon hunched over again in pain and then black orbed out. The evil Wyatt’s shield disappeared and he started to cry.

“Wyatt, thank God,” said the Phoebes.

Both of them stepped forward to go to him, but then the evil Phoebe looked at Phoebe and she stepped back and the evil Phoebe picked him up instead.

“Did you give that bad man Gideon those wounds?” asked the evil Phoebe.

“It looks like Wyatt can handle himself,” said the evil Paige.

“Yeah, but for how long?” asked Leo. “Gideon's one of the most powerful Elders. If he wants him dead, he'll find a way.”

“I can't believe it was Gideon all along,” fumed Chris.

“Don’t stress out about it,” said Paige. “You still figured it out before anybody else. That’s good, Chris.”

“But he's still out there,” Leo said. “If he wasn't vanquished here, he wasn't vanquished in our world, either.”

“So what we need to do is get everybody back in the right place,” said Paige. Her doppelganger spoke at the same time. “Fix this whole nutty balance…thing.”

“You’ll send our men back?” confirmed the evil Phoebe.

“Immediately,” said Leo.

The three Charmed Ones spoke the spell and opened the portal and Leo thankfully walked through with Chris and Paige.

When they got there Wyatt was sitting on the floor crying with the evil Leo and Chris straining against their crystal cage and talking soothingly to him.

“It’s about time,” snapped the evil Chris. “Your bastard Gideon almost wiped him out.”

“There's my brave little guy,” said Leo, going to Wyatt and picking him up. Wyatt instantly calmed in the arms of his father and Leo relaxed just a little. He gestured to the cage. “Quick, the portal's closing. We gotta get their men back through.”

Chris nodded and knocked the crystals aside.

“Your Paige, Phoebe, and Wyatt are just inside the attic,” he said.

“Thanks for nothing,” said the evil Chris and they quickly left.

“Hey, buddy, I got ya,” said Leo, almost squeezing Wyatt too tightly in his relief.

“We’ve gotta get to the hospital,” said Paige.

Just then Phoebe came into the attic and smiled brightly.

“Well, it’s about time you got back. Don’t you know a baby’s coming?”

“Yes, but we had to save Wyatt,” said Leo. “How’s Piper?”

“Why would you need to save Wyatt?” Phoebe asked, cocking her head like a bird.

“Because Gideon’s after him,” Chris said in a ‘duh’ tone of voice.

“Don’t be silly,” said Phoebe. “Gideon’s an Elder. Now, I’ll go get the car running, but hurry, we wouldn’t want to waste gas and pollute the atmosphere more!”

She grinned unnaturally and headed downstairs.

The others stared at each other in shock.

“What’s her deal?” asked Chris.

“I don’t know,” said Leo, “I really hope I don’t know. But that’s beside the point; we have to get to Piper.”

Just then a shot rang out and everyone reacted with a jerk. Leo let Paige and Chris go first, he followed more cautiously with Wyatt in his arms.

They found Phoebe lying in a pool of blood in the front entryway with the neighborhood patrolman standing there with a gun in his hand.

“Have a nice day,” he said, smiling just as weirdly as Phoebe had.

“We have to have my driveway clear,” cheerily said the neighbor woman, Mrs. Noble, the one the girls were always complaining about.

The patrolman smiled and they both smiled and left.

“Leo!” hissed Paige.

Leo came back to himself after the shock and hastily handed Wyatt to Chris and grabbed Phoebe, scooping her in his arms and inside and Paige slammed the door shut while Leo began to heal her.

“Put him in the playpen. I don’t want him seeing this,” Leo said harshly. Chris put him in the next room and then hovered in the doorway. “Don't let him out of your sight,” Leo barked.

“What's wrong? What's taking so long?” asked Paige anxiously.

“I don't know,” said Leo.

“Is she okay?” Chris asked, his voice hushed.

Phoebe sat up and gasped.

“Thank God,” breathed Paige.

She knelt down by Phoebe.

“Wyatt?” asked Leo, turning to Chris.

“I got him,” said Chris, picking Wyatt up and keeping him on his hip.

“Are you okay?” Paige asked Phoebe.

“Yeah, just remind me to never park in Mrs. Noble's driveway again,” said Phoebe.

“Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?” said Chris.

“By getting us all to the evil world, Gideon screwed up the balance, messed with the grand design,” said Leo slowly.

It was the only explanation that made sense to him.

“Well, if you ask me, the grand design is pretty messed up in the first place,” said Paige.

“Wait,” Phoebe said, “so are you saying because of what he did, our world is bad now too?”

“No, on the contrary,” said Leo, “it's good. Too good. Where every little infraction is a capital offense and everyone just accepts it.”

“Okay, how come we weren't affected?” asked Chris.

“Because we must have been crossing over when the shift occurred,” said Leo.

“What about Phoebe?” asked Chris.

“She was acting nutty earlier,” said Paige.

“I think she died,” said Leo. “I brought her back, but being out of this plane must have snapped her out of it.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Phoebe. “I came here to scry for Wyatt. Where’s Wyatt?”

“He’s right here,” said Chris, shifting his hips to show her Wyatt.

“So is Gideon affected?” asked Paige.

“No, he wouldn't be because he's an Elder,” said Leo.

“How do we know he's not using the situation to his advantage, you know, come after Wyatt again?” asked Chris.

“Because I'm going to find him first,” said Leo and he meant it.

He meant it with every fiber in his being. At first it hadn’t really registered with him that it was Gideon after his son. Gideon, his old mentor, his friend, his fellow Elder, one of the good guys. But now, now seeing Phoebe’s blood on his hands and knowing that his wife was alone and in pain and that his sons were in danger, Leo was out for blood.

“Okay, I don’t know what anyone is talking about,” said Phoebe, “but I would just like to point out that if Gideon is the one who has somehow shifted the balance of the world then he probably knows how to shift it back and he should be alive to do that.”

“We have to get to the hospital,” said Paige. 

Leo nodded, but he was conflicted.

“We shouldn't take Wyatt there, but someone has to watch him at all times.”

“I’ll watch him,” said Chris. “I didn’t come all the way from the future just to lose him now.”

“Are you sure?” Leo asked, irrational worry flooding him.

“I can handle myself, Dad,” said Chris. “I’ve been dumbing down for you all.”

“Yeah, okay,” Paige said and snorted and Chris glared at her. 

Then there was a whisper of noise from the other side of the room and everyone turned in fear.

But when Leo turned back around he saw Chris had vanished and reappeared behind Paige and was holding an athame to her throat, and Leo now held Wyatt in his arms.

“See?” Chris asked, dropping his arm.

The girls stared at him and Leo chuckled. He knew exactly what Chris had done because he could do it himself, but Whitelighters and Elders never used their skills that way because they spent all their time on the defensive. Chris had clearly learned to turn his magic to a different use.

“So that’s why your healing was so lousy,” Leo said.

“Well, it was needed,” said Chris, “but this was needed more.”

“You little deviant,” said Paige. “I can think of at least eighteen different times in the last year where we could’ve used another fighting arm if you get my drift.”

“I’m sorry,” Chris said. “The element of surprise is my best friend. If it was life and death I would have done something.”

“Okay, so you’ll be fine,” said Leo. “I have to find Gideon. You two, go to the hospital.”

“Okay,” said Paige and Phoebe in unison.

Leo orbed, still feeling slightly worried, but he knew that he needed to find Gideon before any of this could be over. Besides, the Elders needed to know what was happening here.

When Leo orbed Up There, all the Elders were all in a tizzy, chattering in tight groups like a bunch of hens.

“Finally,” Roland said, noticing Leo and coming to him. “Where have you been? What’s happened? How did the balance shift?”

“Gideon,” said Leo and explained the situation in short, terse sentences.

At first no one believed him, but then Leo had them examine his memories and consternation spread among all the Elders.

“How could this happen?” asked Roland, sounding fearful.

“I don’t know, but I’m going to stop it,” said Leo.

“But-”

“No,” said Leo, “I’m going to stop it.”

Leo turned and walked away and set about finding Gideon with his senses, something that he’d never failed to do before. It was difficult to put enough love into the connection, but Leo replaced his anger with Gideon with his love for his family.

“You won’t find him that way,” Orlando interrupted him.

“Why not?” asked Leo.

“I’ve already tried,” Orlando said. “I’ve been watching what’s been going on. Gideon is covering his tracks well.”

“Then I’ll find him the old fashioned way,” said Leo.

“No,” said Roland, coming over to them. “Leo, I must remind you of your responsibilities.”

“My responsibilities right now are to protect my son,” said Leo.

“How, by taking revenge on one of our own?” asked Roland.

“Gideon stopped being one of us when he went after Wyatt,” said Leo.

“That is not for you to decide. You're but one voice in a chorus, Leo. We can't allow you to take matters into your own hands.”

“Gideon did,” Orlando said.

“Yes, and look what he's wrought. The world is spiraling out of control. Innocents are being hurt, killed, all because one Elder acted alone.”

“I know what I'm doing,” said Leo.

“I think Gideon thought he knew what he was doing, too. Truth be known, he was not alone in his thinking. There are others who share his fears of Wyatt, that your union with a Charmed One might've created too great a concentration of power,” said Roland.

“Wait, so you're on his side?” Leo said, outraged.

“No, of course not. What Gideon's done is inexcusable.”

“Then let me handle him,” said Leo.

“Please, Leo,” said Roland, “your emotions are clouding your better judgment. The fate of the world is more important than any one child.”

“No one is more important than my sons,” said Leo.

“Aren’t they all your sons, your daughters?” Roland asked. “They're who you should be protecting. That's the greater good. Come…help us find a way to restore what was while we still can.”

“Obviously I’m not meant to be Up Here,” said Leo. “I can't do that. Not until I stop Gideon. Even then, I can’t. Consider this my two weeks notice.”

He orbed back to the manor.

***

_This was it. This was his moment. It may not seem like much, but now all cards were on the table, and he was ready. Ready to prove he’d done the right thing, that he was greater than his fate, and that he understood what was at stake._

Piper lay back, not exactly comfortably, but it wouldn’t do to act ungrateful at the help she was receiving. The fast and heavy contractions had stopped for the most part and she knew that probably wasn’t the best sign, but she was sure the doctors were doing their best, and whatever happened would be okay.

Besides, there was Jello-O. And Sheila. Sheila was a great friend and Piper was so grateful to have her. Sheila had just left because visiting hours were over for a while, but then she was going to come back.

Glancing up, Piper saw Paige and Phoebe peek their heads into her room.

“Oh, there you guys are. Where have you been?”

“She seems normal,” Paige said.

“Come on, come in, come in,” Piper said, smiling, very happy to see them.

“Piper, are you okay?” asked Phoebe.

“Of course I'm okay,” Piper said. “I'm having a baby, for crying out loud.” She held out her Jell-O cup to them. “Jell-O? It's really yummy.”

“No, thanks,” said Paige, looking confused.

Piper wondered why but just then an orderly came in.

“Excuse me. How'd you like your dinner?”

“Are you kidding?” Piper said. “The frozen peas and processed turkey? It was to die for.” He bent over to grab her tray. “Oh, here, let me give you a hand,” she said, moving it for him, noticing at that moment that his right hand was gone.

Both of them laughed at her unintentional joke.

“Piper, that's not funny,” said Phoebe.

“Oh, that's okay,” said the orderly. “It's my fault it even happened.”

“Why is it your fault?” asked Paige.

“Oh, I used my cell phone in the hospital. Talk about your big no-nos. Hey, good luck with the little one,” he said, leaving.

“Thanks,” said Piper cheerfully. She didn’t sober, but she grew more somber. “He really should've known better.”

“Piper, snap out of it! This is crazy-making!” said Phoebe crazily.

“What is?” Piper asked, feeling bewildered.

“This, everything! You, the hand, the whole damn world! It's driving me insane!”

“Phoebe, you really should not swear. They will cut your tongue out,” admonished Piper.

Whatever was the matter with them?

“Ohh! This is ridiculous,” said Phoebe, throwing her hands up and turning away.

Paige stepped closer with a patient look on her face.

“Okay, Piper, you have to listen to me,” she said like she was speaking to a child. “Wyatt is in danger.”

“What do you mean? What kind of danger?”

“It's Gideon. He's trying to kill him.” Piper couldn’t help it, she started laughing. “It's not funny! I'm being serious,” protested Paige.

“That's ridiculous! He's an Elder. He couldn't hurt a fly,” Piper said, still laughing.

The doctor walked into the room then and asked what was so funny.

Despite how funny it was Piper didn’t want to say, she felt guilty about not reporting Phoebe’s swearing as it was.

Besides, she felt another contraction and gasped in pain.

“Whoopsy! That's not good,” said the doctor.

“What's not good?” asked Phoebe anxiously. “What's going on?”

“Those darn contractions,” Piper said, grasping her stomach. “They're a lot more painful than they should be.”

“What does that mean?” asked Paige.

“It means visiting hours are over,” said the Doctor. “Buh-bye now.”

“No, we're not leaving her,” said Phoebe, putting her hand on Piper’s.

Piper appreciated the contact. The pain was getting worse.

“Oh, I'm sorry, but rules are rules. Did you want to keep your legs?” asked the Doctor.

“We'll call you,” said Phoebe and they left.

Good, she didn’t want them to lose their legs.

“Okey-dokey,” she said as brightly as her inner anguish would allow. “Ouchy,” she said as another contraction hit.

***

_His big moment and nothing was happening. He couldn’t find anything, nothing came to him, this was getting anti-climactic._

Leo orbed back to the manor and no one was there. He was wildly frightened for a second until he heard something and when he turned around Chris was there with Wyatt in his arms.

“Where were you? I nearly had a heart attack.”

“Very funny and impossible. I didn’t know it was you,” said Chris. “We need to establish some sort of password. It’s not like Gideon can’t glamour and orb like we can.”

“You’re right,” Leo said.

“In fact, how do I know you’re not Gideon right now?”

“You don’t,” said Leo. “How can I prove it to you?”

Leo wasn’t worried that this wasn’t Chris. No one was as paranoid. Besides, Leo could feel these were his sons. His connection to them couldn’t be faked. Chris wasn’t that far advanced in those parts of his studies.

“Maybe I’m being stupid,” Chris said.

“No, you’re being smart,” Leo said. “Verify I’m me. However you need to. What did you do in the future?”

Chris grimaced and put Wyatt in his playpen.

“Shield up, Wyatt,” he said. Wyatt obliged and put his shield up. “Good boy,” Chris said, then turned to Leo. “You won’t like it."

“I’m fine,” Leo said.

Chris shook his hand and an athame appeared in it. Leo swallowed a stab of fear and smiled encouragingly.

Chris moved quickly, shielding his movements from Wyatt’s sight, and stabbed Leo in the stomach. Leo doubled over, feeling the pain wash through him. It wouldn’t kill him, but it hurt.

Chris pulled out the athame and Leo straightened up, the wound closing itself over. Only two things could kill an Elder: Darklighter arrow or another Elder.

“What does that prove exactly?” he asked.

Chris shrugged.

“It’s not easy to hold a glamour when you’ve been stabbed in the gut.”

“Wow, I’m glad we’re changing the future,” Leo said, getting his breath back. “Still, I bet there was a tiny part of you that enjoyed doing that.”

“A tiny bit,” Chris admitted, looking guilty.

“It’s okay,” Leo said. “I get it.”

“Okay,” said Chris. “Now we know who everybody is, unless you’d like to return the favor?”

“I trust you,” said Leo. 

He was not going to stab his son. No way, no how.

“So, just come up with a password.”

“Something Gideon doesn’t know about your time here,” said Leo.

Chris looked away.

“Phoenix.”

Leo thought about reaching out, but decided against it. Bianca was as yet too raw a subject for their fragile and new relationship.

“Okay,” he said softly. “Have you been able to scry for Gideon?”

“Yeah, I thought I had him for a sec, but then I lost him,” Chis said.

“Well, keep looking. Gideon's bound to surface again,” said Leo. “He’s got to be hiding in the Underworld though.”

“Couldn’t the Elders do anything?” asked Chris.

“No,” Leo said shortly, going to Wyatt and picking him up.

“Trouble in paradise?” asked Chris, smiling a bit sardonically.

“Let's just say we're not seeing eye to eye,” said Leo. “I quit.”

“What?” asked Chris.

“Well, it’s not exactly that easy, but I told them I wasn’t doing this anymore,” said Leo.

“I’m…proud of you,” said Chris.

“Thank you,” said Leo, feeling touched. “We’ll see what happens later. Right now we’ve got to find Gideon ourselves.”

Chris went back to scrying.

“That bastard,” he said, finally, throwing the crystal down. “Why is he doing this anyway? If he always viewed Wyatt as a threat, why did he turn him evil in my future?”

“I don't think he did intentionally,” Leo said thoughtfully. “I think Gideon tried to kill Wyatt in your future…only, just like in this time, he found out that Wyatt can protect himself. So, he probably had to get him away so he could figure out how to do it.”

“You mean kidnap him?” Chris said.

“Imagine being taken away from us for weeks, maybe even months,” Leo said, holding Wyatt closer, kissing his head. “Constantly fending off Gideon's attacks. Who knows what that would do to him?”

“I had no idea,” Chris said softly.

“We're going to change that future, Chris…for both of your sakes.”

Chris smiled and went back to scrying. Leo quietly walked the floor with Wyatt, reaching out with all his senses and tracking Phoebe and Paige. But his heart, his heart was with Piper. He couldn’t wait till this was over and they could be together, with their new son, away from all dangers to their family, good or evil, within or without.

_He had to stop cathartically hurting people. It wasn’t the way to work out his issues. But, strangely enough, it appeared to have done the trick. His resentment seemed all gone. Well, he’d always have issues; he wouldn’t be him if he didn’t. But his two main issues felt so blessedly resolved. It made him that much more eager to complete his task so he could enjoy his own future._


	13. Chapter 13

_An uneasy feeling was growing over him. They couldn’t just wait anymore. That was one thing he’d learned the hard way. You couldn’t sit and wait for the enemy to come to you. You had to do drastic things._

Piper swallowed and put her hands out to the sides so she wouldn’t accidentally hit the doctor while he examined her. It wouldn’t do to get her hands cut off for assault while she was trying to have a baby.

“Does it hurt when I touch here?” he asked, poking somewhere very unpleasant.

“Yeow!” she said. “Boy, that smarts.”

“Huh,” he said. “Well, we might be looking at a c-section here, Piper. Might be the only way to get the baby out safely.”

“Safely?” she questioned.

“Oh, let's get another ultrasound, shall we? I'll be right back.”

He left and Piper took a deep breath. She put her hands on her stomach and tried to rein in her natural proclivity for worrying. It wouldn’t do, it wouldn’t do. Besides, she had other things to think about. Like her sisters, weren’t they acting so strange earlier? They were her support in this world, especially with Leo gone so much. She knew he’d said he’d choose her over the Elders, but what if he didn’t? Then it would be her alone with two boys. And the girls, they had been acting so terribly earlier. What if something happened to them? Surely something would with the way they were acting. One had to be perfect to live in this world unscathed.

There was a whisper of cold air at her cheek but she wasn’t paying attention to anything other than her fears. Paige and Phoebe needed to remember how to be happy. They were spending too much time expending wild thoughts about Gideon hurting Wyatt.

Phoebe and Paige burst into the room suddenly and Piper shrieked.

“Gideon is trying to kill Wyatt. We have to stop him,” said Phoebe.

“No, no, no, no, no. Stop it,” Piper said, holding her hands to her head. “He's an Elder.”

“No, Piper, he's evil,” said Paige.

“No, he's not. Now, shush, before someone hears you.” Just then three Elders orbed into the room. Piper gasped in fear. “No, no, no. Don't hurt them.” She shook her head violently. “They didn't mean it.”

She couldn’t move very easily but before she could do anything the Elders raised their hands and brought fire out of them, consuming Paige and Phoebe entirely and then the Elders vanished.

Piper cried out in horror and began to sob then quieted when she raised her head and saw nothing. There were no ashes, nothing. She had imagined the whole thing through her fear.

But, said the worry in the back of her mind, it could happen. Something could happen. Something would happen if she didn’t stop it.

Piper’s stomach shot another jolt of pain through her and she whimpered. She couldn’t lose anyone and be alone with this, she just couldn’t. She had to save Phoebe and Paige from themselves.

A blank hospital notepad lay beside the bed and Piper picked it up, her brain working overtime.

She spoke as she wrote, sounding it out.

“Call now…the powers blessed be, to make my sisters hap- happy,” she finished.

Immediately the paralyzing fear that had gripped her vanished and she relaxed. Everything would be okay. Everyone would obey the rules and that would make everything fine. Her baby was coming and Leo would come home and her sisters would stop saying such horrible things.

***

_Every time he thought he had something it vanished. They were running out of time. Something had to go down. Hopefully nothing else would go wrong. Knowing him, it would._

Leo sensed it when Paige and Phoebe went to Magic School and that caused him to worry. They were supposed to be taking care of Piper while he and Chris found Gideon. But they were only there for a short time and then returned to the manor.

“What are you doing here? Is Piper okay?” he asked.

“She’s tripping on Pleasantville vibes,” said Paige. “But she will be okay, thanks to us and our evil twins.”

“Wait, you saw them?” Chris asked. “Where?”

“In Gideon's office. Talk about your vanity mirrors,” said Paige, flipping through the Book of Shadows.

“We have a plan,” said Phoebe. “We're going to shift the world back from Gideon so he can't use it to his advantage.”

“How?” asked Leo.

“We're going to use a spell to…” Phoebe trailed off when a glow suddenly swept over her and Paige and they didn’t speak.

“What just happened?” Chris asked Leo.

“I don't know,” he said. He turned to the girls. “Are you guys all right?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I've never felt better,” said Paige.

“Okay…” said Chris, “so back to the plan. You were saying?”

“Yeah, the plan was just to go see Piper in the hospital,” said Phoebe.

“That's a really good plan,” said Paige, grinning from ear to ear.

Phoebe giggled.

“I know.”

They smiled brightly and started to leave the attic.

“Uh-oh,” said Chris.

Leo and Chris followed the girls down the stairs.

“No time to dawdle. There's a baby on the way,” said Phoebe.

“This is crazy. You can't leave like this,” said Leo.

“Well, we can't very well ignore this boy’s birth,” Paige said, pointing at Chris. “We have to celebrate.”

“I'm the baby. I give you permission not to,” said Chris.

“What?” Paige said enthusiastically. “And miss all the excitement? Seeing you for the first time, burping you, picking out a name?”

“I already have a name,” he said.

“Oh, gosh,” said Paige. “You do, don't you?” 

“How did you get your name? It doesn't start with a ‘p,’ ” asked Phoebe. 

“It was Leo's father's name,” said Chris.

“Aww…” they said in unison, “that’s so sweet.”

“I can't wait to tell Piper,” said Phoebe, reaching up to Chris and pinching his cheeks while he stood there in absolute shock. “Oh, you are going to be so cute! Yes, you are. Ooh! Yes, you are.”

Leo had to admit, it was pretty funny.

When she walked away Chris looked at Leo and looked very frightened.

“Okay. We need to snap them out of this fast.”

“Piper must have cast a spell. She's the only one who could do this to them,” said Leo.

“Why would she do that?” asked Chris.

“She wouldn't…unless…Gideon wanted her to, to distract them like he did before, so he can go after Wyatt.”

Phoebe and Paige walked in with all their stuff, ready to go.

“All set!” said Phoebe, holding up her car keys.

“You guys can't leave yet,” Leo said. “Gideon might be coming for Wyatt any minute.”

“Oh, is he baby-sitting?” asked Paige innocently.

“No, he's trying to kill Wyatt,” Chris said. “Don't tell me you don't remember.” They started to laugh and Chris looked at them exasperatedly. “You're laughing. That's great. Your nephew's almost killed, and you're laughing.”

“You're silly,” said Phoebe. “Yes, you are. Ooh, yes, you are.”

“Like an Elder would ever, ever do that,” said Paige.

“It must be the spell,” said Leo. “They don't remember because Gideon doesn't want them to.”

“A spell? What spell?” said Phoebe.

Leo was about to try and explain it again, to no avail, he knew. His best bet would probably be to try and find a cure in the Book of Shadows, but without knowing what Piper did, that would be hard.

There was a knock on the door before he could do anything.

Phoebe answered it and Leo ducked out of sight with Wyatt, but where he could hear and see everything.

It was Darryl and he was wearing the same grin everyone else in the world appeared to be wearing.

“Well, hello there,” Phoebe said.

“I hope you’re having a super day,” said Darryl.

“We are! What can we do for you?”

“I need to arrest Chris,” Darryl said, like it was the best thing anyone had ever said.

“That’s right, there’s a warrant out for him,” said Paige. “Well, he’s right in there. We’re going to the hospital now.”

“Gee, thanks,” said Darryl. “Give Piper my best.”

“Will do,” said Phoebe cheerfully and the girls left.

Chris looked at Leo helplessly.

“We gotta get rid of him,” said Leo. “Do what you have to do.”

Darryl moved into the living room.

“Darryl, you don’t want to do this,” said Chris.

“I don’t understand,” said Darryl. “Of course I do. I always arrest people.”

“It wasn’t my fault,” said Chris. “Besides, I’m leaving to go back to the future. Wyatt’s in danger.”

“Why would Wyatt be in danger?” Darryl asked.

Chris sighed.

“I don’t have time for this.” Chris flipped his hand and Darryl started moving telekinetically toward the open door and out onto the porch and then Chris set him down on his back. 

“You’re resisting arrest,” Darryl said, still smiling. “I will have to come back.”

“Have a nice day,” said Chris and slammed the door shut with another flick of his wrist.

“That was dangerous,” said Leo. “But I’m glad you did it.”

Chris smiled. 

“This world is getting on my nerves, let’s fix it.”

“Oh, I’m all over that,” said Leo. “I’m thinking though, if Gideon did something to Piper to get her to do the spell, then maybe he left a trail I can follow.”

“You better go,” said Chris, holding out his arms for Wyatt.

Leo deposited Wyatt into his brother’s arms.

“Will you be okay?” he asked.

“I’ll be fine. Just get back as soon as you can. I’ll look for a way to snap Phoebe and Paige out of it. Mom too.”

“Just be careful. Darryl will be back and if I don’t get to Gideon in time…”

“I’ll be fine,” said Chris. “Just go.”

Leo orbed to the hospital and asked after the maternity ward.

Everything was so topsy turvy here. No matter what time it was, night never fell, and so he felt extremely off as to times. Apparently now was a good visiting hour time.

On his way to the elevator, Leo saw Paige walking past with a large, stuffed animal and some balloons.

“Paige,” he said.

“Leo,” she said brightly. “Well, it's about time the nervous father made an appearance.”

“Where's Phoebe? Is she with Piper?”

“Of course. We would never leave Piper alone at a time like this.”

“I want to ask Piper if she's seen Gideon.”

“Gideon? No, silly, not with the complication.”

“Complication?” he asked.

“Oh, dear. You don't know?” asked Paige.

“Know what? Is something wrong?” he asked, anxiety growing every second.

“Well, I'm sure the doctors are going to find out any minute, and everything is going to be just peachy,” she said.

“I gotta go see her,” he said, guilt pounding inside him with every word. 

He’d been so focused on their sons and Piper was in labor and in pain and even if she was affected by this crazy world, she needed him and he wasn’t there. 

“That's against the hospital rules,” warned Paige.

“Screw the rules,” he said and walked away.

As he walked down an almost deserted hospital corridor, he felt fear growing inside him with every step. There was something very familiar about the emotion, but he didn’t stop to analyze it in his rush to get to Piper. He had to make sure she was okay and find out where Gideon was and save everyone. If he couldn’t, he didn’t deserve the title Elder or husband/father.

There was someone sitting in the hallway and he squinted because it looked like...

“Wyatt?” There was something wrong, Wyatt grew and suddenly became an adult. “Wyatt?” Leo asked again.

What was going on?

“What's the matter, Dad?” asked the adult version of Wyatt, slowly walking toward him. “Don't you recognize me? I'm the Wyatt you're trying to save, the one from the future.”

All of a sudden, Wyatt flung out his hand and Leo slammed against the wall.

Fear gripped Leo hard and he wondered if he was too late, if there was any way to save Wyatt. Maybe Wyatt was lost to evil forever.

“No,” he said, trying not to believe it.

Something was wrong, something was happening to him. This wasn’t real.

“Excalibur!” called Wyatt and the sword orbed into his hands.

It would be Leo’s fault if this was real, his failure as a father making it possible.

“This isn't right. You're good,” Leo pleaded. “I'm here to save you.”

“I don't think so,” said Wyatt and brought the sword down.

A phantom pain slipped into Leo’s body but an even greater pain filled his heart.

A voice seemed to whisper in his ear.

Someone else was hurting, someone very close to him. It wasn’t Piper, though he could sense her very close. It was someone in terrible pain and grief. It was Chris. He was crying out, calling for Leo, calling for his father.

“In trying to save one son, you have lost both sons.”

“No!” cried Leo.

“Dad!”

The adult Wyatt vanished and Leo’s head felt clearer. He stood up and orbed.

***

_His every sense was on alert. This was his moment. Everyone else was lured away or working elsewhere. He knew it would come down to this moment, to what he could do. He held his charge in one arm and looked for answers with the other. Every sound became an attack and every slight movement out of the corner of his eye set him on edge. Something wasn’t right. He could feel the enemy and it wasn’t paranoia. His awareness was how he’d survived so long. He turned around nonchalantly and then quickly turned his hand, spreading his power. There was a thud across the room as someone invisible was flung against the wall. He orbed his charge away and then put himself on the defensive._

_His enemy appeared, de-cloaked from both lies and magic. The enemy spoke to him, telling him not to fight. But this was his fight and he was finally going to get it. He squared off with the enemy who appeared ready to retreat seeing as how he’d orbed the enemy’s object away._

_But he wanted more than just to stop the enemy from winning; he wanted him dealt with for good. His long, arduous training suited him well against the enemy’s superior power. But not for long. The enemy vanished one more time and suddenly his charge orbed back in, shield up. He cried out, yelling for his charge to leave again. But while he was doing that, the enemy appeared again, behind him, and stabbed him. Both the enemy and his charge disappeared and it was his fault. He’d finally fully failed. He fell to his knees and called for the one person he knew could help him._

Piper was finding it increasingly harder to stay positive. The pain was immense and the doctors kept smiling and telling her everything was fine and dandy and whatever other words they wanted to use. She didn’t want to complain and she didn’t want to appear ungrateful but she was in so much pain.

Sheila had been very helpful, holding Piper’s hand and telling her all about Darryl and their kids and what the new baby would be like. But then visiting hours had ended again. Sheila was going to come back again, though not if Piper went into surgery, cause that would be against the rules.

Phoebe was with Piper now and was normal again. She wasn’t saying nonsense about Gideon hurting Wyatt or anything like that. Of course, the longer Piper was in labor, the more it seemed like what Paige and Phoebe had said wasn’t nonsense.

But it wouldn’t do to think like that so Piper kept a cheerful smile on her face.

Paige had been there earlier and had since left to find some gifts for the new baby. Which was awfully nice of her, especially considering the complication.

The doctors didn’t say it like there was a problem. They just kept talking about a complication and ordering more tests and discussing surgery options, but they didn’t appear concerned so Piper wasn’t either. After all, that was just the way the world worked.

At some point the doctors said they were going to take her in for surgery but they couldn’t until Piper had talked to the police. She wondered what she’d done. Perhaps she’d have to go to jail and have the baby there. Well, that would be hard.

Darryl came in to the room and he had a stuffed teddy bear in his arm. Sheridan was right beside him.

“Hi, Piper,” Darryl said.

“Hi, Darryl.”

“Are you excited?” he asked, putting the teddy bear down beside her bed.

“You bet,” said Piper as another contraction hit and she suddenly wished she could hit someone.

But that wouldn’t be good.

“I have to ask you about Chris,” said Darryl.

“What about him?” asked Piper.

“He’s under arrest,” said Darryl.

“Why?” asked Piper, gripping the sides of the bed.

“Well, for grand theft auto,” said Darryl. “And he resisted arrest just now. We have to arrest him.”

“Well, he’s not here,” said Piper.

“No, but we’d like to bring you along when we do. It will help him see what needs to happen.”

Piper’s brain seemed to flash through several points of bright lights and everything became crystal clear.

“Are you crazy?” she said. “I’m in labor. I’m about to get surgery. I can’t go home.”

“But it’s in pursuit of the law,” said Darryl.

“You have to help the law,” said Sheridan.

“That’s true,” said Phoebe. “I’ll go tell the doctor.”

Phoebe left and Piper stared after her, nonplussed.

“Go to hell, you and your law,” said Piper.

It was all so clear now. What on earth had she been thinking? Oh, this hurt. This hurt way worse than what she remembered with Wyatt. Wyatt! He was in danger; he’d vanished from her room. Where was Leo? What were her sisters doing? What the hell was going on?

“Darryl, listen to me,” she gritted out, “I need to have a baby. Chris is in trouble, but he’s not your issue. He’s innocent. He’s trying to help Wyatt. Wyatt’s in danger.”

“Wyatt’s fine, I just saw him at the manor,” said Darryl. “You need to come with us or I’ll have to arrest you.”

Piper cast her mind about blankly. What could she say to this maniac?

“Sheila!” she blurted out. “Think about Sheila. What if this was her baby? What if she was in labor? Would you ask her to do that? What if your son was in danger like mine?”

Confusion played over Darryl’s face and he blinked at her.

“That’s not the point,” said Sheridan from behind her. “It’s the law. Come along now.”

“It’s not the law,” said Darryl quietly, slowly. “It was my idea, remember?”

“Yes, that’s true,” said Sheridan.

“We- we can go get Chris ourselves,” said Darryl, looking pleadingly at Piper.

She shook her head.

“Please,” she pleaded herself.

“I-I have to,” said Darryl. “Something’s going on, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” she said. “None of you are thinking clearly.”

“I- I have to do this,” said Darryl. “Arresting Chris is the law and I can’t stand in the way of that. But you can stay here, Piper.”

“Is she under arrest?” asked the doctor, coming in behind them.

“No,” said Darryl. “No, she needs that surgery.”

“Okay then,” said the doctor and started to wheel Piper out.

“Please don’t, Darryl!” cried Piper. “Please remember.”

“I have to,” he said, “I’m sorry.”

Piper closed her eyes.

“Tell my sisters what happened,” she said to the doctor.

“Sure thing,” he said. “They have to wait outside, but we always notify everyone. It’s in the rules.”

Piper felt a needle slip under her skin and then there was blackness

***

_This was too much. He felt too much. He’d failed and now he wasn’t ever going to get home. He called out, called out, he needed help, he needed specific help._

“Chris!” Leo called as he orbed. “Chris!”

“Wyatt,” gasped out Chris, bleeding on the floor of the attic.

Leo turned him over and bit his lip. Chris was bleeding very badly.

Leo put his hands over him and started to heal him while Chris kept squirming.

“Hold still, buddy,” he said, continuing to heal. 

It wasn’t working.

“Wyatt, he’s got Wyatt,” said Chris.

The healing wasn’t working. Leo started to panic, picking Chris up and orbing downstairs to his and Piper’s bedroom. He lay Chris down and tried to heal him again.

“No,” said Chris, pushing Leo’s hands away. “You have to get Wyatt.”

“We’ll get him together,” said Leo.

“That won't work,” said Chris. “You've already tried. Gideon's magic did this to me. It won’t end until he’s dead. Just stop the bleeding.”

Leo did the best he could, sealing the wound as much as it would allow and orbing in bandages to put on top.

“I don’t know if that’s enough,” Leo said. 

“Just…go,” said Chris weakly. “Saving Wyatt saves the future. You know that.”

“Gideon doesn't know how to kill Wyatt, remember? We still have time,” said Leo.

“Only until the trauma turns him,” said Chris.

“I am not going to choose between you and Wyatt, Chris. I can't,” Leo whispered.

“You don't have to, Dad,” said Chris with difficulty. “Find Gideon and you save us both.”

“All right. All right, but I'm not leaving you alone. I'll be right back,” Leo said.

“Where are you going?” asked Chris.

“To get one of your aunts to watch over you. You're going to be fine. Okay? I promise.”

“I-I believe you,” said Chris, then his eyes closed softly.

Leo orbed to the hospital again. Spell or no spell, he had to make the girls see reason.

They were outside the waiting room.

“Hi, Leo!” said Phoebe.

“Gideon got to Chris. He's hurt bad,” Leo said without any preamble.

“Now, why would Gideon want to hurt Chris?” asked Paige. “He’s the paragon of all good.”

“But he-he's not good,” Leo said harshly. “He's trying to kill my sons, your nephews. How can that be good under any circumstances?”

“Oh, I don't know,” began Phoebe.

“You don't understand. Chris is dying!” Leo almost yelled.

Thankfully they were in an almost deserted section of the hospital. Phoebe and Paige stopped smiling.

“What?” asked Paige.

“I have to find Gideon, but I can't leave Chris alone,” Leo said. “Somebody has to be with him. Come on, I know deep down inside family matters to you more than this…twisted sense of right and wrong. You love him, I know you do. And that's gotta trump everything, even this stupid spell that you're under. You have to help me save him. You have to help me save Wyatt, please. Gideon has him.”

Leo sighed in relief when they started to glow as they had before.

“What just happened?” asked Paige.

“I think we were under a spell and he took us out of it,” said Phoebe slowly.

“Okay, we gotta go,” said Leo. 

“We can't all go. Uh, Piper's being prepped for surgery,” said Phoebe.

“Surgery?” Leo asked. “The complication? What happened?”

“They're not saying,” said Paige. “Don't worry though; we're not going to lose either Chris. I'll come home, Phoebe, stay here.” She turned to Leo. “And, you, you go find Gideon.”

Leo wasn’t exactly sure how to do that. But somehow Gideon had help and was hiding. The only thing Leo could think of was to find whatever that was. Phoebe and Paige had gotten help by talking to their evil twins in Gideon’s office so that’s where Leo was going to start.

Leo orbed there and starting searching, but he kept hearing that echo, like he’d heard before. He ripped open a curtain and found his evil self looking back.

“He’s got to be hiding in the Underworld,” the evil Leo said without ceremony.

“I agree. It's the only place he can go to avoid being sensed,” said Leo.

“Which means he must have both of our Wyatts there too,” said the evil Leo.

“Still, it's too vast. We have to narrow it down.”

“It is too vast. For Gideon too.”

“Somebody's got to be helping him. Whoever it is helped him get to Piper in the hospital. I went to the hospital and tried to pick up a trail…”

“But I was overwhelmed with…hope,” said the evil Leo.

“Barbas,” said Leo.

“So, if we find Barbas…” said evil Leo.

“We'll find Gideon,” said Leo. “For both of our sons.”

“Right, but once we find him, how do we get the worlds back in order?” asked the evil Leo.

“Well, too much good in your world tipped the balance,” said Leo.

“So too much evil in yours will put it back,” said the evil Leo.

“I…I have to,” said Leo. “Just me.”

“I’m envious,” said evil Leo.

“I’d let you if I could,” said Leo. “You know what to do.”

“Just try and stop me,” said the evil Leo.

***

_He was holding onto something, he wasn’t even sure what it was anymore, but he knew he needed to keep living. He had something to live for, something to do. Someone was counting on him. It just hurt so much._

Piper fluttered her eyelids open and wished she hadn’t. She was hooked up to the monitors and felt woozy. A gentle pulsing pounded in her head, but there was sharp pain further down and her stomach hurt quite badly.

There was a gentle pressure on her hand and she tried to turn her head and couldn’t. 

“Hey there,” said a soft voice.

Piper turned to see Phoebe.

“Hi,” she said, and her voice didn’t work very well.

“I know you must be in pain,” said Phoebe. “Can I do anything to make you more comfortable?”

“No,” Piper said. “What’s going on?”

“You’re just out of surgery,” said Phoebe. “The baby was delivered by c-section.”

“Is he okay?” asked Piper, Phoebe’s tone sending alarm through her.

“There was a complication,” Phoebe said. “The doctors are working with him. But they’re working with you too, sweetie, you’ve got some internal bleeding.”

“Hang my internal bleeding, where’s Chris? What about adult Chris? And Wyatt? Where’s Leo? Where’s my husband?”

Piper was starting to feel panicked. The monitors next to her started beeping more rapidly.

“Sweetie, you’ve got to calm down,” said Phoebe. “I promise, we’re doing everything we can to protect both boys. Leo’s finding Gideon right now.”

“I hate this,” Piper said, tears leaking from her eyes. 

She truly did. She wanted Leo so badly it was like a physical ache. But he was out saving people again, even if they were people she desperately wanted saved. But what if something happened and she didn’t get a chance to say goodbye? She felt helpless and weak, secured to the bed, bleeding inside, not at all like a powerful Charmed One. Come to think of it, she really liked feeling like a powerful Charmed One, even if it wasn’t normal. It beat this helpless feeling, where magic wasn’t helping.

“I know, I know,” said Phoebe.

The doctor came in, that stupid grin still on his face. His gloved hands were covered in blood.

“Well, let’s take a look at you then,” he said. “Those monitors don’t sound good. We should fix that.”

“Do all you can, please,” said Phoebe.

“Some things just happen,” he said. “But I’ll do my best until my shift ends in about half an hour.”

“Half an hour!” said Phoebe. “Piper’s in trouble, she needs your help.”

“I can’t work longer than that,” said the doctor.

“Oh brother,” said Piper, laying her head back on the pillow.

The world needed to pay for this. Somehow. 

***

_He didn’t know how much longer he could hold on. He was fighting for clarity. Somewhere just outside of his vision there was shouting. Someone he knew was telling people to leave him alone. They were saying something about arresting him. But there was so much pain he couldn’t really tell. It was starting to go black._

Leo was searching fruitlessly. He couldn’t find any trace of Gideon. It was the most infuriating frustrating activity. The Underworld was too big and there was only one of him. In this world anyway. He couldn’t use a lot of his powers down here and it just meant he was wasting time.

He popped back up as he did every ten minutes or so and heard Paige shouting for him.

He orbed into the manor and took one look at her panicked face.

“What’s wrong? Chris?” The door behind her opened and SWAT team members came out, followed by Darryl and Sheridan. “What are you doing here?” he demanded.

“Nothing,” said Sheridan. “Case closed. We didn’t have to do anything.”

She smiled brightly at him and continued downstairs.

Darryl bit his lip and Leo could tell Darryl wasn’t under the same spell as the rest of the world anymore.

“I’m sorry, Leo,” he said, then followed Sheridan down the stairs.

Leo rushed into the room, expecting the worst.

“Chris,” he said.

“Hey,” said Chris weakly.

Leo knelt down by the bed.

“Hey, I'm here now. You can…hold on, okay? Hold on…hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay? Don't give up, okay?”

Leo babbled in his fear.

“You either,” Chris said. “You’ve gotta go.”

Chris closed his eyes.

“No!” Leo said.

He held his hands out, pouring life and energy, all that he had.

Chris opened his eyes again.

“Don’t do that anymore,” he rasped out. “Keep your strength for Gideon. I’m gonna pass out now.”

“Chris!” Leo said urgently.

Behind him, Paige tugged on Leo’s arm.

“You have to find Gideon now,” said Paige. “This doesn’t go away until he does. So stop feeling sorry for yourself.”

Leo felt anger course through him. He knew Chris would have died just a few seconds ago if Leo hadn’t given him some of his own energy.

“I promised him I’d get him home safely,” Leo whispered.

“You can still save his future, and you can still save Wyatt,” said Paige. “We just have to hurry, and you have to focus. Okay?”

He nodded, taking a deep breath.

“I’m looking in the Underworld. Trying to find Barbas.” 

“Barbas? What's he got to do with this?”

“He's working with Gideon. That's how I think he got to Piper. That's…how I think he got to me.”

“Gideon teamed up with a demon for that?”

“No,” Leo said, shaking his head. “I’m pretty sure that an act of great evil in our world restores the balance. That's what I think he’s using Barbas for.”

“So, they're working together. That means they must be in contact with each other, right?”

“So?”

“So, that means maybe that's a way to find Gideon. The next time they try to contact each other, you just intercept it.”

“Okay, okay,” said Leo. He turned back and looked at Chris. “Keep him alive. I know you can’t heal yet, but try. You know what to do, just keep him alive.”

“I will,” said Paige. “Now go.”

Leo orbed without further words. He went to the Underworld and concentrated on listening for communication, people calling.

It didn’t take long for him to hear Gideon calling to Barbas. There was only one thing to do. Leo glamoured himself as Barbas and went to Gideon.

“Finally you're here. I’ve found him, it's time,” said Gideon.

"Took you long enough," said Leo, trying to imitate a demon. "What happens now?"

“Your impatience is growing tiresome." Gideon held up an athame. "I've blessed this already, now it's your turn. Neither of us can do this alone, but together…”

“Together, we can kill him,” said Leo as Barbas.

Wyatt was standing there, his shield up, crystals locking him in place, looking way too young and innocent and Leo’s heart broke for what Wyatt had gone through.

“Yes, his shield is too powerful. He’s already escaped twice, once thanks to you.”

“Well, how was I to know? So, give me the athame.”

“This is not a joyful act,” said Gideon sternly.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Leo, practically brimming with anger.

Gideon passed over the athame that he’d blessed and Leo moved lightening quick to stick it in Gideon’s ribs.

“Why?” asked Gideon, his breath coming out sharply.

Leo let his glamour melt away.

“Because you tried to murder my sons.” Leo hit Gideon and sent him flying across the cavern. Leo looked at Wyatt and smiled reassuringly. “I’ll be back.”

Leo followed Gideon’s path and found him on the floor.

“Leo, please, you have to understand,” said Gideon, “I am only doing this for the greater good. I swear.”

Gideon materialized an athame in his hand. Leo knocked it aside and grabbed Gideon by his robe.

“How is killing a child ever for the greater good, huh? Who the hell are you to decide that?”

He threw Gideon again and Gideon grunted as he slammed against the rocks. Leo strode over and picked Gideon up again.

“I'm an Elder! So are you! It's what we do,” said Gideon.

“I'm not one of you anymore,” said Leo.

“Leo, listen to me. You know what happens. You know what Chris came here to stop.” Leo threw Gideon onto the floor. “Let me finish what I started. Let me save the future, the only way it can be saved.”

“You're the reason the future's threatened, Gideon, not Wyatt,” said Leo.

“No,” said Gideon.

“What did you think would happen?” Leo asked. “You take a sweet child, assault him, take him away from his family, what do you think that will do to him? I'm about to make sure neither one of you get the chance again. Mirror!”

Leo flicked his hand and brought Gideon’s mirror from his office into the Underworld. The evil Leo stood in its reflection, the evil Gideon at his feet.

“You ready?” he asked.

“Remember,” Leo said, “you can't do anything. I have to do this alone.”

“I know,” said the evil Leo.

“Do-do what?” asked both Gideons.

“A great evil,” Leo replied.

He lifted Gideon high into the air telekinetically and brought forth all his lightening. It burned brightly in the dark cave, crossing through the mirror and wrapping around the evil Gideon as well. They burned together, both bright spots turned dark in their respective worlds. Leo felt a lot of anger and fear and hate pass from him and it made him sick inside, but this was necessary, not just for himself or his family, but for the world.

They died and the Leos were left staring at each other.

“Didn't know you had it in you,” said the evil Leo.

“Our worlds can never cross over again,” said Leo.

“Take care of your family.”

“You, too.” They blasted their mirrors and they exploded into shards of glass and then dissipated. Leo went to Wyatt and knocked the crystals aside. Wyatt took his shield down and Leo picked him up. “I got you. You're safe now. I have you. I have you.”

Leo orbed to the manor immediately. Paige was leaning over Chris, her hands stretched over him.

"Leo, thank God," she said, jumping up and taking Wyatt, her words spilling over themselves in her haste. "You found Wyatt. Hurry."

Leo knelt over Chris and put out his hands and let the healing come. This time it flowed naturally, nothing hindering him. The golden light ran over Chris, filling him with life. For one paralyzing moment of fear it seemed like Leo was too late and then Chris coughed and sat up weakly.

"Chris!" Leo said, practically crying with happiness.

"I'm taking it you kicked his ass," said Chris.

"Yeah," Leo said.

"That's my dad," said Chris, holding his side and wincing.

Leo grinned, turning to Paige who smiled back at him.

Leo sobered in the next instant.

"We have to get to the hospital and make sure your Mom's okay."

"What happened?" asked Chris.

"We'll explain later," said Leo.

He helped Chris up and then Paige and Leo orbed to the hospital with Chris and Wyatt respectively.

Phoebe was pacing outside the waiting room. When she saw them she ran toward them and hugged Chris, then took Wyatt from Paige.

"Thank God you two are safe," she said. "Is Wyatt okay?"

"Yeah," said Leo. "I don't think he was with Gideon long enough to do any damage. We'll keep an eye on him; give him everything he needs to be sure."

"What did happen to Gideon?" asked Paige.

"Well, there's an open position at Magic School and I think I know someone perfect for the job," Leo said, winking at her. Before Paige could say anything, Leo turned to Phoebe. "How's Piper?"

The doctor interrupted them.

"She's resting comfortably."

"Is she okay?" asked Phoebe.

"We stopped the bleeding after the c-section, but I think she's going to be okay," said the doctor. “Thanks for reminding me of that earlier, don’t know what I was thinking, about to go home.”

“It’s okay, I think that’s going to be a common issue today,” said Phoebe, looking very pleased with herself.

"And the baby, is he all right?" asked Leo.

"You tell me," said the doctor, pointing to the nurse walking toward them with a wrapped bundle in her arms.

"Now that's just weird," said Chris, looking down at himself.

Leo took his son in his arms and looked down at his new face.

He was perfect.

***

_It was so hard to believe it was gone. Such a weight, such a responsibility lifted, and he was starting with a clean slate. He had a family, people who loved him, he could go home with a clear conscience and the satisfaction that everything he'd longed for was accomplished. And so much more than that. He'd set out to save the world, but he'd saved himself instead._

Piper opened her eyes again and blinked at the fluorescent lights above her. A nurse was standing beside her bed, adjusting some equipment.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You had a beautiful baby boy," said the nurse, smiling. "You're both going to be just fine."

"Where is he?" asked Piper.

"Getting washed and cleaned up. He'll be in shortly. I think your family's waiting as well."

"Leo?" Piper asked.

"I'm not sure," said the nurse.

Piper tried to hold down her emotions, but she was feeling pretty vulnerable.

Just then the double doors at the end of the room opened and Leo stepped through, holding something.

Paige, Phoebe, and Chris were with him. Piper felt her face light up. Exactly who she wanted to see.

Leo put baby Chris in Piper's arms and she felt an instant thrill of recognition looking down at him. That was her baby boy, her brave boy.

"Oh, look…he’s beautiful," said Phoebe. "Baby Christopher. That's your brother," she said, bending down so Wyatt could see.

"He's all ours," said Piper. "What happened? Is everyone okay? Leo, is Wyatt safe now?"

"Gideon will never bother him again," Leo said firmly.

"Thank you," she said firmly, her look saying everything she couldn't say in mixed company. "Chris, are you okay?"

"Geez, Mom, I'm fine," said Chris. "Both of me. How are you?"

"I'll be fine too," she said.

Paige started crying and everyone looked at her.

"Well, it's just so beautiful," she said. "Everyone together. I need to go call Richard."

Phoebe laughed and put her arm around Paige. She suddenly went rigid, just like she used to back in the old days.

"Phoebe, did you?" asked Leo.

Phoebe smiled and grinned.

"Yes, yes, yes! I just had a premonition! Oh glory! I’m back!"

Piper raised her eyebrows.

"Magical crisis at hand?"

"No," Phoebe said, nudging Paige and looking very smug. "Nope, I think this was of the personal future variety."

"What'd you see?" asked Paige anxiously.

"That would be telling," said Phoebe.

Wyatt stretched out his arms while Paige badgered Phoebe and Leo took him from her.

"You okay, buddy?" Leo asked.

Piper looked at Leo with Wyatt and smiled. Chris stood there, looking slightly awkward and she beckoned to him.

"How's my son?" she asked quietly. "What happened?"

"Dad saved the day," Chris said. "I think you would have been proud of him."

"I'm proud of both of you," she said.

"I was worried about you two," Chris said, gesturing to her and the baby.

Piper could barely keep her eyes off her newborn son herself. It was weird to have him talking to her and in her arms, but probably no weirder than having him inside of her and also talking to her.

"You're perfect," she said, taking in everything.

His eyes, all crinkled and squashed looking, with a tiny nose and red, red face. A little stocking cap covered his head, but she could see bits of brown hair sticking out. His fingers curled into her and he pursed his lips every so often.

"I'm tiny," Chris said.

"You're amazing," said Leo, leaning over them.

"Is this it now?" Chris asked. "Are we a family?"

"You bet your ass we're a family, young man," said Piper. "As soon as you both get a stern talking to for keeping me in the dark."

They both squirmed and she inwardly grinned.

"Sorry, honey, I just- well, we-" started Leo.

"Quiet now," said Piper. "I want to look at my son."

"I can't think of a better thing to do," said Leo, looking relieved.

Phoebe and Paige stopped bickering and leaned their heads over.

"The doctor said you need rest," said Paige. "We'll go now and take Wyatt home."

"I'll stay," said Leo.

"I'll go home too," said Chris. 

"But you can't go yet," said Piper.

"Not home home," said Chris, smiling, "just to the manor. We can try the potion again when you get home."

"Good," said Piper.

“Don’t we need to get you home as soon as possible so that the timelines get all sorted out?” teased Paige, nudging Chris.

Chris flushed and glared at her.

“Yes, it would be good for me to get home, but, like I said before, nothing catastrophic will happen. I just want to make sure I fixed everything and that nothing gets overlooked.”

“Yes, O Master of Time,” Paige said, slinging her arm around his shoulder. “Now, let’s go. I meant it; I really do want to call Richard.”

They left, each saying goodbye to little Chris before they went. Piper gave Wyatt a good long squeeze before letting him go.

The orderlies wheeled her into her room shortly after that and Leo sat down beside the bed.

"I'm getting sleepy," she said. "Silly when I just woke up."

"You've been through a lot," Leo said, smiling.

There was something about his eyes, a darkness that hadn't been there before. Some great sad mystery she wanted to unravel.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Leo, what happened?"

He shook his head. 

"I'll tell you all about it later. You should rest now."

"I'm not some shrinking violet, I'm your wife," she said, though a yawn escaped her.

There was a knock at the door and Leo opened it to reveal Darryl and Sheila standing on the other side.

Darryl was shifting nervously from foot to foot and Sheila wore a determined look on her face.

"Come in," said Leo after a short awkward pause.

"Thanks," said Sheila. "I hope we're not disturbing you. How's Piper?"

"I'm fine," said Piper, smiling. "Come see the baby."

Sheila went over immediately and cooed over baby Chris.

"He's beautiful, you two. Are you both doing okay?"

"All three of us are good," said Leo.

"Look, I'm sorry," Darryl blurted out. They all turned to look at him. "I got home after Chris… and I told Sheila everything. I felt terrible. I never wanted that. It was like watching my own son die and I just couldn't, couldn't face it. I was worried for my family, but…well, you're, you're pretty much part of it and I can't turn my back even if I'm afraid."

Piper didn't really understand any of that.

"What happened to Chris?" she asked, her voice shrill.

Darryl turned to Leo.

"She doesn't know?"

"Know what?" Piper asked sharply.

"He's fine," said Leo, more to Darryl than to her. "I healed him, he's fine. He's going back to the future. But I hope you're not planning on making more trouble."

Darryl shook his head, sinking down into a seat.

"He's okay?"

"He's okay."

"When was he not okay?" asked Piper.

"I'll explain later," said Leo, giving her a pleading look.

She was not satisfied, not by any means, but she let it go.

"I know you must be exhausted," said Sheila to Piper, "but we just had to come and see Chris and we felt bad. But I'm glad both Chris and Chris are fine. You call me if you need anything."

"I'm still under investigation," said Darryl, his voice hoarse, but he stood up straight. "I-I can't do much anymore, but I'll do my best. When it comes to real problems."

"We'll do our best to keep anything else out of your way. I’m sorry myself about not trying to make it easier for you," said Leo. “I could’ve handled the car salesman and used memory dust on him to have him drop the charges, but I was trying to walk on tip toe around the Elders at the time and so I just…depended on you. But it’s not your fight, so I’m sorry too.”

Leo extended his hand to Darryl.

Darryl shook it after a second.

"I’m sorry," he said. "When I looked at him…I just, well, I just…"

"I know," said Leo.

“It is our fight,” said Sheila, coming closer and wrapping her arms around Darryl. “We both know that, it’s just a little harder to fight right now.”

“Yeah,” said Darryl dryly. 

“Thank you both for everything,” said Leo.

“We’ll let you rest now,” said Sheila, waving goodbye.

“Bye,” said Piper, waving back and trying to contain her curiosity.

She was really going to grill her husband after this was over.

Darryl and Sheila left and Leo sank down into the chair again, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He looked exhausted. Elders didn't really get tired like people did, but Leo had adjusted himself to almost an entirely human pattern of existence and right now he looked like he'd been awake for about a week.

"I love you," she said suddenly, watching him, holding the evidence of that love in her arms.

He lifted his head and looked straight into her eyes and then smiled his gentle, pure smile.

"I love you too," he told her.

She was feeling tired herself, barely able to keep her eyes open, and they started to flutter.

He reached over and softly took Chris from her. He scooted the chair closer to her bed and began to rock Chris back and forth. Piper let her eyes close on that scene. Oh, she had plenty of questions, but right now, she just wanted to sleep. But she wasn't worried anymore. No, somehow it felt like things were going to go her way. She had a gut feeling and she was pinning it all on the guy sitting next to her. Her husband, her angel, the father of her sons. Yeah, she was pinning everything on him. And that wasn't as scary as it normally was.

***

_This was it, the big moment, the one where he figured out exactly what happened, exactly what he’d changed. He was restless, anxious to go, but a part of him was sad too, because he knew that he was never going have this kind of a relationship with everyone ever again. They’d remember him as a separate person, which was okay, but it was just a little sad._

Leo carried a grumbling Piper in from the car and grinned the whole way. She had been mad enough when they’d made her exit the hospital in a wheelchair, but now he wasn’t even letting her walk. But that was okay, he’d take her being irritated with him over a lot of things.

“Put me down,” she insisted. 

“We’re going to the attic, remember?” he said.

“Oh fine,” she said.

They’d kept her in the hospital for a few days to watch her. Piper hadn’t been thrilled about that idea either, but Leo thought it had really helped her to rest.

Phoebe and Paige had spent those days cleaning the house from top to bottom and taking care of Wyatt. Richard had returned in the meantime and had helped Chris whip the nursery into shape. Sheila took care of Wyatt whenever the girls were busy.

Paige had also been spending a lot of time at Magic School helping them cope with the loss of Gideon. Leo was very satisfied with that. He knew Paige would be excellent for the position and, oddly enough, it was perfect for Richard too. Richard had been floundering a bit ever since his family feud had ended, and, apart from a new relationship with Paige, was still putting his life back together. It made sense for the two of them to start over together at Magic School, giving Paige a chance to really spread her wings and letting them have some privacy that this past year hadn’t afforded them.

Phoebe was throwing herself into her work with enthusiasm, buoyed by the return of her premonitions. She was still set on finding the literal man of her dreams and having that child she’d seen in her vision, but she appeared content to wait until it actually happened. In the meantime, she was trying to get back into the magic side of things, since she’d largely abandoned it due to Paige’s enthusiasm and her own search into her personal life. Leo was happy for her contentment and grateful for her help, since it took pressure off of Piper, especially when Phoebe took over a lot of the responsibility of taking care of P3 until Piper recovered.

Piper and Leo had had a lot of talks together in the hospital. He’d given her the full story of everything that had happened and she’d been equally angry and ecstatic with him on almost every point. But there was a new sense of trust and acceptance in her face and voice, and the knowledge that he’d quit being an Elder, had cemented it.

They’d talked a lot about how they wanted to raise the boys and how they needed to work their marriage around the magic. Leo hadn’t fully discussed it with the Elders as he hadn’t been back Up There since he’d quit, but he was planning on being the Charmed Ones’ Whitelighter and no one else’s. It just wasn’t fair to Piper otherwise. Her own magical duties were immense and now she was adding a new child to the mix and Paige would be gone. It just made sense.

The only time Leo had left her side during that time had been when he’d spent a few hours scouring the Underworld for Barbas. Leo hadn’t been successful in his search and it appeared that the demon of fear had gone very far underground to avoid the wrath of the Charmed Ones. A wise move, Leo thought, because Leo was having a hard time keeping his murderous feelings in check once they’d been let out, which was another reason he should probably not be an Elder anymore. As it was, Piper herself was raring to go hunting for him as soon as she could. Leo was willing to let it go until then.

Today was a big day for everyone, not just because Piper was coming home, but because Chris was going home as well.

He’d said he’d wait until after Piper was settled in, but Leo could see how anxious Chris was and Piper had agreed with Leo that Chris should go now. None of them wanted him to go, but it was time. Baby Chris needed his powers and adult Chris needed his life.

Leo entered the attic and set Piper down on the settee. Paige straightened up from drawing the chalk triquetra on the wall. Chris was putting a stopper in a bottle of potion. Phoebe came behind Leo holding baby Chris. Wyatt was in his playpen, looking more happy and contented than Leo could wish for. Wyatt hadn’t shown any signs of being stressed or victimized since Gideon’s kidnapping and all Leo could hope for was that the natural forgetfulness of childhood would wash away the memory due to the shortness of its duration.

“Are we ready?” Leo asked.

“It’s time,” said Chris.

It was a little bit weird to be saying goodbye again, but this time it was real. Leo swallowed all of his fear and guilt and rested in the knowledge that Chris was going home.

“Come here, you,” said Paige, hugging Chris. “Thanks for everything.”

“I’m really glad I got the chance to know you,” said Chris, hugging her back.

Phoebe stepped forward and hugged Chris.

“I can’t wait for you to see everything the way it should be,” she said.

“You know something I don’t?” he asked.

She winked at him in response.

Chris patted Wyatt on the head on his way to Piper. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

“You don’t get anything emotional since you wasted it all on your fake goodbye,” said Piper, but Leo could hear the emotion in her voice.

Chris grinned and kissed her again.

“Never change, Mom.”

“I certainly hope not,” she retorted, hugging him tightly.

Chris straightened and stood next to Leo a little awkwardly.

“So,” he said.

“So,” said Leo.

“Uh, thanks, I guess.”

“No problem.”

“Oh, for crying out loud,” said Piper, rolling her eyes. “Just hug or something.”

Leo grinned and beckoned with his head, scooping up several more bottles of the potion.

“Come on, I said I’d get you home and I will.”

“You sure?” asked Chris.

“Absolutely,” Leo said without hesitation.

Chris threw the potion and a portal opened up in the wall. Leo smiled reassuringly at Piper and then walked through with Chris.

They walked into the empty attic. It looked basically the same, though there was a lot more junk than Leo remembered. Chris spoke a few quick words, a spell they’d worked up to figure out what year it was.

Bright numbers flashed through the air in front of them and it was more or less correct. Getting an actual time was still a bit of a guessing game.

“It worked,” said Chris, “I’m home.”

His head was cocked like he was figuring things out. Leo thought it was probably the amalgamation of all the memories.

“Enjoy,” said Leo, trying to hold back his tears. “Now, just in case something goes wrong, here’s the potions, so you can come right back.”

Chris nodded and took them from Leo.

“Safe trip back,” Chris said.

“Take it easy, buddy,” said Leo. “You feeling okay?”

“I’m better than ever,” said Chris, hugging Leo. “I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too,” said Leo, hugging him back.

Leo stepped back through the portal and back into his time and his attic.

“Well?” asked Piper.

“It worked,” said Leo. “He’s safe.”

“Makes you feel like dancing,” said Phoebe and threw her hands up, knocking her fingers against the low beam behind her. “Ow!” she said, bringing her finger back to her mouth, a few droplets of blood coming with it.

“Let me get that,” said Leo, laughing.

But before he could there was a gold glow coming from the bundle of blankets in Piper’s arm and Phoebe took her finger from her mouth, completely healed.

“I guess Chris doesn’t have to worry about being second best anymore,” said Paige.

“God help me, there’s two of them,” said Piper.

After that, they got back to the business of settling Piper in, Paige went back to Magic School, Phoebe went back to work, and Leo put Wyatt down for a nap in the nursery and then sat next to Piper sleeping on the bed, rocking Chris in his arms.

When Piper woke up, Leo examined the surgery incision.

“You okay if I heal this a bit?” he asked.

“I told you, no complete recoveries,” she said.

“I know,” he said, “but you’re the one that doesn’t want to be carried up and down staircases.”

“Fine, Mr. Technical, do it,” she said.

Leo bathed her skin with the soft and golden glow of his power and made sure everything was healed and well on the inside. Her incision was still there, and the layer of muscle underneath it was still being held shut, but he made sure everything else was completely healed.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“Like I could take on the Underworld,” she said. “Not that I plan on it.”

“Good,” he said.

“So, when are you going to go Up There?” she asked.

He lay back; Chris nestled in between them, Leo's hand idly stroking her arm.

“I don’t know. Maybe after Phoebe gets back.”

“Get it over with,” said Piper.

“I couldn’t agree more,” he said.

“What are we going to do with our lives?” she asked lazily.

“Whatever we want,” he said.

“Magic isn’t done with us yet,” she said.

“No,” he said, “but I’m done taking it on their terms.”

“Good,” she said.

They were silent for some moments, just basking in each other’s presence. It had been a long time since they could simply be.

“Can you forgive me?” he asked after a short time.

“What have you done now?” she asked lightly.

“Well, I left you, alone and pregnant, I ignored you for months before that, and then I almost lost both of our sons, now I’ve- well, I don’t really deserve the position I have.”

Piper turned fully toward him, a fierce look on her face.

“Leo, don’t do that to yourself. Gideon chose his fate the minute he tried to hurt Wyatt. If you hadn’t done it, I would have.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” he said.

“It doesn’t feel good, does it?” she asked, concern for him now predominant in her voice.

“I feel…wrong,” he said. “I know I had to do it, but there’s a reason that what I did put the world back into balance. Saving Wyatt isn’t a justification for murder. It goes against everything I believe in. Piper, helping people is what I do and Gideon wasn’t just an Elder, he was my friend.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m so sorry.”

“But I’d do it again,” he said, trying to rid himself of the feelings of grief that had been edging their way into his mind ever since he’d killed Gideon.

“I know you would, and that’s why I’m not mad or sad or anxious,” she said. “I mean, don’t expect me to become Miss Serenity or anything, but so much has happened this year and I had to do a lot of it on my own.”

“I’m so sorry,” he said.

“I know,” she said, poking him. “But it made me realize I can do a lot of things on my own. But the good news is, you proved to me that I don’t have to. No matter what happened this year, you kept your promise to stay my husband and I love you so much for that.”

“You’re a special woman, Piper Halliwell,” he said, kissing her lightly over Chris.

“Don’t you forget it,” she said.

Despite the healing he’d given her, she was still exhausted from the normal wear and tear after giving birth and she soon fell back asleep. Phoebe arrived home shortly after that and slipped into their room.

Leo held up his finger to his lips and then picked up the sleeping baby and came out of the room.

“Let her sleep all she can,” he said, handing Chris off to Phoebe. “Are you okay to watch him while I do a formal resignation?”

“Of course,” Phoebe said, softly kissing Chris on the cheek. “Are you okay?”

“I am,” Leo said. “This is the right thing to do. I had to be an Elder this year because my circumstances needed me to be, but I’m ready to be a husband and father again.”

“You never stopped being that,” said Phoebe.

Leo smiled and orbed Up There.

Immediately he was bombarded by a crowd of Elders all asking questions of him one after the other, about Chris, about Gideon, about Wyatt, about Leo.

Finally Roland stepped forward and hushed them all.

“Leo, what do you need?” he asked.

“Well, we have unfinished business,” Leo said calmly. “First and foremost, let me apologize for my behavior when I was last here. I was distraught and understandably so, but I realize that you were only trying to help. Secondly, I’d like to reiterate that I no longer want to be an Elder. If that means you have to clip my wings entirely, I understand, but I’m fully ready to relinquish my grace to someone else and retain a Whitelighter status, though with the stipulation that my only charges be the Charmed Ones.”

“This is very irregular,” said Roland.

“Life is irregular,” said Leo. “It doesn’t always work out the way we want it to. I never wanted to be an Elder, I never thought I’d get married, I never believed I’d know my son as an adult before I knew him as a child. We never thought the Titans would wipe out more than half our number. We can’t predict the future, for all our power.”

“Leo is right,” said Orlando, speaking up, Leo noticed, for the first time in such a public forum. “I have long foreseen he would take this route and have done research and made preparations.”

“Such as?” asked Roland, looking a little miffed at the temerity of such a junior Elder.

“It is possible for Leo to transfer his grace to another Elder until it can be bestowed upon a deserving individual,” said Orlando. 

“On you, I suppose,” said Roland.

“No,” said Orlando, smiling, “on you.”

Roland looked startled.

“Me?”

“I do not desire more power,” said Orlando. “Leo has more grace than any of us; you all know it to be true.”

Leo was a little surprised at that.

“Why me?” asked Roland.

“You have the capacity for change and still know the merit of tradition,” said Orlando.

Leo smiled, yup, Orlando was the best choice to replace him.

“Shall we all confer?” Leo asked. “I believe Orlando has made a wise decision.”

A conference was held and Roland universally acknowledged as the right person to hold Leo’s grace.

Leo closed his eyes and released his hold on the gift granted to him. A golden light enveloped him and he felt warmth gather from his center and flood out of him and into Roland.

It left him a little bereft, but even if he couldn’t shoot lightening from his hands anymore, he could still do everything a Whitelighter needed to do, orb, heal, seek, and love. He’d rather not have such destructive powers anyway, because he never wanted to be tempted to do what he’d done to Gideon ever again.

“Are you at peace, Leo?” asked Orlando.

Leo nodded.

“Thank you, my friend. I trust you will look well after things here?”

“I look after everyone,” said Orlando.

“Then the world is in good hands,” said Leo.

He bowed to his former colleagues.

“The Charmed Ones and I are ready.”

“Bless you, Leo,” said Roland, who looked a little dazed. “Thank you.”

Leo smiled and orbed back home.

When he got back Piper was up and cooking, a meek Phoebe helping her in the kitchen while Richard and Paige entertained Wyatt and a sleeping Chris in the sun room.

“How goes it?” he asked.

“Look at that,” said Paige, tossing Wyatt in the air, “Daddy’s home, Wyatt.”

Piper came into the doorway, a bowl stuck under her arm, her eyes tracking movement the way they always did. Her eyes softened when she saw him.

“I am home,” said Leo.

_He was home._


	14. Epilogue

Chris watched his dad disappear through the portal and then turned to survey his surroundings. It was a little bit surreal to come from a place that was the exact same as the one he was in, but know that it was years apart.

In fact, he needed to sit down for a minute because it felt like his head was about to implode from all of the memories and facts and feelings he was experiencing.

It was confusing, to say the least, and he almost lost himself to the dizzying array of options available to him. Putting everything into place, cohesively structuring his life, it almost didn't even seem like an option. He had been and was too many people, all at the same time.

But he wasn't just anyone. He was Chris Halliwell, a time traveler, a witch, a Whitelighter, a son, a strategist, a brother, a freedom fighter, a nephew, a cousin, a fiancée, and a paradox in and of himself.

On the one hand he was himself as he'd always remembered, growing up alone and terrified and small and unwanted, learning to fight, to run, to plan, to win. He'd planned his entire life on fixing events, researching how they'd occurred, doing everything on his own because there was no one else to help him.

On the other hand he was a man who had traveled into the past and learned that just because events had happened one way, didn't mean they couldn't change. That perhaps circumstances were a better thing to blame than people for the ruin of his life. He'd learned to trust, to love, to do many things that he'd never been able to do before, either through lack of time or resources.

He was one last thing: he was Chris Halliwell, a strange mixture of lives lived fully in cognizance of each other, but completely separate for all of that. To the first Chris, it was like waking up after a bad dream, but knowing it would never leave you; for the other Chris, it was like remembering something you'd forgotten, something important, yet strangely inconsequential.

But it was very evident to him who he was. More and more he understood the linear path he'd taken to become this weird amalgamation and that made it clear to him that the life he'd lived, the life he was going to live, was the one here and now, the one where he'd grown up with two loving parents, a house full of cousins and siblings and aunts and uncles, a magical education, and where he'd gone off to college and met a girl, where she had lived and loved him and become his fiancée, shortly to be his wife.

One would think it would be too difficult to understand the things he’d done and how the timelines were rearranging themselves in his head, but he found it startlingly simple. It would probably take him a long time before things stopped taking him by surprise and he had to constantly readjust his opinions and memories, but he wasn’t afraid of the challenge. It was a far better life to live than his original lifetime.

Chris wasn't sure how long he'd sat there readjusting his worldview and desperately trying to find a new sense of identity, but he felt it was time well spent and he only stopped when he heard someone say his name.

"Chris?"

Chris looked up and saw his father standing in the doorway. He was old, so much older than when Chris had seen him a short time before and a whole lifetime away. There were wrinkles and lines that had not been there before, a certain stooping to the posture and gray hairs amid the blonde. It felt right somehow, even though Chris knew it was only a glamour, something to help the outside world know that Leo was aging along with his wife. But it would have been too weird to see a father who looked exactly like the one who had just left to go back to the past. 

"Dad," Chris said and stood up.

"Whatcha doing up here?" his dad asked, smiling so his eyes crinkled at the corners. "Your Mom said you were going to do some studying before dinner."

Yes, Chris remembered that. He remembered coming home for the weekend because it was Wyatt's birthday and having a big test to study for and wanting to do it now because Bianca was taking him cake testing tomorrow and then Chris had sat down and suddenly stood up just now as a completely different person.

"I-I," he said, stammering, "I remember…everything."

His dad's face went pale and then he swallowed tightly and spoke.

"Are you okay, son?"

Chris slowly smiled and walked closer.

"Yeah, Dad, yeah, I am."

His dad heaved a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around Chris tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I've been waiting years to be able to say that to you."

"You already did," Chris said, holding onto the man who had been an inspiration and a teacher and a constant figure in his life, and yet someone he'd once hated and resented with everything in him.

"I can't wait to hear everything," his dad said, wiping tears from his eyes. "About how you remembered and what and how the timelines merged in you."

"Later," said Chris. "It's still swirling around my head a little."

"Of course. You ready for dinner? Wyatt and Mels are waiting on you. And, surprise, your aunts are here."

"Sure," said Chris, actually eager to see everyone through the same eyes, yet so different.

And it was strange. Everyone was there, the people he'd remembered his entire life and the people he'd met as an adult and people who had never existed.

Wyatt was still tall and strong and magical but Chris knew Wyatt would never try to kill him as Chris knew Wyatt had done.

His mother was older now too, wrinkles and worry lines all over her face, but her smile was as radiant as ever. But she was alive and Chris didn't have to remember her dying anymore.

His dad led him into the dining room chock full of Halliwells. The cousins all shouted hello and strived for attention. Somehow his dad managed to corral the adults into one corner and whispered something that had them all turning to Chris and looking at him with something akin to awe and worry.

"I trust you'll remember us with our proper adult dignity and not as somewhat rambunctious witches under a green Whitelighter," said Paige into his ear in passing.

Chris grinned at her.

"I make no promises."

"Oh, come here," said Phoebe, grabbing Chris into a hug. "Oh, you're so precious."

"You don't have a happy spell on you, do you?" he asked.

But soon his mother's arms were around him and she held him closely.

"No squabbling with your brother," she said softly.

Chris just laughed and went to go join everyone else at the table. His now Uncle Richard, his Uncle Coop, his little sister Prudence Melinda, his many and myriad cousins, and his brother.

Glancing back he saw his dad had taken his place in his mother's arms and a thrill of satisfaction shot through him.

He had felt like he'd failed quite a lot in both of his lives, but he knew now he'd done something right, he'd done something important. He'd made a mockery of the life fate had dealt him and used time as his tool, transforming it into something better. Funnily enough, it didn’t make him feel overly proud, just grateful he'd been given a chance and the love and actions of all of these people that had helped him shape that chance into a future worth living in.

**Author's Note:**

> Chris comes from a future where his father became an Elder after all the other Elders were destroyed. He gave Piper and Phoebe powers and they destroyed the Titans. They gave the powers back but Paige was still dead. Plus Leo was the only Elder. He had to spend all of his time saving the world and had no time for the family even after Chris was born. Wyatt was kidnapped and influenced by Gideon (the only Elder left because he was at Magic School) though no one knew who it was. Then Piper was killed and Chris blamed Leo for not being there to save her. Leo blamed himself and retreated into grief. Phoebe tried to raise the two of them but she was killed herself shortly thereafter. The two boys were old enough to take care of themselves, or at least, Wyatt was, but he turned evil and tried to turn Chris. Chris fell in love with Bianca like before. Chris, in desperation, turned to his dad for help, but all Leo could do was come up with the time travel spell and says Chris will have to do it on his own. Chris resents this. He reasons he needs to travel back in time to save Paige and only most of the Elders because his dad still has to become an Elder and give the girls the powers. He still has to figure out how to stop Wyatt. He's angry enough with his dad, feeling like all of this was his fault, and yet he's mad at himself because he knows he has to create the events that will lead up to that point.


End file.
